The Unexpected
by jennifer11
Summary: Charlotte was left alone to find her real father and ended up finding a whole new family.  And maybe more...  Could this Son keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first FanFic. (for those of you who have already read this, well... I revamped it so that the chapters are longer.) I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do!**

**Oh and I don't follow the SoA story line that Kurt Sutter created. Or timeline for that matter. I used some of the character from different seasons and whatnot.**

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Charlotte's POV<span>

My hand was clamped tightly over my mouth in a weak attempt to silence my ragged breathing. I pulled my knees up to my chest and prayed that he wouldn't find me. It was torturous to hide in the back of my closet while I listened. The screams and sounds of my mother being hurt made my want to kill the man that I called dad. The only thing that made me hide instead of attack was my fear that he'd kill me. I knew I needed to help my mom but I had tried that the first few times and all it got me was a trip to the hospital. After my third visit to the hospital, my mother told me something that now held me back. _"Stop trying to help me. It's just getting you is a bed next to me at the hospital. I want you to be safe. This was MY life that led me here. I'd hate to see my choices hurt you."_

After what seems like hours, all I heard was a door slam. I waited to make sure he had left, like he normally does after each 'incident' as my mom put it. I slowly opened the door and crawled out of the closet. I quickly got up and ran into my parents' bedroom. As soon as I made it to the door, I froze. My mom was sprawled on the floor, covered in blood, clothes ripped off, and softly crying. Tears sprang up in my eyes as I rushed to her side and knelt beside her.

"Mom? Please mom, tell me what to do."

Her eyes searched the room before landing on me. "Ch- Char…"

I could hear that my mom was having trouble breathing and must have a few broken ribs.

"Charlotte… You need to find the box in my closet… "

"But… we need to get you to the hospital…"

"You NEED to find it…" She gasped.

"Fine I will." I finally agreed as I pulled out my cellphone and called for an ambulance. I held her hand as dispatch told me the closest ambulance was twenty minutes away. I thought to myself "It's gonna be a long twenty minutes."

I felt a small squeeze and looked down. My mothers' eyes were pleading with me as she whispered "Please Char. The box."

I struggled with the decision but got up and left my mother for a few moments. I opened the closet and couldn't find any boxes at all. After pushing some old clothes aside, buried deep in the very back of the closest was a small shoebox with my name on it. I pulled it out and went back to my mother, whose breathing had gotten shallower. I held her hand, hoping the ambulance would arrive soon.

I clutched the shoebox to my chest as I rode in the ambulance and the paramedics worked on my mother. They informed me that police officers would be meeting us at the hospital and would need to ask me some questions. I nodded but was unable to focus on anything but my mothers' short breaths.

As the paramedics rushed my mom into surgery, I was left to panic alone in the waiting room. I put the small box on the chair next to me as I pulled out my phone and called the one person I felt would be able to help me.

David's POV

I heard my phone ringing and saw who was calling. I quickly answered "Hello? Charlotte?"

"David. I need your help. It's my mom."

I could hear the pain and fear in her voice. "Char, where are you?"

"Modesto Memorial."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Charlotte's POV

I hung up and wiped the tears from my eyes as I waited and stared at the box next to me. My curiosity told me to open it but my worry for my mom and what I would find inside the box was stopping me from opening it.

I was lost in my own thoughts and had been in the waiting room for about an hour when I looked up and saw my old friend walk through the door looking for me. I stood up as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

Tears were drying on my cheeks as I hugged him tightly, afraid I'd breakdown again. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"Have they told you anything?" He asked.

I shook my head. I felt myself shaking as we both sat down. I looked around at the police officers and worried about what would happen next. Before I could say anything else to David, a doctor walked into the room. I gripped his hand as the police officers followed the doctor over to me.

"Miss Smith?"

I simply nodded and stood as the doctor and cops stopped in front of me.

"I'm sorry but your mother…"

I couldn't hear the rest of what she said. I burst into tears and collapsed into David. I couldn't control myself as I fell to the floor. Thoughts were running through my mind as I tried to get a hold of myself. _"What do I do now? I can't go home. How will I protect myself from him? Why did she have to die? It's all his fault. I have no one left in this world to turn to."_

As my tears stopped, I looked up and found myself alone with David in the waiting room. He simply sat next to me and let the pain run its course while keeping his hand on my shoulder.

I whispered to him "What do I do now?"

He shrugged in silence as I sat up and tried to wipe my tears away. I struggled to catch my breath as I stared at my lap.

"What's in the box?" He prompted me slowly.

I shrugged as I pulled it off the chair and into my lap. "David, I'm afraid to open it."

"It'll be ok. I'm right here."

I bit my lip and nodded as I slowly lifted the lid. I found a letter, some old photos, and necklace. My breath caught in my chest as I saw my name scrawled in my mothers' handwriting on the envelope. I slowly opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

"_Charlotte,_

_If you're reading this then I'm sorry. I wish that I could stay with you forever and protect you from him. Please know that I love you and I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be strong enough for you. But now you need to be strong for the both of us._

_I know life hasn't been fair to you and that you tried to help. I just hope that you never have to go through what I've been through and that you will never be hurt again._

_I need to tell you the truth. I couldn't tell you before in fear that when James found out, he'd hurt you more._

_James is not your father. Your real father lives in Charming, California. You need to move back there immediately. It's the only place that I know you will be safe. I know that your friend David Hale lives there and is on the police force, but he is not who will keep you safe. _

_Your fathers name is Piermont Winston. I know you think that your name is Charlotte Smith but you were born Charlotte Winston. James made me change your name after I married him._

_I'm sorry and I love you._

_Mom"_

More tears fell from my eyes as I read the letter. David never took his hand off of my shoulder. He was trying to be supportive, I knew but I couldn't wrap my head around what I just learned. I pulled out the pictures and saw a younger version of my mother sitting on the back of a motorcycle with a man I had never met. The next photo was of my mother and I at the hospital the day I was born. The last one was of the same man holding me at the hospital.

I wiped tears from my eyes as I put everything back into the box and pulled out the necklace. It was a locket and the photos inside were of my mother and the man from the other pictures. I shook my head as if to shake this new information out.

I looked up at David. I had known him for as long as I can remember. When we used to live in Charming, he was my next-door neighbor and had watched me when my mother needed him to. After I moved away, we stayed in touch. He was like a brother to me but over the past couple years I kept some things from him. I never told him that James laid a hand on my mom or me. I was worried that James would find out and kill him. David didn't deserve that.

"David" I whispered "I can't go home."

He nodded, not pressing the situation, and stood "No problem. You're moving in with me."

He held out his hand to help me up. I got up and picked up the box. David slowly led me out of the hospital to a police car. I slid into the passenger seat and before he closed the door I looked up at him. "David… I… thank you."

He nodded and smiled sympathetically before closing the door.

The car ride was silent as David drove us to Charming. As we passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, I sighed. "David, did you read the letter?"

He shook his head. "No I wasn't going to do that unless you wanted me to."

I nodded and paused thinking about what to say.

"I need to find my father."

"You mean James?"

"No. He was never a father to me." The tears started back up as I tried to explained to him what had happened. I told him how James hurt my mother repeatedly but left out the parts about him coming after me. I couldn't finish or tell him what the rest of the letter said as the grief took over again.

David lightly touched my hand. "It's ok. You never have to go back to James. I'll help you get back on your feet and settled here in Charming."

I nodded as David led me into his house and to the guest bedroom.

"If you need anything, let me know." He said softly before leaving me to rest.

The next couple of days were tough. I barely left the bedroom that David let me have. I cried, slept, and drank trying to forget about everything.

David finally dragged me out of the room after making me shower. My mothers' funeral was today and David said we'd go to the house and grab my things before going back to Charming for good.

To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. I was worried and nervous that James would be there. David and I arrived at the cemetery and he reassured me he'd be right there if I needed him. I gripped his arm as we sat through the ceremony. James hadn't even shown up. Afterwards, David drove me to my old home and helped me pack things I wanted to keep. As soon as we had finished and were about to walk out the door, a black BMW pulled up and James stepped out. I tensed but tried to keep walking.

James spotted us and hurried over. "Charlotte where are you going?"

I couldn't answer him. I was so scared that I started shaking. David pulled me towards the car and helped me into it.

"Charlotte, please sweetheart stop." James pleaded.

I looked up at him but all I saw was the man who killed my mother. David quickly started the car and drove us back to Charming, making sure that James wasn't following us.

About a week later, I told David I needed to get a job or I'd go crazy. He let me borrow his car so I could go on a job hunt. Being twenty-five and unable to get a decent job when I got out of college, I started bartending. I knew that my looks helped me get better tips than most bartenders but I hated using anything other than my skills to get a job or raise.

My first search for a job in Charming led me to a bar near downtown. I pushed the door open and went over to the bar. When the bartender acknowledged me I asked him if they were hiring. He pointed me over to the owner and told me to ask him.

I went over to the man that was pointed out to me and smiled "Um I was told to ask you if were hiring?" As I asked, he turned to look at me and I noticed his tattoos. I tried not to stare when I saw a swastika on his shoulder and several other offensive tattoos. Knowing that I needed a job badly I ignored his other tattoos.

He nodded. "I could always use some help." He obviously wasn't trying to hide the fact he was checking me out. "You can start tonight." He says as he holds out his hand saying, "You can call me Ern."

I shook his hand "Charlotte."


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Charlotte's POV<span>

I left the bar to go get ready and tell David about my luck getting a job on the first try. I arrived at his house only to find his Jeep gone. _He must be on the job_ I thought to myself. I quickly sent him a text to let him know that I had a job and would be home much later tonight. I let myself into his house and to my room. It still felt weird to be living in someone else's home.

I quickly showered and got ready for my first night at work. I decided to put on a black racerback tank top and tight dark skinny jeans before pulling on my favorite ankle boots that had a slight heel. I curled my blonde hair that fell mid back and pinned part of it back to keep it out of my face before applying some light makeup. I checked the time before looking at myself in the mirror one last time.

I hurried to the bar, which was ironically named the Dirty Pig, to get acquainted with where everything was before the night rush came in. I smiled at Ern and John (other bartender) before checking out where everything was. I was honestly just happy that I had a job, no matter how weird the guys who worked there were or how offensive their tattoos were. I learned quickly that the men who frequented the bar were all friends of the owner; they all had the same tattoos. I also learned that this bar had opened recently and Ern was just out of prison.

About midway through my shift, I heard the roar of motorcycles in front of the bar. The door swung open and a bunch of guys wearing leather vests walked in. Ern and his four friends stopped what they were saying to glare at the men as sat down at the bar. I fidgeted with the glass I was holding as Mr. Z (the owner of the bar) walked out from the back room. He noticed the tension in the room and said to Ern, "Let's all relax, it's a free country, the Sons can drink here as long as they're paying."

By this point I was thoroughly confused but before I could figure it out one of the men in leather, with blonde hair and a VP patch spoke "Darlin' can we get some beers?" I nodded towards the group as I grabbed ten beers for them and smiled as I put them in front of each man. The same man paid for all of the beers as they drank them in near silence and watched Ern and his friends. I was concerned but nothing happened within the hour they were sitting there.

After the leather clad men left, one of Ern's friends came over. He introduced himself as AJ. "Hey can I get another round for our table?" I simply nodded and fixed them all new drinks. He smiled at me suggestively and looked me over in a manner that was a little unnerving. He winked at me and took the drinks back to the table.

I told John that I was going to take a break and went out the side door to the alley next to the bar. I shivered in the cool night air as I thought about the men in the leather and how you could have cut the tension in the room with a butter knife. I pulled out a cigarette from my pocket, I hardly ever smoked but I had a few for extreme circumstances. As I lit the cigarette, I heard the door to the bar behind me open. I turned quickly to see AJ behind me. The look in his eyes should have made me run, but I tried to stay calm.

"Um... Can I help you?" I asked meekly.

He didn't answer as he took a few steps towards me. Before I could say anything else, _SMACK_! I cried out as I held my right cheek. I turned back to him, shocked and worried. I tried to backpedal but ran into the wall of the building next door.

Kozik's POV

Jax and Clay decided to go and check out this new bar in downtown that Darby had supposedly just opened up. Of course they decided to take the ten best guys from SAMCRO just in case anything went down. We went over there to make sure it wasn't a front for the Nords selling any crank or pussy.

When we got there it was around 10pm and there weren't many cars outside. We walked in and noticed that Darby was sitting with AJ Weston and a couple other guys with Nords tats. I was a little nervous that things would get violent, not just between the Sons and Nords but between Tig and myself. He's still mad at me for what happened eight years ago.

Jax ordered us all beers from the girl behind the bar. She seemed slightly out of place being in the same room with Darby and his crew. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, normally a chick wouldn't distract me from the task at hand but there was something about her. Her dark blue eyes, blonde hair, and of course her body was very attractive. I kept wondering what it was about her that kept me staring as I sat back and took a drink.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ethan Zobelle's voice. Of course he'd be here with Darby. After a while, some of the other guys were getting restless and it was pretty obvious nothing was going to happen while we were all sitting here.

Clay and Jax led the way as we all filed out. They decided that some of us would stay put outside the bar to monitor the situation while others went satisfied their needs. Happy, Chibs, Juice, Half Sack, and me stayed put while Tig, Jax, Clay, Bobby, and Opie went back to the clubhouse. We just sat on or stood by our bikes observing the lack of events going on at the Dirty Pig, until we heard something that sounded like a woman screaming in pain.

Charlotte's POV

I felt myself pressed against the wall next to a dumpster. I was cornered. He kept walking towards me. He stood in front of me and leaned into me, smashing his lips against mine, his hand groping my body. I struggled and tried to push him away from me. This angered him to the point that he reared back and threw his fist as hard as he could into my face. I screamed in pain as the force of the punch knocked me onto the ground. As I lay on the ground, he started to beat me. Knowing that fighting back only makes things worse, I stopped trying to make him stop, I could only hope that I would survive.

AJ started to kick me in the stomach and chest, before punching my face again; the pain alone was enough to make me pass out. Then he started to rip at my clothes, I tried to push his hands away but I was fighting him and the blackness that was inevitable. He managed to get my pants down to my knees and my tank top torn nearly off before someone pulled him off of me and I passed out.

Kozik's POV

We heard the scream again, which caused us all to jump up and race towards the noise. We saw AJ Weston kneeling over something near the dumpster. I saw heels on the shoes that were attached to a woman that he had under him.

"Shit! It's the bartender!" Juice breathed as we all ran to the end of the ally towards Weston.

I got there first and barreled into him to knock him off of the girl. Half Sack, Juice, and Happy quickly subdued AJ while Chibs and I checked on the girl. Her clothes were torn and she was nearly naked, but the damage done to her was worse than that.

Happy started punching AJ while Half Sack and Juice made sure no one else came out of the bar. At that moment, the girl woke up and saw strange men over her causing her to scream again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

She was freaking out and there was nothing Chibs or I could do. I noticed her start to pass out again when the sound of sirens filled the air and flashing lights lit up the alley.

David's POV

I had been planning on driving by the bar to check on Charlotte when I spotted some of the Sons of Anarchy in a fight. I quickly flipped on my lights and siren and screeched into the alley. I jumped out of the Jeep and looked at all the guys. Juice, Half Sack, and Happy were standing over a man who looked like the bloody mess of AJ Weston. Chibs and Kozik were kneeling over someone. I walked closer and looked at the person.

"Oh my god, Charlotte!" I yelled in shock before getting on my radio and calling in for an ambulance. I yelled for one of the guys to grab the blanket out of my truck. Half Sack retrieved the blanket and brought it back to me.

"How do you know the lassie?" Chibs asked me.

"She's like a sister to me. She just moved into my guest room." I stated as I covered up Charlotte's body with the blanket. I prayed that the ambulance would be there soon. "Stay here." I said to Chibs, the Sons resident medic.

I got up and walked over to Juice and Happy. "Did this guy do that to her?" With nods from both of the Sons, I grabbed the handcuffs and put them on AJ. "Make sure he doesn't run." I growled out as I stood.

Five minutes later, the ambulance and patrol car pulled up. I quickly caught them up as the paramedics rushed over to Charlotte and the police officers grabbed AJ to throw him in the back of the patrol car.

I had to go back to the station to make sure that AJ was charged with the assault and not released like he was when Gemma Teller was raped. As I turned to the Sons, I saw a piece of paper on the ground near where Charlotte was. I bent down and picked it up. I opened it and saw it was the letter from Charlotte's mom.

The Sons heard me gasp as I read the letter and quickly folded it and put it in my pocket. I finally spoke, "You NEED to follow her. This could be retaliation and she IS in danger. I'll meet you guys at the hospital as soon as I can." Pointing to Juice and Happy I said, "I need one of you to come give a statement."

I started to take off towards my Jeep, when Chibs grabbed my arm. "What do you mean? What did the paper say?"

I shook my head, knowing Charlotte would be upset with me for reading the letter and for spilling her secret. "She's a Sons daughter." I said quietly. "I can't tell you more now, just promise me she will be looked after? She's been through so much already…"

Chibs, Happy, and Kozik nodded, assuring me that Charlotte would be safe. Juice and Half Sack followed the cop cars to the station while the rest followed the ambulance.

Kozik's POV

The whole ride to St. Thomas I couldn't shake the thoughts and feelings I was having about this girl. I was angered that the Nords had hurt this beautiful girl. I was also worried that she wouldn't recover from the injuries and I wouldn't be able to get to know her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Charlotte's POV<span>

I was in so much pain. I felt like the pain alone would kill me. At this point I wanted to die. What else did I have to live for? I heard myself whimpering in pain but I couldn't shake the image of the spikey blonde haired man kneeling over me in the alley. Who was he? And why did he save me?

I tried to swim out of the darkness that was pulling me deeper and deeper but I was quickly losing this battle.

Kozik's POV

As Chibs, Happy and I sat in the ER waiting room, we decided it'd be a good time to call the rest of the MC to join us. We all needed to figure out how this girl was related to the club and more specifically WHO she was related to. Something about her stuck in my mind. I can't stop thinking about this chick and I don't know why. I needed to know her.

Happy was shifting uncomfortably in his seat while Chibs was standing and looking up and down the hallway for the doctor. I on the other hand was pacing back and forth across the room when the other guys all walked in. A fifteen minutes later, Juice and Half Sack walked in followed by David Hale.

I immediately hurried over to him. "Hale! Who is she? How is she related to the club?" Jax saw how heated I was and was concerned. Happy came over and grabbed me, dragging me away from the Charming chief of police.

"Explain." Jax said as Clay walked over.

As David opened his mouth to respond, Tara walked into the waiting room. "Are you all here for Charlotte Smith?"

David handed Clay the note that he picked up off the ground by the bar before following her out of the waiting room. Clay looked at the letter confused but opened it and read it. I was dying to know what that piece of paper said but Happy wouldn't let me out of the chair he put me in.

"Hap, I'm fine. Just let me…"

Happy just shook his head. "Brother, I've never seen you like this."

I watched as Clay took Piney and Opie with him as he left the waiting area.

Clay's POV

"Piney, Ope, I need you to come with me." I spoke quickly. "Jax, keep everyone else here." I went down the hall to find where Tara and Hale went.

I stopped once we were around the corner from the waiting room and had found Tara. "Tara. Can you do us a favor? I need you to do a paternity test." She nodded and waited for me to explain more. I took the letter Hale had handed me and handed it to Piney. He read it and shook his head.

"This is my daughter?" Piney tried to say. Opie looked extremely confused but quickly caught up when he read the letter.

I looked at Piney "Do you know who this Charlotte is and who her mother is? Would you be willing to do the test to make sure?"

Piney shrugged "Yes. I want the test. Her mother was a sweetbutt I slept with when things got tough with Mary. She told me she had had a kid and I tried to help at first but I stopped seeing her when I found out she was doing crank."

I looked at Tara "Let's get this done. Quickly and quietly, please."

Tara nodded and ushered Piney to a room to start the test. I looked up at Opie and saw he wasn't taking this well.

"You doing alright son?" He nodded but was struggling with this information. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you some coffee."

Tara's POV

Charlotte still hadn't woken up when I returned to the waiting room with the results of the paternity test.

"Piney? Can I talk to you in private?"

Piney got up and follow me into the hallway. "So Doc, what's the news?"

"She is in fact yours." I said as I handed Piney the paper work.

"That's great Doc. Can I see her?"

"She's still asleep but you can go sit in the room if you'd like."

After Piney nodded, I led him to her room where David Hale was sitting, in the chair next to her bed. When Piney walked in, David got up and shook his hand.

David's POV

Piney sat in the chair as I started to explain how I knew Charlotte and all I knew of what happened since she moved and the events that took place recently. Piney nodded as he listened, learning all he could about his daughter.

I walked back out to the waiting room after leaving Piney with Charlotte. I knew that Opie would want to know every detail. But for now, I had to get back to the station. "I told Piney all I knew… She's in room 312." With that, I left the Sons sitting in the waiting room.

Opie's POV

I walked slowly down the hall to the room trying to digest everything. I had a sister? Some one tried to hurt my sister? Even though I didn't know her or had yet to see her, I felt protective of her by simply knowing she was my sister.

Clay's POV

The rest of SAMCRO and some of the old ladies watched Opie walk slowly out of the room. I stood and spoke "Alright we're wasting time just sitting here. Juice: go do some research, find out what you can but try to keep it from Ope or Piney. Just bring what you find directly to me. Half Sack, Happy, and Jax: stay here and watch the girl, Ope, and Piney. The rest of you, let's go get some rest. We'll have Church in the morning to figure this shit out."

As the men got up to leave, Kozik, Gemma, and Lyla didn't budge. Lyla had decided she would stay to make sure Opie was alright but I was unsure why Gemma was staying. "Gem? You coming?" I asked her.

"You go ahead baby. I'm gonna stick around and make sure our girl is fine."

I nodded with some understanding before turning to Kozik. "What's your excuse?"

Kozik stammered "I'm gonna make sure Lyla and Gemma are safe…"

Happy shook his head and told me, "Why don't I come with you guys, Koz can handle this here."

Charlotte's POV

I could hear voices but I couldn't move my body or get my eyes to open. I was confused. _Where was I? What happened?_ After a few moments, it all came rushing back to me. _Was the guy coming back to finish me off?_

I tried to listen to what the voices were saying. It sounded like there were two men in the room arguing. I could barely make out a few words and what I heard was upsetting me. _Daughter? Kill? Who was Sam Crow? Who were these men? What were they going to do to me?_

After a few minutes, I groaned causing the men to grow silent. I tried to shift in the bed I was in but my limbs felt like they weighs tons. I could hear this strange beeping that was getting faster and faster until I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Some one hurried into the room and told the men to get out so she could work on me. I finally felt like I could breathe and the doctor saw that I had woken up only to have a panic attack.

"Charlotte? Are you feeling alright? Do you remember what happened?"

I nodded, a few tears slid down my cheeks. I reached up to wipe my eyes but winced as my hand touched a bruise. I tried to take a deep breath but couldn't, my side was burning and hurt badly.

"Doctor? Who were those men?" I asked quietly.

The doctor handed me a piece of paper. "Do you remember this?"

I nodded as more tears fell "My mom left that for me… right before she…" I couldn't finish; I was in so much emotional and physical pain.

The doctor nodded as she held my hand compassionately. "Those men that were just here, were your father and half brother. Piermont and Opie.

Kozik's POV

As soon as the other guys left, I felt relieved. I didn't understand what was going on with me but I couldn't let the other guys see me like this. Half Sack went to get some coffees for Gemma and Lyla, while Jax and I stayed in the waiting room. I was still sitting in the chair that Happy put me in earlier but I could feel someone watching me. I looked up to see Gemma, staring at me with a knowing look. _Why was she looking at me like that?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Gemma's POV<span>

Looking over at Kozik I just knew that something was going on. It wasn't until he refused to leave that I realized this girl made an impression on him. He may not want to admit it but this girl already has him wrapped around her little finger. I've never seen him act like this, especially not over a girl.

Clay had filled me in before he left to go handle some things. I knew that I needed to make sure Opie and Piney were handling things alright and that this girl recovered so I could make sure she turned into a great old lady one day.

I looked up to see Opie and Piney come back into the waiting room. Jax was looking uneasy to be in the hospital waiting room again so he knew how the guys were feeling. I went over to Piney and hugged him, "How's our girl doing?"

Piney sighed, "The doctors said she'll be fine but…"

Opie looked stressed, with one hand over his eyes "She freaked out when she woke up to find me and the old man in her room. Tara's in there now."

I nodded, not trying to press the guys any further because I know they've been through a lot tonight.

I looked up to send Half Sack to get them some coffees only to find that Kozik had left the room and Jax was leaving to find Tara.

"Jax, find out where Koz went."

Kozik's POV

When Opie and Piney walked back into the room I knew that it was the perfect time to slip out from under the 'Gemma Microscope'. I quickly left the waiting room and started walking around the hospital to clear my head. I tried to refocus myself and think about club business but every time I did, I found myself thinking of her again. I kept walking trying to figure everything out until I found myself outside of her room. I looked in through the window and saw her lying in the hospital bed.

Seeing her like this, it was nearly breaking my heart. She looked weak, fragile, and in pain. I saw her wince when she tried to move to get comfortable. I couldn't get a handle on my own emotions. This had never happened to me before.

I felt angry, worried, and scared. I never felt scared. _What's wrong with me?_

Charlotte's POV

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't find a position that didn't hurt. I huffed and whimpered out of frustration and pain when I finally gave up trying to be 100% comfortable. I sighed and fell back against the pillows. _Why did this have to happen to me?_

I felt someone's eyes on me and looked towards the door. I tensed when I saw a man looking back at me until I realized it was the blonde spikey-headed man who pulled AJ off of me.

Kozik's POV

I was standing outside of the room watching her toss and turn, wanting to help her but I didn't want to scare her. I was so lost in my thoughts that when she looked up at me I froze, I didn't know what to do. When Jax came up next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, I jumped and slapped his hand away from me.

"Sorry man… you surprised me."

"It's cool brother. I think Gemma wants you." Jax was giving me this weird look.

"Ok man, thanks." I quickly went back to the waiting room so Jax wouldn't ask me any questions. When I got there, Gemma stood and walked over to me.

"Come on Koz, I need a smoke."

Gemma's POV

_I need to get Kozik alone and give him a little motherly advice. This girl needs her family right now more than ever. If Kozik was thinking what I think he's thinking, then he going to need some guidance._

I dragged him outside and lit myself a cigarette. I offered him one but he declined. "So. Have you figured it out yet?"

He shook his head, "Gemma, what's wrong with me?"

I light patted his shoulder, "Sweetie, you are falling for her."

He looked at me in shock, like I was crazy. "No… No I can't…"

"Don't fight it honey. It's one of life's greatest gifts."

His shoulders slumped as he stared at his feet.

"I saw how you were looking in that waiting room. But this girl is going through a tough time in her life. She needs family and the people around her to be strong."

"I know Gemma." He nodded, "I want to be there for her. I want to get these guys for her."

"I know baby. The club will handle this whole mess. But for now, you need to be patient with her. She's going to need time."

Charlotte's POV

Dr. Knowles came back in my room a little while after the blonde haired man walked away. I was hoping he'd come in so I could at least thank him but he left. _I hope he's not repulsed by me… _I thought to myself. _I'd be disgusted by me too._

"How are you feeling Charlotte?"

"Better, Dr. Knowles. I'm just feeling sore."

Dr. Knowles nodded, reading the chart before speaking again, "You can call me Tara. So, how are you feeling about meeting your father?"

I was feeling a little nervous and uneasy about the whole thing but I knew that it needed to happen eventually. "Um… I guess I'd like to meet him. I'm just worried, I guess."

Tara lightly touched my hand sympathetically. "There's nothing to be worried about. I know these guys, they won't hurt you. I promise. Once they find out you're family, they make sure you are taken care of."

Her words helped a little bit but I was still worried that they wouldn't like me or I would be a disappointment.

Tara sensed how I was feeling and could tell I needed things slow. "Why don't I go get him? I can stay in the room with you if you'd feel more comfortable. I know that he and the rest of the family are excited to meet you."

I nodded. Having her in the room could definitely help me ease into this new family of mine. "Tara… before you go get him… um who is that guy with the blonde spikey hair and leather vest?"

"I think you mean Kozik? He just patched in from the Tacoma charter."

Everything she just said confused me. I gave her a look like I had no clue what she was saying. As soon as she saw my face she quickly explained what she meant. I nodded with some understanding but I knew there was more I didn't know.

"Here, I'll go get your father and brother. I'll help you with anything that doesn't make sense."

Kozik's POV

Tara came back into the waiting room to get Piney and Opie. I looked at the clock on the wall; we'd been at the hospital for at least four hours because it was now 2:30 am.

I got up to follow them but Tara stopped Jax, Gemma, Lyla, and I. I wanted to go meet this girl officially but Tara was telling us that we needed to give the girl some breathing room to get adjusted to us. I felt defeated but nodded, we knew that the whole MC life could be a little overwhelming to any newbies. Maybe later I'll get to see her alone.

Charlotte's POV

I sat on my bed waiting for Tara to come back with the men that had scared me the last time they were in the room. I was twisting the blanket in my hands and biting my lip. I tried to stay calm and breathe but my nerves were getting the best of me.

Finally Tara opened the door and led two men into the room. The older man was wearing a jean vest that was identical to the leather vest that the younger man was wearing. Apparently, Tara had called these 'Cuts". I was trying to soak in all the information but I was feeling quite exhausted from the events of the day and the past week. Both men smiled politely at me as entered.

"Charlotte, I'd like you to meet your father, Piney." Tara pointed to the older man taking a seat in the chair near my bed. I smiled and nodded, trying to figure out what to say.

"And this is your half brother Opie." The younger man was leaning against the dresser that was against the wall. I tried to smile and stay pleasant but something about them was very intimidating.

Tara stood on the other side of my bed. I think she knew that I needed a friend there. She slowly reached out and held my hand as my father spoke.

"Hi there, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Um better. I know I must look horrible." I lifted a hand to my face, suddenly aware that my first impression on them was going to be a bad one.

"It's alright honey. We know that you've been through a lot. Don't you worry about that." Piney was trying very hard to be as gentle as possible.

Opie's POV

I sat with my arms crossed while watching Charlotte interact with Pop. I didn't know what to say. I honestly didn't. I didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was. I wanted the bastard who did this to her to pay. It's not fair for any woman to have to go through this. First Donna gets killed, then Gemma was raped, and then Tara was kidnapped. Any woman affiliated with SAMCRO has the possibility of being harmed. I shook my head trying not to think about Charlotte being hurt and what would have happened if the guys weren't there to stop him.

I realized the conversation was starting to taper off and Charlotte looked extremely tired. I tapped Pop on the shoulder, "I think it's time we left this girl alone to get some rest." Tara nodded in agreement and opened the door for us. Piney kissed Charlotte's hand before he stood and left, I nodded and smiled unsure of what else to do. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow, sis." I said quietly before leaving.

Charlotte's POV

Having Tara there for support was helpful but Piney was very kind to me. I'm glad I got to meet him and I hope to get to know him more. Opie didn't say much, I guess I wouldn't know what to say either if I were in his shoes. Maybe we'll grow closer over time.

Tara shut the door behind Piney and Opie before turning back to me, "So, what do you think?"

"They were a little intimidating at first but they seem nice?" I tried to offer up to explain how I felt.

"I know what you mean." Tara said, nodding as if she had been there herself. "There's one more person that wants to meet you tonight if that's alright with you?"

"Um I guess so…" I was hoping it wouldn't be anyone mean because I don't think I could handle it. _What if it's that guy, Kozik?_ I thought to myself.

Tara smiled before leaving the room briefly. A few minutes later she came back with an older woman. "Charlotte, I'd like you to meet Gemma, my mother-in-law."

"I'm sorry that I'm not presentable."

"Don't worry about it baby girl. I've seen worse." Gemma stated. She seemed wise and like some one who is used to being in control. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Better, I guess. But I'm getting tired."

Gemma nodded. "I understand. I'll leave you to get some rest, but if you need anything at all, you get one of the doctors or nurses to call me."

As I smiled, my eyes started to water. "Thank you, that's very kind of you, but…"

Gemma smiled, noticing me near tears. "Don't worry about it, Hon. You're family now." She squeezed my hand before leaving.

Tara shut the door and turned to me. "I'm sure your exhausted. Why don't you try to sleep? I know it's been a long day and you've met some new people. If you need me just press the button. I'll see you later." With that she left me to my thoughts. Before I could sort any of the new information out, my eyelids grew heavy. I sank down in the hospital bed and pulled the covers tightly around me as I slipped into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Kozik's POV<span>

Piney, Opie, and Gemma got to see this girl. _When was it going to be my turn to visit with Charlotte?_ Tara told us that Charlotte was going to sleep and that we could probably go home for the rest of the night. Gemma woke Jax up and pulled him towards the door while Opie went to Lyla and they decided they needed to go check on their kids. Half Sack looked unsure of what to do but Piney wasn't moving from his chair in the waiting room.

I cleared my throat. "Uh Half Sack why don't you go see if the guys need any help at the clubhouse? I'll stick around and watch Piney." The kid honestly looked relieved. Even though he had patched in, he was still a new guy in the MC. He just wanted to celebrate his patch and have some fun with the guys, not sit around some boring hospital with the old man. I was more than glad to stick around and keep Piney company.

Gemma's POV

I knew what Koz was up to when he told Half Sack to hit the road. He wanted his chance to check on Charlotte for himself. This girl could be trouble for him but she could also be good. I don't know her, yet. But from what I've over heard I think she's a good girl who's been in the wrong places at the wrong times.

I nodded at Kozik as I dragged my half-asleep son out of the hospital. Opie was laughing at Jax stumbling while leading Lyla to her car. It had been a long day for all of us plus we had gotten a new family member.

Kozik's POV

Piney had fallen asleep twenty minutes after everyone left. I couldn't sleep. First of all, these chairs were near impossible to get situated in. Secondly, I couldn't stop thinking about her. This girl was stuck in my head and for the life of me I couldn't understand why.

I checked to make sure the coast was clear and that Piney was really asleep before getting up and sneaking out of the waiting room. I quietly walked down the hallway towards room 312. I was worried that a doctor would spot me and tell me to leave, but I wanted to make sure that she was doing okay.

I peeked into the window and saw she was sleeping. I slowly opened the door and slipped in. I just didn't want her to wake up alone, after all she'd been through, she didn't deserve that. I crept quietly across the room and sank into the chair next to her bed. She looked peaceful despite the the bruises on her face. I found myself wishing I could fix things for her so she could just be back to normal. As I got myself comfortable in the chair I started feeling tired and slowly fell asleep.

Tara's POV

Just before dawn and during a break in my shift I decided to check on Charlotte. I opened the door to find Kozik asleep in the chair next to her. I took in the scene and thought_ wow they make a cute couple_. I shook my head and smiled to myself as I checked her chart and vitals before leaving the room.

_Charlotte's Dream_

_I was running down an endless alley trying to find my way back home. I heard some one's footsteps behind me. They were taking slow but loud, scary, ominous steps. It felt like they were a tiger stalking their prey. Like they were right behind me and knew every step I took._

_I kept running. Trying to find a place to hide. Every step I took made the alley grow longer. I was getting tired but whoever was chasing me wouldn't stop. I knew they wouldn't stop until they caught me._

_I finally got to a door. I threw it open and hid inside. Some clothes hit my face as I pulled my knees into my chest. I was in a closet. It sounded like this person was walking in circles around me. They knew where I was hiding._

_All of a sudden the door flew open, blinding me. Rough hands grabbed my legs and pulled me out. I screamed: "Please! Stop! I'm Begging You!" I felt like I was being dragged miles towards a large toothed monster. I tried to fight them off but it was no use, their grip held strong and now they were holding my arms down._

"_No! No! No!" I screamed at the monster. I could hear the monster saying my name before I saw the red, hungry eyes that were attached to the monster that was going to hurt me._

Kozik's POV

It felt like I had barely closed my eyes when I heard the bed rustle. Then I heard her whimpers and cries. My eyes flew open and I looked at her. She was having a nightmare. I jumped out of my chair and tried to wake her.

"Charlotte. Charlotte wake up." I gently touched her shoulders to try to pull her out of her dream. She must have known I was touching her because she started thrashing and almost hit me. I dodged her hands then held them down to avoid getting hit in the face. It was gut wrenching to listen to her cry out in her sleep.

"Charlotte, you've got to wake up. You're ok, you're safe, I promise."

Charlotte's POV

I woke up crying and more frightened than I was before. Then I saw someone standing over me. I nearly screamed until it registered, he was just trying to help me. He was gently holding my arms down and saying words in a soothing tone. He quickly let go of me when he saw I was awake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you… you were having a nightmare."

I just nodded. I couldn't answer him, I was sobbing too hard.

He sat back in the chair but was watching me, genuinely concerned. I pulled my knees to my chest as I tried to calm down because it was getting difficult to breathe. My ribs were burning but my tears were slowing down. I looked around the room and noticed it was barely light outside.

"Sorry" I whispered to man next to me.

He looked me in the eye and said, "Don't be sorry, are you alright? Do you need anything?" He seemed cautious to be around me. His hands were resting on the bed but he made sure he wasn't touching me.

I shook my head as I slowly reached down and lightly rested my hand on his. "Thank you…?"

"Kozik" He said quietly as he turned his hand over to hold mine as gently as he could.

"Thank you Kozik… for everything."

He nodded "I'm just glad I was there to help."

David's POV

Just after 8 am, I was finally able to get free of the station and go to check on Charlotte. I knew she'd be safe with the Sons around, no matter how much those guys ticked me off. Over the weeks and months we had come to an understanding of each other.

It was a pain in the ass trying to keep Weston's ass in jail. He kept getting out of every charge somehow. I was very angry that he wasn't paying for everything he did. But with Ethan Zobelle and some high priced lawyer on his side there was no way to keep him in custody.

I was walking towards room 312 when Tara was closing the door. "Tara. How is she?"

"She's stable and on her way to making a full recovery. Piney's in the waiting room sleeping if you'd like to follow me to give him an update?"

I nodded but something told me she wanted me to walk away from Charlotte's room. "Is she awake?"

"No, I'm sorry. She was awake earlier but fell back asleep."

I sighed as I followed Tara to go find Piney. He was fast asleep in a chair near the door. Tara woke him up as I took a seat a next to him so she could give us a full update.

"Charlotte is doing better this morning. She's going to be sore for a while and may need to seek counseling but luckily there was no severe damage or breaks. Just a lot of bruising. She should be able to go home tomorrow morning or afternoon."

"Thanks Doc." Piney grumbled. "Where's Half Sack? I need some coffee."

"I think he went home last night. Kozik stayed though. Sorry guys I gotta get back to work."

Tara's POV

I was about to make rounds this morning around 730 when I went to see Charlotte again. When I opened the door I was almost surprised to see Kozik still there. But they were slightly different; he had moved closer to her bed and was holding her hand and resting his head on the bed.

"Hey Koz" I whispered when his eyes opened.

"Hey Doc." He looked tired but was so cute to see him making sure Charlotte was fine.

"She sleep ok?" I asked as I looked over the chart again.

"Nah. I had to wake her up about like hour ago cuz she was having a nightmare. But she fell back asleep a while ago." His eyes darted from me to her quickly, as if something would happen to her if he wasn't watching.

"Koz, you should get some real sleep…" He nodded his head but I could see it on his face that he wasn't going to. I had to leave the room to continue doing rounds but I wish I could have stayed.

Kozik's POV

As soon as she touched my hand, I wished she'd never let go. How could I be "falling" this quickly for a girl like her? Normally I barely paid attention to women because the crow eaters take care of me._ I can't get this girl out of my head. I only met her yesterday and she is under my skin._

After she woke from her dream, we barely talked. We sat in silence as she relaxed and tried to forget as much as she could. I pretended to sleep next to her in hopes that she'd fall asleep again. I knew she was exhausted and needed as much rest as she could get. I listened as I heard her breathing even and eventually deepen, signaling to me that she was asleep again. I hoped that she wouldn't have another bad dream but I could only wait and be there for her.

As she slept, I held her hand gently but firmly, letting her subconscious know that I was right there. My thumb lightly rubbed against her delicate hand as I studied her face. Underneath those bruises, was the face of an angel. How could someone so perfect be caught in a place like the Dirty Pig, with someone like Darby? She deserved much better. Hell, Charlotte deserved someone better than me. But thinking about her with any one else was near torture.

I leaned against the bed and closed my eyes, letting the sound of her breathing lull me towards sleep. As soon as I hear the door creak, I opened my eyes to see Tara checking in on us. After Tara left, I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Charlotte needed someone who could watch her back and protect her. She looked so vulnerable laying in this bed.

I jumped when my phone rang. I quickly answered it but whispered, "Yeah?"

"Church in 30." I heard Happy say gruffly.

"Got it. Send the prospects to the hospital to watch Charlotte?"

"Yeah."

It pained me to leave Charlotte but club business always trumps everything else. I saw Piney at the door and straighten up in my chair.

"You heard?" He said.

I nodded. "Yeah, the prospects are on their way."

"Good. She doing ok?"

"Now. Had a bad dream this earlier."

Piney shook his head. "Damn. Uh… Hale's in the waiting room. Should probably let him in here…"

I nodded. "Alright go get him." I watched Piney shut the door quietly before I got up from the chair. I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly, barely brushing my lips against her skin. I whispered to her, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

I quickly stood and headed to the door at the same time Hale opened the door. I shook his hand as I exited the room. I stood outside of the room as I pulled out my phone. I had to make two calls before heading to Church.

The first was to the prospects; I called Filthy Phil, "Hospital. Now. Room 312."

The second was to Gemma, "Hey Gemma, I'm sorry for calling so earlier but Clay called Church, so could you come check in on Charlotte? I think she could use some girl talk." She agreed and said she'd be there soon.

Piney and I waited for the prospects to get there before heading to the clubhouse. "Stay here, outside of this room. Don't you dare move. If she leaves to room, you follow but that's it."

Piney was giving me a menacing look as we left the hospital and got on our bikes. "What?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nothin'… you better watch yourself."

I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to do what any father would do. I nodded in agreement, "I will, man. Sorry about that." I tried to gather my thoughts for a moment. "Look, Piney. I just met her yesterday. I'm not going to push her into anything. I swear."

Piney looked me up and down before starting his bike and taking off towards the clubhouse.

I was still thinking about Charlotte when we walked into Church. Clay looked angry which was never a good sign. I took my seat between Juice and Happy. I saw that Juice had a file folder with several papers.

Everyone looked tense when Clay's voice cut through the room, "Piney, how is she?"

"She's good and Doc said she'll be fine." Everyone nodded, relieved almost to hear that Charlotte would pull through.

"Tell us what Hale said, Piney." Clay nearly demanded. Piney started listing off what Hale had said the night before: Charlotte used to live in Charming with her mom until they moved about ten years ago, Hale was their neighbor, and Charlotte's mother was beaten to death a little over a week ago and had left her a letter saying Piney was Charlotte's father. Everyone was listening intently as Piney recalled what he could. When he finished, Clay nodded to Juice.

Juice opened the folder and spoke, "Apparently, Charlotte has been in the hospital before for having bruises and a couple of fractures." Juice passed out some photos of the three times that Charlotte had been in the hospital. "There's three reports of domestic abuse but all of the charges were dropped because no one knew who did it. The first one was when Charlotte was 12 and the last was when she was 16." Juice pulled another piece of paper out of the back of the stack. "This paper says that Charlotte's mother was in the hospital at least fifteen times. No one was arrested but we all know it was a boyfriend or husband. I couldn't get the photos yet but I'm sure it's not pretty. Also, I looked into her mom's death. It doesn't say who beat her but the police report says that Charlotte was the one who found her mom…"

I couldn't take it any more. I slammed my fist into the table. Just listening to Juice describe what happened made me sick. There was no way I could stomach the photos of Charlotte. What kind of animal hurts a little girl? I've seen a lot of fucked up shit in my life but this was getting to me. Juice was still talking about something but I was completely tuning him out. When Juice was finished, it was apparent that everyone in the room was angry and fuming.

Clay called us back to attention quickly, "Hale told Piney this morning that Weston was released this morning. The charges won't stick. Again. We were already promised once that if we played by the law, they'd take care of this asshole. Clearly, that didn't happen. We need to plan and retaliate because he deserves to rot in the ground for what he did." With every word Clay spoke, he grew more and more furious. We all knew it was because of what Weston did to Gemma and now Charlotte.

Clay bought his hand down on the table loudly as he yelled, " We _HAVE_ to get this guy!" Everyone around the table nodded while giving verbal agreements.

Charlotte's POV

When I woke up around 11 am, Kozik was gone. I saw David sleeping in the chair next to me. _He must be so tired…_ I thought to myself. I tried to stretch a little bit but only felt pain. I must have winced and cried out because David woke up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He snapped awake, panicked.

"Nothing. I was just trying to stretch…"

He gently rubbed my shoulder as he scooted closer to me. "You doing alright? Sorry I had to leave last night…"

"It's okay, you had to. Some one has to protect the street of Charming. Plus I got to meet my father last night." I said trying to lighten the mood.

He simply nodded but I could tell something was bothering him. "Well…"

"David. What is it? I can handle it."

His eyes shifted down and looked anywhere but at me. "AJ Weston was released this morning."

I gasped but couldn't speak. I was shaking. _This can't be happening to me again! _My mind screamed.

"I'm sorry Charlotte. I tried everything I could. But he has friends in high places." The look on his face told me that he felt like he had failed me.

"David, it's alright. You tried right?" I said. My voice was shaky and I knew I sounded like I barely believed the words coming out of my own mouth. _What else could go wrong? What do I do now?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Weston's POV<span>

I got back to the Dirty Pig at 2 pm. Darby greeted me before I went into Ethan Zobelle's office.

"Thanks for getting me out."

"It was the least I could do. After all you did that to the girl for us."

"How'd you find out about her?"

Darby walked into the office answering the question, "Her stepfather is our lawyer."

Zobelle spoke up again, "His wife recently passed and knew his daughter would be headed to Charming with a friend. He just wants her back home, you see. He tipped us off that she was a bartender and would probably look for a job soon. I didn't anticipate her coming to us this quickly but her father will be here soon to collect her."

Kozik's POV

We had all decided that retaliation needed to take place but we would wait until we could get Charlotte more protected. We planned on going on lockdown soon, making sure every member of the family was safe before we did anything.

Clay was about to dismiss us when Juice interrupted us. "Uh guys? There's one more thing… this guy James? Charlotte's stepfather? He's been off the grid for a couple weeks. It'll be hard to track him down…"

Clay nodded. "Jesus Christ. Alright, just keep us posted Juice." The gavel hit the table, telling all the guys to clear out and get back to the garage.

I got up and was about to walk out of the room but I ran into Opie, literally. I just wanted to get back to the hospital to check on Charlotte. Opie looked me dead in the eyes while the rest of the guys left.

"What, man?"

"Anything happen last night while you were at the hospital with the old man? He was giving you weird looks during Church."

"Nah man, everything was cool."

"Alright brother, thanks for staying there last night." He gave me a slap on the back before turning to go.

_That was awkward, there's nothing going on between Charlotte and me but still…_ I thought to myself as I walked out into the clubhouse. Piney was sitting at the bar watching me closely. I decided it'd be best if I went out to the garage, maybe work on a bike for a little bit.

I barely made it half way across the lot when my phone rang. My stomach dropped when I saw it was Gemma. _Did something happen?_ I thought as I panicked. "Hello?"

"Hey Koz, how was Church?"

I didn't want to give her any lip, knowing that Gemma and Clay could make my life hell if I did. "Uh… it was ok. Shouldn't you be asking Clay or Jax this?"

I could hear her chuckle over the phone. "Alright Koz, easy. I really called to tell you that Charlotte's doing fine, in fact she asked me about you…"

_She did? What'd Gemma tell her? _I was about to ask Gemma what she said when she cut me off, "Don't worry. I didn't tell her any of the bad shit. I'm just letting you know she may be interested in you." Gemma hung up before I could find out any more.

I was thoroughly confused and worried when I slid my phone back into my pocket. _What was Gemma telling Charlotte about me?_ If Charlotte didn't mind the good things about me, how would she feel about the horrible things I've done._ I gotta stop thinking about this and her._ _It'd never work out between us…_ I thought to myself as I pulled on my work shirt and pushed my bike out of the line up to tinker with it.

I got caught up in my thoughts and reminiscing about what I've done in the past, whether it was military or club business, I had failed to notice Bobby leaning against the wall a few feet from me, smoking a cigarette. "Hey Koz."

I jumped slightly, "Uh hey Bobby."

"Since when are you the jumpy type?"

"I was just …"

"Thinking about Piney's new baby girl?"

"How'd you... What are you talking about?"

"Please. You may be fooling all these other idiots, but you ain't fooling me."

I just hung my head. "Bobby, I'm not gonna lie to you, man." I stood up and leaned against the wall next to him. "I can't get her out of my head."

He nodded. "It's happened to the best of us. Just make sure you keep things kosher, if you will, with Piney and Opie." He patted me on the back before heading back into the office.

Charlotte's POV

David had to leave and go back to work around 12 pm, leaving me alone. Or at least I thought I was. At one point I looked up at the door, hoping someone would come in to talk to me but instead I caught the glimpse of a bigger, young looking guy standing near my door. I saw his cut and realized that he must be one of my father's, brother's and Kozik's friends.

I was just wondering what they were going to feed me when the door opened and Gemma walked in. "Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Tara said I can go home tomorrow."

"That's great, I'm so glad you're gonna be ok. You had us worried for a minute. But how are you doing, up here?" She asked while pointing to her head.

"Well… I had a bad dream last night." Gemma nodded and patted my hand. "When I woke up, Kozik was standing over me making sure I was alright." Gemma gave me a small smile. "Is there any way you can tell me more about him?"

She thought about it for a moment before telling me a little about him, "Well, he lived in Washington for about ten years and before that he was part of SAMCRO. Before that, he was in some part of the military. That's about all I know. He's a sweetheart. I can see why you like him."

Even with the bruising on my face, I could tell that Gemma saw my cheeks flush red. "I don't… I barely know him."

"It's ok baby girl. It's happened to all of us old ladies."

"What's an old lady?"

This made Gemma laugh lightly, "You have a lot to learn but I think you can handle it, from what I hear."

We were interrupted by Tara bringing a tray of nearly inedible food. I scrunched my nose but thanked her so I didn't seem rude. I tried to take a couple bites but I couldn't finish the food. While I attempted to eat, Gemma and Tara were trying to fill me in on some of the terminology that I didn't understand. I nodded and sat back, absorbing the new information. I wanted to learn more about my new family so they would want me to stick around. After all, they were all I had left.

Gemma and Tara left around 2 pm, telling me they'd be back later tonight. I sat back against the pillows trying to get comfortable again. My mind was racing as thought after thought swirled through my head. My new family, the news David gave me about AJ, James, my mother, and finally Kozik. There was so much to sort out. Everything was making me tired but I was afraid to go to sleep. I didn't want my mind to play tricks on my and I get stuck in a dark, spiraling nightmare again. And this time, Kozik wasn't here to save me. Before I knew it, my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. I couldn't fight sleep off any longer.

James' POV

_That little slut thought she could just leave like that? No way. I'm gonna get this bitch back. She's mine. I don't know who that cop thinks he is. I know some powerful people, he doesn't stand a chance._

As I watched Charlotte get into some strangers car, I knew exactly what I needed to do. The car pulled out of the drive way as I pulled out my cell phone.

"Mr. Darby. How are you doing? You know you owe me for getting your last sentence reduced. I need to talk to your friend, Mr. Zobelle."

Kozik's POV

I spent the whole afternoon sitting in near silence by my bike, pretending to work on it. I wonder what they guys would say if they actually came over to me. I was going to catch a lot of shit if the guys found out. I could just hear it now: _'Koz quit being such a pussy'. _Not to mention the comments about my former Sargent At Arms patch, the guys would doubt that'd I'd be able to do any more 'jobs'.

I shook my head trying to get my mind straight when Tig came over to me. _Here we go…_ I thought as he stopped in front of me.

"Hey bro, you've been awfully quiet today…" Tig teased as he kicked some rocks around.

I looked up and shrugged "I don't have much to say."

"Yeah ok… just snap out of it before Clay or Jax finds out you ain't focused on club shit."

"Yeah yeah." I grumbled, rolling my eyes at him. _Why can't Tig ever mind his own business?_

Around 5'o'clock, Piney and Opie started walking towards their bikes. Happy was following them but didn't look thrilled. I hurried over to him, "Hey, Hap, where are you guys going?"

"Hospital."

I nodded, "Can I switch you? I can't stay here with Tig. You know, old shit."

Happy nearly smiled, planning was definitely easier for him than guard duty, "Thanks. I'll go help Tig plan."

I got on my bike and followed Opie and Piney to the hospital to relieve the prospect.

_Charlotte's Dream_

_I was lying in bed in the hospital but something was off, something didn't feel right. I pulled the blankets up to my neck and tried to pretend I was sleeping. I heard footsteps, slowly thudding down the hall. I prayed they wouldn't open my door._

_The footsteps were growing louder and I had nowhere to hide. I tried to look for an escape but all the windows had bars on them. I was trapped. I tried to get up and hide in the bathroom but when I pulled back the covers, my ankle was handcuffed to the bed. _

_As soon as I looked back to the door, there was a dark shadowy figure standing outside of it. I tried to pull at the chain but it wouldn't break. I pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to fool whoever it was._

_I heard the door open and the footsteps enter the room. I braced myself but in a flash they pulled back the covers and were on top of me. I screamed and tried to squirm out from under them but they were too heavy. I screamed again and tried to claw at the person on top of me._

Kozik's POV

When we got to the hospital, Tara confirmed that Charlotte could leave the next day and that she'd be fine. I followed Piney and Opie to the door; they went in while I told the prospect to go back to the clubhouse. I stood outside the door waiting for Piney and Opie to come back out. They were only in there a few minutes.

Opie walked out first. "She's sleepin' brother. I gotta go check on my wife and kids, I'll check you later."

Piney nodded, "I'm gonna go back to the clubhouse to talk to Clay. Gotta sort this shit out. Make sure it happens this time. I'll send someone back to keep you company. 'Til then, you got this?"

"You got it Piney." I said as I leaned back against the wall and watched them both leave. As I heard the faint sound of their bikes starting, I checked the hallway and snuck into the room. _If I was going to be watching her, I might as well be in the room right?_

I had gotten settled in the chair next to Charlotte and was staring at my lap when I heard her move. I looked up at her. There were creases in her forehead and I could see a few tears slip out from under her eyelids. She whimpered and then screamed.

I quickly got up and rubbed her shoulders, "Charlotte? Charlotte wake up."

She was struggling against my hands as I held her down lightly and tried to wake her up. "Come on Charlotte, you gotta wake up!"

When her eyes finally opened, she was full out sobbing again. I felt horrible. It was breaking my heart to watch her struggling with this. She looked around the room quickly before looking up at me. Her arms flung themselves around my neck and pulled me down against her. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and ran my hand slowly up and down her back. "You're ok, don't worry, you're safe here." I whispered to her.

She finally calmed down enough to take deep breaths. She eventually let go of me and lay back against the pillows. I slowly raised my hand to her cheek to gently wipe a tear away. I stopped when she flinched and turned her head, like she was expecting me to slap her.

I dropped my hand, "Sorry" I said quietly before sitting back in the chair.

She reached her hand out for mine, "No… please."

I looked up into her eyes and saw pain and fear. _What did she want from me? I obviously scared her…_

"Promise you won't leave?"

"I promise." When I said this to her, I couldn't help but think _Why does she feel safe around me? I'm a monster. But I'd give anything to protect her._ She sunk back into bed and covered her face with her other hand. "Are you alright?" I asked her softly.

She nodded, "I just… hate being alone in here. Plus it's a little cold."

I understood what she meant, I hated hospitals too; and with everything she'd been through I'm sure it was causing her trouble. "Here… why don't you move over? I promise I won't do anything. Just keep you warm and feeling a little less lonely."

She bit her lip and thought about it for a moment before nodding and scooting over. As she did, I moved the blanket and wrapped it around her, tucking her in and making sure she knew that I wouldn't try anything. She was probably having a tough time trusting men right now but she seemed to like me so far.

Charlotte's POV

I couldn't believe that Kozik had magically shown up right when I needed him. I was so grateful that he had been there for me that I hugged him. I just needed him closer to me. When I finally stopped crying, I looked at him briefly. Then I saw his hand rise; instinctively I flinched and prepared myself for the blow. He looked worried and afraid he'd hurt me. I didn't mean to react to his hand, I knew he meant well but I couldn't help myself. I wanted him here and to never leave. Bad things always happened when he left. I tried to explain that the hospital was giving me the jitters and he seemed to relax and recognized that I just needed someone close to me.

When he suggested that he lay next to me in bed, I was worried. I didn't want to lead him on but something said he felt our chemistry too. I moved over and onto my side, expecting him to get under the blanket too but to my surprise, he tucked the blanket around me to make sure I was warm and to let me know he wouldn't be touching me anywhere I didn't want him to. I smiled slightly as he gently climbed into bed next to me.

Kozik slid his arm underneath my head to get comfortable as he rested on his side. I felt his fingers gently stroking my hair as he watched my face carefully to make sure I was doing okay. As I adjusted to his presence next to me, he slipped his hand into mine and intertwined our fingers. _For someone who looks tough and rugged, he sure knows how to be comforting and gentle._ I thought as his thumb caressed my hand lightly.

We didn't need to talk. He knew exactly what he needed to do just by looking at me. "Kozik?" I whispered

"Yeah? You alright?"

"I'm fine." I paused as I thought about what I was trying to ask him. "Can you tell me about yourself? I need to take my mind off of everything."

Kozik's POV

I tried to comfort her without pushing any boundaries. Hearing her question, her voice sounded so small. I wasn't going to tell her no, _with a face like that, how could I?_

I kept my voice low as I answered her, "Sure. Well, I'm originally from California. I was a trouble child up until I enlisted. I went to war and grew up a lot." I tried to think about what I could tell her that wouldn't freak her out or send running. "When I got out, I had heard about the MC life. How it gave veterans a place to feel like they belonged. My friend Alex got me an in and I gladly accepted it. We were best friends until this huge fight we had over a dog we shared. Seeing as Alex was closer to everyone, I decided to switch charters and head north. I only just came back down here about two years ago…"

I was going to keep going but I noticed Charlotte had fallen asleep again. I smiled and lightly kissed her forehead before settling in to sleep myself. It was dark outside and I knew she needed as much sleep as she could get. I hoped no one would come by and wake her up. She needed peace and quiet to get her rest. I kept running my fingers through her hair and gently running my thumb along her knuckles.

Tara's POV

Gemma and I had a nice, long talk with Charlotte earlier today. I knew that Gemma was cooking dinner for the guys tonight and I was going over there as soon as my shift was over. I went to check on her one last time around 8 pm.

I didn't see any of the guys when I got to her room so when I opened the door, I expected to see one of them in the room. I was right, but I was startled to see Kozik lying next to her in bed. His head poked up as he heard the door close, "Oh hey Tara." He whispered.

"Uh hey Koz, what's going on?"

"Nothin'. She had another nightmare and couldn't sleep."

"Oh I see." That didn't explain why he was in bed with her. _I hope he cleared it with her before he did this_. _Wait, he probably did, he's not Tig._ I thought before I said, "Well, Gemma's making dinner, I'll tell her you're here."

"Thanks, Tara. Uh, is one of the guys outside?"

"No but I can call someone for you?"

"That'd be great. Can you get one of the prospects just to stand outside the door?"

"Alright. Bye Koz. Make sure she's ok. If she stays stable and gets some rest, she will probably go home tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bye Tara."

I left the room, pleased. It was great to see a guy like Kozik finally find a girl that made him satisfied on the inside, instead of those crow eaters he was normally with. I pulled out my phone to make sure a prospect was coming before heading to Gemma's house to help her finish getting ready for the guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all your feedback, follows, and alerts! A special thank you to imalionrawr010 and exnavybrat89 :)**

**I had wanted to cover a lot in this chapter but I didn't quite get where I wanted... hopefully I'll catch up in the next one.  
><strong>

**Happy reading and please review  
><strong>

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Gemma's POV<span>

I went the hospital first thing to check on Charlotte. I knew she'd be getting out today and none of the guys would be responsible enough to be there on time. Piney said he'd be there as soon as he finished up with his own doctor appointment but until then, it would just be me, Tara, and maybe a prospect who would have slept at the hospital. Tara went to find her supervisor to get the paperwork going while I went to the room.

First thing I saw was the prospect, asleep in a chair that was pushed against the door. _That's a fire hazard but I like where his heads at._ I thought as I woke him up. "Hey, go get me a coffee?" He nodded and staggered off to the cafeteria.

I opened the door to see if Charlotte was awake but instead I found Koz sleeping in bed next to her. I shook my head, _good thing I was the first one here. Anyone else would have a heart attack._

I walked around to the side of the bed Kozik was on and gently shook his shoulder, "Koz sweetie, let's go, wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes and yawned, "what time is it?"

"Around 8?" I guessed as I smiled at him "You gonna go to Church like that, in the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

He shrugged, "I guess I'd better go change…"

"You better get going if you're gonna make it there by 9." He still didn't get out of bed. He was gently holding Charlotte's hand while his other arm was cradling her head into him. Charlotte looked content and peaceful; it was such a pleasant change from the nervous girl I saw yesterday. "Koz, you gonna get out of bed before Piney comes in here to kick your ass?"

"I can't. I promised her I wouldn't leave."

"Ah, I see. Well then why don't we wake her up? She's gonna get released today and I think Piney and Hale will be here soon."

Koz frowned, he obviously didn't want to wake her from her sleep but he knew he had to get to Church. "Fine… can you wait outside for a minute?"

I nodded; _he doesn't want me to see him more vulnerable than I already have _I thought as I walked to the door, "Sure sweetie, make it quick though."

Kozik's POV

I couldn't believe I didn't wake up before Gemma busted us. I was having a great dream. Charlotte and me were sitting under a tree in a field having a picnic. Gemma had woken me up and told me I had to get going. I was so comfortable and didn't want to leave her. I had promised her I would stay. _I hope she won't be too mad at me for having to leave… but waking her up before I go was the right thing to do right? At least this way she wouldn't wake up alone. _ I thought as I looked down at her beautiful face.

I lightly kissed her forehead before whispering, "Charlotte? Hey baby, wake up." I gently squeezed her hand as I brushed some of her hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly woke up and a small smile crossed her lips. "Good morning." I said as I slowly lifted her head so I could slide my arm out and get off of the bed. I gently held her hand as she shifted and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you but I have to go, I know I said I wouldn't leave but Gemma's here to stay with you until I get back. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

I could tell she was still half asleep when she nodded and whispered, "ok".

I decided to write her a note to make sure she would remember what I said. I kissed Charlotte's hand before I quietly exited the room. Before I shut the door, I turned to look at her one last time.

"Hey Gemma? Can I borrow a piece of paper?" She dug in her purse for a pen and paper then handed them to me. I quickly scribbled Charlotte a note and folded it in half before I turned back to Gemma, "Can you make sure you give this to her? And please don't tell the guys?" She nodded and gave me a knowing smile before turning to go into the room and sit next to Charlotte.

I felt my shoulders slump a little as I walked towards the exit. _I wish I could just stay here._ I found myself thinking as I started up my bike and headed to the clubhouse to quickly shower and change for Church.

Gemma's POV

_He is too cute._ I thought as Kozik wrote something down for me to give to Charlotte. I was temped to open it and read it but a man's love letter was supposed to be private, not shared. Something that home wrecker Maureen should have learned.

I sighed and settled myself into the chair next to Charlotte as I waited for the prospect to bring me back my coffee. It was already so early and I knew it'd be a long day. I looked over at Charlotte and smiled. _This girl is gonna make Koz so happy. He deserves it; he's been through a lot. I know that all the guys think he's like Tig and Happy, but I see who he really is deep down. He's a sensitive guy with feelings just putting on a show for the world._

I saw Charlotte move and stretch as she tried to wake up. Finally she yawned and opened her eyes. At first she looked worried but then saw me. "Hey baby girl. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel less sore than yesterday. But I'm really thirsty."

I nodded and got up to pour her some water. I handed her the cup and smiled, "Kozik left this for you." I said as I passed her the piece of paper. I saw the excited smile that flashed across her face as she took the paper for me.

Charlotte's POV

I felt the bed move slightly and my hand being touched but I was so tired I couldn't open my eyes. I knew something peaceful and caring was taking place. I felt safe, the safest I had in a long time. When I was finally able to pull myself out of my slumber I noticed Koz wasn't next to me but Gemma was sitting next to the bed.

As soon as she told me he left me a note I knew he was feeling what I was. The chemistry was real. I opened the piece of paper and read:

"_Good morning Charlotte, I'm sorry I had to leave before you were fully awake but I had to take care of something. I'll be back as soon as I can. Gemma will take care of you if you need anything. – Koz"_

I smiled as I read his words. It wasn't a love letter but it was enough to let me know he was determined on keeping his promise to me. I looked up from the paper and saw Gemma smiling at me like she knew what was going on. _She couldn't possibly, could she?_ I refolded the note and put it on the table next to the letter my mother had left me.

I sat up and stretched, wincing slightly in pain from the bruises on my chest and ribs. Gemma was watching me closely but there was nothing she could do to help. She simply rubbed my back gently as I tried to relax.

Tara opened the door a few minutes later. "Good morning Charlotte. Hey Gemma. How are you both doing today?"

Before I could open my mouth, Gemma asked, "Hey Doc, is there anything you can give her so she is in less pain?"

Tara looked at the chart, then to Gemma, then to me. "Sure I can get you something to take for a little bit so you'll be more comfortable. I can also get you something to help you sleep…?" She looked at me questioningly, she knew I was having those nightmares.

I was staring at the bed as Tara was offering me meds, "Um… yeah I guess that'd be nice. Thank you."

"No problem." She said as she put down the chart. "I need to double check your ribs to make sure that you didn't crack one and that the bruising isn't getting worse. Do you want Gemma to wait outside?"

I looked at Gemma and saw she was concerned about me. I wasn't sure about being in the same room with her while I was half naked but I could use some moral support I guess. "She can stay." I said quietly without looking either of them in the eye.

Gemma nodded and held my hand as Tara pulled aside the hospital gown I was wearing. I closed my eyes to try to ignore the pain and embarrassment that I was feeling. I could hear Gemma trying to calm me down but my breathing and heartbeat were quickening and I felt tears springing up in my eyes.

"Shh, baby girl, you're doing fine, just a little longer." She whispered as she slowly stroked my hand. "You almost done Doc?"

Tara pressed one more spot on my side before pulling the gown closed again. She quickly got some more water for me and said softly, "We're all done, it's ok, here take slow sips, that's it, long, deep breaths."

I slowly calmed down enough to nod and take the water from her. I was scared and wanted Kozik to come back soon. Somehow he was the only one who made me feel… normal.

Kozik's POV

I sat down at the table and was anxious for Church to start so I could get back to the hospital. I know I have to talk to Piney and Opie soon about my feelings but I had to be sure she felt the same. I know that letting me sleep next to her last night was a big step for her. I really didn't want to push her away or scare her any more than she already had been.

Clay walked into the room, followed by the rest of the guys. He waited for everyone to take their seats before starting, "Juice have you found anything?"

"No, not yet. This guy is good. He hasn't used any credit cards or been seen in his car. He hasn't left the country though cuz he passport didn't pop up…"

"We gotta find him before he finds her. But on to the more important… Hap, Tig, what did you come up with?"

Tig shook his head and quietly stated his feelings, "I don't think we should be doing this."

Jax, Opie, Piney, and most importantly Clay glared at him. I knew they all wanted revenge, whether it was for Charlotte or Gemma. Clay looked livid, "What about Gemma?" He yelled, he didn't wait for an answer. "Get out!" For the first time ever, Clay tried to kick his Sargent at Arms out of Church. Everyone was avoiding eye contact with Clay and Tig.

I was steaming; this only made me angrier at Tig. _First the whole Missy thing and now he wouldn't help retaliate what happened to Charlotte? It's like Tig knew I had feelings for her and was trying to get back at me._

Tig hung his head and quietly tried to make his point, "It's just… if we attack Weston, then we're begging Zobelle and Darby to come after us. We need to be smart about this."

Before Clay could respond, Bobby interjected, "Look, we're all a little tense and can't think straight. We need to get our heads out of asses and get this shit figured out."

Happy was glaring at Tig for telling Clay exactly what he told him not to say. I was about to jump across the table to get in Tig's face, when Opie finally spoke up in his deep voice, "My sister," He emphasized, "is getting out of the hospital today. I agree with Tig. We need to come up with the best plan possible before executing anything or anyone." He was being reasonable and levelheaded when everyone else was getting riled up.

Opie's POV

I can't believe these idiots were arguing. We have bigger issues to tend to. The only way to fix this was to dissolve the whole situation before someone gets beaten to death. I knew that Bobby and I were the only ones who were trying to stay calm. Tig was trying to poke the bear that is Clay because Clay had been leaving him on the outs while getting closer to Jax lately. _These guys are always thinking about what they think is best for the club. What happened to the good old days when all the president had to do was snap his fingers and the job would be done?_ I looked over at Jax and we shared a glance. We both knew that Clay wasn't thinking quite straight but Tig was just being plain stupid. We needed to come to an agreement and vote before 10 so some of us could head over to the hospital to escort Charlotte to Hale's house.

Hale's POV

I was filling out some paperwork when Unser knocked on my door. _What does he want? He doesn't work here any more._ I thought as he closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for you Wayne?"

He took a seat across from me as he said, "You need to reassure the club that you're doing what you can. You know they're heated about this…"

"I know but I don't think they trust me. This guy already got off once while under my watch and now the charges won't stick again."

"You better find a way before the MC makes a scene."

"Since when are you their messenger?"

"I'm just a concerned citizen." He said as he left.

I rolled my eyes at his back. _He had been weak enough to be on SAMCRO's payroll since before I was born. When would the law actually matter to these people? I'm getting fed up with no being able to do my job._ I glanced at the clock,_ Crap I gotta go get Charlotte._ I quickly got up and went to the hospital. Just in time to meet SAMCRO in the parking lot.

Kozik's POV

We finally voted that we would wait a little longer to retaliate on Weston because of the unknown whereabouts of Charlotte's stepfather. _Shit, this took long enough_ I thought exasperatedly when Clay hit the gavel on the table. Piney and Opie stood to go meet their new family member as Clay told Jax and Me to go with them, Juice to keep at the research, and Happy and Tig to get to an agreement of what we should do when the time came.

As we rode to the hospital I dove back into my thoughts. _How am I supposed to approach this? I gotta talk to Piney about my intentions but first I should make sure Charlotte is feeling the same thing. I hope Gemma didn't tell her anything about me to scare her off. Gemma better not mess this up for me, I know she gave Tara a hard time when Jax was first dating her. But then again, maybe Gemma or Tara can give me an idea of how Charlotte is feeling._

We were getting off our bikes at St. Thomas as Hale pulled up and got out of his Jeep. He didn't look thrilled to see us when he asked, "What are you all doing here?"

Jax took charge of the situation, "Helping out our family." He said as he gestured to Piney and Opie, who had just walked through the doors. I wanted to follow them but I knew I couldn't leave my VP outside alone with everything going on.

Hale stared us down before hurrying into the hospital. Jax muttered to me, "Some one needs to remove the stick from his ass." I chuckled as we passed through the lobby and ran into Tara.

"Hey guys," She said as Jax kissed her cheek, "Charlotte's just about ready to go. Hale just needs to sign something." We both nodded and looked around as we waited.

Jax went to find his mom and see if he could help her, leaving me alone with Tara. "So… You anxious to see her?"

I knew she was prying but she had seen us in bed together. "Yes." Was all I said.

"You gonna do anything about it?" She was really trying hard to get me to talk; I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Uh… I dunno Tara… what if she doesn't like me? Or if I scare her off?"

"Koz, she does and you won't." The look in her eyes was sincere. I nodded unsure of what to say next; luckily the elevator opened and out came Charlotte in a wheelchair being pushed by Hale, followed by Opie, Jax, and finally Gemma and Piney. Seeing her made me smile but Hale was starting to annoy me. I wanted him to stay away from her, but _they are close friends so what can I do?_

_Great, Gemma is staring at me again._

Charlotte's POV

I was so relieved that Tara said I could go home today. _But where is home? David's house? I don't want to live there forever. _ I thought as Gemma and Tara helped me get dressed in some sweats and a large t-shirt before I sat down in a wheelchair. _I'm not used to people helping me this much, it's weird, and they barely know me and they're willing to help._

After I signed the papers, Piney and Opie walked through the door. They were both smiling but I wasn't sure why they were here. When David came in next, he leaned down to hug me. I was thankful he was there because I was feeling a little bit lost around all these new faces. _ They were all really nice but I'm confused as to why they'd want to help me. They kept saying I was family but how could they just accept it like that?_

I was hoping that Kozik would be here to see me leave the hospital but as we got onto the elevator, he still hadn't shown up. When we got to the lobby, as soon as the doors opened I saw his spikey hair and smile. _He has an amazing smile_ I thought as I flashed him a small smile. I didn't want to seem like a giddy schoolgirl so I quickly looked down and then at the people around me. Gemma was giving me this look like she could hear my heart skip a beat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for everything you guys! You really make writing this so much easier and better! This chapter is longer than the others so I hope you like it.**

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Gemma's POV<span>

When we got off the elevator, I saw the look on Koz's face when he saw Charlotte. I looked down and saw her face and I knew that this was real and was going to happen. _Piney is going to shit a brick but at least he'd know that his daughter is protected right? I'm still not convinced her going to Hale's house is a good idea. She needs to be at the clubhouse where I can watch her._

Hale pushed Charlotte right past Koz while giving him the worst look. I watched as he kept going out the hospital with Opie, Piney, and Phil. Jax was off talking to Tara, giving me the opportunity to talk to Kozik. He caught my eye and I smiled, letting him know that I was onto him.

He was looking a little down as I patted him on the back and stood next to him. "It's ok Koz, Hale just doesn't see it and wants to protect her from all this shit."

"Gemma, I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, I'll help you figure this out." I gave him the best reassuring look I had. I could see he wanted to be the one pushing her and helping her home. I started to lead him outside as Jax caught up with us.

"Hey Jax, you guys figure anything out in Church?"

"Sorry Ma," he said shaking his head. "There's too many 'variables' as Juice put it." I just nodded._ I want them to get this guy so badly. I knew I was strong enough to get past him being out there, but was Charlotte?_

David's POV

_Why is he looking at Charlotte like that?_ I wondered as I got off the elevator. I shot him a 'back off' look as I pushed Charlotte right past him and to my Jeep. I just wanted to get her back to my house and situated so I could go back to work. As I closed the door to the passenger side, I felt eyes on me. _The Sons are observing us very closely but why?_ I felt a little concerned. I knew they meant well, after all Weston was still out there. _A little extra protection can't hurt…_ I thought as I started to walk around to the driver's side. I heard Gemma calling my name; _Great what does momma biker want now?_

"I know we didn't get off to a good start but I'd like to help in any way you need it. Just let me know."

"Thanks Gemma" I said hesitantly.

"In fact, if you wouldn't mind, some of the guys are gonna follow or be sitting outside your house to make sure Charlotte settles in ok."

"I guess but…"

"Great. See you there." She said as she turned and walked to her car. _Great, this is going to be like a parade._

Opie's POV

It was nice to see my new sister smile. I hoped she never had to be in the hospital again. As we helped Hale wheel her out and into the car, I started thinking about how to resolve the problems we had right now._ Juice wasn't having any luck tracking down that James guy. How did someone like that just fall off the map? How are we gonna deal with Weston. Hale isn't gonna be any help, he's as straight as an arrow. Charlotte could be the leverage we need to get his help, at least this one time._

I quickly pulled out my phone and called Clay, "Clay, I got an idea. Can you meet us at Hale's house?" With the confirmation that Clay would be there I hung up just in time to start my bike and follow Hale and Gemma.

Hale's POV

When I pulled up to my house, I was surprised with MORE motorcycles sitting on the street. I sighed and shook my head, _these guys aren't gonna give this up._ I pulled into the driveway and Gemma pulled in behind me, blocking me in. I got out and went to help Charlotte but Gemma told me she could handle it. I was confused until Clay, Jax, Piney, and Opie called me over.

I crossed my arms and met them halfway across the lawn. "What is it fellas?"

"We have a proposition…" Clay started curtly.

I nervously watched as Gemma, Kozik, and the Prospect helped Charlotte into my house. _I don't want to trust these guys, they're outlaws for Christ's sake!_

I was a little thrown off when Opie started talking, "We need your help. We know that the charges aren't sticking to Weston but we have another problem. Charlotte's stepfather is off the grid."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" I wasn't grasping what they were trying to get me to do.

It was Jax's turn to explain, "We want you to put out an BOLO for him. Not to alarm him but to see where he is. We know what he did to her mother and what he did to her a couple of times."

"What do you mean, did to her?"

"She didn't tell you?" Clay looked at me over his sunglasses.

"No. She didn't. She just told me he hit her mom." I was stunned. _What else had happened to Charlotte? _My stomach was twisting in knots as I thought about her and how they had left Charming right after she got out of the hospital. _The signs were all there, why didn't I notice?_

The guys were shifting uncomfortably as they watched me. Jax broke the silence; "We gotta get tabs on this guy so he won't pop up without us knowing. Plus we gotta get a handle on Weston and Zobelle."

I thought this over. _I can't let Charlotte get hurt again. She was already hurt twice while I was right there. It's not fair to her if I don't help these guys. After all, they are her real family now…_ "Alright. James lives in Modesto at 851 West Roseburg Ave. I went with Charlotte to get her things after the funeral…"

They guys nodded as Opie wrote this down and headed towards his bike. I turned to go into the house and make sure Charlotte was doing alright.

Gemma's POV

I motioned Kozik to come over and help me with Charlotte. The poor girl looked worn out and it was only 2pm. I opened the door as Kozik held out his hand for her to balance on. _He is so careful with her. I've never seen him like this, but I'm starting to like this new Kozik._ I thought as I grabbed a small bag of Charlotte's clothes.

I led the way to the door as Kozik watched Charlotte cautiously. Charlotte was trying to walk into the house by herself but her face said she was in pain trying to hold her upper body upright. Her determination was something else; it was like she refused to be helped. S_he's a stubborn one. I like that._ I thought as the prospect unlocked the door and held it open for us. I turned to watch the pair of them make their way up the walk. Koz looked like he wanted to pick her up and end her pain, but he knew he shouldn't touch her. Whether it was fear of scaring or hurting her, or him knowing that she needed and wanted to do it on her own.

I took a few steps in, surveying the place. "_Nice place, for a cop" _I muttered under my breath. Charlotte finally made it to the doorway and she was even more weary than before.

_There's no way she makes it to bed unless Koz carries her._ Was the thought that passed through my mind, as I looked the girl over. "Here Charlotte, let's set you up on the couch for now so you can watch some TV until you want to sleep." All she did was nod as she shuffled to the couch. "Koz, why don't you see if the nice Chief has any water for our girl here?" I suggested getting him out of the room for a moment. I helped Charlotte sit and pulled a blanket over her. "You ok, baby girl?" I got a nod before grabbing the remote and flipping on the TV.

Kozik's POV

I wanted to carry her into the house but something about her made me stop. I could tell she wanted to do it by herself but I was worried she wouldn't make it. She looked over her shoulder at me a couple of times, either to check that I was still there or to make sure I wasn't rushing her. I made sure to look away when her head turned. I didn't want her to think I was creepy or trying to get this over with. I just hoped she wouldn't collapse.

We finally made it to the door when Charlotte took a break. We could all tell it took a lot out of her to make it from the car to the house. Gemma started running the show when she saw Charlotte's indecision. I wanted to help as much as I could but Gemma sent me to the kitchen. _What was I? The prospect? Phil was right there…_ I shook my head as I went to get the water.

When I came back, I saw Charlotte sitting, knees pulled up to her chest, on the couch. Gemma was sitting in a recliner next to the window and was trying to find something to watch on the TV. I set the water down on the table next to Charlotte before heading back to the door. "Koz?" I heard Gemma say.

"Yeah Gem?" I said, as I turned back around, curious as to what she'd say.

"Let the prospect stand at the door. I need someone I can trust to sit in the room with us." She had this mischievous smile on her face as I walked back to the couch and sat down at the end opposite of Charlotte.

I wanted to sit next to her or have her in my lap but I was trying to make sure she had the space she needed.

Gemma had just settled on some sappy movie when Hale walked back in. He glared at me before whispering something to Gemma. I would have tried to eavesdrop but I couldn't, not with Charlotte sitting so close to me. I was surprised when Gemma got up and went outside with Hale. _What was going on?_

Hale's POV

When I went back into the house and saw Kozik sitting next to Charlotte I was not happy. I wanted her to be as far away from other men as possible. _This guy better watch it and keep his hands to himself. I know their reputations. Damn bikers._ I glared at the guy before telling Gemma that I needed to talk to her in private.

"Gemma, I know what's going on here."

"What's that Chief?" Her eyes narrowed at me as we stood just outside the door.

"The Sons are going to retaliate, right? I know I'm just the chief of police…" I said sarcastically, which amused her, "but I could use some help here with Charlotte, especially while I'm at work. Plus some female company may help her."

Gemma smiled sweetly, "You know we're always willing to help. Especially a police officer." She was testing me, I know she didn't quite trust me, but I really did need help.

"Great. Can you stay here and watch Charlotte while I go back to the station? And can you fill in the guys or set up a schedule for me?" She simply nodded and went back inside. "Oh and Gemma? Don't let the guys near her or let them trash my house." She laughed and shook her head before sitting back down in the recliner.

Charlotte's POV

I held onto Kozik's hand as I got out of David's Jeep. Once on the ground, I started walking towards the house. Somehow I was getting slower the more I walked. My sides were aching as I tried to keep going. I wanted to get there by myself but I knew I was struggling. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kozik following me closely. I smiled to myself but kept looking back at him._ I hope he's not getting frustrated or bored…_ I thought as I winced slightly and pushed forward.

Once I got to the door, I stopped. _I don't think I can make it to my room. The couch looks very inviting right now_. I realized as I looked around. Gemma must have sensed my hesitancy because she immediately suggest I sit on the couch.

She made sure I was situated before sitting on the chair next to me. She had sent Kozik to the kitchen to get water and made sure he was out of earshot before speaking softly, "You know he's interested in you, right?"

I was shocked but I smiled slightly, "I'm glad it's mutual." I whispered. The look on her face told me she had heard me and had known that Koz and I had chemistry. Gemma smiled an I-told-you-so smile before turning her attention to the TV as Kozik came back into the room.

My face dropped when he turned to leave, but Gemma got him to stay. He sat next to me, making me feel a lot better than I did earlier. I stared at the TV as Gemma and David went outside to talk. I snuck a peek at Kozik but he was looking at me too. A smile crept onto my face as he slowly moved closer to me. I reached my hand out to touch his but before I could, his hand met mine halfway.

I shifted slightly on the couch to get more comfortable, glancing at him as I did. He was smiling kindly at me and was holding my hand like he had last night, running his thumb against my knuckles. I smiled as I relaxed next to him.

Kozik's POV

After Gemma came back in from talking to Hale, she told us he was going to the station. She eyed Charlotte and me holding hands before going into the kitchen to make something for us to eat. I tried to unwind as I stared at the TV but I wanted to go get the guys who hurt Charlotte.

I heard motorcycles roar to life and pull out, Phil, who was posted outside the door came inside. "Hey Koz, uh, Clay told me to tell you that Half Sack and Opie are going to Modesto to check somethin' out. Him, Jax, and Piney are going back to the clubhouse. I'm supposed to stay here and help you and Gemma."

I nodded before telling him to sit on the porch and keep an eye out. I looked over at Charlotte and could see the tiredness on her face. "You doin' ok?" I asked her softly as I gently squeezed her hand.

"I'm just drained…" She whispered.

"Want me to help you to your bed?" She shook her head at my suggestion. I studied her face carefully. I saw fear flash across her eyes as her eyes watered. I didn't want to push her into anything that would make her more upset so I let it drop. My heart fell;_ I want to take this pain away from her. _ _What is going on in her head?_ I wondered as I gently tighten my grip on her hand. I couldn't make her talk but I could be there for her when she wanted to. I sat back as I thought about what the guys were doing.

Before I knew it, Gemma brought us out some food. She handed me a sandwich before setting some soup down in front of Charlotte. Gemma went back to the kitchen to clean up while I ate half my sandwich. I tried to watch Charlotte and make sure she ate but after a few sips of soup, she stopped and sat back. I was worried she'd be sick but when she moved on the couch, it was to lie down. She looked up at me as if to make sure it was alright for her to do it, before putting her head on my lap. I smiled and nodded to encourage her before resting my hand on her shoulder. I didn't want to touch her anywhere that could possibly make her uncomfortable, physically or emotionally.

I was surprised she trusted me enough to rest her head in my lap but also when her hand reached up and she intertwined her fingers with mine. I gently pushed Charlotte's hair back from her face as Gemma walked back into the room. She gave me another look and smiled at me. _I'm so glad Gemma is here and I don't have to admit my feelings, but I hate that she keeps catching me looking like a pussy._

Charlotte's POV

When the younger guy who told us that the other guys were leaving, I was confused still. _Why were these guys all doing here and why were they going to Modesto?_ I was glad that Kozik was still here and that Gemma told me that he and I were feeling the same thing. Something just drew me to him, we just clicked. With everyone else around me walking on eggshells, he was the only one who didn't seem to patronize me. I was grateful that he never tried to make me explain myself and that he knew what I needed before I had to ask.

I could feel my eyelids getting heavier but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay with Kozik. _What if I have another dream? What if the dream is worse? Would the sleeping pills help? What if the pills made it worse and I can't wake up?_

Gemma brought me some chicken noodle soup to try to make me feel better but the thoughts I was having were making me lose my appetite. I knew my body needed sleep but I couldn't face my dreams. _What if I slept on the couch? At least Kozik would be here…_ I thought, looking over at him eating.

When I started to move, I looked up at him to make sure I wouldn't make him angry. He responded and seemed to want me to be closer to him. I lightly placed my head on his thigh as I settled into my new position on the couch. He lightly put his hand on my shoulder and I smiled, extending my hand up to touch his. Our fingers tangled together as I closed my eyes and sighed, contentment spreading through me.

Gemma's POV

When I came back into the living room and saw Charlotte asleep with her head on Kozik's lap, I knew they'd eventually be together. _She trusts him and he is more gentle with her than he is with his bike._ I smiled at Koz before going to check on Phil and then the rest of the house. _I gotta make sure this place is livable and safe for her_.

Opie's POV

Me and Half Sack went to Modesto to find the scumbag that hurt my sister. I know that I had just met her but I already felt like it was my responsibility as her older brother to protect her and take care of any of her problems.

We rolled up to the address that Hale gave us and saw a truck in the driveway. Half Sack went to talk to the neighbors while I sat on my bike watching the place. It was a nice neighborhood but it was awfully quiet.

Half Sack was only gone for five minutes before coming back with news. "Neighbor said that the guy cleared out five days ago."

I nodded, "Let's go check it out." We went to the front door and looked into the windows. There was no furniture, the house was completely bare. Half Sack knelt and picked the lock while I looked up and down the street. We walked in and made sure there was no one home. Everything was gone.

I shook my head,_ Where'd this douchebag go?_ Half Sack came up to me with a set of keys and a note. I read the note, "_Charlotte, I'm sorry about everything, you can keep the truck just let me know that you're ok. 209 555 9837 – Dad"_

"Call the garage and get someone to come pick up the truck." I told Half Sack, tossing him the keys and putting the note in my pocket. "DON'T start it, just tow it." He nodded and went outside. I slowly followed him, lost in thought.

While we waited for the tow truck, I called Clay; "We gotta have Church again tonight."

Kozik's POV

I jerked awake when my phone rang. Groaning I answered, "What?"

"Church. Let's go." Happy growled._ He sounds pissed. _I thought as I hung up and looked around. It was late in the afternoon and Gemma wasn't there. I had to go but who would watch Charlotte?

I saw Phil leaning against the window outside, "Phil!" I grumbled loudly.

He opened the door, "Yeah?"

"Help me out." I motioned him over to help me with Charlotte. "You gotta stay here and make sure the house is safe." He nodded and came over to the couch. He helped me get off the couch and place a pillow under her head without waking her up. I got up and looked down at her, "Just sit in the chair and watch TV. Where's Gemma?"

"Tara needed help with Jax's boys."

I nodded, "Well I gotta get to Church. It's your ass if something happens here." I quickly wrote Charlotte another note and slipped it into her hand before walking out of the house.

I got to the clubhouse and into Church as quick as I could. Opie looked tense, as did the rest of the guys. I was last to arrive and Tig gave me a smug look as I sat down.

Clay gave the floor to Opie, "Sack and I went to that bastards house today. He skipped town. Left nothing but a truck for Charlotte. And this note" The guys quickly passed the note around and read it.

Juice spoke up, "This number will definitely help."

Clay looked at Juice and dismissed him with the wave of his hand, "Go. Now." He looked across the table "Tig, Happy, you ready?" They both nodded. "Enough of this, let's figure out a rotation so we can watch Hale's house until we go on lockdown. Piney, Ope, you guys take the first shift. Go 'bond'. I'll send someone else to relieve you later." Everyone agreed as the gavel sounded and everyone got up and left.

After Church, I headed to my dorm room to sort out the thoughts I had running through my head. My heart told me to go back to the house and check on Charlotte and be near Charlotte but my head told me to get a grip and focus on what the club needs you to do. I laid back on the bed as my hands covered my face. _Come on, Koz. No one ever twisted you up like this. Get a hold of yourself!_

A knock at the door snapped me back to reality. "Yeah?" I half yelled at the closed door.

The door opened revealing Roxie, a croweater I frequently had relations with. "Hey baby," She slurred, "You ready to get rocked by Roxie?"

Normally I'd laugh and get her into bed as fast as I could, but a pang in my gut told me not to. "Uh not tonight."

She frowned and sauntered over to me, "You never turn me down."

As she knelt and her hands pried at my belt, I balked, pushing her away. I firmly stated, "I said not tonight." She got the hint and got up and left.

I looked up to see Happy standing in at the door. "Koz, what's wrong with you? Rox is your favorite." I just shrugged. "You gotta pull it together man. If you go weak, Clay's gonna kick your ass back to Tacoma. Not to mention Tig…" I nodded as he walked away, his attention caught by croweater.

James' POV

I finished grabbing what I needed and had gotten rid of the rest as I thought, _I'm gonna get that little bitch back. Her mother wasn't the only thing I was interested in when I saw them in the grocery store. _I was going to need some help to execute what I had planned.

I had already cashed in a favor with my client, Darby, but another client now owed me, big. _I got him out of an assault and attempted rape charge for Christ's sake!_

"Mr. Weston, Can you and your friends Darby and Zobelle meet me? I'm cashing in all of my favors."


	9. Chapter 9

**If you've gotten this far, then you must love the story, to which I thank you. I'm glad I could provide you with something to entertain you (or to help you procrastinate, much like writing this story did for me). **

**A special thank you to imalionrawr010 :) **

**Happy reading and please review**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>James' POV<span>

Weston, Darby, and Zobelle met me at a little diner on the edge of Charming. "Gentlemen." I said as I sat down. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Let's get to the point." Darby said briskly.

"Alright," I looked at the men sitting with me, "As you know and have already helped me with, my daughter is in Charming. I want her back, simple as that."

They nodded as Weston spoke, "She's a nice piece of ass."

I grimaced and stared him down while I snarled, "She's mine."

Zobelle spoke up, calming the other man down, "Now, now, we're always willing to help a friend in need. Especially when we owe this friend."

I smiled, knowing that I had their support and help. I quickly laid out my plans and got their approval.

Charlotte's POV

Last thing I knew, I was taking a nap next to Kozik. I woke up and found the 'prospect', as Gemma called him, sitting in the recliner watching TV. The sun was just starting to set when I groaned as I sat up and stretched. I looked down and saw a piece of paper in my hand.

"_Charlotte, I'm very sorry to leave without saying goodbye but I had to. Phil is there to make sure you have everything you need. I'll see you soon – Koz"_

I smiled before putting the note in my pocket. I jumped as I heard a knock on the door. The prospect, who I know knew as Phil, got up to answer it.

Opie and Piney walked in awkwardly smiling. Piney came over and sat in the chair, "hey there."

Opie went to the fridge and grabbed four beers. He gave one to Phil and told him to wait by the door. He handed one to Piney before offering one to me. I declined and watched him sit down on the couch. I could tell that we were all related because we sat there for a moment, not sure how to start. I could also see that we had nearly the same bone structure.

I could feel Opie looking at me over his beer, "Your bruises look like they're healing…" he offered as an icebreaker. Piney reached over and slapped his arm.

"Thanks," I said with a slight chuckle. "I'm definitely feeling better, but my sleeping schedule is weird. I keep taking naps."

Piney nodded, "That's ok, your body needs the rest. You need anything?"

My stomach growled slightly, "I'm a little hungry…"

Opie stood and went to the kitchen, "What do you feel like?"

I thought about it, I shrugged, "a sandwich?" He nodded and fixed me a sandwich.

While I ate, they both filled me in on their backgrounds. I was starting to feel very comfortable around them and like I was actually part of their family, like we had known each other for years. Opie got me smiling and laughing at his jokes, while Piney told me about how his time in Vietnam and starting SAMCRO. I was really starting to understand everything and the people I had met in the past couple of days.

After hours of talking and getting to know each other, Opie's phone rang. It was his new wife Lyla calling him to come home. He said goodbye and kissed my cheek lightly. The clock on the wall read 10 pm. Piney stayed with me while I told him about my childhood, I only told him the good times. I didn't want to scare him off by telling him anything disturbing. The look in his eyes though, told me that he already knew about my past. I ignored it as I recalled some of my old friends and the times I had with them.

At 11pm, David returned home. He shook Piney's hand before going into his bedroom to change. Someone else knocked on the door and Phil let them in.

Piney introduced me to Jax and Half Sack, "Half Sack?" I asked confused.

Jax smiled at me, I recognized him as the one who ordered the beers the first time I met the group, "Darlin' you don't want to know." Half Sack had started to undo his belt but Jax slapped him upside the head, "No one wants to see that."

Piney laughed at the two while I giggled softly. "Alright girlie, I'm gonna go. Jax here will make sure nothin' goes wrong." I nodded as he got up and kissed my cheek before going.

Jax sat in the recliner and told Half Sack to clean up the place as he winked at me. I felt a little uncomfortable but Piney and Opie had told me that none of the guys meant any harm and I'd always be safe around them. I smiled at Jax, "Why are you guys making sure nothing goes wrong?"

Jax looked at his hands and the look on his face hardened. "You're family and we know the guy who did that to you is still out there. We want to make sure you're feeling safe." He explained. I nodded but wondered: _what could these new friends and family members really do to protect me that David couldn't_?

I saw David come back to get himself something to drink, he spotted Jax and nodded. They both went into the kitchen to talk. David spoke first, "I know Gemma talked to you, you guys gonna stay here all night?"

Jax shook his head, "Just til Charlotte falls asleep. Want her to be able to recover and forget about those assholes. We'll be posted outside though, just in case." He smirked at the police chief before heading back into the other room.

I smiled at Jax; I didn't want him to know I was listening in on their conversation. _Does David not get along with the SAMCRO?_ I asked myself. _When is Kozik coming back?_

David came and sat next to me, he smiled "What'd you do today?"

"Well, Gemma made me some lunch but I didn't eat most of it. Then I took a nap. Piney and Opie were here for a while and we talked a lot. I think we got closer. It's nice to have family that cares about you, you know?" David nodded with understanding but he looked concerned. "What?" I asked.

He didn't respond right away, but he looked over my head at Jax when he finally spoke, "Just be careful around these guys. I know they're your new 'family', but you barely know them. They're not exactly the type of guys you want to keep company with..."

I looked at David through the tears that were coming. I loudly said, "They don't want to hurt me, they just want to help me! I finally found my real family and you want me to stay away?"

Jax and Half Sack looked shocked that I was standing up for the Sons. They definitely didn't expect me to already feel a connection to the club or to nearly pick the club over David.

David looked as though I had slapped him. I stood up and was about to storm to my room when he reached out and caught my arm. I panicked. "Don't touch me!" I cried out as I tried to get control of my breathing. I started to hyperventilate as I staggered away from him.

Jax nudged Half Sack, "Call Gemma and Tara, get them here now." He slowly walked towards me, "It's ok darlin', the chief doesn't want to hurt you." Jax was speaking quietly and calmly to me but I still couldn't breathe. I looked around the room wildly, I wasn't sure who to trust. "Charlotte, you need to take slow, deep breaths." He said as he approached me. "I'm going to put my arms around you, it that ok?" After I nodded, his arms gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. "Don't worry, everything's fine. Just focus on your breathing." He was holding me tightly but tenderly against himself as his hands rubbed my back soothingly.

David looked extremely worried as he talked to Jax, "I didn't mean to. I just… I'm sorry Charlotte." He looked defeated as he watched me and Jax sink to the floor.

I gasped for air as I clutched his cut. I closed my eyes and tried to center myself. As my breathing evened, I realized I was crying. Jax gingerly pulled away from me, "Charlotte, I'm gonna take you to your bed, alright?" I nodded as his arms scooped me up and carried me down the hall. "Half Sack's gonna stand outside the door until Gemma and Tara get here, ok?"

I nodded again and whispered, "Thanks Jax." He smiled politely as he set me down on the bed and went back to living room.

I was still calming down when Gemma and Tara came into my room. _I can't believe David grabbed me like that. God, I must look like a wreck_ I thought as I wiped at my face. Gemma sat down next to me as Tara checked my pulse and breathing. I collapsed into more tears as Gemma hugged me to her. Tara was softly massaging my back as they listened to me sob and try to tell them how I was feeling.

Jax's POV

I knew by the look on Hale's face he was going to say something stupid. I shook my head as he started. I wasn't going to get involved because it wasn't my place. Half Sack and I were stunned when Charlotte stood up for SAMCRO. It was even more shocking when Hale grabbed her arm. I know what his intentions were but a battered woman shouldn't be touched like that. I know that Gemma was freaked out when Clay touched her after her incident.

I told Half Sack to get Gemma and Tara here to help take care of Charlotte while I took a few steps towards the scared girl. _What was Hale thinking? He can't pull something like this. Not now, not ever._

If experience taught me anything it was that when a woman was frightened and alarmed, you shouldn't make any sudden movements and you should definitely talk her through any movement you were going to make. I managed to soothe Charlotte enough to get her to breathe normally and got her into her bedroom. I went back out to confront Hale about his actions when Gemma and Tara arrived. I pointed them to Charlotte and Half Sack before continuing into the living room. I saw that Opie, Kozik, and Clay were now in the house.

Opie looked enraged, Clay was furious, and Kozik was livid. They were all shooting daggers at Hale. "What were you thinking?" I yelled at him. I grabbed his shirt and threw him towards Kozik.

Kozik pushed him towards Opie, who said, "How could you do something so stupid?"

Opie shoved him into the wall as Clay chimed in, "For a police chief you really ain't that bright."

I pissed. If anyone touched Tara I would rip his head off. I tried to pull Opie back, "Come on Ope, I know you want to but he is the police chief and I don't think your new sister would be too happy if her only friend 'went missing'." I kept prying him off of Hale until Opie was across the room. "Go check on her." I said, pushing him towards the bedroom.

Clay took a seat on the recliner, looking at Hale still leaning against the wall, "You gotta be more careful with this girl. How'd you get to be the chief of police? You know, I'm gonna need a beer. You dragged my wife down here and she made me come… why don't you get us some beers?" Hale looked frustrated and upset as he went to the kitchen.

Gemma's POV

When Tara and I got there, Jax indicated where we needed to go. Charlotte was sitting on the bed looking devastated. She tried to pull it together when she saw us but immediately broke down again. I knew what she was feeling. I had been there myself. She was just overwhelmed and startled; I knew she'd feel better soon. Tara and I tried to console her as best we could.

As her sobs slowed down, I wiped her face gently being careful of the bruises she had. "Hey baby girl, why don't we get you in the shower?" She hesitated then stood to go to the bathroom. I followed her and made sure she had a clean towel and toiletries. "We'll be right out here in the bedroom if you need us" I said softly as I closed the door behind me.

About five minutes after we heard the shower turn on, Opie knocked on the doorframe, "Everything ok in here?"

_He's trying to be a good brother. It's cute, but what will he think when he finds out Charlotte's in love with a Son?_ I thought before answering him, "Yeah, we're working on it. You can come back when she's out of the shower."

He smiled before going back to the living room, "Thanks Gem, Tara."

Charlotte came back out of the bathroom after another ten minutes. "I'm sorry for causing a scene…" She whispered.

"Stop right there. You have nothing to be sorry for. He shouldn't have done that." Charlotte didn't look either of us in the eye. "Opie is here, do you want to see him?" When she nodded, Tara went to go get him.

Opie entered the room followed by Tara, "Hey sis… how're you doin'?"

Tara and I went back to the other room to let them have some privacy. I saw the look on Koz's face when I got there. He wanted to know how Charlotte was. I winked at him and smiled, letting him know that she'd be fine.

Kozik's POV

When Half Sack called the clubhouse and I heard what had happened I got on my bike without speaking to anyone. _I can't believe __another__ man touched her and hurt her. I want to kill something!_ I thought the whole way there. Tara and Gemma went to the bedroom while I stood just inside the door, giving Hale a death stare. I knew I had to watch myself because I couldn't tell Clay I was into Charlotte.

Jax, Opie, Clay and I harassed the police chief for causing Charlotte more pain than was necessary. Jax and I were watching Hale closely as Clay bossed him around and Opie disappeared into the back of the house. Hale really did look remorseful for what he did but Clay was going to intimidate him as much as possible. I took the beer from him without a word or smile; I kept my stone cold face on the whole time. _ Why wasn't I here to stop him?_

I was hoping Charlotte would join us but she didn't. I saw Gemma come into the room and my heart leapt. Gemma smiled and winked to let me know that Charlotte would be okay. I still wanted to go see her but I knew I had to stay put.

Charlotte's POV

While I was in the shower, I was thinking about everything. My mother, James, the attack, the hospital, Kozik, Opie, Piney, David, and what I should do next. Stay here? Move out? I knew I needed a job but how could I find a safe place to work?

When the water started to get cold, I got out and got dressed again. Gemma and Tara were waiting for me. I tried to apologize but Gemma cut me off. She told me Opie wanted to check on me.

Opie came in and sat on the bed. I could tell he felt awkward and unsure of what to do. I needed a hug so I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him and lightly held me for a few moments. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. I know that I only just met my brother but hugging him made me feel a lot better.

"Thanks, Opie." I said as I pulled away.

"No problem, sis. Any time. Seriously, if you ever need anything…" He grabbed my phone and put his number into it. "I'm gonna stay the night to make sure you're comfortable, is that alright?"

"What about your wife and kids?"

"I told her I'd be here. She knows."

"No Opie, go back to your family. I'll be fine."

He looked into my eyes, not believing me, "Charlotte…" I tried to show him how sure I was that I'd be fine, but it felt like he was staring right through me. "Fine. But I'm leaving Kozik and Half Sack here. I promise they will make sure Hale doesn't come near you."

"I'm not mad at David." I said, but Opie looked at me like I was crazy. "He's my friend, Opie. Please… it's fine. I promise."

"Alright, alright. We'll leave Hale alone. But Kozik and Half Sack are still staying here."

"Thank you" I replied as he got up and kissed my cheek before leaving the bedroom.

Being alone in the room felt weird. _I'm never going to get any sleep in here._ I thought as I crawled into bed. I left the covers pulled back and sat back against the pillows still thinking about things. I could barely hear everyone talking in the other room. It sounded heated but I could care less. _I just want to go back to being normal._

My thoughts were all over the place as I tried to calm my nerves. I couldn't figure out why David was opposed to my family. As far as I was concerned, Piney, Opie, and any other 'family' members I had were not bad people. They had all been pleasant and only trying their best to help me get acclimated to them.

I knew I had to get some sleep but I was still afraid. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him or was running away from him. _I never want to go through this again, I just want to feel normal. _I pulled the blankets up to my neck before I decided that maybe taking the sleeping pills would be the best idea, _I can't just sit here all night, alone._

Kozik's POV

After another fifteen minutes of torturing Hale, Gemma dragged Clay out of the house. Opie, Tara, and Jax had already left. I kept my position, standing by the front door shooting Hale as many dirty looks as I could. Gemma patted my shoulder and winked as she closed the door. I turned back to stare angrily at Hale but he was getting up to go to bed. I was so irritated with him but I could sense that he was regretting everything.

As soon as Hale's door closed, I went over to Half Sack, who was leaning against Charlotte's door. "Sack, go sleep on the couch." He shuffled to the couch, looking at me over his shoulder.

I waited for him to round the corner before I lightly knocked on the door. I pressed my ear against it to listen for Charlotte's reply but couldn't hear anything. I slowly turned the knob and eased the door open. I poked my head into the room and smiled when I saw Charlotte sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful; I didn't want to wake her so I left the door partially open before sitting in the hallway on the floor against the wall next to her door. With my knees drawn up and my elbows on my knees, I propped my head up in my hands.

I thought I had closed my eyes for a few moments but I was snapped out of it when I heard some sheets move and a bed creak. I rubbed my eyes as I looked at my phone,_ 4 am? Shit, I can't believe I fell asleep. Wait, what was that noise?_

I got up quickly and pushed Charlotte's door open, she was still sleeping but the creases on her forehead and the way she was tossing and turning told me that she was having a bad dream. Not to mention the sighs and muttering coming from her throat. I saw the sleeping pill bottle open on the nightstand next to her bed. _She's not going to wake up if I try, what should I do?_

I silently closed the door and then went to the bed. I laid down next to her after I kicked off my boots and took off my cut. I cautiously pulled her closer to me, making sure the blankets covered her. I took her hands in mine, lightly brushing my lips against them. Contentment swept across her face but I made sure there was enough space between us for her sake. I did not want her to wake up and find us tangled up in bed. I just wanted to alleviate any pain she was feeling so she could sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! I promise there will be some action soon. I feel like the last couple of chapters haven't really moved anywhere.**

**Happy reading and please review**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Kozik's POV<span>

When Half Sack woke me up, it was 6 am. He pulled me out of bed and Charlotte's bedroom. He had heard Hale's alarm and came to find me so we could remind him of what happened last night. I grabbed my cut and boots as I stumbled out of the room behind him. Charlotte barely moved through all of the noise, _why can't I stay here? She's breathtaking._

Half Sack went to the kitchen to make coffee for us. I followed him and pulled on my cut. I felt his eyes on me but I was trying to avoid his gaze. "So…." He started.

"Not now Sack." I said firmly. Hale came into the kitchen and was trying to show us he was in charge. I straightened up and crossed my arms._ No way he's getting out of here guilt free._

Hale grabbed a cup of coffee, "I gotta go to the station. You guys don't need to stay here."

I quickly interrupted him, "You're gonna leave her here alone? Do you really think that's smart?" When his face and attitude dropped I knew I had won and shown him that I was the dominant male in the room. "You can't just tell us to leave. Charlotte is SAMCRO and needs us." He looked down and knew I was right. Hale turned and went to check on Charlotte briefly before going to work.

When the front door closed, Half Sack cleared his throat, "So, uh… you gonna explain why you were…"

"Sack you can't tell anyone. It's not what it looked like, alright man. I feel…"

"Like I do about Cherry?" He said, knowing what I trying to say.

"Yeah man, exactly." He slapped me on the back, I didn't have to finish explaining myself, he just nodded and understood perfectly.

We sat in the kitchen for twenty minutes, drinking coffee in silence. My phone rang and pulled me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You and Half Sack coming into work today?" Gemma demanded. _She must be cranky from lack of sleep last night…_

"Yeah Gemma we'll be there soon."

"Good because we're swamped today. Better bring Charlotte with you to the shop." Before I could ask if that was a good idea, Gemma hung up. "We gotta get to the garage man, they're real busy. I'll go wake up Charlotte."

Charlotte's POV

I stretched and yawned when I heard the front door slam. I couldn't remember if I had any dreams but I woke up feeling sheltered and safe. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

I tried to avoid looking at my reflection in the mirror because I knew I looked horrifying. Eventually my eyes worked their way up to see my face. I gasped, _how could anyone stand to be around me._ I touched my cheek; there was a bruise on my left cheekbone and one around my right eye. It could be worse, but I still looked far from perfect.

I was still criticizing my looks when I heard a knock on the door and the door opening. I stuck my head out of the bathroom and saw Kozik in the doorway. I tried to smile but I was self-conscious about my face so I bashfully looked down, waiting for him to tell me why he was there.

"Uh, good morning Charlotte. Did you sleep ok?" I nodded and he continued, "Gemma called. Half Sack and me gotta go to work. She told us to bring you, try to get you out of the house a bit… is that good with you?" I hesitated; I didn't want anyone to see me like this. My hand flitted up to my face. I hoped Kozik wouldn't notice but he did.

He calmed walked over to me, "you're worried about the bruises, aren't you?" I felt tears spring up in my eyes as I looked away from him. "Charlotte, you're gorgeous. Don't let other people make you feel like you're anything but." His hands slowly reached up and wiped a tear from my cheek. He held my face for a few moments, making sure I looked him in the eyes and believed him. "We're gonna leave in 15 minutes, ok?" He asked as he kissed the bruise on my left cheek with extreme care.

I smiled softly at him and nodded, watching him leave my room. I quickly changed into a pair of old jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and some old vans sneakers. When I went back into the bathroom, I tied my hair back into a ponytail and pulled out my make up to do damage control. I put on some eye makeup before using cover up to hide the bruises as best I could. I gave myself a once-over then went to the living room.

Half Sack met me in the hallway and handed me a cup of coffee, guiding me to the kitchen where he had set a plate of eggs and toast for me. Both men trying not to watch me eat and I was grateful they didn't try to push me to talk. I finally finished and Half Sack cleaned up. I thanked him politely as he quickly tidied up.

I was just wondering how we were going to get to where ever we were going, when the guys stood up and walked out of the kitchen and house. I grabbed my purse and followed them, not knowing what else to do.

Kozik's POV

I went to get Charlotte but she was already up. I told her the plan but saw her panic slightly and her hand dart to her face. _I want to kill the men who have ever made her feel like she was worthless and disfigured. An angel like her should be cherished and never disappointed._ I wanted to sweep her into my arms and chase those thoughts from her mind. But Gemma's words echoed in my head: _You have to patient._ Plus after last night, I wasn't about to touch her unless she wanted me to.

I spoke to her honestly, trying to cheer her up and make her stop feeling insecure. She had been through so much; it was breaking my heart to see her doubt herself. When she finally smiled, I left the room so she could get ready. I got Half Sack to make her some food so she wouldn't starve. I kept sneaking peeks at her while she ate. She had tried to cover up the blemishes on her face; I knew it was partially to hide them, but to also stop people from asking her a million questions.

I led the way out of the house, knowing we were running very behind. Charlotte looked surprised and very nervous when she saw our bikes. "Um… I've never…"

I held my hand out to her and carefully led her to my bike, as I reassured her "Don't worry, I got you. You're not going to get hurt. Just hold on tightly and I'll drive slow." Half Sack was grinning at us while starting up his bike.

I could feel how uncertain Charlotte was but I managed to coax her onto my bike. I buckled my helmet onto her head and smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't freak out during the ride. I climbed onto my bike in front of her and started it. I felt her jump against me and loosely place her hands against my sides. I chuckled softly and delicately took her hands in mine and pulled them forward so they were touching. "You need to hold on tight, ok?" I felt her nod against my shoulder as I eased us out onto the street, one of my hands over both of hers on my waist.

James' POV

I watched as that little bitch came out of the house with two of the Sons of Anarchy. _What does she think she's doing? I gotta get her alone. I hope Zobelle can keep his men in order to execute this plan._ I thought as started my car. When they pulled out, I followed them. I was careful to stay back a couple of cars so they wouldn't notice me. I tailed them all the way to some shitty auto repair shop. I parked a couple of buildings away but walked up to the gate of the lot. I watched them closely, _now that I know she's with them, Zobelle will definitely be interested in making sure I get this little skank back. _I went back to my car and drove to the Dirty Pig and report what I saw.

Charlotte's POV

The thought of being on the back of a motorcycle was terrifying. Something in Kozik's voice and eyes told me to trust him. His smile was so charming as he strapped his helmet to my head. I was having second thoughts about riding with him when the bike roared to life under me. Instinctively, I reached out and gripped his shirt. His hands took mine and pulled me closer to him, making sure that I wouldn't let go. We started moving and I strongly squeezed him, pressing my body against his. I was actually surprised to feel his hand on mine; like his touch would keep me calm and assured me that we wouldn't crash. He was being careful with me I could tell.

We finally arrived at this auto repair shop called Teller-Morrow. He got off and then held out his hand for me, helping me off his bike. I saw all the other bikes and men standing around staring towards us. I wanted to run and hide, I was so intimidated and ashamed to be seen like this. I saw Gemma standing in the door of the office smiling at me.

Just as I was about to ask Kozik what I should do, an older man with greying hair walked with a scowl. He barely glanced at me before barking at Kozik and Half Sack, "Church." I was confused but before I could ask any questions, Kozik pointed me towards Gemma who was walking towards me. He smiled at me, encouraging me to head over there. He and Half Sack both disappeared into the building across the lot from the garage.

While I watched all the guys wearing leather walk into the building, I failed to notice Gemma getting closer to me. I yelped and nearly jumped out of my skin as Gemma tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to startle you." I was shaking slightly as she guided me towards the office. "Let me get you something to drink." I sat down and looked around the small office.

Kozik's POV

I was wondering what Charlotte was thinking when Clay walked by. I didn't have much time to think about it because Clay had called Church and I had to get in there before Tig could figure out something else to tease me about.

I took my seat and looked at the guys. They looked tired and hung over. Clay took his seat and nodded, letting Juice know he was to talk. "I traced that number of the note Opie found. It turned up in downtown Charming… at the Dirty Pig." We all looked at each other, which was where Darby had set up shop and where we had first met Charlotte.

Piney looked pissed, "So the Nords attacked my daughter?"

Juice continued as he pulled a photo out of the folder in front of him, "At first I couldn't figure out what the connection was… but I finally pieced everything together. James Smith, Charlotte's stepfather, is a big time lawyer in Modesto. He helped Darby get out of prison and the other night, he was the one who showed up at the station to get Weston out. Me and Half Sack saw him."

Everyone looked shocked. We didn't expect this guy to be connected to our enemies. After the news sunk in for a moment, Clay asked, "what about the truck?"

Opie answered, "Swept it for bugs or a tracker and didn't find anything. Chibs and I checked every inch of it to make sure it wasn't a trap. It's clean."

Juice checked his pile of papers, "Yeah… says here that the piece of shit Chevy is under Charlotte's name. She bought it with her own money."

Jax cleared his throat, "Look after last night, I don't want to leave her at the chief's house. We should seriously think about lockdown while we go after this guy."

Clay only nodded, "I don't know. Can we trust this broad?"

"That's my daughter you're talking about!" Piney shouted.

"Yeah, that you just met. Who is best friends with the one officer we can't buy." Clay countered.

I sat there in silence. I tried to see where Clay was coming from but I wanted Charlotte away from Hale and someplace I could watch her.

Jax shook his head in disbelief, "Last night, before Hale grabbed her, she defended us. She told her 'best friend' that she didn't believe we were bad guys. Now tell me she can't be trusted." Clay didn't answer; he was stubborn enough to not budge on this subject. "Ask your wife. You know she can judge any one with one look." With that Jax got up and left the room, signaling that Church was over.

Charlotte's POV

Gemma came back and handed me a cup of coffee. "You doin' ok today baby girl?"

I shrugged, "I guess so… I'm just a little worried about things."

"Like what?"

"Well…" I then explained to her everything I was feeling. How I wanted to know more about her, my father, half brother, some of the other guys. How much I missed my mother. How I was scared my stepfather would come back and hurt me like he had before. How I was terrified that the man from the bar would come back to finish what he started. How I didn't have a job or place to live and living with David seemed like a bad idea. How I wanted to finally have a normal life for once.

The whole time I talked, Gemma listened, knowing that I just needed to get it all off my chest. When I finally finished, she was smiling compassionately. She hugged me lightly and rubbed my back, "Don't worry sweetheart. Things will work out. I promise. Even if the chief makes you stay away, you can rest assured that we won't. Once you're a member of this crazy family, we never leave you alone." I laughed lightly as she said this, which was exactly what she wanted. I felt a little more confident and a lot less depressed after talking to Gemma. "Come on, let's meet more of your family." She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. Some of the men were standing around outside while others were working on cars. I followed her as she introduced me to Clay, Bobby, Chibs, Juice, Happy, and Miles. I already knew Piney, Opie, Phil, Kozik, Half Sack, and Jax. She said another man wasn't there but his name was Tig.

Opie walked over to us smiling like he had a secret. "Hey sis, we have a present for you." I was surprised; no one had ever gotten me a present besides my mom.

He took my hand, placed a set of keys on my palm, and pointed to a door. "My truck? You have my truck? But… But James… he took it from me…" I said. Every one watched as I left them excitedly and went out to the side of the building.

My eyes got wide as I spotted the one thing I managed to do on my own when I turned 18. It was still as beaten up as ever but it was the one thing that was mine. I quickly unlocked the front door and leaned in to make sure it was in one piece. Every last bit of it was there.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my hips. I froze as I heard, "Hey doll, why don't you come with me. A pretty thing like you shouldn't be near this pile of junk. But I do have some other junk you can touch…" My eyes squeezed shut as I felt the hands moving up and down my thighs.

_This can't happen again_, I told myself. I spun around a thrust my knee up hard into the strange man's crotch. He shuddered and fell to his knees, exclaiming "_Bitch!_". Before he could regain his composure, I bailed. I got away from there as fast as I could. When I turned my head to look back at him, I ran into what felt like a brick wall.

Kozik's POV

After Church I had went to my room to change before heading out to see what Gemma wanted me to do around the shop. Just as I walked out of the clubhouse, I saw Charlotte, across the lot, looking happy and eager going to her truck. I knew that Opie had cleaned it up a bit and made sure it was running properly so he could try to cheer Charlotte up. I bit my lip as a smile crept onto my face; finally seeing her smile made my heart jump.

I was lost in a daydream but came back to reality when I saw Tig creeping up behind her. _What was he doing?_ I wondered, but I was quickly answered. As soon as his hands touched her, I took off sprinting towards them. I was proud of Charlotte when she kneed him in the balls but he needed more punishment.

_How could he touch her!_ My mind screamed as I saw Opie come outside to check on her. Charlotte wasn't looking where she was going and ran into him. He caught her before she fell and was trying to piece things together. Before he could figure it out, I rushed past him. I crashed into Tig's back and pushed him onto the pavement. I flipped him over and started punching. He had the nerve to fight back. Pretty soon we were wrestling and rolling around on the ground hitting each other.

Charlotte's POV

Opie's arms wrapped around me when I fell off balance, "What happened?" He insisted. He looked down at me then back at Tig, kneeling on the ground. "What did he…?" Opie couldn't finish because Kozik had distracted him. Opie held me to him, hugging me and making sure I wasn't hurt; all while we watched Kozik and Tig fight. I buried my head into his chest and hoped Kozik would be okay.

Everyone had heard the commotion and came outside, Happy and Bobby pulled Kozik and Tig apart. They were huffing and trying to get back at each other's throats. Gemma was trying to see if I was fine while Clay demanded, "What is going on here?"

The tone of his face made me press myself into Opie more. I wanted to answer Clay but he was even scarier than I thought he was. Instead, Opie spoke, "I think, that Tig was being his usual creepy self." Kozik nodded. He had been the only one that had witnessed everything.

I looked up at Opie, then at Gemma, before turning to Clay, "He… He grabbed my hips and… he said…" I couldn't finish, I couldn't breathe, and I was trying to stop myself from hyperventilating again.

Gemma gently stroked my arm, "it's ok sweetheart." She said softly as I felt Opie's arms tighten around me.

Jax was in Tig's face as soon as he heard Tig touched me. "You what?" He shouted. "You just can't keep it in your pants, can you? That is Charlotte, Piney's daughter, the girl attacked by Weston. What is wrong with you?" He then slammed his fist into Tig's face. Jax came over to me, "You okay darlin'?" I slowly nodded. Jax looked at Opie, "Why don't you take Charlotte to your room to relax while we take care of this shit." Opie and Gemma then led me towards the other building on the lot. I looked over my shoulder at Kozik, who was staring after me.

Kozik's POV

I wanted to pound Tig's face into the ground but Happy pulled me off of him. I was growling and straining to get back on Tig. Happy wouldn't let me go, he was dragging me towards the fence while Jax tried to get to the bottom of everything. As much as I wanted to hurt Tig, my eyes were drawn to Charlotte. The look in her eyes was something I never wanted to see again. _How could she trust any of us or any man again in her life if things like this keep happening?_

I finally calmed down enough for Happy to stop holding me back. I could feel some eyes on me, probably wondering why I had jumped Tig. Opie, Charlotte, and Gemma were walking to the clubhouse as Clay, Bobby, Chibs, and Jax pulled Tig into the garage.

My eyes followed Charlotte, _Was she ok? Would she need anything? Could I do anything?_ I wanted so badly to go with them but she probably didn't want anything to do with me.

I sat down on the concrete and held my head in my hands. Happy squatted and patted me on the shoulder. "What's going on Brother? You've been off lately, I haven't seen you around the clubhouse…"

"It's nothin' Killa. Just been thinkin'." I was trying to throw him off a little. Luckily he gave up and left the subject alone; Happy got up and went to help Clay and Jax.

I sat there alone for a few moments before getting up and going into the clubhouse. I sat at the bar and grabbed a beer from the prospect. I was still drinking when Gemma and Opie came up next to me and startled me. Gemma rested her hand on my shoulder, "She's been asking for you. I told her I'd come find you."

My eyes widened as I choked on my beer. My eyes darted to Opie who was standing right there, getting his own beer. I coughed trying to find my words. Opie looked over at me, "Gemma told me. It's cool brother, I just want Charlotte to be happy. Plus at least I know I can trust you, right? As long as she wants you and you don't do anything stupid, you have my blessing. If I hear that you do anything that hurts her…" He was warning me but approving of me at the same time. I felt confused as I stared at him.

Gemma took the beer bottle from my hand and put it on the bar. "That means go to her dummy." She said as she pushed me towards the dorm rooms.

I stumbled a little before regaining my footing and walking towards the back of the clubhouse. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Gemma smiling at me, which was encouraging but I was still nervous. _Were they serious? Was this a set up?_

I got to the door of Opie's room and paused. _What does she see in me?_ I thought as I knocked.

Opie's POV

Even though I was dying to kill Tig for hurting another woman in my life, I knew I couldn't because Charlotte needed me to take care of her. At least Kozik had seen and raced over to give Tig a beating.

Charlotte was shaking in my arms as Jax defused the problem. I took Charlotte to the dorms with Gemma as Chibs and Bobby went to patch up Tig. _Kozik really did a number to his face. But why did he care so much about Charlotte? This isn't the first time he'd acted weirdly._

Gemma and I were comforting her and we got her settled into my room. She just needed to relax. Since I met her, she's been tense and on edge. I sat her down on my bed, Gemma sat next to her. I knelt in front of her and picked her chin up to look her in the eye, "Charlotte, what can I do to make you feel better? Can I get you anything?"

Charlotte's eyes shifted from me to Gemma. She looked like she wanted to tell me something but was unsure. Gemma seemed to know what Charlotte was thinking, "I think she wants to see Kozik." She said bluntly.

I looked at Gemma, bewildered, "What? Why?"

Charlotte whispered, "He makes me feel… normal." I stared at Charlotte blankly.

_What? Kozik? _I thought before I said, "Alright, I'll go find him. Gemma can I talk to you?"

Gemma and I left Charlotte to freshen up a little and collect her thoughts. As I closed the door I turned to Gemma, "Um what is going on?" I asked sternly.

She smiled up at me, a hint of mischief in her voice, "She loves him. He loves her. It's fate. I've seen them together; it's really somethin' else. They'd be good for each other."

Hearing this, I thought my blood would boil and that I'd be scrambling to hit Kozik, but it all made sense now. Why he acted strangely the past couple of days and why he had come so quickly when Tig cornered Charlotte. I knew that I should have wanted his head on a platter but Charlotte had already been through so much, she deserved something that made her happy and feel anything other than what she felt lately.

Gemma nudged me, "Well…?"

"Ok." Was all I said as I led her out to the clubhouse to find Kozik.

Charlotte's POV

Opie didn't look pleased when I told him that I wanted to see Kozik. But at this point I didn't care much. I just wanted Kozik to come and make me feel better like he had this morning. I couldn't believe that man touched me; I thought I was safe here. I sat on the ground next to Opie's bed and pulled my knees into my chest, curling up into a ball.

I didn't look up when I heard a knock on the door. My body stiffened when the door opened and I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping who ever it was wasn't there to hurt me. His voice caught my attention, "Charlotte? Are you ok?" He said softly.

My head snapped up and I tried to smile through the tears in my eyes. "Koz… I… I'm sorry."

He sank to his knees next to me and brought his hand up to my cheek. "You have nothin' to be sorry about." I nodded but was still upset. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry and holding me until I felt better. I barely heard him say, "I'm sorry."

I pulled away from him and wiped at my face. "Sorry for what?"

He looked at his lap, "For not being there to stop it. All of it."


	11. Chapter 11

**I am very sorry that I've slowed down a little bit. My parents anniversary was Thursday and my aunts been in the hospital with stage four cancer and it's not looking good. I'm trying to get back on track but it's a little tough right now.**

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created. (Or Brielle who I borrowed from imalionrawr010, thank you :) )**

* * *

><p><span>Charlotte's POV<span>

Kozik and I sat on the floor Opie' room until it grew dark outside, he asked me to tell me about myself, I told him my likes and dislikes, some stories from when I was younger. He seemed like he didn't want to upset me because he was avoiding any topic too deep. He was listening intently to me as he held my hand gently and kept my mind off of the bad memories I had had over the years.

We were starting to get to know each other pretty well when Gemma knocked on the door, "Hey you two. Why don't you come on out here and join the party?"

I looked at her confused, "Party?"

Kozik stood up and helped me up, "Celebrating a new family member," he winked and smiled at me. "But I have to warn you… the guys can get pretty rowdy."

_Rowdy? I'm pretty sure I can handle it. I am a bartender after all…_ I thought as I felt his hand on my mid back as he led me out to what they called the clubhouse. I saw the guys I had just met all drinking and laughing, while some skimpily dressed women wandered and danced around.

I was taking in the whole scene when Tara walked over to me. "Hey Charlotte, Gemma told me what happened earlier, are you ok?"

I nodded as I thought: _Gosh when will people stop asking me this?_

"I'm fine Tara, I promise." She smiled as she waved a few girls over to us. I still hadn't seen Gemma but the girls walking towards us didn't look like the ones who were dancing.

"Charlotte, you know that I'm engaged to Jax, right? Well here are the rest of the old ladies…" I looked at these women in awe. I looked around the room, _these women had managed to tame and get men like this to settle down?_ Tara introduced me to the women as Piney's Daughter and they all gave me hugs.

First was Cherry, she was dating and in love with Half Sack. She seemed nice but also like she wouldn't hesitate set fire to a building if she was insulted. She told me she met Half Sack in Nevada and followed him here. He had saved her from a life she hated, apparently.

Next was Lyla, Opie's new wife. It was so great to meet her and I could see why Opie loved her. She was insanely pretty and her body didn't look like she had ever had a kid at all. Then she told me not to hold it against her that she did 'adult films'. I smiled and tried not to look down on her. She was really kind and didn't seem at all like what I thought a porn star looked or acted like._ Who am I to judge someone for making ends meet? After all, I'm a bartender. It's not like I'm a straight edged career lady._

The last girl to come up to me was Brielle. She seemed very mysterious and didn't offer up much about herself. As she hugged me she said, "I'm really sorry about Tig. He's such an asshole most of the time." Something told me there was more but she wouldn't let on what it was. "Anyways, I'm trying to move on from him. I'm sort of in between bikers at the moment." As she spoke she shot a glance across the room at Juice who was smiling over at us.

I stood around with the "Old Ladies Club" for a little while absorbing more and more about the club and the guys in it. After an hour, Gemma had shown up and joined us. We sat, talking and laughing for another hour as a lingerie-covered girl served us some beers. I learned that Gemma was like the 'Queen of the Bikers' while being someone's old lady was something of honor and every other person respected you because of it.

I had been sneaking peeks over at Kozik, who was drinking and playing pool with Juice and Happy. Just when I was trying to decide whether I should go over and talk to him, my phone rang.

I saw it was David so I got up and went outside to take the call. "Hello? David?"

"Charlotte, I…" Someone else cut him off quickly.

"Hello there Charlotte." I froze, panicking, "David's a little tied up right now… but if you want save his life, you can come to his house. Now." With that, James hung up.

I ran over to my truck, grateful it was here and drove as fast as I could to David's house.

Kozik's POV

I was having a good time at the party, keeping a close eye on Charlotte. Making sure the 'Old Ladies Club' didn't do any damage or scare her off. She looked to be having a good time, all smiles and no worries. I was about to go over to talk to her when I felt a hand on my back.

I turned around to see Roxie. "Hey baby, you feeling up for a ride?"

I rolled my eyes at her before I shrugged her off of me. "No Rox, just leave me alone." I said under my breath. When I turned back around, Charlotte wasn't there. I glanced around the room not seeing her anywhere.

_Maybe she went out for some air, I know this place can be overwhelming._ I went outside and didn't see her on the picnic benches. I looked at one of the Tacoma prospects, "Hey man, you see a blonde girl come out here?"

He broke away from the croweater he was sucking face with, "Uh… yeah about ten minutes ago. She uh…" The girl in his lap was distracting him.

I was getting impatient. I grabbed the girl off of him and pulled her up. "Spit it the fuck out." I growled at him.

I obviously intimidated him. "She was on the phone, when she hung up she looked spooked, then she got in a truck and peeled out."

"Shit." I threw the girl back at him before I went back inside to find Opie. "Hey man, Charlotte took off, prospect said she was freaked after a phone call."

Opie's face paled. "We need backup." He went to go get Clay.

Clay immediately started to delegate. "Juice: trace that bastards phone. Hap, Tig, Chibs, Koz, Jax, and Opie: go to Hale's house and then find her. Myself, prospects, Half Sack, Miles, and Piney will stay here and watch the girls." He turned and bellowed to the whole clubhouse, "LOCKDOWN. NOW."

As we all got on our bikes and headed to the chiefs house as fast as we could, I tried to stop myself from thinking of the worst possible scenario.

David Hale's POV

When I came home early from work, I saw that there were no motorcycles outside my house. I went in and saw Charlotte wasn't there either. _Shit, she's getting closer to SAMCRO. _ While I was in the kitchen, I heard the front door open. Thinking it was Charlotte, I said, "Hey, you can't be running around town with out telling me first, Charlotte." As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt this intense pain in the back of my head and then I passed out.

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair, with tape over my mouth. I saw Charlotte's stepfather in front of me. I turned my head and winced but I saw Weston and Darby in the room too.

James spoke, "Well, well, well. Chief Hale. No please, don't try to speak. Let's get our mutual friend here." He picked up my phone and dialed a number. While it was ringing he ripped the tape off my mouth.

I heard Charlotte's voice and tried to warn her. As soon as I opened my mouth, Weston punched my temple as hard as he could. I needed to stop them but the darkness over took me.

Charlotte's POV

I jumped out of my truck and ran to the door. I saw it was open part way and the lights were off. I pushed it open slowly, "David?" I said as I flipped on the light and saw him tied to a chair in the living room. I was about to go to him but his eyes told me to turn and leave. His eyes flicked to the kitchen and back to me, pleading for me to run. Before I could move, I felt a blinding pain and then nothing. I collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Kozik's POV

We got to the chief's house and saw Charlotte's truck was there but the front door was wide open. I jumped off my bike as Opie and I lead the way into the house. We stopped short when we saw Hale, tied to a chair looking like he was roughed up pretty badly.

The guys checked the rest of the house while I went up to him. I ripped the tape off his mouth, "What happened." I demanded.

"He… he took her." He barely got out. I slammed my fist into the wall. _Shit. We were supposed to protect her and we've failed. _

The guys all stood in the living room listening to Hale describe what happened. Opie asked, "Where did he take her?"

Hale shook his head as Chibs looked over his cuts and bruises. "I don't know."

"Shit." Was all Opie said.

"Come on, let's get back to the clubhouse and track this asshole down." Jax commanded.

I wanted to keep going and find her now but I knew it'd be best if we got all the guys together. We could do more damage that way.

Charlotte's POV

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes. _I feel like I've been hit like a truck,_ _I hope James didn't hurt David…_ I thought as my eyes watered. I couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't move my arm. _Shit, he blindfolded me and tied my hands behind my back. What kind of sick bastard would do this?_ I tried to feel around and get a hint of where I was. I knew I must have been sitting on the ground

I jumped when I heard a door open and then a hand touch my cheek. "My, my Charlotte. You've grown into quite the woman."

I whimpered and tried to squirm away from him. "Please, James, don't." I begged him but he just laughed.

"You're not going anywhere, you little bitch. I've wanted you since I met your mother." His hands roughly grabbed my legs and pulled me away from the wall I was leaning against. I cried out as I tried to kick him and get away. "Now, now. If you just cooperate, I won't have to hurt your new friends."

As I heard this I froze, "Please James, they didn't do anything. Just leave them alone."

"Now that I have your attention, let's see if we can't make you enjoy this." I felt his hand reach for the button on my jeans. His other hand reached under my shirt and was pulling aside my bra.

"No please, don't James." I begged him as he massaged my breast and undid my pants but before he could pull them off, there was a knock on the door. He slapped me hard then went to open the door. I heard the door slam closed and lock but I didn't hear his footsteps come back to me. I started sobbing as I lay on the floor, praying he wouldn't come back.

Kozik's POV

We had gotten back to the clubhouse five hours ago and everyone was on edge. Clay had sent Juice to do more research and try to find Charlotte or anything that would lead us to him. _Why are we just sitting here? Who knows what those douchebags are doing to her?_

I was itching to get to Charlotte and kill those shitheads who even thought about touching her. No one came near me as I sat in the corner steaming and grumbling. Opie was the only one who approached me.

He sat next to me on the couch, "Hey brother. You doin' alright?"

"No man. I'm not." I looked up at him. "I'm sorry Ope. I'm so sorry."

He clapped his hand against my back, "Let's just get her back. Then I'll kick your ass."

I was about to respond when Juice came running into the clubhouse. "Found him. He's at the Dirty Pig."

Jax got up from his seat next to Tara, "Let's go. Now."

Jax, Opie, Happy, Tig, Chibs, Opie, and myself got on our bikes and practically flew to the bar. We parked a block away so he wouldn't hear our bikes and do anything rash.

Happy and Tig pulled out their guns and led us to the front door. Tig decided to split us up, "Jax, Opie stay here until it's clear. Me, Hap, Koz and Chibs can handle these racist scumbags."

After everyone agreed, Happy kicked the door down and quickly shot the bartender and one Nord. Tig ran in next and pointed his gun at Weston and Darby who were coming out of a door across the room. He shouted at them, "Get on the ground. Now!" They reluctantly complied and Tig and Happy quickly zip tied their hands behind their backs.

Chibs followed me as I hurried to another door and flung it open. I saw stairs leading down to a basement. I descended the dark flight of stairs slowly with my gun drawn.

At the bottom was a big room full of liquor and beer, as well as two doors. I went to try one but it was locked. I spun around at the sound of gunfire. Chibs had shot a Nord who I hadn't seen. The other door opened and Chibs and I pointed our guns at the man who walked out.

"Don't you move!" Chibs yelled.

Charlotte's POV

I had tried not to fall asleep but I couldn't stop myself. As soon as I heard a gunshot, I woke up. _Is James going to kill me? What if it's that AJ guy?_ I heard muffled yelling but couldn't make it out. _What's going to happen to me?_

Kozik's POV

Chibs got James to kneel on the ground but I couldn't take it any longer. I pistol-whipped him hard. "What did you do to her?" I roared.

He laughed as he licked the blood off his lip and wiped his face. "Why do you care, you're just biker trash."

I was about to kick him but Jax put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Focus Kozik." I nodded and backed up.

Opie and Jax had come down to the basement when Happy and Tig gave them the go ahead. Opie was furious when he got there. "You piece of shit." He said as he kicked him in the gut. "She is my sister. You're nothing but a pussy. Beating up women and small girls. You deserve to rot in hell." He nodded to Chibs and Jax who grabbed the guy and took him upstairs to Happy and Tig, the clubs psychotic killers, to torture him and Weston.

I turned to the locked door. _It's the only place she could be. But it's locked._ I pointed my gun at the lock and fired.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to imalionrawr010 for all your help! To go4itgirl, my aunt is still hanging in there but the chances she recovers is very slim, thanks though for asking :/ To Spy Glass, you are being a little hypocritical with your 'review'. Just sayin'.**

**I know that you're all anxious to get to reading and knowing what happens next!**

**Thank you for all your reviews and for reading!**

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Kozik's POV<span>

I shoved the door open as hard as I could. The room was empty. I dropped to my knees and cried out, "Shit!" Jax and Opie appeared in the doorway behind me.

Jax walked into the room and knelt, seeing a small spot of blood. "Ope, Koz, look, blood." Opie saw the blood and yelled in frustration. We were all hoping to find Charlotte here. But that asshole moved her. And made her bleed. _They're going to pay for this._

I got up and stormed up the stairs. I got to James and pulled him up to get in his face. "Where the fuck is she?" I bellowed. I threw my fist into his face as hard as I could when he didn't answer. "Tell me where she is!" I shouted as I hurled him onto the floor against the wall.

Jax and Opie watched as I started to beat him. They knew how I felt and would have done the same for their old ladies. He finally caved, "Alright, alright. I'll tell you." He sat up and wiped the smeared blood from his face. "I've been thinking about that little tramp since she was ten. I convinced her mother to marry me so I could make sure I was close to her. I wanted her for myself until I realized I could make a nice profit off of her. Since then, I've been planning. Zobelle offered to help me get her back from that stupid chief of police and he lined up a buyer for me."

I was shocked. I couldn't more. I could barely breathe. _They sold her? Where is she and what's happening to her?_

"What kind of sick bastards are you?" Jax screamed as he nodded to Happy and Tig. They grabbed James, zip tied his hands and feet before taking him outside and throwing him into the van that Miles, Juice, and Half Sack drove over. Jax gave them instructions "Take this scum to the garage. We'll deal with him later. Juice: find what you can about Zobelle and where he is. Hap, Tig, find out if those racist pricks know anything."

Charlotte's POV

Some one opened the door and took thundering steps towards me. I felt them touching my skin and then wrapping something around my ankles. I tried to struggle but they were too strong. As soon as I opened my mouth to scream, they shoved a piece of cloth in and roughly slapped tape onto my face. Before I could get used to the large amount of fabric pressing my tongue down, whoever was in the room picked me up and started carrying me.

The next thing I knew, I'm being dropped violently into what felt like a trunk, and then I heard the trunk slam shut and the car jolted forward. _Where are they taking me? What's going to happen?_

Jax's POV

_Where the hell could Charlotte be? Who sells women like this? Kozik and Opie look like shit. They aren't going to hang on for much longer. We gotta find her NOW. _I thought as I sent the van back to the garage. I went back inside to watch Happy and Tig work on Weston and Darby. The look on their faces was eeire, it was near sadistic what they must be thinking.

Tig got Weston and Darby to sit against the wall as Happy whipped out his knife and was fingering it while staring at the men. Tig pulled his out and they instantly swiped their knives across the chests of the Nordic higher ups. Both men were screaming as blood seeped down their shirts.

"Tell us what you know." Tig said calmly. The men just looked at each other and shook their heads.

After another five minutes of cuts, screaming, and bleeding, we still had no information. Until Darby spoke up, "Fine. Fine. Zobelle took her to Lodi. Calaveras said something about wanting some way to get back at the Sons with."

_Shit. These assholes again? First they mess up our deal, they jumped Juice, then kidnapped Tara, and now they're starting up again with us. When will they learn?_ I gave Tig the go ahead to kill Weston painfully while telling Happy to wait.

Tig carved his knife into the man's crotch, cutting off his balls. Letting him bleed out painfully on the dirty, sticky floor of the bar. He deserved it; he had raped Gemma and then beat and attempted to rape Charlotte. Darby watched in horror. He didn't want the same. He tried to get up and run but Happy used his boot to knock him back down.

After Tig wiped his knife off on Weston's pants, he went to the bar and got a couple bottles of liquor, tossing some to Opie, Kozik, and myself. We started to dump the liquid out around the bar and Happy dragged Darby over to the bar, zip tying him to the metal pipe in the corner.

"Wait. I told you what you wanted to know, you can't leave me here like this!" He cried out as Tig pushed a rag into a bottle of whiskey and lit it before throwing it into the basement. Kozik, Opie, and I went outside followed by Tig. I nudged Happy who turned and shot Darby between the eyes and then threw a lit matchbook into the middle of the room. We quickly shut the door and ran to our bikes, before watching the bar go up in flames.

After a minute or two, I suggested, "Let's go to the clubhouse."

Charlotte's POV

After what seemed like forever, the car stopped. I listened as the doors slammed and the trunk popped over. Someone pulled me out of the trunk and slung me over their shoulder. I whimpered and tried to squirm out of their grasp but I just heard them laugh and felt them slap my ass.

After a bouncy ride in the trunk and now being harassed by a stranger, I just wanted to get away. I was tired and scared._ Where were Kozik and Opie?_ _ Where they trying to find me?_

I was jostled and then quickly dropped onto what felt like a mattress. I heard the door close and I prayed that I was alone. My head as throbbed and I felt some pain in my shoulder from the impact from falling onto the hard mattress. I tried to move but it was impossible.

After a couple of hours, I heard the door open and footsteps getting closer to where I was. "Ethan wasn't kidding when he said she was sexy. I already got a hard on. Let's see what she looks like underneath these clothes." I shrieked into the gag as I felt two sets of hands ripping at my clothes. I felt the cold, sharp end of a knife drag across my skin and then slicing through my clothing.

The hands slowly removed my shirt and jeans and were caressing my skin before another man interrupted them, this man spoke with a thicker accent than the others, "That's enough, esé."

I heard two sets of boots leave but one man had stayed behind. I tried to control my breathing and figure out which man was still in the room. I mumbled into the material in my mouth but I knew the man couldn't understand me.

I listened as the man walked in slow circles around me; _I hope he won't do anything to me. _I thought suddenly aware of how vulnerable I was. My hands and feet tied together, blind folded, gagged, and clothed in only my bra and panties. I tried to inch towards the edge of the mattress but didn't get very far.

"Don't worry chica," I heard the thick accented man say, "You won't be hurt. Yet." I squealed through the wad of cloth and thrashed against the ropes on my wrists and ankles. I didn't notice him leaving until the door slammed shut and the bolt clicked.

Kozik's POV

I stormed across the compound until I got to the punching bag hanging near the boxing ring and I started wailing on it. Opie followed me and was sitting near me on the picnic tables while I got out my anger. _How could this possibly happen? I want my Charlotte back and unharmed. I swear if she is hurt, I will cause them more pain than they could ever imagine._

Miles tried to bring Opie a beer but Opie just took the bottle and threw it into the wall. He was almost as mad as I was. Miles just turned, left, and brought us back a six-pack. Opie then threw four of them at the wall, one at a time, saving one for me and one for him.

Happy and Tig were still sitting outside the flaming remnants of the Dirty Pig, making sure that it burned to the ground. Jax and Clay were sitting on their bikes talking about what we should do. Piney was in the clubhouse drinking a mug of straight tequila, while watching Juice type things into a computer. Chibs and Bobby were standing nearby watching me try to kill the punching bag and Opie smashing the bottles against the wall.

After thirty minutes, I had finally worn down my anger and frustration. I caught the bag and hugged it before sinking to the ground and leaning against the side of the boxing ring. Opie grabbed the two beers and came over to me, as he sat next to me, he handed me one and then opened his. Phil started to clean up the mess of broken glass and beer that Opie made.

No one said a word. No one needed to. The unspoken conversation that took place was enough.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the ring and thought about Charlotte. _Please don't let anything happen to her. I need her to be unharmed. I will give anything to find her and have her back in my life._

I sat there next to Opie for an hour, cooling off and pretending to drink beer. I got up and threw my beer bottle against the wall near Phil. I was starting to feel my anger rising again and I was about to go get into an argument with Clay or Jax when Juice came running out of the clubhouse.

Clay whistled and we all gathered around to hear Juice, "Zobelle's passport popped up, he just fled the country. BUT I found where the Calaveras MC hangs. It's in Lodi, bar called Pedro's."

Jax started and revved his bike, "Let's go!"

Charlotte's POV

Some woman had come by and was apologizing profusely in Spanish while she took off my bra and panties and then redressed me in what I could only assume was a different set of lingerie. I could feel my cheeks flush red as she worked on me, the whole thing made me want to die from embarrassment. I grunted and groaned, trying to pull myself away from her but she kept going.

She had gone as quickly as she came, I was beginning to feel weak when I heard the door open again. I was shivering on the mattress in the cold room, wearing only the skimpy lingerie that the woman had put on me. I tried to listen for a hint of what would happen next but I couldn't make anything out.

Suddenly, I felt a hand running from my neck down my spine. I whimpered and squirmed. "Easy, mi amor." A man said. He had the same accent as the one who was here before. "I just want to touch." His hand traveled across my butt then was inching up my stomach towards my breasts. A gunshot caused him to withdraw his hand hastily. The next thing I heard was the door slam and bolt lock.

Kozik's POV

Jax, Tig, Happy, Chibs, Opie, Juice and I rode our bikes as fast as we could while Clay, Bobby, Half Sack, Miles, and Phil followed us in the van. Charlotte had already been gone for almost nine hours. I tried as hard as I could to stop myself from thinking what they could be doing to her. No woman should ever have to go through what she had been through. _I promise that as long as I'm breathing, Charlotte will never feel scared or alone. I would make sure no one ever touched her except for me. I will fix everything for her and keep her from being troubled ever again._

When we got to the bar, Clay told Miles, Phil, and Bobby to wait in the van while everyone else went in. The place looked near empty and there were only three bikes parked outside. Happy and Tig led the way in with me right on their heels. There were no men in the bar area.

One guy walked out of the backroom and shouted, "Oh shit!" before Happy shot him.

A couple more guys came running out only to be shot down instantly by Tig and Half Sack. Happy and I ran towards the door and slowly entered the back room. That only led us to an empty room with a door on the other side. Juice, Jax, and Chibs stayed in the bar while the rest of the guys filed into the back room.

I went to the door and opened it and got out of the way so Happy could shoot anyone standing behind it. This door led to a hallway that seemed to be shaped like an "L". A man rounded the corner and Happy pulled the trigger. I ducked under his arms and hurried to the end of the hall to look around the corner.

I barely pulled my head back as three guys opened fired towards me. _Shit_ I thought as I motioned to the guys that there were three guys with machine guns around the corner. Tig tapped me on the shoulder to switch positions with him. He pulled out a flashbang and signaled for us to cover our eyes before tossing it around the corner. After it went off, Tig gave us the ok then led us around the corner. Happy, Tig, and Half Sack pulled the unconscious men away from the only door in the hall way and let Opie and me through.

I was worried about what we'd find behind the door. I tried to open it but it was dead bolted. Half Sack tossed us a set of keys he had found in a pocket of one of the men. Opie caught the keys and unlocked the door. "She'll be ok brother." He whispered to me as he and I pulled the door open.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I hope you were all able to read it anyways and understand what I meant. If not, I think I've fixed them all and you can go back and re-read it.**

**I'm also sorry for all the cliffhangers. I hope it's not a problem…**

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Charlotte's POV<span>

I heard a loud bang followed by three thuds. After everything that had happened, I was expecting the worst. I heard the door unlock and creak open. I was gasping for air when I heard footsteps and felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and tried to jerk away from whoever it was.

Kozik's POV

I swung the door open and saw her, lying on her side on a dirty mattress on the floor with her back to the door. She was only wearing red, satin lingerie that was lined with black lace. Her hands were bound behind her back, her ankles tied together, and there was a bandana fastened around her eyes.

My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't speak. I walked into the room and knelt next to her to make sure she was still breathing. I saw the tape over her mouth when I lightly touched her shoulder. When she tensed and tried to shake my hand off, I whispered to her, "Charlotte, you're ok, it's me."

I quickly pulled the tape off her cheeks and the fabric off of her eyes as Opie untied the rope around her wrists and ankles. I gently held her head as I eased the wadded up cloth out of her mouth.

I saw her squint up at me and try to speak. She looked exhausted and terrified. She was covered with dirt and blood; her tears had left trails across her face. There was a cut near her hairline and her lip was split. "Did they… Did they… hurt you at all?" I asked worriedly.

Charlotte's POV

When Kozik spoke, I tried to calm myself but I was so shaken I couldn't. I tried to look up at him but the light was too bright. I felt his eyes sweep over my body as he took in what a mess I was. I knew when he asked if they hurt me he meant if they had raped me, but I couldn't respond.

I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes as Kozik knelt over me, "It's alright baby, you don't have to say anything." He whispered to me. "Let's get you out of here." I felt him wrap something around me and then I felt his arms scoop me up and carried me out of the room.

Kozik's POV

She didn't answer me and it was agonizing to see her like this. She was shaking and tears were slipping out of her eyes. When I noticed that she was she was too traumatized to speak, I shook my head, _this must have been the straw that broke her back_.

I tried to relieve her of her worries by telling her not to try to talk, as I took off my cut and then hoodie. I covered her with my hoodie and pulled her into me as I picked her up. I cradled her in my arms as I shared a look with Opie then walked out of the bar.

When I got out of the hallway, Charlotte looked around and saw blood, I pulled her head back into my chest, "Don't look, babe. It's ok. They won't hurt you ever again. No one will." I whispered to her as my grip tightened on her. Opie led us out of the bar and to the street. The rest of the guys had covered our tracks and made it look like the Nords had been there before following us out of the bar.

Miles and Phil opened the side door, letting Clay, Opie and I get in with Charlotte. Miles started the van and drove us back to the clubhouse while Jax, Happy, Tig, Chibs, Juice, Bobby, and Half Sack followed us. Bobby and Half Sack had agreed to ride Opie and I's bikes back to the shop.

I held Charlotte against me as we rode back to the clubhouse. I reflected back onto the events of the past week. I hoped Charlotte wouldn't be too injured or devastated mentally from all of it. _She's been through hell and she's only 25. First her stepfather beats her, he kills her mother, then she gets beaten and almost raped, her best friend agitated her, and then her stepfather kidnaps and tries to sell her. What else could go wrong? Would she feel safe with me? If not, then where would she feel safe?_

We finally pulled up to the club and Opie opened the van door. I clambered out and carried Charlotte straight back into my room. The old ladies club started to follow me to check on Charlotte. But one wave from Gemma sent them all back to their seats. Only Tara and Gemma came into my room with us.

Charlotte's POV

I felt safe in Kozik's arms, breathing him in, listening to his comforting words. I barely noticed anyone or anything else the whole ride. I shut my eyes and gripped his cut as tight as I could. I never wanted him to let me go. The next thing I knew, Kozik was setting me down on a bed.

He was about to leave the room when I caught his arm and wouldn't let go. Tara and Gemma looked at each other before they nodded. Opie was standing at the door, watching all of us. Kozik sat down on the bed next to me and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. Tara slowly unzipped the hoodie that Kozik put on me. I turned my head into his shoulder, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

Kozik gently squeezed my shoulder as Tara examined me. "Were you raped?" She asked me softly. Everyone held their breath as they waited for me to answer.

I knew that my lack clothes pointed it, but the men hadn't gotten that far. They wanted to but they had been interrupted. I shook my head before I murmured, "No." Everyone was relieved and Tara nodded. She took some ointment and applied it gently to the rope burns on my wrists and ankles.

It was silent in the room, Tara was the first to speak, "You're dehydrated. We need to make sure you drink lots of water or Gatorade or else you need to go to the hospital. You're probably going to be sore; do you still have those painkillers I gave you? They may be helpful for a couple of days."

I nodded before quietly saying, "They're at David's house. So are all of my clothes."

Gemma handed me a shirt and some sweats, "They're clean. You can wear them til we get a prospect to go get your clothes. It's been a long, long day for all of us. Why don't we all get some rest? Tara or I can help you change, if you'd like." She said while looking at me carefully.

I was looking down at the clothes in my lap and avoiding Kozik's eyes. I didn't want to see his disgust in me. I felt him softly touch my cheek and lift my face to look me in the eyes, "You ok?" He whispered. I nodded but a tear slid down my cheek. He lightly wiped it away with his thumb, "Don't worry, baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Why don't you go with Tara and Gemma, change, shower if you want to, I'll be right here waiting for you."

Gemma took my hand and helped me into the bathroom; I kept looking over my shoulder as Koz as I went. _He is so handsome and charming. But why does he still like me? I'm damaged goods._

I stood in Kozik's shower, feeling empty and distant, while Gemma and Tara helped clean me up. I didn't have to move, they did everything for me. We didn't talk; they just worked while I stared at the ground. When they finished and dried me off, they helped me into the sweatpants, shirt, and then put Kozik's hoodie back on me.

I shuffled out into his room and sat next to him on his bed. Gemma and Tara smiled at me before leaving and shutting the door behind them. Kozik wrapped his arms around me gently and pulled me into his lap. He lightly kissed my forehead and held me in his arms; calmly scooting us back on his bed, positioning his head on a pillow and mine on his shoulder.

He whispered soothingly to me, "Charlotte, you're safe here, I promise I'll never hurt you or let you get hurt again." He made sure I was comfortable and kept me close to him, stroking my hair as I fell asleep.

Kozik's POV

I could tell that Charlotte was rattled. _Something is off. I know I've only known her for a few days and that things haven't been normal but she still seems very different,_ I thought to myself as Tara looked her over. When she hesitated to go change, I tried my best to reassure her and settle her insecurities but she still looked unsure of herself.

I barely moved from the bed as Opie and I waited for her to come back. Opie came and sat next to me. We shared a slightly comfortable silence before he spoke, "I'm glad you're going to take care of her, brother. She needs someone like you right now."

I looked at him and studied his face, "I promise I won't..."

"I know" He cut me off, "If you do, I'll kill you."

Opie got up and went to find his new wife, leaving me to wait for the women to come out of the bathroom.

Charlotte looked like she was about to pass out when she came out of the bathroom. As soon as Gemma shut the door, I took her into my lap and laid us down on the bed so she could rest. I tried to steady her nerves, letting her cuddle into me and comforting her until she fell asleep. Just when I shut my eyes, I heard someone shouting and then my door came crashing down.

Hale's POV

I had fallen asleep on the couch last night worried about Charlotte, I went to work and hoped I wouldn't hear over the radio that they found a blonde female, mid-20s beaten to death or raped. I couldn't focus on anything but how badly Charlotte and I's last conversation was and how her getting kidnapped was my fault.

When I got the call that a bar near downtown had been on fire and they had found at least three bodies there, I nearly had a heart attack. Forensics told me the bodies were all male, I was slightly relieved. _Where was Charlotte? Why wouldn't the Sons tell me anything?_ I thought as I headed back to the station.

I got a call from the chief of police in Lodi, saying that their outlaws had just been found shot to death and there had been a van and several bikes fleeing the scene. I knew it was the Sons. I got into my Jeep and drove to Teller-Morrow. I was fuming the whole drive there.

My tires screeched to a stop and I was seething as I saw Clay smirking at me. I brushed past him and a few other men as I entered their scared 'clubhouse'. They tried to stop me but I shook them all off.

I saw Opie with some slut sitting on his lap, I shouted at him, "Where is she?" He got up and tried to say something to calm me down. I shoved him away from me and realized I had seen every guy but the one who was giving Charlotte weird looks at the hospital.

I pushed past everyone and hurried down the hallway lined with doors before anyone could stop me. I found the door labeled 'Kozik' and kicked it in.

Seeing him in bed with Charlotte made me even angrier. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to post again. My aunt being in and out of the hospital a couple times this week and work being super busy made focusing on my story so tough.**

**I do have good news. I got re-inspired and I now have great ideas to make this story longer.**

**Thank you imalionrawr010: you're awesome!**

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Opie's POV<span>

I was sitting on the couch with Lyla, attempting to unwind after everything that happened. I had just kissed my new wife when the Charming Chief of Police came barging into our clubhouse. _Shit, this can't be good_. I thought as I eased Lyla out of my lap and got up.

"Uh, can we help you chief?" I asked. He was yelling and causing a huge scene, making most of the members irritated. He pushed me and quickly walked back into the dorms. Gemma ran after him and got to him right after he broke down Kozik's door.

None of the guys were jealous of him as Gemma grabbed him and dragged him back into the main area. She looked like she was going to kick his ass halfway into next week.

Gemma's POV

I was working on straightening out the office at the garage when I heard a Jeep roar onto the lot. When I saw David Hale jump out and go running into the clubhouse I knew what was up. I stopped what I was doing and followed him across the pavement. I watched as he started hollering about Charlotte and her whereabouts. When he started towards the rooms, I was about to kill him myself. I waved the guys off as I went after him.

I was surprised that Charlotte was still asleep after the commotion Hale made. I was glaring at him as I snagged his ear and dragged him out of the clubhouse. The guys were avoiding eye contact as I pulled the Chief by the ear.

"David, I've known you since you were our paper boy. What makes you think you can do something like this?" He started to talk. "No, I'm talking. I know you care about the poor girl but now is not the time for this." I pushed him onto the picnic bench. "You need to calm down. Charlotte is safe and sound, trying to recover from this mess."

Clay and Jax came over to us and interrupted the lecture I was giving him. Clay kissed my cheek as Jax stood next to the Chief. Hale looked annoyed as he said, "Dirty Pig burned down and there's a body count of at least ten. You guys have fun last night?"

Jax chuckled, "Don't know what you're sayin' Chief. We were all here. But we do have a present for you." Jax led Hale to the garage.

Jax's POV

_I feel bad for Hale. I really do. No one ever wants to receive the wrath of Gemma._ I thought as I walked over to him. He was taunting us; trying to get us to rat about what happened last night. Clay and I had already decided that we should hand that asshole James over to Charming PD. _He deserves more and we probably shouldn't trust Hale but seeing as James was the one who was getting every scumbag out of jail, this could be the best way for Hale to get closure._

I pulled Hale up from the picnic table and took him to the garage where we had James tied up in the storage room. I nodded to Miles and Phil, getting them to open the door.

Hale's eyes widened as he saw James sitting in a chair. "How'd you… "

"We tracked him down last night, then brought him here. That's all we did." Hale nodded as he walked outside to call for a squad car. I followed him, "Hale, you better make sure he goes away for life."

He agreed, "Of course. He'll go down for multiple counts of assault and battery, premeditated murder, kidnapping, attempted sexual assault, and attempted human trafficking. Not to mention assaulting a police officer. Don't worry Jax, he will end up on Death Row."

I muttered under my breath, "Yeah, I've heard it before." And shot him a warning look.

Kozik's POV

Hale looked like he wanted to kill me when the saw Charlotte next to me in bed. I tensed and cautiously held Charlotte closer to me as he yelled into my room. I was about to get up and confront him but Gemma had shown up and hauled him away. Jax was right behind her and gave me a small, sarcastic wave before trying to put my door back in place.

I looked down at Charlotte and saw that she was still sleeping, barely stirring at all. _How did she sleep through all of that?_ I though as I lightly touched and smoothed her hair away from her face. _She must be so tired. I will never let her go through anything like this again._ I kissed her forehead before settling myself to sleep with her in my arms.

When I woke up the next morning, Charlotte was gone. I started panicking. I got up and pulled on my boots and cut before running out into the clubhouse looking for her. Miles and Half Sack looked up from their cleaning when I stumbled into the big room.

They both looked at me like I was crazy, Half Sack asked, "Uh, you alright there, man?" I shook my head, I didn't see Charlotte anywhere. "Gemma and Charlotte are in the kitchen." He said, pointing across the room to the little kitchen area.

I turned and looked, relief coursing through my body. Charlotte was sitting and actually laughing with Gemma over coffee and pancakes. _Gosh, she looks even more beautiful today. Why would any one want to hurt someone so incredible?_

I watched them for a few minutes before slowly walking over and joining them. "Good morning" I said quietly. Gemma handed me a plate and a cup of coffee but I declined both. I just wanted to make sure Charlotte was doing fine. "You feeling ok?" I asked her as I stood in front of her.

She smiled, _the world's cutest smile_, up at me, "Yes, thanks to you."

Charlotte's POV

My stomach grumbled and woke me up. I smiled when I saw Kozik, sleeping peacefully next to me with one arm under my head and the other over his eyes. I tiredly rolled out of bed and pulled on my sneakers before being startled by the broken remnants of Kozik's bedroom door. _I wonder what happened here. That wasn't like this last night, was it?_ I shrugged and slipped out of the room so I wouldn't wake him up.

I went out into the main area and was greeted by Half Sack and Miles who were cleaning up some empty bottles and glasses. I looked around and saw some half naked men and women laying around on the couches or pool table.

I didn't know what to think or say, Half Sack was slowly walking towards me and handed me a cup of coffee, "Here, take this. Gemma's in the kitchen making pancakes." He gently guided towards the little area where Gemma was.

"Good morning sweetheart, how you feelin'?" She asked when Half Sack cleared his throat.

"Good. Just stiff and hungry. I guess." I answered her, unsure of what to say.

She took the cup of coffee out of my hand and replaced it with a bottle of water. "Drink this, then I'll let you have coffee." She said sternly. I nodded and took a sip while she went back to making pancakes. Ten minutes later, she set a plate of eggs and toast down in front of me. "I didn't think pancakes would be good for you right now. Too much sugar."

"Thanks Gemma." I said as I took a bite.

We talked for about an hour and I was really starting to feel like I was a member in her unconventional family. She told me stories about some of the pranks the guys had pulled on each other and other mishaps they've been through. _For a bunch of tough looking guys, they really just want to have fun with their friends._

I was laughing with her after she told me a story of Jax and Opie while sipping at my coffee when Kozik shyly came in the room. Gemma tried to hand him a mug and plate but he ignored them and came over to where I was sitting on a barstool.

He stood in front of me and was looking me over, as if he were inspecting me for the tiniest scar. _He is being so_ _sweet and caring. _I thought as I smiled at him.

Gemma's POV

When Kozik bee-lined straight for Charlotte, I thought it'd be a good time to go get Charlotte the little gift I picked up for her. I motioned to Miles, who brought over the duffle bag I had filled with some of Charlotte's belongings earlier this morning.

"Alright you two, I got you a little somethin'." I said as Miles held out the bag.

Charlotte got up and opened the bag, "Thank you so much Gemma!" She said excitedly.

Kozik was smiling behind her, obviously glad that Charlotte was pleased. "Babe, why don't you go get ready? We can go get lunch or do whatever you want."

Charlotte looked at Kozik over her shoulder, "Really?" She asked giving him a look.

I decided to step in, "You know, the carnival is in town. Some of the guys and I were going to go. You both should come with us." Kozik perked up at this idea. He looked like he wanted to go but he was looking at Charlotte for her answer. "Charlotte, does that sound good with you?"

She hesitated and looked worried, but one look at Kozik and she happily agreed, hurrying off to get ready.

"She's gonna make a great old lady one day, Koz. But til then…"

"I know Gemma. Don't worry." He said smiling after his girl.

_As long as she comes back from all this shit, she should be a great addition to the club. And she'd be good for him. I just hope that he keeps her safe, because I don't know how much more bad shit she can go through. I'm gonna nurture her into the best old lady possible._

Charlotte's POV

_The carnival? As in, in public? Looking like this?_ I thought the moment Gemma suggested it. I wasn't sure it was a good idea, until I saw the look on Kozik's face. _It's like he wants to flaunt me off to his friends. But why? I'm nothing special._ I took the bag that Gemma had gotten for me and went to get myself looking my best.

On my way back to Kozik's room, I ran into the man who had felt me up just a few days ago. I froze, not knowing what to do. He looked tired or hung over but he still managed to give me a weird feeling.

"Sorry" was all he slurred before stepping around me. I watched him go; unable to shake the creepy vibe I got from him.

I tried to shrug it off as I took a shower in Kozik's bathroom. I had already picked out what I wanted to wear: jeans, a pink v-neck, and ankle booties. _I hope Kozik thinks I look cute. _I thought as I straightened my natural blonde hair and put on some makeup, covering the bruises and accenting my blue eyes. I got dressed and psyched myself up as I looked in the mirror and pulled half of my hair back with a clip. I opened the door of Kozik's bathroom and was surprised to find Gemma, Tara, Lyla, Cherry, and Brie waiting for me.

They all smiled at me, Tara asked, "How are you feeling?"

I felt nervous,_ why were they all sitting here waiting for me?_ "I'm fine, thanks for everything."

"You ready for the carnival with the guys?" Gemma wanted to know. "They can be stupid and unruly sometimes but I know they'd all like to see you there."

_They did? Really?_ I thought to myself. _This 'family' really knows how to make a girl feel welcomed._

Gemma got up and started towards the door. "Come on, you're riding with us." She smiled and led us out to the clubhouse.

Kozik's POV

The guys and I were standing around the bar, drinking some beers and waiting for the girls, like always. Clay perked up at the sound of Gemma's heels clicking down the hall. I turned around and a smile spread across my face_. Charlotte looks gorgeous. I want to kiss her so badly._ I thought as she walked up to me. I politely kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

I could feel Opie and Piney scowling at me. I smiled at her and whispered, "You look beautiful."

Clay stood, indicating it was time for us to roll out. "Miles, you're gonna drive the ladies in Gemma's SUV. Piney, Happy, Phil, other prospects: you guys stay here and hold down the fort. Everyone else, let's go."

Clay was threatening Miles to drive safely, while I gently guided Charlotte to the car. "We're gonna have fun, I promise." I softly told her before going to get on my bike. The other guys got on their bikes and we escorted the SUV to the fairgrounds.

People were staring as our nine bikes pulled into the parking lot following an SUV. The women got out of Gemma's car, laughing and looking like they were having a good time. _I'm glad the old ladies aren't scaring her off. They're making her feel like family, like one of them._

I shyly followed Clay, Jax, Opie, and Half Sack over to their women. They all slipped their arms around the shoulders of their respective old ladies, leaving Brie and Charlotte behind as they walked towards the ticket booths. Bobby, Miles, and Chibs happily followed them, but Tig was walking sullenly behind them, looking over his shoulder towards Brie. _Poor guy. I shouldn't feel bad for him cause he deserved it. He shouldn't have treated his old lady like that. But still, it must suck to know that she's leaning towards Juice._

Juice was already next to Brie, walking her towards the booths. I saw Opie look back at us from his place in line while I offered my arm out to Charlotte. She giggled softly and slipped her arm through mine and we walked in the direction of the group.

I smiled down at her as I ignored Opie's frowns and bought some tickets. "So, Charlotte, what do you want to do first?"

She thought about it for a minute as she looked around the campground, "How about… that one." She said, pointing to Music Express ride.

"Anything you want." I replied as we headed over to the ride. Some of the guys and old ladies followed us onto the ride. I helped Charlotte into the seat and then sat next to her, sliding my arm behind her, along the back of the chair. Some of the other guys did what and sat where they wanted, but I made sure Charlotte felt safe. During the ride she was laughing and smiling, thoroughly enjoying the ride. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. _Damn, she's just incredible._ I thought as I laughed with her.

When the ride ended, I helped her out, catching her as her foot caught on the edge of the seat. "You ok?" I asked as she chuckled and hugged me, nodding her head. I smiled, "What next?"

"The Ferris Wheel. Come on you two." Gemma called over her shoulder at us.

Charlotte's POV

_Kozik is being such a charming gentleman. I wonder if this is just for me? None of the other guys seem to be this careful with their women; I just hope he doesn't see me as one of those fragile women who's afraid to break a nail._ I thought as he bought us both tickets for rides and games. He asked me what I wanted to do, clearly letting me know that he wanted me to be comfortable and happy, not him. I pulled him towards my favorite ride, the Music Express, not to scary or dangerous but not boring.

As I was getting off the ride, I clumsily tripped, but his strong arms caught me. _I feel so silly, who trips like this?_ I tried to laugh it off and regain my composure; Gemma interrupted us and directed the whole group to the Ferris Wheel. Kozik shrugged and held out his arm again. _He's being so cute. It's very appealing._ I smiled up at him and slid my arm into his as we all walked towards the lit up ride. Gemma, Clay, Lyla, Opie, Cherry, and Half Sack all got on in couples, two to a seat.

Kozik and I were next, but another man pushed his way through. "Come on, Tig. We were here first." Kozik growled, gently pushing me behind him.

"It's ok, we can go next." I tried to say quietly.

He looked back at me while Tig snorted, "Oh pussy whipped already, ya dumb blonde?"

Kozik turned, almost angry, "Well Tiggy, at least I don't gotta pay women to be around me." Before any more exchanges could be made, the ride operator got the ride moving.

I was unsure of what to do, but Kozik looked stressed, "Are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded but I wasn't so sure. "Let's go get something to drink." I said as I pulled him out of line and away from the ride. He didn't say anything until we got to a drink stand. He got out his wallet but I pushed his hand back and got out a twenty from my pocket to pay for our beers.

He shook his head in disbelief, "But…"

I took a sip of my beer, "No buts. I owe you anyways. Just drink it." I said with a wink. He smiled and took a long pull from his cup while I sat on a picnic table and watched the Ferris Wheel stop and go.

Kozik observed me for a few moments before sitting next to me. He coolly placed his hand behind me, leaning towards me slightly; as if to claim me as his without touching me. I studied his face over my cup of beer, contemplating what to say. I wanted to know about the history between him and Tig but something told me to let it go.

He set down his empty cup and quietly apologized "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. He was pushing your buttons." I told him. He nodded but didn't seem convinced that I was that unruffled by the whole thing. I just wanted to change the subject, "So, Kozik. Is that your first or last name?" He looked down at his shoes, obviously embarrassed by something. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"I want to. But you can't tell anyone. Alright?"

I smiled and held up my pinky, "Pinky swear I'll keep it to myself."

He chuckled, _that definitely lightened the mood_. He hooked pinkies with me and said, "Kozik is my last name. My first name is Herman, after my grandfather." His cheeks were a little pink as he bashfully looked down at our hands.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Wanna know a secret? My middle name is Gertrude. My grandmother's name." I was trying to get him to relax.

He looked up and grinned at me, leaning closer to me until our lips were inches apart. I smiled and pressed my lips against his, passionately sharing our first kiss. Our pinkies stayed hooked as he smoothly slung his other arm around my shoulders. We kept exploring each others mouths, lost in the moment until we heard someone clear their throat.

I pulled back and wildly looked around, seeing a mother glaring at us over the heads of her children. I blushed and turned my head into his shoulder, trying to hide my giggling.

Kozik's POV

Thoughts were racing through my mind as the woman shuffled her kids away from us. _I finally get to kiss Charlotte's warm, soft lips and some bitch interrupts us. Goddamnit. A little privacy would be nice right now. At least it all got my mind off of Tig. What was his problem? Just because Brie didn't want him any more, he has to be a dick to me? Shit. I can't believe I told Charlotte my real name. At least she made me feel better and told me her middle name. Wait, she made me feel better about a lot of things: she pulled me away from a fight, bought me beer, shared a secret… This girl could be the one._

After a few minutes, I got up and held out my hand to Charlotte, "C'mon, let's go get you a stuffed animal." She got up and took my hand, walking next to me as we decided which games to play.

We stopped in front of the High-Striker. She squeeze my hand, "I bet you can't hit the bell." She teased.

I smirked at her as the Carny started in on me, "Oh the big, bad, biker scared he won't be able to lift the hammer? C'mon tough guy, win your girly a prize."

I crushed his hand in mine as I handed him a five-dollar bill, I threatened him, "Don't push it, douchebag." I picked up the hammer and swiftly swung it down as hard as I could, easily sending it up, ringing the bell. The clown didn't make eye contact as he thrust a large bear towards me, it obviously wasn't the prize I should have won, but he was intimidated.

I turned, beaming at Charlotte, "Here you go, gorgeous." I said as I handed her the bear and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, it's wonderful." She whispered before lightly kissing my lips, catching me off guard. She drew back and smiled up to me, "I bet I can beat you at that game," She said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder to the squirt guns.

"You're on." I teased back as I followed her over to the next booth and passed the Carny ten bucks. We sat down and prepared ourselves for the game, "You sure you want to challenge me? I'm a pretty good shot…" I tried to warn her.

"Definitely." She shot back, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I turned to look at her, maybe catch her lips again. Before I could respond, I heard the buzzer sound. "You little cheater!" I cried out as I realized she got herself a head start. I started laughing as she effortlessly beat me. "You tricked me." I pouted.

"You say cheated, I say used my resources." She winked at me. _This girl is something else. I can't get enough of her. _

I was about to give the Carny more money to start the game again when Opie tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey bro, you guys good?"

"Yeah, man. We're good." I said as I stood up, shaking his hand. He nodded and rejoined Lyla at the cotton candy stand. I turned back to Charlotte, "You hungry babe?"

"Yep, let's get pretzels." She picked up the bear and wrapped her arm around my torso, letting me drape my arm across her shoulders.

We started towards the pretzel cart when I heard the loud popping.

Hale's POV

_Shit. How could Charlotte be falling for a Son? I can't believe I let that happen. At least I got James in custody_. I thought as I hauled James to the station.

The new rookie was helping me take him inside when I heard shots being fired and then felt a white-hot pain. I tried to return fire but the pain grew more intense and it was near blinding. I hit the pavement hard and tried to radio for help. The last thing I saw was the rookie falling to the ground and a blurry image running away.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers… BUT I learned for the best. Kurt Sutter did make all the episodes so far so mind blowing and leaves us wanting more!**

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Clay's POV<span>

Gemma dragged me onto the Ferris Wheel and then into the photo booth. Everyone seemed to be having fun, running around and goofing off. Just as Gemma and I were walking towards the Fun House, Juice came running up, "Yo, Clay, phone."

"Yeah?" I spoke into the phone. I listened for a few moments before snapping it shut. I barked at Juice, "Round up the guys. Gemma, find the girls."

Before we could get anywhere, deafening shots followed by screaming filled the air. "Shit!" Gemma swore as she ducked and I pulled her under me.

Opie's POV

As soon as I made it back to Lyla, I heard the gunshots. I blocked Lyla, covered her head, and got us both onto the ground before looking up to see what happened. I couldn't see Charlotte or Kozik through the crowd but I saw someone shady running towards the woods, in the opposite direction of the crowd.

"Chibs! Tig!" I yelled, seeing them fifty feet away from me. I chased after the hooded man and drew my gun out as they caught up to me near the edge of the trees. Chibs stooped and picked up the man's gun from where he had dropped it.

The three of us tore through the woods after the man. Tig shouted out, taunting the man, "Hey asshole, why don't you come back here like a real man?"

I kept my eyes peeled trying to find the black hoodie in the fading sunlight. I caught a glimpse of him and pulled the trigger.

Charlotte's POV

I was smiling up at Kozik and was ready to buy him a pretzel when I heard pops and then nothing. Things were moving in slow motion as I felt a sting and then a heavy weight on my chest. I tried to look around but everything was fuzzy.

"Kozik?" I breathed. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. I tried not to panic but something wasn't right, Kozik wouldn't answer me. I heard screams and people running. _What happened?_

Kozik's POV

I froze when I heard the first shot. I felt Charlotte stiffen next to me and start to collapse, so I caught her and eased her to the ground, covering her body with mine. I moved quickly as the second, third, fourth, and fifth shots went off. I felt a sharp pain in my side and shoulder when people started screaming and scattering. I barely heard Charlotte say my name but I couldn't think about what happened to her. I watched as Opie, Tig, and Chibs sprinted after the shooter.

I winced as I pushed myself off of her, "Charlotte? Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly. Her eyes were closed and she didn't answer me. I checked her neck for a pulse and luckily found one. "Charlotte?" I asked again.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Koz?" She whispered, "What…?"

I sat got on my knees and checked her body for a bullet wound. I saw her bear was ripped, stuffing laying on the ground around us. I slowly moved the bear and saw that the bullet grazed her right arm, but it was bleeding badly. _The bear saved her life. I'm so glad she's not hurt any worse._ I ripped part of my flannel shirt and tied it around her bicep before looking up to see Gemma and Clay running towards us. Gemma surveyed the both of us briefly before pulling out her phone and calling for an ambulance.

Clay knelt next to me and helped me get Charlotte up into a sitting position. "Clay what happened?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Got a call, James got loose, bad shit went down at the station."

"Do you think…?" I started. Clay simply nodded. He was trying to keep Charlotte calm; her wound was bleeding through the fabric already.

Gemma had gotten all the old ladies gathered and surrounded by Juice, Bobby, Miles, and Half Sack. Jax and Clay were talking to each other about what happened when they got the call to meet up with Opie, Tig, and Chibs.

I started feeling woozy but I didn't want to pass out, leaving Charlotte alone and unprotected. Gemma must have known because she called Tara over. That was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

Gemma's POV

The dispatcher said they'd send a ambulance as soon as they could but the incident at the police station caused there to be a shortage. _Shit. At least Charlotte was the only one to get hit and that it was only a scratch. Wait, Kozik doesn't look to good._ "Tara!" I yelled as Kozik's eyes started to roll back. That's when I noticed the blood.

Tara rushed over, catching Kozik's head before it hit the ground. She checked him for bullet holes and found two, one in his left shoulder and another in his left ribs. "Gem, we need to get him to a hospital, soon!"

I nodded and started delegating, "Miles, get the car. Bobby call Happy and get him to help the guys, also get Piney to bring the flatbed and pick up the bikes. Juice, Half Sack pick up Kozik and get him in the car. We gotta get to the hospital. Girls: help Charlotte to the car."

Tara kept pressure on Kozik's wounds while Miles drove us as fast as he could to St. Thomas. Charlotte looked pale, but she wasn't in as bad as shape as he was. When we pulled into the ambulance bay, Miles jumped out and opened the trunk, letting the doctors and nurses pull Kozik out and put him on a gurney. Lyla, Cherry, and Brie helped Charlotte into the E.R. to get stitched up and checked out. Tara hurried off with the other doctors to work on Kozik, quickly taking him into surgery.

Charlotte's POV

Kozik had been in surgery for a couple of hours. I was extremely worried about him. _This is all my fault. He has to be ok. I need him to be ok. _I thought as I winced. A nurse had put several stitches in my upper arm. I was admitted and put in a room alone to recuperate and get some fluids.

Gemma knocked on the door and came in, "Hey baby girl. You doin' ok?"

I nodded, trying to hold back tears, "Is he…?"

"Just got out of surgery. Tara and I pulled some strings. You'll see him soon." She answered as Tara came into the room.

"How's your arm?" She asked me as she read my chart.

"Fine. How's…?"

"Don't worry. He'll pull through. He was lucky." She said as she left the room for a while.

I looked down at my lap, "Gemma, I'm scared…" I started.

"Don't be. He's a tough guy. They all are. I promise everything will be fine." She said as she sat next to me and held my hand.

Thirty minutes later, the door opened. Lyla, Cherry, and Brie came into the room. They were worried about me but I was more concerned about Kozik. We all sat and made small talk, trying to avoid the main topic on all of our minds.

After another thirty minutes, Tara opened the door and an orderly pushed another bed into the room. Kozik was sedated and had a few bandaged on him as they parked his bed next to me. My eyes widened as I looked him over_, he looks terrible but at least he was still alive, right? Will he forgive me for getting him shot at?_

Juice, Bobby, Half Sack, and Miles came in to check on me and make sure Kozik was still breathing. Once they were satisfied, Gemma ushered everyone out, "Let's let them rest up. Charlotte, I'll be right down the hall. Miles and Half Sack will be right outside. Just holler and they'll get me."

I nodded and waited for them to close the door before lowering the side rail and reaching over to hold Kozik's hand. _He'd been there numerous times for me. Just once, I want to be there for him._ Surprisingly, our beds were close together. _This doesn't seem standard. But I'm glad Tara and Gemma got us in the same room._ I shifted onto my side and held his right hand with both of mine, watching him sleep and hoping he'd wake up soon to let me know he wasn't upset at me and he would survive.

It had been dark outside by the time we got to the hospital. I was so tired, but I wanted to be awake when Kozik woke up. I felt my eyelids growing heavy as the steady beeping of the heart monitor lulled me to sleep.

Kozik's POV

A dull pain shooting through my left side woke me up; I blinked awake and it took me a few minutes to realize I was in the hospital. _Shit, where's Charlotte?_ I thought before my brain fully comprehended everything.

I looked around the room and saw Charlotte sleeping in a bed on my right. A smile crossed my face before the pain hit me again. _Ouch. Who the fuck shot at us? Where were the guys?_ I turned my head towards the door on my left. I saw a leather cut through the small rectangular window; _good they didn't leave her completely alone._ I looked back at Charlotte sleeping. _Gosh. She deserves so much more than me but I couldn't stomach her with anyone else._ I wanted her in my arms, but I couldn't move my left side. _Shit. I need painkillers._ I finally decided I should call for a nurse, I pressed a button and hoped Charlotte wouldn't wake up.

The nurse came in and turned on the light, "Yes?"

"Is there anyway you can get me some more meds?" I asked "Also, can you get the guy outside the door with the goofy hair cut and tattoos on his head to come in here?" She simply nodded and clicked a couple buttons before leaving.

Juice came into the room, "What's up man?"

"What the hell happened?" I inquired quietly.

"You missed a lot bro." He said as he started to catch me up on what he knew.

Opie's POV

Tig, Chibs, and I hurried towards the man that was now slumped against a tree. He was clutching his shoulder and gasping, while still trying to crawl away from us. Tig pulled him up and slammed him against another tree. Chibs and Tig held him at gunpoint so he wouldn't try to get up. I looked down at him and realized I had only managed to shoot him in the shoulder.

Clay and Jax came hurrying up next to us, Jax informed us, "Happy's on his way. Still waiting to hear from Gemma about Kozik and Charlotte."

Clay stooped next to the bleeding man, "Hello James. Did you miss us?"

James glared up at him and spit, "You can't stop me. I will have Charlotte back."

I was getting so pissed. _This psycho can't demand to have my sister back. Not after what he did to her. And no way is he ever going to be near her again. _"Clay." I snarled. He looked at me and shook his head. Bobby and Chibs were holding me back as I tried to get to James and beat him to death.

"We wait for Happy." Jax told me. He knew I didn't want to but it was the right thing to do.

"Jax," I said quietly as I stopped struggling and pulled him aside. "Let me be the one to finish him off?" He nodded and agreed, shaking my hand then turning back to the man who had hurt us and Charlotte.

Clay, Jax, Bobby, Chibs, Tig, and myself stood around smoking some cigarettes for twenty minutes waiting for Happy. He finally came walking up to us in his normal callous, cold-blooded strut. No one said a word to him. He marched right up to James and pulled the sledgehammer from behind his back. We all grimaced when we heard the hammer crush bone; Happy had swung the hammer down and broken his right kneecap.

Happy continued to torture the man for another hour. It was pitch black out especially in the woods where we were. I watched from a distance, still smoking, trying to calm my nerves. Phil and Chibs were digging a hole to bury the man in while Tig joined Happy with the torment of the already bleeding man. By the time Jax came over to me to let me know it was my turn, James looked like hell and was barely recognizable.

I kneeled near him and forced him to look up at me as I held his throat tightly, causing him to choke on blood and spit. "You sorry yet? For all the agony you caused?" James just grunted and whined. I took the hammer and pressed down into his balls. "How about now?" He squealed and tried to move his already broken body. "I'm so glad we caught you, you bastard." I stood and pressed my foot down into his crotch. He tried to shake his head and deny what he did, "Go to hell asshole!" I shouted as I shoot him multiple times in the head and chest. When I had finished, I spit on him then turned and walked towards the parking lot.

Bobby, Jax, and Clay followed me while the rest of the guys disposed of the now dead man. Clay placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm proud of you son." Was all he needed to say.

"Clay, have you heard?" I asked him as we stopped and stood near our bikes, waiting for everyone else.

"Yeah, Gemma says Kozik was in surgery but he should be out right about now. Charlotte's doin' fine, just shaken up."

"How'd he…?"

"A rookie at the police station was getting him out of the squad car and James jumped him, grabbed his gun, and tore the place up. Killed the rookie and put Hale in the hospital. Haven't heard how the chief is doin' yet."

"Shit. We gotta get over there."

"Yeah, but let's wait and all go together. Give Koz and Charlotte the full support of SAMCRO."

We all nodded and agreed with our president. After about thirty minutes, Chibs, Tig, Phil, and Happy came ambling out of the trees. "It's done." Tig confirmed.

Clay looked at all of us, "We gotta keep us whole. Let's get to St. Thomas and make sure nothin' else goes wrong."

Kozik's POV

"Shit Juice, you serious? James killed a cop and put Hale in the hospital? Was he aiming at Charlotte when he pulled the trigger?" I whispered, trying to not wake Charlotte up.

"Yeah, man. And chances are, he wasn't at first. We're just glad you're gonna pull through and that you were able to get her out of the line of fire." He responded.

"Yeah, me too. I just wish I could protect her better." I said looking down at her. The nurse had given me some more painkillers and they were making me woozy.

"Don't worry. The club will from now on. There's no way anyone else is getting to her." He was trying to be reassuring but I knew that now I had someone I really cared about, things would be a lot different.

"Juice, I'm getting tired. Make sure you and Sack are by the door?"

He nodded, "Wouldn't dream of leaving you hanging." He turned and left the room. I sank back against the pillow and held one of Charlotte's hands in mine, gently stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. I didn't want to pass out but the medicine was stronger than I was.

Charlotte's POV

I was having a peaceful dream and felt comfortable next to Kozik, but I jerked awake when I heard the door creak. My eyes flew open and I bite my lip to keep from screaming. I sat up in bed to try to defend myself when I realized it was only Opie.

I held my hand to my chest, "Oh, Opie, you scared me." I told him quietly.

"Sorry, Sis." He said apologetically as he sat in the chair next to me. "So you're feeling alright? How's your arm?"

I nodded and held up my arm, "The doctor or nurse said I'd be fine. Just had some stitches."

"Good." He gave me a weak smile.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked him, noticing how somber he was.

"I don't want to upset you…" He started, "But, James was the one who…"

He didn't quite finish. I was starting to breathe unevenly, trying not to hyperventilate. "But… How…?"

"Well… when we found you, we had him but the cops took him to jail, he managed to break free and pulled a gun…"

"And David…?" I asked but I was scared to find out the answer.

Opie paused, "He's here, in another room, still unconscious."

"He's what!" I shrieked.

I scrambled out of bed and tripped towards the door. Opie tried to catch me, but I shrugged him off. Juice had opened the door to see what the commotion was about and I ran past him. I wildly looked up and down the hallway, seeing Gemma, Tara, and some of the guys staring at me. At the other end of the hallway, I saw a police officer standing outside of another door. I took off down the hall, he tried to stop me but I brushed past him.

As soon as I opened the door I saw David and tears sprang up in my eyes, "Oh David!" I cried out as I fell to my knees next to his bed. I didn't hear the door close and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't know who it was but I knew that I didn't want anyone touching me. _He can hurt me all he wants but I can't believe he went after David. I can never forgive myself for letting David and Kozik get hurt. I bet he's going to come back and finish us off._

As soon as the hand touched me, I started hyperventilating, "Don't Touch Me!" I yelped and jerked away. I pushed away from whoever it was and kept crawling backwards until I felt the safety of a wall behind me.

I trembled in the corner and curled into a ball, sobbing. _I won't let him hurt me again. Please don't hurt me again. Poor David and Kozik, getting trapped in my mess. How could James do this?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry ****for**** the ****wait.**** Thank ****you ****for**** continuing**** to**** read ****my ****story! ****I****'****m ****so**** glad ****that**** you**** enjoy ****it.**

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Gemma's POV<span>

I was talking to Jax, Clay, and the old ladies when we heard a girl scream. Just as I poked my head out of the waiting room, I saw Charlotte burst out of her room, looking scared. I watched as some of the guys hurried after her, trying to get her to calm down. _Opie__ must __have __told __her __about __Chief__ Hale. __Poor __girl. __As __if __she __wasn__'__t __upset __enough __already. __Hale __better __wake __up __from__ this __coma __soon._

Clay, Jax, and I were still standing in the hall near the waiting room while the some of the other guys scrambled to figure out what to do. Opie was standing outside of Kozik's room, hanging his head defeated.

I walked over to him, "You ok?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just worried about Charlotte. I told her about Hale but not about James yet. She ran out before I could."

I rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him, "Don't worry, she seems like a tough girl, she can handle this. We just gotta be there for her as best we can."

"Yeah, thanks, mom." He said and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back and gave his back a light pat. Just as I was pulling back, we heard another scream. I looked down the hall and narrowed my eyes as we saw a police officer backing out of a door. Juice and Half Sack were crossing their arms and glaring at him as Chibs closed the door to Hale's room.

Something in me snapped, sending me into a protective, mother-bear state. I stormed down the hall and looked at Chibs, who pointed at the officer. "This idiot tried to grab the girly which surprised her and freaked her out."

I immediately got into the officers' face, "I can't believe you touched her! You're lucky you're wearing a uniform. If I catch you on the street, so help me..." I threatened as I pointed my finger in his face. I waved Opie over as I turned and went to the chiefs' door. Chibs opened it, let us in, and closed it behind us. Hale was still unconscious and Charlotte was huddled in a corner whimpering, tears running down her face.

Opie started towards her but she must have sensed it because her cries got a little louder and her trembling got worse. She was getting more panicked and distressed until Opie backed away, then she let out a relieved sigh. Opie looked at me desperately for help, Charlotte looked miserable. I wanted to go to her but when I tried, she would whine and press herself harder into the wall.

_Shit,__ she__'__s __not __going __to __let __anyone __near __her. _I thought before turning back to Opie, "Ope, we're not going to be able to do anything. Let's go outside and figure out what to do." I led him to the door and into the hallway. Chibs was leaning against the wall opposite the door while Happy was leaning near the door. Juice and Half Sack were still near Kozik's door and the rest of the guys were standing around looking worried.

The old ladies came over to me to ask what they could do. I thought for a few moments before figuring it out. "We need Kozik. Tara can you see if he's awake and able to move?"

Charlotte's POV

Ever since I felt the hand on me, I felt like I could barely breathe, I couldn't think about anything other than that hand. I tried to stop hyperventilating but every time I got close, I remember all of the things James had done to me and that he was coming back to finally get me._ Just __when __I __thought __I__ was __safe __and __done __with __him._

I couldn't see anything through the tears and makeup clouding my eyes. I knew someone else was in the room with me and I could hear them try to get closer. Each step was horrifying and I dreaded each moment, until I hear them leave and the door close._ Thank __god __they __left. __I __just __hope __they __don__'__t __come__ back._

Kozik's POV

I heard faint yelling and groaned as I woke up. I winced as I stretched, the pain was getting better but I still felt the dull throbbing in my side. _I__ hope __Charlotte __is __in__ less __agony __than __me._ I wondered as my eyes scanned the room. When I saw her empty bed, I shot up in bed, ignoring the sharp discomfort. _Where __is __she? __Did __someone __take __her?_

I pulled back my blankets and tried to get out of bed as I yelled out "Juice!"

He rushed through the door, "What? What's wrong?"

I pointed at her bed, "Where is she?" I roared. Juice tried to answer me but before he could, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "Where the fuck is she?"

"Ope told her about Hale, she flipped out, now she's down the hall and won't stop crying." He choked out.

I was about to shout more but Tara threw open the door when I opened my mouth. "What's going on in here?" She demanded.

Juice strained his neck to look over his shoulder at her, "Uh, Koz is just looking for Charlotte."

I let go of his shirt, "Sorry. I guess I lost my temper for a minute."

Tara nodded and pointed down the hall, "Well, since you're up. We need you." I was confused for a second before remembering Charlotte needed me. I tried to hurry out of the room but I started wheezing. "Kozik, you need to take it easy." Tara called out over my shoulder.

I shook my head and kept moving as fast as I could. Chibs and Bobby tried to stop me and get me back to my room but I shook them off. _They __don__'__t __understand. __They __would __never __get __it __unless __they __had __a__ real __old __lady._ Jax, Clay, Juice, and Half Sack looked at me with sympathy, _they __know__ what __I__'__m __going __through __and __would __do __anything __for __their __ladies._

Happy was standing outside of a door and was glaring at a cop, "Hap, what happened?" I managed to ask as the ache in my side grew.

"This jackass put his hand on Charlotte, scared her, and now she won't let any one near her." He growled in his raspy voice.

My blood started to boil, "He did what?" I snapped my head to the cop, "You son of a bitch." I snarled.

The guys could tell I was going to do something I'd regret and started to get in between me and the pig. The police officer was getting just as riled up as I was because he looked like he was about to throw a punch at me.

Tig pulled me back, "Come on brother, the girl needs you. I'll take care of this prick."

I regained my footing and tried to catch my breath, "Fine." I gave up trying to kill the man, for now. _I __hope __Charlotte __isn__'__t __too __heartbroken. __I __gotta __help __her. __She __needs __me __just __like __I __need __her._ I took several deep breaths before turning to the door.

Happy hadn't moved from the door, he saw the look of confusion in my eyes and explained; "I knew you wouldn't want Charlotte to be vulnerable while you kicked that fuckers ass."

"Thanks Hap." I muttered as I slapped his back and went into the room. I knew he'd stand guard at the door until I told him it was ok to leave. _He__'__s __always __had __my __back __and __I __know__ I__ can __trust __him__ with __our __lives_. I thought as I surveyed the room.

Charlotte was curled into a ball, leaning into the corner, covering her head, her body was shaking, and she was sobbing. I sank to my knees and gradually crawled to her. "Charlotte?" I whispered, "It's me, Herman." She wouldn't look up at me but she didn't seem to be any more anxious. I slowly made my way over to her and rested beside her. She almost stopped trembling but still avoided eye contact.

"Charlotte? You doing ok?" She didn't answer me. "Everything is gonna be fine." I calmly stated as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her away from the corner and into me. She tensed briefly then relaxed against me. "Deep breaths, babe, I've got you. No one is going to touch you again. Promise." I kept whispering to her trying to soothe her, to get her to stop crying and being so frightened. After thirty minutes, I noticed she had fallen asleep. I lightly kissed her forehead and kept holding her firmly to my chest, making sure she felt safe again. _How __could__ I__ let __this __happen? __I __gotta __step __it __up __and__ keep __her __happy, __or __else __she__'__ll __leave __me. __I __promise __that __as __long __as __I__'__m__ breathing __she __will __never, __ever __feel __like __this._

Gemma's POV

When Kozik disappeared into the Chief's room to find Charlotte, I hoped he'd be able to comfort her. I didn't hear any screaming so it seemed that things were going well. Happy was still at the door making sure no one interrupted them. _That __dumbass __police __officer __looks __uncomfortable __between __Tig __and __Chibs._ _I __should __feel __bad __but __he__ deserves __it._

I was standing next to Piney, Opie, Jax and Clay, still a little worried about the whole situation when Tara came up to talk to us. "I talked to my supervisor and convinced her to let Kozik and Charlotte go home in the morning. Hale's in a medically induced coma until we can be sure he'll recover. GSW's to the stomach can be tricky. We're lucky that the bullets that hit Kozik weren't deep; that stuffed bear really saved their lives."

The guys didn't say anything, they all looked grim and I could tell that they felt bad about Hale. I decided to speak on their behalf, "Thanks for everything Tara. You better be coming to the clubhouse with Koz and Charlotte tomorrow so we know everyone is safe. I'm gonna get everyone together to start getting ready for the party."

Tara smiled and agreed, then went to fill out some paperwork. I gathered most of the people waiting around. "Koz and Charlotte can leave the hospital tomorrow. We're going to have a huge blowout. Happy, Juice, Half Sack, Miles, and Opie: you guys stay here. Everyone else: take the prospects and ladies back to the clubhouse, go get some sleep. Ladies: first thing in the morning I want you to make sure the clubhouse gets cleaned up and stocked. I'm going to make sure Kozik's room has fresh sheets and isn't dirty so they can get some peace and quiet."

No one argued as they turned and went to carry out my plan. "Make sure this tool doesn't go near her again. Call me if anything goes wrong. I'll be back in the morning." I kissed Opie's cheek then hugged the rest of the guys that were staying. I said my goodbyes and left with Clay and Jax.

Opie's POV

The guys and I were standing in the hallway, eyeing the police officer while discussing Kozik and Charlotte. I had my arms crossed over my chest and was venting about getting Charlotte back in bed. "She needs her rest and should be back in her own room."

Jax shook his head, "Yeah but she won't let any of us in there. We should just give her some space."

Even Juice chimed in, "She can't stay in there, sitting on the floor all night."

"Plus it's not even our faults that Hales in there." Half Sack tried to interject but only received frowns from all of us.

Happy hadn't said anything for at least 15 minutes or moved from his position in front of the door, which was normal for the callous killer. He finally spoke up, "You ain't getting in here."

We all looked at him, bewildered. _If __Happy __isn__'__t __going __to __let__ us __in __there, __then __there__'__s __no __way __to __get __past __him __and __since __Happy __only __listens __to __Clay __and __Jax __there__'__s __no __talking __to __him.__ We__ just __gotta __wait __it __out, __I __guess._

Miles was looking over Happy's shoulder into the window, trying to see what was happening. Happy started to growl at him, sending him backwards into the other wall. Happy gruffly grunted, "I'm not going to repeat myself. No one is getting in there."

Miles was looking down and trying to evade eye contact with Happy when Tara came down the hall. "Happy can I go in to check on Chief Hale?" He nodded and opened the door for her.

The police officer looked puzzled, "You just said…"

Everyone shot him irritated looks but I answered him, "Shut up. You don't get to talk." I was dying to know how Charlotte was doing and to finish telling her the news but I knew better than to ask Happy to let me into the room.

After a few minutes, Tara came back out and looked at all of us. "Let's keep things peaceful, alright guys?" She turned to the cop, "Hale's still unconscious but his vitals look good." She then touched my arm lightly, "Charlotte is asleep and Kozik looks good. You guys could probably help him move her to their room now. I don't think he can lift her without popping a stitch. Just be quiet and careful." She left us to go attend to her other patients.

The guys all looked back and forth between Happy and me, trying to figure out how we should do this. I pointed at Miles and Half Sack, "You guys open the doors for us and make sure their beds are pushed together. Happy make sure the pig doesn't move and keep the hallway clear. Juice you help Kozik get up and to his bed. I'll carry Charlotte." Everyone nodded, _clearly __my __fourteen-month __stint __as __president __was __a __good __thing. __These __guys __still __listen __to __me __when __Clay __and __Jax__ aren__'__t __around. __I __guess __I __could __run __the __club __one __day,__ if __it __came__ to __that. __Of __course __Jax __is __going __to __be __president __but __I __could__ be __the __VP, __right?_

After a few minutes of persuading Happy, he reluctantly opened the door for me. I led Juice in slowly, being extremely careful not to spook Charlotte. Kozik looked up at us from the floor. He gave us a weak smile but didn't budge; he was cradling Charlotte to him and making sure she was sleeping.

I knelt in front of them, "Koz, Tara said you can get out of here in the morning. Can I take her? We're gonna move you back to your beds." He hesitated, but seemed to agree.

I gently lifted Charlotte off the floor; Kozik's eyes were fixed on me as I moved out of the way so Juice could help Kozik up. Happy was watching me like a hawk, making sure everything was going according to plan. We shuffled down the hall, Half Sack and Miles waiting for us outside their room. Juice helped Kozik onto the bed closer to the door before I put the still sleeping Charlotte down on the other bed.

He immediately pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms. "Thanks Ope, Juicey."

We both left the room, running straight into Happy. "I'm standing here." He said grumpily, clearly wanting to be there for Kozik. _They__'__ve __always __been __close, __well __as __close__ as __guys __like __them__ can __be. __We__'__re __all __brothers __but __being __up__ in__ Tacoma __together __then __transferring __here __made __them__ trust __each __other._

I quickly put together another plan, "Juice go keep the pig company. Sack go get coffees."

Kozik's POV

I was glad when the guys came in to help me but I didn't want Charlotte to wake up and flip out again. Luckily she didn't and the guys left us alone once we were back in bed. I pulled the covers over her and carefully held her close to me. I could barely make out the back of Happy's head standing outside the door. _Having__ Happy __here __is __really __reassuring, __I __definitely __trust __him__ more __than __the __other __guys. __I __gotta __tell __Charlotte __about __James,__ make __sure__ she__ knows__ that __she__'__ll __never __have __to __worry __about __him __again._

I settled into my bed, finally relaxed that Charlotte was safe and next to me. I closed my eyes and rested my head against hers lightly as I fell asleep.

A couple hours later, I heard the door open. My eyes shot open and I defensively braced myself around Charlotte, covering her so whoever it was couldn't see her. Charlotte must have heard the footsteps because she was looking up at me and whispered my name. _Shit,__ where__ was __Happy?_

Tara spoke up, "Good morning. I'm sorry I startled you. I just came to check your bandages so we can get the release paperwork started."

Charlotte sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Sure, thanks for everything Tara." I laid back against my pillows and ran my hand over my eyes, groaning as I tried to shift.

Tara looked over Charlotte briefly, checking her stitches and then the bruising on her ribs and face. "The bruises on your face seem to be healing quicker than I thought. This is very good. Your stitches and arm will be fine as long as you keep them clean. How are you feeling otherwise? I know you had quite a scare last night."

Charlotte looked down at her lap, "I'm doing fine, I just feel awful for what happened to David and then at the carnival."

I reached over and slipped my hand into hers. "Charlotte, you can't beat yourself up about this. It's not your fault." She wouldn't look at me or Tara. I could see her eyes watering again._ Shit. __I__ can__'__t __handle __her __crying __any __more._ I thought as I reached up and lightly touched her cheek. "Charlotte, I promise you that all this wasn't caused by you. It was just some shitty coincidence. Me and the guys and Tara and Gemma swear this will never happen to you again. And none of us are mad. Pinky swear." At this, she looked at me. I held out my pinky and she cracked a smile, giggling briefly through her tears.

She slid her small pinky through my larger one and smiled at me. I admired her beauty, noticing what Tara meant, the bruises that Weston had left her were indeed fading quickly, almost barely noticeable. I smiled back at her and leaned over, placing my lips against hers lightly.

I pulled back and looked at Tara, "Sorry Doc." I said as I pulled the hospital gown off my left shoulder, still holding Charlotte's pinky in mine. I kept my eyes on her as the doctor poked and prodded my ribs and shoulder.

I winced slightly but tried to hide it as best I could. "Sorry Kozik, just trying to check on your stitches. You're lucky that the bullet hit your shoulder just right and the one in your side wasn't too deep. That stuffed bear must have slowed it down enough to keep the damage to a minimum. We've patched you up and you should be good to go. You can still ride, but try to take it easy. If it hurts, I want you to take a break, ok?"

"Fine Doc. Whatever you say." I complied, knowing that I may ride through the pain because of my duties in the club.

Tara gave me a look like she knew I wasn't telling the truth but she decided to let it go. "I'll be back in a little bit."

After she left, I focused my attention on making sure Charlotte was doing alright. _I__'__ve__ only__ known __her __for __a __short __period __of__ time __but __everything__ seems __perfect __with __her __next __to __me._ I felt my stomach rumble, finally noticing that I was hungry. "Are you hungry?" I asked Charlotte.

"A little. But I could use some coffee." She smiled at me, pushing her hair back from her face. "I'm gonna go freshen up a little." She said as she left me alone to go to the bathroom.

I got up and went to the door. Happy and Opie were sitting in chairs in the hall. Opie was asleep but Happy looked up at me, "Hey brother. You ok?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Doc said we're doing good. How's the chief?"

Happy shrugged, "I think he'll be ok but he's still out."

"Where's Sack?" I looked down the hall and saw Juice and Sack sitting on the ground outside of Hale's door. "Get him to go get us some food, coffee, and maybe do me a favor?"

"Done." He said as he got up. "Your girl ok?"

I nodded and shook his hand, "Thanks for everything man."

Charlotte's POV

_Last __night__ was __terrible. __I __was __such __a __baby._ I thought as I closed the bathroom door. _At __least __Kozik__ wasn__'__t __mad __at __me. __He__'__s __so __gentle __and __kind. __I__'__ve __only __known __him __for __a __short __time, __so __how__ am__ I __falling __for __him __already?_ I looked at my reflection in the mirror and turned on the faucet. My makeup was smeared but Tara was right, my bruises didn't look as bad as they had the first night. I took a several paper towels and wet them, trying to clean off my face as best I could. _Kozik__ saw __me __like __this __and __he __still __finds __me __attractive?_ I managed to get most of the makeup off my face and I fixed my hair slightly.

When I opened the door, Kozik was standing halfway out in the hall. He was talking to someone and didn't hear me; _what __is __he __doing?_ I wondered. I climbed back into bed and pressed the button to raise the back of the bed into a sitting position.

A few minutes later, Kozik turned around. He smiled at me but had his hand behind his back. I could see Opie and a couple other guys standing behind him. I was a little worried about what was going on as Kozik walked over to the beds. Opie and Half Sack followed him and were carrying something.

Kozik sat next to me and pulled a single red rose from behind his back, handing it to me. I covered my mouth, surprised, "Oh, Koz!" I whispered. He was beaming and saw how much he just cheered me up.

Half Sack set a tray of food down next to Kozik and then left the room. Opie handed Kozik and me a cup of coffee before sitting in a chair to drink his own. I kissed Kozik on the cheek as we dug into the food that Half Sack had brought for us. _I __can__'__t __believe__ he __got __us __breakfast __and __managed __to __bring __me __a __rose.__ That __is __so __sweet._

Opie waiting for us to finish eating before speaking, "Charlotte? Last night, I never got to finish. I only told you half of the news."

I looked at Kozik then at Opie; my voice almost failed me as I tried to ask, "There's more?"

Kozik had moved the food tray and crawled next to me, sliding his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry babe, it's better than last night." I tried to keep my breathing even as Opie paused.

Opie took a sip from his coffee then continue, "After the incident at the carnival, a couple of the guys and I followed James. We, uh, found him and uh…." Opie hesitated.

Kozik stepped in and took over, "We took care of him for you."

I gave him a confused look, "You did what?". Kozik avoided eye contact, so I looked to Opie, he wouldn't meet my eyes either.

Opie softly said, "We caught him and I shot him."

Kozik could tell I was getting upset, "He's never going to hurt you again."

I pushed away from Kozik just as Gemma came into the room. I quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door. I felt sick; my head was spinning with a million thoughts. _These__ people, __my __new __family, __kill __people? __I __know __that __James __was __horrible, __killed __my __mother, __and __kidnapped__ me.__ Not __to __mention __he __has __hurt __me __multiple __times__ but __I __never __thought __that__ someone __would __kill __him.__ How __can __I __trust __them __when __I __know __they __have __the __ability __to __commit__ murder? __Is __this __why __David __doesn__'__t __like __them?_

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a faint knocking on the door. "Charlotte? Can I come in?" Gemma was checking on me.


	17. Chapter 17

**SoA been renewed for a 5****th**** season! YAY! I'm so excited about the new episode tonight but I have to work late and I can't watch it until much later :(  
><strong>

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Gemma's POV<span>

I got to the hospital and was greeted by Half Sack who handed me a coffee. "Charlotte and Kozik are in their room; Hale woke up but he's been in and out of consciousness."

"Thanks Sparky." I replied as I went to find Tara and make sure every thing was going smoothly. I found Tara near a nurses' station and gave her a hug. "Hey baby, how are you?"

"Good Gemma, and did you hear that Hale woke up? He's stable for now. We'll have to keep him for observation though. Kozik and Charlotte should be able to leave in an hour or two."

"Thanks for everything Doc. You better be at the party tonight." I gave her a smile and left her to do her work. I got off the elevator and only saw Juice and Happy in the hallway. "Where's Ope?"

Happy pointed to the room while Juice responded, "Ope and Koz just told her about James."

My eyes widened and I hurried into the room just in time to see Charlotte lock herself in the bathroom. "Shit. You couldn't wait til later?"

They both looked depressed, Opie wouldn't look up at me but answered, "We thought she'd be happy…"

I gave them both a look that said I'd deal with them later. "I'll handle this." I went to the door and knocked, trying to get Charlotte to let me in. She didn't answer me but I heard her throwing up. I knocked again, "Baby girl, you doing okay?"

I could barely make out her saying, "No."

"Please let me in? I know it's scary and overwhelming but I can help. Trust me, whatever you're thinking, I've been there." I heard the lock click and Charlotte opened the door a few inches. I slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, locking it to make Charlotte feel comfortable. She was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, still looking like she was going to puke. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good. I just… I don't…" She was so worked up she couldn't complete a sentence. "I feel... They… they…" She gagged and leaned over the toilet. I knelt and held her hair away from her face while she rode out the sickness.

"It's okay baby girl, just let it out." I said calmly as I rubbed her back.

She finally stopped and sat back, wiping her face with a paper towel, "Sorry. I just can't believe it. I know I should feel relieved or thankful but I don't know what to think. I just met these guys and you've all been so great taking me in, being so welcoming. It just makes me think: what if one day they decide that they don't like me, I'm in the way, or they are done with me? Would they even feel guilty when they whack me?"

I sat next to her. "They wouldn't dream of hurting you. You're family now, remember? You shouldn't be afraid of them, they were only trying to protect you and help you. They didn't mean to scare you, at all. Plus Kozik is very fond of you."

"I think I'm falling for him but…"

"I've known Kozik for a long time, he won't let anything else bad happen to you. And trust me, honey, you can love the man but you learn to love the club. It's a tough world but it's worth it. The guys can be rough and their lives are dangerous but they treat the women they love with great care. Just stick with me and you'll be fine, I promise. I will teach you everything you need to know about living with the club."

She nodded and was starting to look less pale, "Thanks Gemma, I really appreciate it. I guess I'm just glad to have some closure finally. Like after all this time, he's never coming back. I suppose I overreacted to the news. I am thankful but when they told me and I got to thinking about James and then what Opie did, I felt like I couldn't breathe."

"Don't you worry about it and don't blame yourself. A lot has happened the past couple of days. I bet your head is swimming with everything. Everything's going to be fine and I will make sure of it. Let's get you cleaned up and out of here. Tara said you can leave in a little bit. I've already cleaned up a room for you in the clubhouse, is that alright with you?" She nodded in agreement as I helped her stand up. I grabbed a couple of towels and brushed her hair back from her face as I helped her rinse out her mouth.

I wrapped my arm around her as I led her out of the bathroom. Kozik and Opie looked up, hopeful that Charlotte would be smiling and race over to them but I think she was feeling a little embarrassed about how she had reacted because she half hid behind me.

I helped her into bed and shot Opie and Kozik a look, "hallway now." I whispered to them. "Charlotte, I'll be right back. I'm gonna send Half Sack in here to sit with you. Don't worry, he couldn't hurt a fly if he tried." I gave her a wink and received a small smile.

Kozik's POV

Gemma and Charlotte had been in the bathroom for half an hour. _Shit, what else could go wrong?_ _This is all my fault._ I thought as Opie and I stared at the bathroom door, trying to listen. We sat up straight when we heard the door open. Gemma guided Charlotte out of the bathroom and into bed, glaring at us, then dragged us out into the hall and sent Half Sack inside.

We leaned against the wall across from the door, Happy staring at us from behind Gemma. She had a fiery look in her eye. "You both are damn thick skulled. I understand that you wanted to make her feel better but you just got her to calm down and back into bed. Maybe next time, you should think a lot more. You both know that you need to be more careful with women. Especially women like Charlotte, who have been through a ton of shit. You better not let this happen again." She looked like she was going to continue lecturing us but Tara was getting off elevator. She took a deep breath and reassured us, "Don't worry, I calmed her down and assured her that you didn't mean any harm to her. She seems to have forgiven you but just take it slow, alright?" We nodded as she turned and smiled at Tara, signing a form and going into the room with her.

Opie looked at me, "Shit man, this sucks." I nodded.

I wanted to go into the room but I was afraid of spooking Charlotte again. Happy must have known my reluctance and took a couple steps closer to me. He clapped his hand on my shoulder, "Brother, you gotta get back on the horse. She'll forgive you. Just get in there." With that he shoved me through the door.

I stumbled a little bit but smiled as Happy closed the door behind us. Tara and Gemma were trying to hide their laughter at the foot of the beds but Charlotte wouldn't look at me. I crept around to the side of the beds Charlotte was sitting on and knelt in front of her. I didn't know if she would want me to touch her so I interlaced my fingers and rested my hands on the bed next to her.

I studied her body language before I nearly lost my nerve. I looked down at my hands as I spoke, "Charlotte. I wanted to apologize for frightening you earlier. I just hope you can forgive me because I'm so sorry. I want to get to know you and get closer to you. I can't believe I pushed you away. We really did have only the best of intentions. We just want you to be safe and able to live without having to keep looking over your shoulder."

I was going to keep going but I felt her soft hand on top of my hardened ones. I looked up and saw Charlotte smiling down at me, "Kozik, I didn't mean to worry you. I was just shocked. No one has ever done something like this for me before. Not to mention everything that you, Opie, Gemma, Tara, and the rest of my new family has done. I want to thank you. Since I've met you, you've all treated me better than anyone else in my life. You did something for me that was truly surprising; you've given me a chance to live normally, for the first time ever." She pulled at my hands and motioned that she wanted me on the bed with her.

When I slid next to her, she leaned over and kissed me. I smiled into her lips before kissing her back. I put my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. _God she's amazing. I need her in my life. I'm not going to blow it this time. I'm gonna make sure she knows how grateful I am for her. As much as I've saved her, she has saved me from my mindless, repetitive life._

Gemma cleared her throat, "Ahem. You want to get dressed so we can get this show on the road?" Tara handed us forms to sign then left to finish up her work and clock out. Gemma gave us a wink, pointed to our clothes on the chair, and then headed towards the door. "Get dressed, I'll be back, and then we'll go to the clubhouse."

Charlotte's POV

I was embarrassed about how I had acted and I was afraid that Kozik and Opie wouldn't forgive me. I avoided their eyes as I sat down and Gemma took them outside. Half Sack came inside and smiled at me, standing against the door.

I was unsure what to talk to him about but he took care of that, "Are you hungry at all? Do you need anything? I can get it for you. If you ever need anything just let me or Miles or a prospect know and it'll be done. ASAP."

"Huh? Why?" I asked him slightly puzzled.

"Well." He paused, "You're a First 9's daughter, related to two patched members, and I'm pretty sure you're going to be an Old Lady one day." He continued to explain everything and that just being me meant something to them and that I was to be treated like royalty.

I was still a little fuzzy on the details but Half Sack was adamant about what he told me. I didn't have time to ask him anything else because Gemma came back with Tara. Half Sack excused himself saying he'd bring all three of us coffees. Gemma thanked him before turning to me. Tara started to tell me about David waking up and that I'd get my stitches out in a week or two.

Kozik tripped as he came into the room, almost like someone pushed him in here. I was trying to digest the new information about David and what Half Sack told me. I was twisting my hands in my lap, waiting for Kozik to say something. He surprised me by tiptoeing around the beds, cautiously kneeling in front me, and then started to apologize to me. _What's he apologizing for? I'm the one who messed up. He expressed to me about how he wants to be with me. I gotta get him to stop so I can tell him how I feel._

_He's being so tender and sweet, _I smiled as I reached out and touched his hands. He looked up at me, almost nervous, but seeing my face, he broke out into a smile. I got him up onto the bed and then pressed my lips to his. I felt his demeanor change as he tugged me into his lap. _Being in his arms is the best feeling in the world. This totally makes up for all the unspeakable things that have happened in my past._ Gemma pulled us out of our bliss and told us to get dressed because we could leave the hospital.

I kissed Kozik one more time before easing myself out of his arms to get dressed. He wouldn't let me go, he kept holding me to him, "Kozik? Are you going to let me get dressed?"

He shook his head, "I'm never letting you go."

I giggled, "But Kozik, I'll be right there getting changed."

He smiled, "But Charlotte, I just want to prove to you that I'm going to be here for you."

I felt my heart melt in my chest and kissed his cheek, "Come on, Herman. Let's get dressed and get out of this sanitary prison."

He winced at the sound of his real name but he stood up, still holding me to himself. "Fine then. You're not getting out of my sight though. I'm not taking any chances."

I blushed slightly as he finally set me down and handed me my jeans. I slid them up, under my hospital gown. _I need a shower but I'll have to do that later._ I thought as I buttoned my pants. I watched as Kozik did the same, then held out my pink shirt. I turned my back to him and untied the gown, letting it drop to the floor before pulling my shirt over my head. I felt his eyes on me but refused to turn to him, _had he seen the scar?_ I wondered as I slid my feet into the booties I had been wearing. The five inch jagged scar between my right hip and ribs was a constant reminder of my past.

He whispered to me, "Charlotte?" I tried to ignore it just in case; _I really don't want to tell him exactly what happened._ He clearly noticed that I wasn't going to answer him; he took my hand in his and spun me around. "Charlotte? What happened when you got that scar? I've seen it before. Once when we found you, just now, and I've seen a picture of it before."

I looked down at my feet, "James had come home one night, drunk, my mom was at work, he came into my room and woke me up. I was only 16 and I had been out with my friends that night. He beat me repeatedly then tried to touch me… um, inappropriately… and I tried to get away. He managed to jab a kitchen knife into my side, while I ran past him. The pain was blinding, I lost a lot of blood, but I held it together enough to push my dresser over, trapping him under it. I ran to the neighbors' house and they took me to the hospital. That was the last time he…" I convinced myself to look up at him and I saw him gazing down at me, concern in his eyes. "I've never told anyone that story, not even the cops that night, no one." I was blinking away tears as his strong hands pulled me to him, one hand brushing against the scar.

He kissed my cheek and held me firmly, whispering, "Never again." I rested my head against his bare chest, realizing he hadn't put either of his shirts back on. His skin felt warm touching mine. My eyes fell on the tattoos that covered his body. I had known he had several but I hadn't had time to examine them all.

Kozik was still hugging me when Half Sack knocked on the door and poked his head in, "Charlotte, I brought you some coffee and a muffin."

Kozik went to the door and took them from him, "Thanks Sack, tell Gemma we're just about ready." Half Sack nodded and closed the door. Kozik came back to me, smiling, "M'lady." He jokingly bowed and handed me coffee and pastry.

I giggled and playfully pushed his chest, "Oh Kozik. You're so silly. Thank you." I said as I took a bite of the muffin. _I was just on the brink of tears and he managed to comfort me and cheer me up at the same time. He's so incredible._

I drank the coffee and finished the muffin while sitting and watching Kozik put on his boots and a grey short-sleeved shirt. Someone must have brought him a new shirt because the one he put on had no blood on it. He tugged on his cut and turned towards me, smiling. I noticed that the leather vest he was putting on had no blood on it either; someone else must have cleaned that up too. _I guess this family does look out for each other, a lot better than any other family I've ever met._

There was a knock on the door, Clay opened it and stuck his head in, "Good morning Charlotte. Kozik, I need you out here. Alone."

Kozik kissed me on the cheek, "Sorry, I'll be right back. Clay is like my boss, I have to." After seeing the look in my eyes he said, "Don't worry, Gemma will be back soon and one of the guys will be right outside." He unwillingly left, turning to smile at me before shutting the door.

Gemma still hadn't come back by the time I finished my coffee. I stood up and walked towards the door; it opened before I could get to it. A grumpy looking Happy was standing in front of me; I jumped back a few steps, startled. He hoarsely spoke to me, "Sorry, princess. But Tara said to check on you so we can get you out of here. Do you want to see the chief first?"

I nodded and timidly answered, "Yes please." He stepped back and held out his arm to let me lead the way. I shyly walked out of the room but looking around, I didn't see Kozik, Opie, or Gemma but Juice and Half Sack were a little ways down the hall. Happy lightly nudged me and directed me towards the other room. Juice and Half Sack both greeted me before opening the door.

Kozik's POV

When Clay called me out into the hall, I knew I had to go because it was Clay but it was upsetting to leave Charlotte. _Shit, after I just told her I wouldn't let her out of my sight and then she told me that story. But club business takes priority._ I followed Clay out and told Happy to make sure no one else goes in there and to keep Charlotte safe. He readily agreed and stuck to his post against the door.

Clay was heading for the waiting room where Gemma, Opie, Jax, and Piney were waiting for me. Clay said sternly, "Sit." I took a seat and wondered what was going on. "You know the club comes first right?"

"Of course Prez." I still didn't understand where this was going.

Clay crossed his arms, "Good. We just want to make sure that this isn't going to get out of control."

Something clicked, _oh, of course. They want to make sure I don't slip back into old habits or pick up new habits that will damage the club._ "Don't worry. I promise. Plus, Gemma will be there to help Charlotte, right?" She nodded in agreement. "Guys, I'm 100% committed to the club. You guys have old ladies and don't have problems."

Tig walked into the room, "Yeah, but they don't have our job. Keeping an old lady while being a tough, son of a bitch is the most complicated mess you could ever dream of."

I looked fiercely at him, "Just because you're a creep, doesn't mean I can't do this." I was seething, _who does he think he is? Telling me what to do and that I'm going to get soft._ I got up and stormed out of the room.

Happy had moved from Charlotte's room to Hale's room. Juice spotted me and waved me over, "Tara told Charlotte she could leave and Happy brought her to talk to the Chief real quick."

I nodded and kept walking, "Make sure she's in safe hands. I gotta get some air." I had let Tig and Clay get me all worked up. _Goddamn, why do they think I'll let Charlotte distract me from my duties? Just cause Tig couldn't handle keeping his old lady happy while doing his job doesn't mean I can't. We've always been just as different as we are alike._ I found myself in the stairwell in between floors by the time I cooled off. I sat down on one of the steps, spotting Half Sack out of the corner of my eye. He had followed me and was now sitting a couple of steps up from me.

Charlotte's POV

I slowly approached David, noticing his eyes were closed. As the door closed, he turned his head and smiled, "Hey Charlotte, you're okay."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah and so are you." I felt my eyes water as I held his hand, "Oh David, I'm so sorry."

"You can't blame yourself for some crazy person's actions." He looked tired and slightly pale but he was looking much better than he had last night.

"I guess." I said, unsure. I still felt a little bad about getting people hurt while they were around me.

"Charlotte, I'm going to be fine. Just go with the guys, they'll take good care of you while I'm in here. I gotta get some rest, you should go..." I nodded and gave him a hug.

"Get better soon, David." I said as I turned to leave the room. I took a couple of steps and was surprised by Happy opening the door for me. He didn't say anything as I slipped out of the room. I still didn't see Kozik, but Gemma and a couple other guys were waiting for me.

She opened her arms to give me a hug, "How you feeling, baby girl? The guys taking good care of you?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, they've been great."

She looked at the few guys around us with narrow eyes, "They better be."

I looked at them too, Juice with his goofy smile, Jax who was looking around for Tara, Tig looking as creepy as ever, Clay had his hands on his hips and a hard look on his face, Happy just stood behind me not saying a word, and Piney and Opie were looking up and down the hall for someone. I decided to ask, "Uh, do you know where Kozik is?"

Juice shifted uncomfortably, "He went to go get some air. Sack went with him."

Gemma looked like she was starting to get angry, "Go get him." The rest of the guys were avoiding eye contact with her, clearly she could be your best friend or worst nightmare.

Juice went running in the direction Kozik had disappeared in. Opie turned to me, "We gotta take off, but we'll see you later." He, Piney, Jax, and Clay each gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before they left. Tig had looked like he was going to do the same but froze, then backed off, looking over my shoulder and followed them out.

Gemma was smirking at their backs and then winked at Happy, "Come on you two, let's go find them. I don't trust Juice to not get lost." Happy chuckled and followed us down the hall.

I followed Gemma towards the elevators, but Happy stopped us from getting on, "He's in there." He said pointing to the door leading to the stairs. "Whenever he needs a break, he likes to run up and down stairs." Happy opened the door and we saw Juice, Half Sack, and Kozik walking up the stairs towards us.

Gemma's POV

_Why do Clay and Tig have to be so damn controlling? They're always playing people like pawns and making them do what they want them to do. I know Charlotte only just joined our family but she deserves more than what they're doing. Tig doesn't have to such a douche bag to Kozik._

I watched as Kozik took off and kept going past the room and the other guys. I threw a dirty look over my shoulder at Clay and Tig before walking towards Happy and Juice. When we had arrived, Charlotte came out of Hale's room. Jax and Opie decided after a while that he should get Clay and Tig out of there before Kozik came back, so he politely excused himself and nudged the others to follow along.

When Tig went to say goodbye, I was unsure of how Charlotte would react, considering how badly he had scared her the other day. Before Tig could get too close, Happy shot him a heated, threatening look, sending him backwards quickly. I shot Happy a wink and a smile as a 'thank you' and 'good job' before I led Charlotte towards the elevator to find Kozik. _Oh Happy, he has his friends back. He's the best person for Kozik to put in charge of watching over Charlotte. I'm glad he's not as heartless as everyone thinks he is._

Happy told us where he thought Kozik would be and was correct. As Kozik reached the top of the stairs and saw Charlotte, his face lit up. He went straight to her and kissed her gently. "Sorry for running off." He hugged her tightly to him before looking at Happy and myself, "Thanks Gemma, thanks Hap."

"Alright, Tara said we could go. Charlotte and Kozik, you're riding with me. And you guys know you're following us to the clubhouse." I started walking out to the parking lot so we could all take a nap until the party. Kozik and Charlotte slid into the back seat of the SUV while Half Sack got in the front seat. Happy and Juice went to their bikes and followed us to the clubhouse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to all of you who have Favorited and Alerted my story! It means so much to me that you are all enjoying what I'm writing. Plus it keeps me motivated to continue!**

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Kozik's POV<span>

I sat back against the seats in Gemma's cage, my arm around Charlotte's shoulders, letting her lean against me. I looked down at her, her eyes were closed and one of her hands was resting on my thigh. She must be so worn-out and tired of all this madness. My fingers lightly ran through her blonde hair, sweeping it away from her face. Half Sack and Gemma were talking about something but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. When we pulled into the Teller-Morrow garage and clubhouse, Charlotte hadn't woken up yet and I saw Tig lurking in the shadows of one of the garage doors. _What is his problem?_

Jax and Opie were sitting at a picnic table talking and smoking while Miles was standing nearby waiting. The rest of the guys must have been inside because their bikes were there but they weren't outside. Half Sack got out of the car and disappeared into the clubhouse to help the guys, Gemma strolled over to Jax and Opie before going into the clubhouse, and Happy and Juice came over to help me out of the car. Juice started to open the door to help me get Charlotte out but Happy pushed him back and took over.

I didn't want to wake her up, so I eased her into his arms before getting out the SUV myself. "Hap could you..." I started. He cut me off, nodding and carrying Charlotte towards my room. I followed close behind, Juice ran off to find his girl or some beer. Happy set Charlotte down on my bed and gave me a quick man-hug then left, shutting my still-broken door. I shrugged out of my cut and put it on a chair, kicked off my boots and gently took off Charlotte's heels before laying next to her, facing her.

I watched her sleep before moving a little closer to her, softly placing my arm over her, keeping my hand on her upper back. _God, she's beautiful. I'm going to make sure she smiles every day and never has to worry about anything ever again. _ I promised myself as I slowly fell asleep.

Gemma's POV

By the time we left the hospital it was noon, _I gotta go help the girls finish getting the party ready and I should get these guys lunch before they get any grumpier._ I knew that everyone was tired and would probably crash for most of the afternoon but I needed to talk to Clay before I did anything else.

I walked over to Jax and Opie with a glare fixed on my face, "Jax. Where's Clay?"

"The Chapel." He muttered

I nodded and kept walking into the clubhouse, towards the sacred doors that women weren't allowed to pass through. I stopped just outside the open doors and saw my husband sitting in his chair, "Clay, can we talk?"

He looked over his shoulder at me, "Sure." He mumbled, standing up and leading me to our dorm room. After I closed the door, he sat, "What is it?"

I crossed my arms, "You need to lay off of Koz. He'll be fine."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts. Remember when you were concerned about Tig and Brie? Just because they didn't work out has nothin' to do with it. He still did his job, with the exception of the whole Donna thing, but if I remember correctly..."

"Alright, enough! You made your point. I will patch things up with Koz and get the other guys to back off."

I shook my head, "No. **I **will talk to Kozik and **you** will talk to Tig." I smiled and kissed his cheek and then turned on my heel to go talk to the girls and finished getting supplies for the party.

Around 5pm, I went to wake up Charlotte and Kozik for the barbeque and party. I knocked on the door and heard Kozik grumble from inside. "Koz? Can we talk?" He came to the door, looking like he was still half asleep. "Look, I talked Clay. He's gonna stop naggin' you about this. Just don't let me down, ok?" He nodded and was about to say something but I kept talking, "Why don't you and your girl get up, shower, and join us. Barbeque time." I smiled and went back to the kitchen to help the girls with the side dishes.

Charlotte's POV

The loud sound of someone knocking woke me up from a deep sleep. I groaned as I stretched and yawned, _what time is it?_ I felt the bed dip, so I turned my head and opened my eyes, I saw Kozik kneeling on the bed and leaning over to me. I smiled up at him; _gosh, he's so handsome._ I thought as I reached up and pulled him down to me, kissing his lips lightly.

He pulled away and smiled, "Do you want to shower first, second, or together?" He was about to keep up his flirty vibe but when doubt and panic crossed my face, he quickly dropped it, muttering "too soon, sorry." He straightened himself as he stood, "You can go first. I promise I won't peak."

I slid out of bed and went over to him, I felt so bad about how I just made him feel. I stood in front of him and smiled apologetically, "Sorry Koz, I just..."

He didn't let me finish, his lips pressed against mine gently before he said, "No, I'm sorry. I promise we will take this as slow as you want to."

"I just hope you don't think that I'm not interested. I am. I just don't think I'm ready for…"

He shook his head and put his arms around me, "You just let me know when you're ready. I will wait as long as it takes. Don't you worry your pretty little head about me."

I smiled up at him and whispered, "You're very sweet, how did I get so lucky?" I hugged him tightly before going into the bathroom.

Kozik's POV

When I saw Charlotte get uncomfortable when I mentioned the shower, I immediately regretted it. _Shit, I messed up already._ I quickly backed off and put distance between us, I apologized and tried to be more of a gentleman. She let me know that she wasn't being a prude; she was just a little shy after everything that happened in her past. I understood but I still felt terrible for letting her feel like I was putting pressure on her. She hugged me and then went to get cleaned up. Her words were still ringing in my ears, _"You're very sweet, how did I get so lucky?"_

_She thought I was sweet and she was lucky? Hell no, I'm lucky that she hasn't left me yet. Being as sweet as I can to her will help me keep her in my arms. I'm going to make sure my past and what I do on the job, doesn't affect her. Just like I won't let her affect my job, 'the club always comes first'._

I made sure she turned on the shower before leaving the room. I went out into the clubhouse, nodding a 'hey' to some of the people around before grabbing two beers and bringing them back to my room. I opened mine and sat on the bed, waiting for her to finish her shower. Taking a sip, I thought about Charlotte. _I hope she's relaxing and getting ready for tonight. It's gonna be different than that last party she was at._

I heard the shower turn off, after a few minutes Charlotte came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Picking up her beer, I opened it and handed it to her, "Hope you had a nice shower". I smiled, set down my beer, and grabbed another towel to take a quick shower.

Charlotte's POV

The whole time I was in the shower I was thinking about how stupid I felt about what just happened with Kozik. _Why didn't I just play along? I should have just flirted back. It was harmless. Gosh, I hope he doesn't think any less of me or think I don't want him. I really do, I just don't know what held me back. Am I being too careful?_ I tried to shrug it all off as I rinsed conditioner from my hair. When I stepped out of the shower, I realized I didn't bring in a change of clothes._ Shit, how'd I forget to bring in fresh clothes?_ I dried off the best I could and wrapped the towel tightly around myself. Kozik smiled and handed me a beer before going into the bathroom.

After he shut the door, I dug through my bag to find something to wear. Towards the bottom I found my favorite dress; it was form fitting, teal tank top on top, tight black skirt on bottom. _It looks like a career girl outfit but with the right shoes..._ I pulled the dress out and some under garments out before deciding what shoes to wear; _my black satin sling backs, perfect_. _Thank you Gemma for packing all the essentials._

I stood up just as Kozik opened the bathroom door. He was leaning against the door with the towel wrapped around his waist. "Did Gemma pack something nice for you to wear?"

I blushed and smiled at him, "Yes, Gemma thought of everything. Did you get your stitches wet?"

"A little but I'll be alright. Are you doing ok? You look a little… flustered." He commented.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little nervous? After everything…"

He came over to me, "Don't be, baby. I'll be with you, all night. If anything or anyone bothers you, you tell me, Happy, or one of the guys. They'll take care of it for you." He cupped my face in his hands, looking into my eyes, concerned.

I smiled up at him, "Thanks. I really appreciate everything you've done for me." I wrapped my arms around his torso and reached up to kiss him. He bent his head, kissing me back passionately while holding me tightly to him. After a couple of minutes, I pulled away flashing him a smile, "I'm going to finish getting ready." I grabbed my clothes and makeup bag and went into the bathroom again.

I quickly got dressed, applied makeup, and used my hair dryer to get my hair looking great. After twenty minutes, I was ready. Stepping out of the bathroom, I didn't see Kozik, which concerned me. _Did I take too long? Where'd he go?_

I was pulling on my heels when I heard a knock on the door. Gemma stuck her head into the room, "You ready, baby girl?" After her eyes landed on me, she smiled, "Damn girl, you look great! Come on, let's go eat. The guys are having a little meeting and should be about done."

I was beaming as I followed her out to the clubhouse. '_I hope I'm not over dressed' _I worried. After seeing the rest of the girls, I knew I was dressed just right. The clubhouse looked slightly different. Long tables had been set up for everyone to sit and eat. The women and some younger guys wearing prospect patches were bringing in platters of food. Gemma led me to the kitchen and handed me a large empty plate and told me to follow Phil. I went outside to the grill and he piled steaks, ribs, and pieces of chicken onto the serving dish I was holding.

I carried it back inside and just as I set it onto the table, the double doors at the back of the room opened and guys began filing out. Half Sack directed the prospects and Miles to get the guys beers or other drinks. I didn't know what to do but I finally spotted Kozik walking out of the room. He caught my eye and smiled causing me to smile back at him.

Kozik's POV

I was sipping my beer and waiting for Charlotte when Chibs knocked on the door, "Aye, we got church." I reluctantly got up and followed him, catching Gemma on the way telling her to check on Charlotte in a little bit.

I sat in my chair and listened as Clay tried to tell us about his newest idea to get the club money. _Anything is better than drugs again._ I thought as he finished up saying we'd be doing gun deals with the Grimm Bastards. Everyone voted in agreement since the Lodi based MC had always had our backs and needed our help now defending their turf.

The guys were all getting hungry by the time Clay hit the gavel against the table. Most of them got up quickly but Clay told me to hang back. _This better not be more crap about me and Charlotte._ I thought as I sat down in Tig's chair.

Clay gruffly spoke, "I just wanted to apologize and tell you that as long as you keep up the good work, no one will step to you anymore."

"Thanks Prez, I 'ppreciate it." I stood up and gave him a firm handshake. We exited the chapel together. I looked around and saw Gemma, she gave me a wink and nodded her head towards something. I turned and saw Charlotte smiling at me. My jaw nearly hit the floor._ Wow, I thought she looked great before but now? Shit, she blows these other bitches out of the water._

I headed straight to her and kissed her cheek, "You look fantastic. You looked great before but now..."

She softly laughed and wrapped one of her arms up, over my shoulders. Tig decided to open his big mouth again, "Damn lemonhead, your girl cleans up good." I held Charlotte close to me and glared over at him. I was about to react to him when I saw Gemma slap him upside his head. I smirked at him and led her to where I normally sat. Luckily, Tig always sat at the other end of the table so he'd leave us alone throughout dinner.

Gemma's POV

After Clay called the guys in for a quick Church, I went to go get Charlotte from the room. She went all out, wearing the dress that I found hanging in the front of her closet. _I gotta get the prospects to help me get the rest of her stuff and move it into the clubhouse, my house, or Opie's house. She is NOT living with Hale and out of the sight of the Sons._

I sent her to help Phil with the rest of the food because I knew that the rest of the guy would be out soon and starving. The doors opened and I didn't spot Clay or Kozik. _He better not be filling that boy's head with nonsense again. He was just as bad when he laid eyes on me. _I finally saw both of them come out, smiling. _Well that's a relief._ I thought as I spotted Kozik and Charlotte making eyes at each other.

I put down the last dish as Clay took his seat, signaling to the others that they should sit too. I heard Tig make a comment towards Kozik and Charlotte. _Leave it to Tig to stir up more trouble._ I shook my head and smacked his head, shooting him a warning look. He sat quietly in the chair next to mine. I looked around at everyone, making sure they were all settling into their chairs before taking my own seat. While we all ate and chatted, I kept an eye on everything to make sure everyone had a good time.

After an hour, I looked at my watch. It was almost 8pm and everyone was about finished up eating. I stood, taking a couple plates with me. I didn't have to look back to know that the rest of the old ladies and the prospects were following me so we could clean up quickly and get the rest of the party started.

Charlotte's POV

Sitting between Kozik and Brie was comforting. They made sure I got enough to eat and talked to me, keeping things light and fun. I was definitely glad that I didn't have to sit next to Tig or one of the other guys I didn't know. Kozik told me that Bobby and Phil had done most of the cooking and grilling, while Brie told me that old ladies made the side dishes. I was almost surprised that the food tasted so good. It was like sitting down with a very large family, they were so welcoming and talkative, making everyone feel like they belonged.

Gemma stood up and grabbed some plates, setting off a chain reaction of several prospects standing up then Cherry, Lyla, and Brie got up. Brie smiled down at me, "Hey Charlotte, why don't you come with me and help us clean up." I nodded and stood, kissing Kozik on the cheek before taking plates to the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, Gemma pulled me aside, "Let the others finish up, let's talk." She smiled reassuringly as she led me outside to the picnic tables. She lit up a cigarette, offering me one but I declined. "So, baby, how you doin'?"

I sat next to her, "I'm alright I guess. Everyone is being really friendly and great."

She blew smoke away from me, "Good. If anyone says something to you, you come tell me and I'll take care of it. Now, let me tell you about the skanks that are about to show up. The club attracts people that wish they were a part of all this. Most of them are harmless but some don't know any better. Just keep close to the guys, most of the men won't talk to you but try not to associate with them. The women who hang around are mainly just sluts who want to fuck their way into the club. You'll see, they're hard to miss. Don't take any lip from them and don't let them take what's yours. They are at the bottom of the MC world food chain." I nodded trying to make sense of it all. "They should be getting you drinks and serving you, it's how they pay respect. You were technically born into the club and they wish they could be you."

What Gemma was saying was a little confusing; _people would envy me for just being born?_ This had never happened to me before and it was a little weird. I was sitting, thinking next to Gemma when several bikes and cars pulled up. Several tough looking guys walked past, barely making eye contact with Gemma but they all said hello respectfully. We sat for a couple more minutes, enjoying the quiet and cool night Gemma tossed her cigarette on the ground and got off the picnic table. I followed her back into the clubhouse and looked around, the prospects had put away all the tables and someone had started up the jukebox to play some rock music.

I saw Kozik leaning against the bar trying to get a drink from a prospect behind the bar. The poor guy couldn't handle serving all the demanding people waiting and yelling at him, he had managed to drop a bottle or two. I shook my head and got behind the bar, pushing him out of the way. I quickly got everyone their drinks and even added in some extra flare by tossing some bottles in the air, catching them and pouring the liquor into waiting glasses. The prospect watched amazed, trying to catch on to what I was doing. After a couple of minutes, he figured some of it out and took over.

I made myself a cranberry and vodka and was about to go join Kozik, who was leaning against the wall at the end of the bar talking to Happy. I walked towards the opening of the bar when a man I didn't know, who wasn't wearing a cut, said, "Wow, you've got some serious skills."

I smiled politely at him, "Thank you." I tried to keep walking but he stepped in front of me. "Excuse me." I said and took another step around him.

He blocked me again, "Where you goin' sweetheart?" He had a hungry look in his eyes and stepped towards me. I took a few steps backwards, bumping into someone.

The prospect I had just been helping was standing right behind me. He gently pushed me behind him while stepping in front of me. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't touch her. You best be goin'." They glared at each other for a few moments before the guy backed off.

Happy grabbed the guy by the collar and hauled him backwards, tossing him outside. Kozik patted the prospect on the back, "Good job Ratboy. Go relax. Phil!" Ratboy left and was replaced behind the bar by Phil. Kozik put his arm around me and I felt his lips press against my temple. "Wanna play pool?" He asked me, obviously trying to distract me.

I smiled up at him, showing him I wasn't hurt, and teased, "I bet I could beat you." I took his hand and led him to a pool table.

He chuckled, "No way in hell are you beating me." He handed me a cue before racking the balls. "What are we betting?"

I giggled, "Twenty bucks? You break." He agreed and started the game. After thirty minutes of playing, it was close but I won by three balls. "Ha! You owe me twenty." I exclaimed as I sank the eight ball.

He sauntered over to me; his shocked look faded into coy smile, "I can't believe you beat me. How about an 'IOU'?"

As he was about to kiss me, I put my hand on his mouth, "Fine but I will be collecting." I smiled flirtatiously at him. He laughed into my hand and put his hand on my lower back, pulling me into him. I put my hand on the back of his neck as our lips met.

After a few minutes, I smiled and pulled away. I noticed a couple of eyes on us but I tried to ignore it. I gave him a wink, "I'm gonna go freshen up real quick. Don't you go anywhere."

"Fine. I want a rematch when you get back." He replied as he watched me head towards his room.

I quickly used the bathroom and reapplied some makeup, making sure I still looked fresh and attractive. I walked back into the main area and spotted Kozik still by the pool table, waiting for me. The rest of the guys were dancing, standing around, or sitting with women draped over them. I stopped short when I saw a woman, dressed in the skimpiest clothing, leaning against the table, touching Kozik's arm. He and Happy were looking at her, both with slight smiles. I felt myself getting heated and was slightly hurt; _what the hell is he doing?_


	19. Chapter 19

**I know, I know, the cliffhangers suck, right? I love them because it makes it easier for me to begin the next chapter and turn things into more. I hope that's not a problem and I hope that you still love to read my story.**

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Kozik's POV<span>

I was watching Charlotte walk away and disappear down the hallway towards the dorms, thinking: _damn, she sure does look great in that dress_. Come on Kozik, don't screw this up. Just stay focused. She could be the one.

Just as I turned back to talk to Happy, Roxie came up and demanded my attention. "Hey baby." She said as she walked her fingers down my chest. "You wanna go someplace?"

I shook my head and took a step away from her. I watched as she followed me and started toying with my belt. For a brief moment, my body threatened to betray me. I took another step away, running into the pool table. _No, I don't want her._ After being close to Charlotte, having a croweater was just not good enough any more.

She seemed to take the hint and sat on the table next to me. Roxie was still trying to seduce me by running her hand up and down my arm and back. I tried to shake her off but it was useless. _Why is she so damn desperate? Shit, why can't she go fuck another Son?_

Happy sat on a bar stool watching the whole time, enjoying me trying to deal with this croweater. He decided now was a good time to torment me. "Koz, I didn't know you were such a pussy over pussy." He growled out, nearly laughing in my face.

I chuckle back, "Wouldn't be so funny if this was happenin' to you." We both share a look, mine near desperate to get him to take Roxie off my hands but his says he's enjoying himself. Every time I inch away from her, she follows. Happy and me are getting some entertainment out of it but I'm still a little concerned that Roxie won't leave me alone.

Before I could figure out how to get rid of her, Charlotte had come back and was standing next to me. _Great. The shit's about to hit the fan and I'm gonna get my ass chewed out by Gemma and then Opie or Piney will kill me_. I tensed and readied myself for Charlotte to start getting upset.

Charlotte's POV

I wasn't sure what to do when I came back from Kozik's room and saw him smiling at another woman. I watched as she ran her fingers up and down his arm then across his shoulders. She was wiggling her ass and leaning forward just enough to show off her cleavage. _This woman obviously looks like she'll put out at the snap of his fingers._ My mind started getting off track, comparing myself to her and wondering if I would be enough for Kozik. _What am I going to do about this? I want to keep him mine and mine only_.

Gemma's voice in my mind quickly snapped me out of my trance. "_Let me tell you about the skanks that are about to show up… the women who hang around are mainly just sluts who want to fuck their way into the club… they're hard to miss. Don't take any lip from them and don't let them take what's yours. They are at the bottom of the MC world food chain. They should be getting you drinks and serving you… they wish they could be you_."

Immediately, I got some courage. _I'm gonna take Gemma's advice_. I thought as I took several deep breaths then walked over to Kozik with a smile. I didn't even make it to the pool table when I received a frown from the woman. I went and stood on the other side of Kozik, kissing his cheek lightly.

I heard the woman scoff then ask me, "What do you think you're doing? Back off, he's mine." I simply smiled and shrugged, not answering her.

She took a step away from the pool table and got in my face; she was so close I could see the ridiculous amount of makeup she had caked on her face. "Well, you stupid slut, neither man is up for 'newbie grabs', so you can take yourself home and watch some cartoons cause Roxie has all this… covered." She shot back, motioning to Kozik.

Both Happy and Kozik were about to yell at the woman but I got right back in her face and I rapidly fired back, "Have you looked in the mirror recently, skank? Close your legs and get your nasty ass away from me."

The woman looked infuriated, "Watch who you're talking to, whore!" She shouted as she shoved me away from Kozik.

Before the guys could grab the woman, I slammed my fist into her face, putting all my weight behind it. I heard the sickening crunch on her nose breaking. She held her face and fell backwards, looking up at me with shock and fear.

"What the fu-" she cried out.

I crouched over her and threatened in a low voice, "No bitch, you better watch who you're talking to. Next time you come near me, or Kozik, you're gonna wish I took it this easy on you." I stood up straight and adjusted my dress, seeing almost everyone staring at us. Kozik was still sitting against the pool table; I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me as I walked over to the bar to get myself another drink. I caught Gemma's eye and got an approval nod from her.

While waiting for Phil to get to me something to drink, I looked up at Kozik. He was still gawking at me. I rolled my eyes, "Take a picture it lasts longer. While you're at it, you owe me a twenty." Kozik still hadn't said anything to me and it was starting to worry me. I couldn't read his face; _maybe he's upset I hurt his prospective sexual conquest_. "Look, I'm sorry if you're mad at me…" I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

He gave me a look that made me trail off, "Hey, stop it. I'm not at all. How could you possibly think…"He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh and don't worry; I'll pay you back eventually." He gently took my hand and brought it up to his lips, "You didn't hurt yourself, did you? 'Cuz Ope would kill me if you did."

He massaged my hand in both of his, there was already a slight bruise, I shrugged, "My wrist hurts a little but I'll be fine. That whore won't be if she tries to come near me again." I leaned back and put both of my elbows on top of the bar.

He stood in front of me, placing his hands on either side of me, "You know, that was really sexy…" He said biting his lower lip and grinning down at me. "And FYI, I wasn't gonna do anything with that chick. I told you earlier, I want you. I ain't gonna fuck us up just for some random gash." He leaned towards me, his lips brushing mine.

I smiled and glanced up at him and thought: _I've never felt this way about a guy before._ He pressed his lips against mine, letting me know he meant what he said. As he pulled back, I winked and whispered, "You better not."

Gemma's POV

I was sitting on Clay's lap when I watched Charlotte head towards the dorms. I saw the croweater that Kozik used to frequent walk up to him and Happy, strutting her stuff_. Oh shit, here we go_. I thought. _That tramp better back off or I'm gonna throw her ass out of here. Charlotte's new and doesn't know how to defend herself and man from these whores. And not all of the croweaters know that Kozik is now taken._

Charlotte came back a few minutes later and I saw her stop in her tracks. I was about to get up and go handle the whole thing myself, but suddenly, Charlotte went over to Kozik. Next thing I know the croweater is on the ground and Charlotte is taking Kozik to the bar. Ratboy went over to the fallen croweater, helped her up and to the kitchen to get cleaned up.

_Damn, I didn't think Charlotte had it in her. But now I know that she'll make a great old lady one day. If only Kozik will keep it in his pants and not fuck it all up. _ By the way that he was looking at her, I knew that it'd never happen. _He's in love. Just like Jax and Tara, Me and Clay, Sack and Cherry, Opie and Lyla. She's really fitting into our family perfectly._

Kozik's POV

I couldn't believe it when Roxie started speaking rudely to Charlotte. Happy and I were so shocked, we couldn't move or speak. Turns out, we didn't have to. I don't know what was more surprising a croweater giving lip to a SAMCRO family member or Charlotte snapping and holding her ground. _Holy shit. I can't believe Roxie would say that. _When Charlotte punched the slut, a smile spread across my face. _Damn. I thought she turned me on before. Now I find out she's a tough chick, one who'll fight for her family. A mini-Gemma. The perfect Old Lady._

I was still staring down at the crying croweater when Charlotte dragged me away. I caught Happy's eyes on the way; he gave me a nod and a wink. We both knew: _women like this were real hard to find. I was a lucky one to find a high caliber old lady who needed me just as much as I needed her. She may have backed down and been scared by a couple men in the past, but when it came down to it, she could handle this life._

The spark I saw in Charlotte's eyes was starting to die down when she realized I wasn't saying anything, I still didn't know what to say. She tried to apologize, which blew my mind, _why would she be sorry? She was just taking what was hers. _I saw the doubt flicker in her eyes, which helped me understand what she was thinking, _she thinks I would want to bang that skank and forget about her. Charlotte is obviously strong but like any woman, she needs to be reminded that she's wanted._

I explained to Charlotte that the croweater didn't mean anything to me and that I was serious earlier. She seemed to believe me and I hoped she would. _I'm never letting her go._ I realized for the first time in my life, I had someone special. And for the first time since I joined the MC, I wanted to put my crow on a girl. _I never thought this day would happen. I doubt Charlotte would want to do it any time soon. Every day until she agrees, I'm going to work on convincing her. I can't let the guys knows though, if they found out, they'd give me more shit than I've already gotten. I ain't Jax or Opie, I'm not gonna get weak from having an old lady. She's just gonna make me better._

I almost had Charlotte pinned against the bar, her body language said that she was into it. Our kisses were still innocent and sweet, and there was barely any heavy petting like I normally would have done. I was smiling and kissing her, enjoying the coy yet playful mood we were both in. I heard some heels coming towards us, clicking against the wood floor, causing me to look away from Charlotte.

Gemma made her way over to the bar, getting herself and Clay another beer, something she never did. Normally, croweaters and hang-arounds waited on them, making sure their drinks were always full and cold. Gemma gave us one of her famous smirks as she stood next to us.

Gemma's POV

I watched Kozik and Charlotte at the bar and decided to go talk to her about what happened. I kissed Clay and then went over to the bar. Phil immediately got me a beer and I told him to take one to Clay. Kozik and Charlotte were shyly smiling at me, like they had been two teenagers that were caught making out. _They are so cute with each other. I can't wait to see where this goes._

I took a sip of my beer and put my hand on my hip, "Pretty impressive stuff, slugger." I said with a wink. Charlotte blushed but Kozik had a proud look on his face. Before she could respond, I kept going, "Good job, sweetie. You gotta teach them dumb bitches to leave things alone, cause Lord knows they aren't the smartest. I'm real proud of you. You're gonna go far, just wait til I get to teaching you even more of the basics."

Charlotte was beaming, "Thanks Gemma, I feel kinda bad…"

I cut her off, "No. You never feel bad for those women or what you did to them. How's your hand? Must of hurt, huh?"

She nodded, "My wrist is sore but I'll be okay."

I took a step towards Kozik, keeping my voice low, "You know, Koz, you should be teaching your girl how to fight. That way if she ever has to defend herself, she won't hurt herself. Just think about it. She has a mean right cross." I didn't wait for them to answer; I just took my beer and went back to Clay.

Kozik's POV

_Gemma was right, Charlotte had a lot of force behind her punch. If she knew how to do it properly, she'd never hurt herself._ I looked over Charlotte's hand again, "Would you want to learn?" I asked her. I paused while she thought about it. "I promise I'll only teach you enough to protect yourself when I can't be there. Please?"

She finally relented and agreed, "I dunno. If we do, I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"Who says I'm gonna spar with you? I've already seen you in action. I was gonna get some sucker in there and let you loose on them." We both laughed before I kissed her lips again.

After a couple of hours of drinking, dancing, and pool, the party had died down and the only stragglers left either making out or passed out. Charlotte and I had been talking, drinking, and playing pool for a majority of the night. We had ignored almost everyone else; I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I'm pretty sure that I owed Charlotte more than a hundred dollars by the end of the night. _She has to be hustling me; she is too damn good at this for it to be beginners luck._ "You're cheating!" I exclaimed after she sank the eight ball again.

She laughed and shook her head, "No, I'm not! You're just a really bad pool player." I shook my head and smiled at her over the pool table as she kept laughing. "You want to play again? Or are you tired of losing money?"

I strode around the table to her, finishing the rest of my beer before I got to her. I threw my pool cue onto the table, "I give up. There's no way I'm letting you scam me out of the rest of my money." I took the cue out of her hand, putting it on the table before wrapping my arms around her waist. I lifted her off the ground and held her against my chest as we kissed. I sat her down on the edge of the pool table and stood in between her legs. "You know, I'm gonna need time to get the money together. Maybe we could work out a trade?"

She put her hands on my chest, pushing me away from her; her eyes showed she was a little taken aback, "A trade? What kind of trade did you have in mind?"

My hands were resting on her hips but I moved them to the table so I could lean towards her and look at her, eye to eye, "Free boxing lessons, maybe?"

She seemed relieved, "Fine. You win. This time." She wrapped her arms over my shoulders, kissing my cheek in the process.

I brought my arms back around her midback, enveloping her in a bear hug. "Thank you, baby." I heard her sigh and felt her stifle a yawn into my shoulder. I turned my head to see her face, "Wanna go to sleep?" I asked her. She nodded so I took a step back and helped her off the table.

I placed my hand on her lower back as I led her back to my dorm room. Tig looked up from Roxie sitting in his lap and sneered, "Finally gonna get some, blondie?"

I glared down at him, muttering, "At least my girl is clean."

He jumped up and got in my face, "What was that? Did you have somethin' to say to me?"

I stared straight into his eyes, "Charlotte, go to my room." She hesitated and didn't move. "Charlotte, please?"

Tig started chuckling, "Man, you can't even control your pussy." I was about to start wailing on him but I saw Charlotte move.

She got in between me and Tig. She frowned up at him, "Listen here, Alex. Leave me and Koz the fuck alone."

He snickered, "Or what, bitch?"

Without a warning, she sucker-punched his face as hard as she could. Tig staggered backwards and touched his lip, feeling the blood from his lip. "That's what." She whispered, her voice catching. I looked down at her, she was clutching her hand to her chest and I could see her eyes flooding with tears.

My head snapped up as I looked for Happy, Opie, or Piney. Opie had gone home but Piney was still sitting at the bar. Happy was leaning against the jukebox with a croweater and had seen the commotion. They were both on their way over to hold Tig back. _Why would Tig even try something like this? It's one thing to take a stab at me, but why did he have to take one at Charlotte?_

I had to get Charlotte away from him before he could do anything else. I hadn't seen him look this mad since we took out the assholes that raped Gemma. Putting my arm around her shoulders, I guided her to the kitchen to get ice on her hand.

Charlotte's POV

I could feel myself getting tired as I beat Kozik again. He had finally convinced me to learn how to box and I wasn't sure if it was a good idea but if it could get him to stop asking, I'd do it. Kozik and I were headed towards his room when Tig started back up with his snarky comments._ Why does he keep pushing Kozik's buttons? Can't he just mind his own damn business?_ Kozik stopped and told me to go to his room but I wasn't going to stand back and let this guy walk all over us anymore. Once Tig set his eyes on me, he ignored Kozik._ He must be drunk if he's thinking of talking to me like that. Gemma said the guys wouldn't talk to me like this. Maybe this one is the exception._ I don't know what possessed me to do it, but as soon as my fist landed on his cheek I regretted it. My fist and wrist were now killing me, plus the look in Tig's eyes was terrifying, he looked furious. I took a couple steps back, fearing for my life. _Tig looks like he's going to kill me, why'd I do that?_

I felt Kozik wrap his arm around me as he hurried me to the kitchen. I was afraid to look back but for some reason, I did. I saw Happy holding Tig back, against the wall while Piney was yelling at him. Once in the kitchen, Kozik picked me up and set me on the counter before grabbing a towel and filling it with ice. He gingerly laid the ice onto my hand and wrist then rubbed his hand over his face. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye; _I hope he's not mad that I didn't listen to him. I just couldn't take it any more. Tig shouldn't be trying to pry us apart._

"Charlotte?" Kozik whispered, pulling me out of my thoughts. I realized I was staring at the ground, not blinking. "Hey. Look at me." I felt his fingers cupping my chin, tenderly making me look up at him. His thumb smoothed my cheek, brushing a tear off as he studied my face. "I can't believe you slugged Tig."

"I'm sorry for emasculating you. I'm just sick and tired of him saying shit about us. About you." I explained quietly, almost inaudibly.

Kozik smiled, "I should be mad but how could I ever get angry with a chick who has the balls to do that? Shit, Charlotte. I don't know if that was smart or not, but I don't care. Maybe now Tig will stop." He leaned down and briefly kissed my lips. "First thing tomorrow, we'll get Chibs or Tara to check out your hand. Hopefully the swelling will have gone down and with any luck you didn't break your hand. Come on, let's get you to bed."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay, I've been traveling for work and it's been hectic. Hopefully I will be able to post more regularly.**

**Happy reading and please review :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Charlotte's POV<span>

I woke up to the loud sound of a door slamming. My eyes blinked away the sleep before realizing where I was. I smiled as Kozik kissed my forehead. He was laying on his back, me on my stomach. His arm was around me just like my arm was draped over his chest. One of my legs was hooked over his and my head was resting on his shoulder.

Last night, he had striped down to his boxers while I had taken off my dress then pulled on one of his shirts and a clean pair of his boxers. I wanted to be comfortable but I didn't want to lead him on by wearing skimpy pajamas. He seemed to understand and kept things light and modest.

Kozik tilted my head up to kiss my lips. I heard him whisper, "Let's just stay in bed today, babe."

I was about to answer when someone knocked on the door. Half Sack stuck his head in, "Ah, sorry to interrupt. But, uh, Clay wants us at the table."

Kozik groaned out, "Kay, I'll be right there." Half Sack left just as abruptly as he showed up. Kozik kissed me again, "I gotta go, but you can stay here if you want…"

Before I could answer, Gemma poked her head in, "Koz, they're at the table. Charlotte, why don't you get dressed and come with me." We rolled out of bed and got dressed. He hugged me tightly before going our separate ways. _I wonder what Gemma wants to do with me? What are they talking about in that room?_

Gemma's POV

Clay and I were sound asleep when we got woken up by the phone ringing. Bobby said we needed to get to the clubhouse because of some drama that went down last night. He also said that Opie was on his way and we needed to get Tara to come in too. _What the hell happened after we left? _I wondered as I got dressed and we drove to the clubhouse.

As soon as we walked onto the lot, Juice started informing us on everything that happened last night. At least everything he had heard from Phil or whoever else was still around when it all went down. _Damn it, Tig. Why did he threaten Charlotte? She is a First 9's daughter and a member of this family._

I glared at the guys as I stormed into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. I went into Clay's dorm room to grab a sweater, slamming it on my way back into the clubhouse. I ran into Happy as Clay was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Hap, is this true?" I received a nod. "Shit. You better make this right."

I patted his shoulder as I went back into the hallway to get Charlotte. He caught me before I could get to far, "Don't have to. Did it herself. Punched Tig." I wanted to ask him what he meant but he disappeared into the chapel. _She did what?_ _This I gotta see._

I passed Half Sack in the hall, "Did she really slug Tig?"

He stopped, "Yes ma'am, right in the jaw. But I heard her hand isn't in great shape, though."

"Shit, can you get a prospect to find out where Tara is?" He nodded and kept walking.

After telling Charlotte to get ready and come with me, I went back and got myself a cup of coffee. After Ratboy told me Tara was on her way, I poured mugs for her and Charlotte.

Charlotte's POV

I pulled on a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and my vans sneakers before pulling my hair into a ponytail. I walked out of Kozik's room and found Gemma sitting at the bar, drinking coffee and talking to Tara. _Did they know about last night?_

My question got answered as they both turned and grinned at me. Gemma set down her mug, "Hey, did you have a good night?" I felt my cheeks getting warm and I shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to tell them. "Don't worry, babygirl, he got what was coming to him and even deserves more." She hugged me and led me over to the couch. Tara followed and was carrying a large red bag.

I sat down, Gemma and Tara sitting on either side of me. I could hear some muffled yelling coming from the closed doors. Phil brought us fresh coffees and set them down in front of us before resuming the cleaning he and two other prospects were doing.

Tara was watching me closely as she asked, "How's your hand? It looks swollen. Can I take a look?" I nodded and she gingerly started touching my right hand. "Can you make a fist for me Charlotte?" I tried to curl my fingers, wincing then inhaling sharply. "Phil can you bring me a bag of ice?" She nodded and dug through her bag for an ACE bandage. She placed the ice on my hand then wrapped it firmly. "We need to get you x-rayed and maybe into a cast. I think you fractured your fourth and fifth metacarpals. Sorry, your ring and pinky fingers, in your palm.."

I was unnerved, "I really don't want to…"

Gemma chuckled, "I know baby, you don't want to go back to the hospital. I promise you won't be staying. Plus you can visit with your good friend David."

Before I could answer, the doors banged open and most of the guys came walking out. Tara and Gemma got up to greet Jax and Clay. Piney and Opie came directly over to me and sat down. I was a little worried they'd start yelling at me but Opie broke out into a huge smile.

"Damn sis, can't believe you stood up to Tig." He gave me a one arms hug as he pulled me into him. "Proud of you. What happened to your hand?" He asked as he looked down and noticed the compress.

"Tara thinks I fractured it last night when I hit Tig." I said as I held it up for him to see.

Piney took my hand in his, looking it over, "You gotta be careful, sweetheart. But I'm so glad you hit that pompous asshole. You've turned out to be a breathtaking woman despite all the adversity you've faced." He spoke gruffly but his touch was gently.

I turned to him and hugged him, feeling relief and like I had found the father I never knew. "Thanks… Dad." I choked out as a few tears clouded my vision. I held onto him for what seemed like hours._ I finally found my father and he actually wanted me in his life. James never even held me like this. He hardly ever talked to me. This family is all I've ever wanted and more._

I pulled back and saw Piney smiling at me, so was Opie. We hugged, laughed, and talked for fifteen more minutes before I realized Kozik never came out of the room. I was looking around the room and didn't see Happy or Tig either.

Kozik's POV

By the time I pulled on my jeans, boots, shirt, and cut and got to the table, the guys were already seated. I quietly sat and waited for Clay or Jax to start. I shook Happy's hand then looked across the table at Tig. He was seething and seemed embarrassed, I could just make out a bruise coming in on the left side of his jaw. I had to bite back my comment and laughter but it was pretty damn funny that Charlotte did that to him.

Clay started rambling about the gun running and sending extra help out to Lodi. He mentioned we may have to make a run to Tacoma soon but he wasn't sure. He also started talking about finding another way to earn the club some money. Chibs stated that there was a boxing tournament taking place in a couple of weeks and we could use it to earn some money. Bobby agreed, saying we could enter Half Sack to win the whole thing.

Happy, who was still mad at Tig for what happened last night, decided to add his two cents, "Yeah, maybe we can enter Charlotte too."

The guys burst into rounds of laughter, Tig sat there looking smug and annoyed. "Alright, alright. We get it, I got sucker punched."

Opie and Piney looked heated, I just chuckled, "That's your excuse for any time you lose."

Tig stood up, knocking his chair over, "I don't see why you couldn't control your…"

Piney growled out, "If you value your life, you won't finish that sentence."

I jumped up and tapped my chest, "I'm right here, Tiggy."

There was a scuffle as guys tried to get between me and Tig to stop us from brawling right there on the Redwood table. Clay slammed the gavel down, "Alright! That's enough! Let's take this shit outside and work it out. I'm tired of it. Go. Now!" He barked out the orders and then threw open the doors to get himself some breakfast and coffee.

Happy was holding me back while Chibs dragged Tig out the door and into the boxing ring quickly. Happy let me go, "Brother, you can't keep fighting Tig. You better make this time count cause this is the last time." I nodded and followed him outside, barely catching a glimpse of Charlotte sitting on the couch with Piney and Opie. Right now, my attention was focused solely on Tig and pounding his ass.

Most of the guys were waiting around the edge of the ring for me and Tig was standing in the ring after he took off his rings and cut. I hesitated and stared him down. Jax came up behind me, "You better make this quick, Tara said she has to take your girl to the hospital. She cracked her hand when she laid into Tig's face."

I looked at him wildly, "She what?" I roared. My adrenaline started pumping again. I jumped into the ring, throwing my cut over to Happy, leaving my rings on.

Tig was sidestepping around me, dodging my jabs while taunting me, "Shit Koz, I didn't know you were such a pussy that you needed to have a gash fight your battles for you."

Something in me snapped. I ran into him and tackled him as hard as I could, knocking the wind out of him and slamming him into the mat. I started wailing on him as hard and fast as I could. He barely fought back but he managed to take a couple of shots. Before I knew it, Happy was pulling me back and away from Tig, dragging me out of the ring and against the wall. Juice and Chibs helped Tig up and across the pavement to the office.

I was still steaming and my breaths were coming out in wheezes. Tig was smirking at me while blood flowed freely from his mouth. _Why is he smiling? I swear if he says one more thing about me or Charlotte, I'm going to kill him._

Bobby must have read my mind because he came over and stood in front of me, "Clay was testing you. Cause we all thought this shit, with you and Tig, was over." I nodded while catching my breath. _He's right, me and Tig were almost past our differences but lately he's been listening to Clay and forgetting about our new friendship. Shit, why does Clay have to go and stir it up again?_

I looked over to the door of the clubhouse seeing Clay leaning against the wall, he had been watching the whole fight. _He really did want me and Tig to keep at it? Or was he still concerned with me going soft._ He nodded over to me, almost like he was approving me again. I was pulling on my cut when Gemma came storming out and started harshly talking to him. I couldn't hear what she said but she didn't look happy.

Opie, Piney, and Tara came out of the door followed by Charlotte. I wiped the sweat and a little blood off my face before walking towards them. Piney shook my hand then Opie gave me a quick man hug, "Good job, Koz." I smiled sheepishly as I pulled away and looked at Charlotte.

Her hand was wrapped up with an ice pack but her face was beaming. _She must be in so much pain. I've broken my hand before and it hurts like hell. I can't believe she's smiling still._ Piney led his new daughter to Tara's car and I followed closely behind them. I kissed her cheek lightly before making sure she was settled in the back seat and shutting the door. Gemma and Tara got into the front seats while me, Happy, Opie, and Miles got onto our bikes to follow them to St. Thomas.

Gemma's POV

I saw the looks on several of the guys' faces as they came out of the chapel. _This ain't gonna be pretty._ I thought as I watched Kozik and Happy sneak out of the clubhouse. I made sure that Charlotte was preoccupied with Opie and Piney then sent Tara over to make sure she wouldn't notice the fight that was about to take place. By the time I got outside, Happy was pushing Kozik against the wall and Tig looked like a bloody mess. Juice and Chibs took Tig across the lot to the garage to get him cleaned up.

Clay was right by the door, smoking and looking arrogant. I thrust my finger into his chest, "Clay, what do you think you're doing?"

"Proving a point, keeping my men on their toes." He answered, not looking me in the eye.

"Bullshit. You're egging them on. I told you to leave this alone. It'll be fine, I'm gonna take care of it. You better stop."

He squinted at me, "Watch who you're talking to?"

I held my ground, "You're not gonna intimidate me. I'm standing up for this girl, someone has to. You back off or I'll make you." I narrowed my eyes then turned on my heel to take Charlotte to the hospital.

Charlotte's POV

My hand was throbbing but I was trying to put on a brave front for everyone else. _I really don't want to be back at the hospital but at least this time I wouldn't have to stay overnight._ As Tara drove us to her workplace I kept looking over my shoulder at Kozik riding behind us. He must have seen me because at a stoplight he pulled next to the door I was sitting by, smiled, lowered his sunglasses and gave me a wink.

When we got to the hospital, Tara took me to get x-rayed and then into a waiting room. I sat alone for a few minutes before I heard a knock. I was a little worried but Gemma quickly poked her head in. She smiled, "Do you want some company?" I nodded and she pushed the door the rest of the way open, letting Kozik and Opie inside before she shut the door and sat in the chair. Kozik sat next to me on the table, leaning back onto his hands while Opie leaned against the counter. I rested against him as we all waited for Tara to come back with the results.

I was nervous; the last time I had hurt my arm and gotten a cast, James was the cause of it. He had tried to touch me and when I refused, he pushed me down the stairs. I was glad that Kozik, Opie, and Gemma were in the room. With them there I felt less lonely and less scared.

Thirty minutes later, Tara came in with the films. She posted them against the lighted box, "The good news is: it's not broken. You can see that there is a fracture, right here" She pointed to the outline of my hand.

Gemma folded her hands in her lap, "So how do we fix this, Doc?"

"Standard procedure is to put you in a cast. It'll heal faster that way. You'd be in it for about three weeks or so." Tara was slowly unraveling the bandage that was still on my hand. "What color do you want to get?"

I thought about it and tried to keep calm but I 8was still trying to wrap my brain around having another cast. I shrugged, "Surprise me?" She nodded and left, sharing a look with Gemma before the door shut.

A nurse came into the room after five minutes with supplies to make me a cast but Gemma stopped her. "We'd prefer if Dr. Knowles did this." The nurse shot us a dirty look and stomped out. I was about to argue but something told me not to.

Tara came back in, "Sorry Gemma. My supervisor did that behind my back. I promise I didn't do that on purpose." She gathered the supplies and started making me a cast. After fifteen minutes I looked down and saw she had woven two colors around my two fingers, hand, and half way up my forearm.

"Blue and white?" Kozik, Opie, Tara, and Gemma seemed like they were sharing an inside joke.

Gemma winked at me, "The club colors. Very clever, Tara." She seemed to approve of what Tara did.

Tara smiled and handed me a cup of pills, "Ok, you guys are free to go, here are a couple of pain killers, Gemma can you come sign some paperwork for her? Oh, by the way, I checked and David Hale is asleep right now but he's recovering nicely."

I nodded while I took the tiny cup and watched as they left. Opie grabbed a cup of water and handed it to me, "You should take a pill now so you'll stop hurting."

I shook my head, "No, Opie, I'm fine…"

He stared me down, "No, you're not. I can tell it's really bothering you. Please take it?"

Kozik nudged me after I hesitated again, "What's wrong?"

I set the cup of pills down, "I just don't want to be… loopy." I had made that mistake once. James took full advantage of the situation once the drugs had kicked in. I wasn't about to tell them that though. _I know that James is never coming back but sometimes I can still feel his hands on my skin._

Kozik seemed to know what I was thinking because he held out his pinky, "I promise that if anything happens to you, you can put me in one of those." He pointed to the cast on my hand and wrist. "Please take the pills? Me, Ope, and Happy will make sure you're safe and no one will bother you."

I hooked my pinky into his, "You still owe me money." I grinned at him before letting go of his hand to take the pills.

Opie chuckled as he watched us then said before leaving the room, "I'm gonna go get Miles to get the car and then we can get lunch."

Kozik wrapped me up in his arms and kissed my forehead. "I meant what I said." He whispered. "So, uh, are you gonna let people write on your cast or…"

I looked up at him, "Or what?"

"Well, Happy is a great tattoo artist. He could decorate it for you?" He looked like he really wanted me to agree.

I thought: _It's only a cast and for a couple of weeks. What's the harm?_ Shrugging, "Sure, I'd love to have him do it."

He grinned and kissed my cheek, "I'll let him know, c'mon let's go get some grub."

By the time we got to the diner, I was definitely feeling the painkillers. Gemma decided we'd get our food to go and that was the last thing I remembered.

Kozik's POV

After Charlotte agreed to let Happy "tattoo" her cast, I knew exactly what I wanted him to put on there. Opie and I had to convince her to take the meds because she really looked like she really needed them and I knew her refusal had to do with that asshole James. _At least he can never hurt her again._ I felt bad for her, here she was in pain again because of me and my beef with Tig. _Did Clay really set this all up? I want to trust and follow my Prez but if he's pulling stupid shit like this…_

We got to the diner but Gemma said that the drugs were kicking in and Charlotte would probably pass out soon. I stayed outside with Happy while Gemma, Opie, and Miles went inside to order and grab the food to take back to the clubhouse. Tara had stayed at the hospital to work for the rest of the day.

Gemma had left the windows down and Charlotte was leaning against the door. I gently stroked her long blonde hair as Happy and I waited and talked. My mind kept getting sidetracked and drawn back to Charlotte. _I'm still pissed that she broke her hand but I'm glad there's nothing else wrong. Her face has healed very quickly, you could barely see the bruises and her lip was already scabbed over. I'm glad she took the pain meds even though she didn't want to. One day, I'm going to put my crow on her._

We got back to Teller-Morrow around 1pm. I got off my bike and slowly opened Charlotte's door, catching her head and upper body before she fell. Happy helped me get her out of the car and then into my dorm room. I didn't want to wake her up so I went into the main room to eat and hang out for the afternoon.

I made sure one of the newest prospects would stand by the door, intimidating him into not moving an inch. "Mike, if you move or anything happens to her… not only will you never get patched in but I'll make sure you stop breathing." His face paled but he planted his feet and leaned against the wall.

_Charlotte's Dream_

_I was at the carnival with Kozik and we were laughing and having fun. I felt like I didn't have a care in the world. We decided to go into the funhouse and house of mirrors. I playfully ran in before him telling him to find me. I instantly lost myself in the maze and music, waiting for Kozik to come get me all while laughing._

_I heard him calling my name and walking around, then suddenly it was eerily quiet. I crept around, trying to find him and calling out, "Koz? You there?" When he didn't answer it was extremely frightening. "Koz? Please, this isn't fun anymore."_

_I heard a gunshot and quickly started running through the maze trying to find the exit or Kozik. After I turned a corner, I tripped over something, falling face first onto the floor. I looked back to see what I fell over and it was my mom, she was dead. I scrambled up and hurried further down the row of mirrors. I hit a dead end and felt panicky. I saw David in one of the mirrors but his back was to me._

_I started slowly walking toward him but when I got to his reflection, I saw someone else there. I couldn't make out who it was but when I looked around the corner, I saw David sitting in a puddle of blood. I gasped and went to him, seeing him bleeding from his stomach. "David?" I asked worriedly. He didn't respond or open his eyes. I pressed my fingers to his neck and couldn't find his pulse. "David!" I yelled, tears falling down my face._

_I held onto his body, letting my tears fall and mix into the pool of blood around us. I didn't look up until I heard my name, "Charlotte, come away from there." I turned my head and saw Tig standing a few feet away. I was about to get up but I saw that he had a gun in his hand._

"_Tig, what…?" He looked down at the gun and then back at me before sliding his gun into the back of his jeans._

"_Charlotte, I can explain." He was trying to say he didn't shoot David but I wasn't sure who to trust at this point._

_Before I could say anything, another gunshot rang out. I jumped and wedged myself between David and the mirror behind his body. I watched as Tig fell to his knees and forward, blood quickly drenching his shirt. I looked up and saw James standing behind him, smirking._

_I screamed but I knew no one would come; James took deliberate, menacing steps towards me, still holding a gun at his side. "Don't worry, baby. I won't hurt you…much." _

_I squirmed and whimpered but I knew it was no use. "Please, please don't." I begged him. He was standing in front of me, reaching a hand out to stroke my cheek._

_Right before his fingers brushed my skin, he froze. I heard someone demand, "Don't." James didn't budge and before I could blink, a knife slashed through the air and James started gushing blood from his neck. He gagged and clutched his neck, behind him I saw Kozik walking away._

_I got up and tried to run after him but the hallway kept growing longer and longer, he was getting smaller and smaller into the distance. "Kozik! Wait!" Unexpectedly, there was a flash of the brightest light I've ever seen, blinding me._


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I hope you're all enjoying my story. Let me know what you think by reviewing. I'm gonna try to keep updating but the rest of my week will be really busy. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Kozik's POV<span>

I had finished eating, played some pool, and was now doing some work for Teller-Morrow. I had finished working on a car, making sure it was tuned up and ready for pick up, about an hour ago. Now I was working on someone's bike, tightening things and changing the oil. I hadn't heard from the prospect, Mike, and before I came out to the garage I had checked on Charlotte and she was still asleep. I was starting to relax and take my mind off of everything. A couple of the guys had tried to talked to me but Happy or Gemma scared them off, letting me have some time to myself.

Tig hadn't said a word to me but I had caught sight of him a couple of times, him glancing over to me every now and then. I thought about confronting him about everything that went down but before I could, I heard a commotion near the clubhouse and someone running out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Mike frantically looking around. I immediately got up and felt panicked. _Something's wrong with Charlotte. What did this shithead do to her._

He spotted me and started running in my direction, but he barely took two steps and I was sprinting across the lot, storming past him, nearly knocking him down. I bee lined for my dorm room, shoving the other prospects out of my way, I got to the door and saw it was slightly ajar. I pushed it open further and saw Tig leaning over Charlotte.

It was sickening to see him this close to her, "Get the fuck out of here." I snarled at him.

He looked up and held up his hands, "Yo, your girl was just screaming, I came to check it out." He slowly backed away and past me to leave.

I was furious but I tried to calm down to make sure she was fine. I put one knee on the bed and put one hand on either side of her, looking at her face. Her face was scrunched up with worry and fear; she was having or had another nightmare. I whispered to her, "Charlotte? Babe, wake up. You're safe now, don't worry."

I watched as a tear slipped from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. I brought my hand to her face, wiping it away gently before leaning down to kiss her forehead, "Baby, it's safe and sound. I promise."

Her eyes fluttered open, fear was evident behind her blue eyes. She brought herself off the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Oh Koz." She sighed.

I eased her back onto the bed, holding her in my arms and laying next to her. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked her, trying to relief any pain she had.

She closed her eyes and buried her face into my chest and neck. She shook her head, "It was awful. We were at the carnival, in this maze of mirrors, I saw my mother, Tig killed David, James shot Tig, then you stabbed James, and then you left me behind and wouldn't wait." She was hiccupping from crying so hard. "You… you… left… me."

I ran my hands through her hair and cupped her face, making her look at me. "Babe, I will never leave you. I swear on my life, you will never be alone or have to worry about me not being there for you. I only let you sleep because I didn't want to wake you up. I'm so sorry. I promise you will always be protected and safe with me and the club." Her tears had slowed but she was shaking in my arms. I held her tightly to me, trying to comfort her. When I heard her breathing even out, I pressed my lips against her temple. "Babe, do you want to get some food? I know you haven't really eaten…"

She nodded and brought her hand up to rub her eyes. "Yeah that'd be a good idea." I helped her sit up and into the bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and wetted it, bringing it to her face to alleviate her tension and tears. I pressed the cool fabric to her eyes and cheeks, after a couple of minutes, a small smile broke out across her face.

I smiled, set the washcloth down and led her out of my room, "C'mon, let's get you something to eat."

Charlotte's POV

I felt a rough hand on my forearm and then cheek. Whoever was in the room, I knew it wasn't Kozik. It didn't smell, feel, or sound like him. It only caused me to freak out more. _Kozik left and wasn't coming back. _My dream still felt like it was real and like I was stuck in it.

The next thing I knew, Kozik was kneeling over me on the bed. He was so caring and gentle, making sure I wasn't harmed or scared any more. He reassured me that my dream would never come true and he's make sure I would be taken care of at all times. He offered to get me some food because he remembered I hadn't eaten yet today. After sweetly cleaning my face to keep me feeling comfortable he put his arm around my shoulders and escorted me through the clubhouse and into the kitchen.

Gemma was waiting for us when we got there. I smiled at her and hugged her. Kozik gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then asked, "Can you make Charlotte something to eat? I gotta take care of something real quick." She nodded and Kozik kissed me before walking out of the clubhouse.

Gemma smiled down at me, "Don't worry, baby girl. He'll be right back. Now, what do you want to eat?" I shrugged and was unsure of what to ask. "I'll just heat you up some leftovers, how's that sound?" I nodded and she started rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Thanks Gemma." I said as she set a plate of pasta and a can of soda in front of me. I started to dig in, finally realizing how hungry I was. I was about half way done when Opie walked into the kitchen.

"You doin' okay, Sis?" He asked, as he looked me over, glancing between my cast and my eyes.

I nodded, "Yes, Opie. I'm fine. Just had a weird dream…"

His eyes bore into me like he wasn't sure if he should believe me or not. After a couple of minutes he relented, "Alright but if you need anything, I'm right here for you." He gave me a bear hug and then left me to finish my food.

Just as I finished, the woman I had punched the night before came in. She avoided eye contact me with but picked up my empty plate and took it to the sink to wash it. I watched, bewildered and unsure of what to do. She kept her eyes cast downward as she did the dishes and then grabbed two beers and disappeared without a word._ That was weird. I felt bad for what I did but she had been rude to me first. I wonder where Kozik is?_

Gemma caught my eye; she was smiling at me from just outside the kitchen area. I got up from my seat and walked over to her. We exchanged a hug before she spoke, "You know, you did a number on that chicks face." I looked away, my cheeks flushing. "It's a good thing too. Making a name for yourself. You're the new girl around here and you gotta let those women know you're here to stay. Speaking of… you are gonna stick around, right? We'd love to have you and I know Kozik especially wants you here."

I smiled as she brought up Kozik. _I'm really falling fast for this guy. Gemma must think I'm such a naïve girl._ I looked up at her, she had a knowing look on her face. "I want to stay." I choked out, unable to stop from tearing up. _A family that really wants me to be a part of them._

Kozik's POV

After making sure Gemma would take care of her, I left Charlotte's side to go find Tig and yell at him. I caught up with him by the picnic tables right outside the clubhouse. "Yo, Tiggy, can I talk to you?"

He stood from his seat, "What is it blondie?"

I got in his face, standing just inches from him, our chests almost touching. "Don't you ever look at Charlotte or go near us again. We may be brothers but I'm not running away this time."

He nodded and stroked his beard, "Fine. I get it. Pussy over the club. I'll tell Clay."

Tig started to walk around me to go back into the clubhouse but I put my hand on his chest, pushing him back, "Oh no you're not. I'm still here and I still know the goddamn rules. Club comes first. I'm just saying, what you did last night and this morning will never happen again."

"Alright, alright. But here's a warning, she don't have your crow. Still fair game." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I grabbed his beer and threw it against the wall, "She's Piney's daughter, Tig! You can't treat her like any old tramp that comes through here. And don't worry, she won't be without a crow for long."

He shrugged, "Better hurry, brother. Girl like that…"

I quickly threw my fist into his jaw, as hard as I could, knocking him to the ground, "I hope you've learned your lesson and that bruise on your jaw will show up this time. Just stop it ok, Tig?" Tig chuckled and nodded from the ground, touching his jaw.

Happy had been watching the whole exchange and waited for me to be done. I walked back towards the clubhouse and waved at him to follow me. Once inside, I grabbed a couple of beers from Phil. I turned around to hand one to Happy, seeing Roxie in the kitchen with Charlotte. I was about to go over to her but Gemma got my attention, waving me off while giving me a reassuring smile.

Happy took a swig of his beer, "What is it, brother?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Once he agreed, I continued. "Charlotte's cast… I got her to agree to let you decorate it. You're the best tattoo artist I know and I thought you could maybe draw her a little something. A crow. I want you to put my crow on her cast. I know it's nothing official, but…"

He didn't let me finish my rambling, "Done."

I took a sip of my beer, then shook his hand, "Thanks Bro." I looked around the room and saw Charlotte talking to Gemma. They looked serious until I saw the smile on Charlotte's face._ Damn she's gorgeous. Unlike any girl I've ever known. She's the one._ "I gotta go find Piney and Ope, will you keep an eye on Charlotte? Wait til I come back to start working on her cast. Why don't you play pool with her and try to win back some of the money she took from me." He barely chuckled but agreed._ He's the one guy here that I know where I stand with him. The other guys keep flip-flopping but Happy is always the same._ _Now I gotta go find Piney and ask for his permission to put my crow on Charlotte._

I went over to Charlotte, placing my hand gently on her midback, "Hey babe, I'm gonna go run an errand, I'll be back in less than an hour. Why don't you play pool with Happy. Taken him for all he's worth." I said with a wink.

She giggled and kissed my lips, "I'll do my best. Hurry back, ok?" I nodded and kissed her again before leaving to find Piney.

Charlotte's POV

Kozik said he had to leave, he didn't tell me what he was going to do but I knew I should trust him and just let him go. After he left, Gemma was nodding in approval with a smile on her face. "What?" I asked her, trying to figure out why she was acting so weird.

"Oh nothing. Just that you two are so cute together. Let me know if you need anything, I'll be across the compound in the office."

"Ok thanks Gemma." I said as we hugged and she walked out. Phil walked by and asked if I needed anything. I asked him for some water and he returned a couple minutes later with a cold bottle for me. I thanked him and noticed Happy was watching me from the pool tables. I went over to him, "So Koz told me to play some pool with you…"

He nodded, barely saying a word while he racked the balls, "You ready?" He asked me in a low, scratchy voice.

"Sure, you can break. I'm still not sure how I'm going to play with this thing on." I said as I held up my hand.

He shrugged and handed me a cue, "I'll try to take it easy on you."

Kozik's POV

On my way out of the clubhouse, Jax told me that Piney was at his cabin. I nodded and hopped on my bike. Twenty minutes later I had pulled up next to two bikes, Piney came outside with Opie right behind him. He was carrying a shotgun but Opie was trying to get him to put it down. I shut off my bike and swung my leg over to close the distance between us.

Piney lowered the gun as I got closer, "Hey Kozik. Sorry thought you were someone else."

I was confused but I didn't push my luck, after all he was holding a loaded gun. "Uh, I just wanted to come talk to you both for a minute."

Opie nodded, "Come on in then." He led me and Piney inside and to the round wooden table in the middle of the room. I sat across from both of them and leaned onto my elbows. Opie and Piney sat and crossed their arms across their chests, "Alright, what is it?"

I folded my hands together and tried to collect my thoughts, "Uh, as you know… I've gotten closer to Charlotte…"

Piney grunted, "Yeah, we've barely gotten to know her 'cause she's been with you."

I rubbed my hand against the back of my neck, "Sorry about that. I don't know how to explain it… we just click and have so much chemistry."

Piney grimaced, "That's my daughter you're talking about."

Opie spoke in his deep voice, "Pop, don't you remember but he did to Tig? He's good for her right now."

Piney looked heated but seemed to agree, "You better not force her into anything. Her life hasn't been great, shit none of ours has."

Opie nodded, "She's been through a lot and doesn't trust a lot of people. The only person she seems to trust is you, brother."

"I know, you're both right. But I'm pretty sure she's the one. I want to put my crow on her and I came here for your permission. I know she hasn't been your daughter for long, but I wanted to do this right." I blurted out.

Opie asked, "Pretty sure?"

While Piney cocked his gun, "I thought I said not to do somethin' like this to her."

My eyes widened at Piney, "I know and I promise I won't do it until she's ready. I guess I'm just asking if I can start seeing her and eventually make her my old lady." They both looked at me skeptically. "I've felt so slimy the past week being so close to her without askin' first. But she needed me and I wanted to keep her safe and comfortable. Now I'm begging for your permission to continue."

Piney kept the shotgun pointed at me while he and Opie started whispering to each other. _I seriously hope they say yes. I'm trying to do this the right way. I really am falling fast for her. I've never felt like this before._

After what felt like forever, Piney dropped the gun and put the safety on. He grumpily said, "Fine. But if you ever hurt her, and I mean in the smallest way, you're out."

I nodded and stood to shake their hands, "Thank you so much. I swear I'd never dream about it. And I promise I'll take it slow."

"You better." Opie warned as he gave me a quick man-hug. "Now get back there and watch over her."

Charlotte's POV

After an hour and a half of playing pool against Happy, Half Sack, Juice, and Chibs, they all owed me money. I smiled as they reached into their jeans and forked over the hundred that they owed me total. I was trying not to gloat as I counted the money and put it into my pocket.

Gemma had come over to check on things and started laughing when she found out. "She seriously beat you guys? With that thing on? Wow and you all thought you were good at pool."

We were all laughing when Kozik walked over to us. "What's so funny?"

Chibs threw his cue against the wall, "Girlie here, just conned us."

I smiled and bit my lower lip, "I was just doing what you told me to."

He came over and wrapped his arm around me, "That's right! My girl can kick ass in more ways than one." He announced while the rest of the guys nearly fell to the floor in fits of laughter. "What's the damage?"

I pulled the cash out of my pocket to show him the hundred bucks I had just won. I smiled as he kissed my cheek, "Whoa now, Koz you owe me too remember?"

He shook his head, "Damn, I was hopin' you woulda forgot. How about I make it up to you?"

"What do you have in mine?" I asked puzzled.

"Why don't you just fuck her already?" a prospect yelled and laughed.

Kozik's POV

As soon as the words left Mike's lips, it reminded me of what happened earlier and then I saw Charlotte's cheeks get red. _Shit, she's embarrassed. I'm fucking pissed. No one is gonna talk like that to my girl. Especially not a damn prospect._

I whirled around, letting go of Charlotte and marched over to the skinny bastard. I grabbed him by the cut and shoved him backwards. "Take it off, asshole."

He stumbled backwards, "What? Why?"

"I told you earlier. If anything happens to her, you're never gonna get patched in. Now take it the fuck off."

He still didn't move or attempt to slide the leather from his shoulders. The rest of the guys were looking at each other, confused at first but then decided to back me up. "Kozik, what did I do, man?"

"You left her alone to be terrorized by Tig. Plus your damn comments are fucking annoying. You are done here." I moved so fast, he didn't have time to react. I ripped the cut from his back and threw him onto the ground. "Get the hell out of here."

Charlotte's POV

When I heard the guy's remark, my cheeks started to burn. I could handle most of what guys say but after the past week, I just felt like I couldn't any more. Kozik left my side and started to pick a fight with the younger man. I was torn, _should I try to stop this or…_ before I could figure out what to do, Gemma gently tugged my arm, moving me from the middle of the action, to behind all the guys.

Once we were a safe distance away, Gemma explained, "Just gotta let them work it out. These guys are very protective over the women they love. If someone disrespects you, they are disrespecting him. Kozik can handle his own, don't you worry about him."

Happy intentionally moved and placed himself in front of me and Gemma, as if to stop anyone from getting close, just in case. After Kozik took the man's vest, he gripped his shirt and threw him outside. When he turned around, the other guys patted him on the back as he made his way over to me.

He wouldn't meet my eyes. I put my hand under his chin, lifting it so he'd look up. He studied my face to figured out if I was angry or upset with him. Upon seeing my smile, he cautiously smiled, "Sorry you had to see that, babe."

"Don't be." I said as I kissed his lips, proving I was glad he did that.

"So do you feel up to letting Happy take a crack at your cast?" He asked me. I nodded and flashed him another smile. He turned to Happy, "Hey Hap, you ready?"

Happy grabbed some permanent markers and pulled a chair over to where we were standing. "Charlotte, can you lie on the table?" He asked me.

I sat on the pool table and then laid down, resting my right arm on the raised edge of the table. Kozik sat on the table next to me, holding my left hand. Happy squatted onto the chair, uncapping several markers and reading himself. Kozik kept my attention on him while Happy worked. I barely noticed that time had flown by because when Happy said he was done, I was a little taken aback. Kozik was beaming as Happy scooted the chair back and tossed the markers onto another table. I sat up and looked at my cast, it was almost covered with felt tip art. The major piece was a large bird, a crow that was holding a scroll with Kozik's name written on it. The rest of the space was filled in with the words 'SAMCRO', 'First 9', and 'Charlotte Winston'.

"Wow, Happy, it looks amazing! Thank you!" I breathed as I hugged him. He awkwardly hugged me back. I looked over his shoulder and saw Tig glaring across the room at me. I tensed but tried to forget about everything that had happened.

I pulled back and noticed that the room was filling up and it was getting dark. The nightly party was starting and guys were starting to get restless and wanting to have fun. Kozik goofily held out his arm for me, "C'mon, let's go grab dinner."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been super busy starting a second job BUT hopefully I will be able to keep going. Enjoy!**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Derrick's POV<span>

When I hadn't heard from Zobelle in a couple of days I was furious. _No one ignores me, especially after I paid him all that money. I expect my product!_

I picked up my phone and tried to reach him again. No answer. One of my men, Rob, entered my office, "Sir, we found that Zobelle left the country and there are signs that his associate James is deceased."

I stood up, angrily, "What? Where was he last seen? Clearly I'm the only one who can finish this. Get Lars, we're going to retrieve my purchase."

"Charming, Sir. We have some details as to where she is. I'll go get the car ready." Rob quickly left to get things prepared.

I started pacing and planning. _These assholes will pay. James may be dead but Zobelle will learn that he needs to deliver or there will be hell to pay._

Charlotte's POV

I slid my arm through his but couldn't help thinking about how I'd be able to ride on Kozik's bike with my cast. _Happy really had done an amazing job on my cast. I wonder if he'd be willing to do this on my skin for real. I've seen Gemma and Lyla's tattoos. They look almost exactly like what Happy drew on my cast. Cherry explained to me that the guys who were serious about the women they loved put these crow tattoos on them to mark them as theirs._ I caught myself secretly hoping that Kozik would want to put his crow on me one day.

I was barely paying attention as Kozik led me out of the clubhouse and to the garage, opening one of the doors to reveal my truck. I looked up and hugged him tightly as I laid my eyes on it. "Oh my goodness! Koz, you brought it back here? Thank you!" He nodded and walked me to the passenger seat then got into the driver seat.

I ran my hands over the old leather seats and console as Kozik got into the driver's seat. He started the car and was beaming in my direction as he drove out of the garage. "So what do you feel like eating?"

I shrugged and smiled over at him. "Any thing you want, as long as we can get some ice cream."

He chuckled and nodded, "Of course. Ice cream is a must. Your wish is my command." He smiled and took my hand in his, kissing the back of my hand before lowering it to seat, intertwining our fingers.

Kozik's POV

Seeing Charlotte light up when I showed her her truck was priceless and made me realized just how hard I have fallen for her. _All she wanted was some ice cream later. She's incredibly sweet, sexy, and beautiful. I want her in my arms forever. This drawing on her cast will be on her skin as soon as she'll let me. I gotta take this slow but I want her so badly._

I held her hand as I drove us toward the Charming Diner on the edge of town. Stopping at a red light, I looked over at her, "Hey Charlotte? There's uh, something I wanna tell you."

She turned to me and smiled, "What, Koz?"

I tried to take a deep breath to calm my nerves but gulping at the air did nothing to me. I glanced down at my lap then back at her. Before I could get a word out, something collided with my side of the truck. I heard a loud metal crunch, Charlotte screaming, and glass shattering around me before the world went dark.

Charlotte's POV

Kozik was about to tell me something when I saw bright headlights behind him. Next thing I knew, a huge black SUV crashed into the truck, almost at full speed. My head flew back and hit the window while glass exploded around Kozik.

Once the SUV backed away, I tried to pull myself together and fight off the blackout I felt creeping in. Kozik wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. He was slumped against the steering wheel but he looked like he was still breathing. I brought my hand up to the welt on my head and came away with blood. I tried to look around but couldn't see much.

I reached out to touch Kozik's arm, "Kozik?" He didn't move or say a word. I pulled at my seat belt, unbuckling it so I could get closer to Kozik. I heard people talking around me and then my door was wrenched open, a strong hand wrapping itself in my hair and pulling hard.

I screamed as the man roughly dragged me from the truck. I clawed at the seat, trying to stop myself from leaving the safeness of the truck. I felt another hand come down hard across my face. "Shut up bitch. Mr. Holden would like to meet you." I tore at the mans' hand, trying to free my hair from his grip but he was too powerful.

He dragged me towards the SUV as another man opened the back door. "Kozik!" I screamed as they tied my hand to my cast and shoved me into the car. They slammed the door in my face, "NO!" I screamed and thumped my hands against the door and tried to pry open the door.

"Ms. Smith." The tone of the voice caused to me whirl around in my seat. "My name is Derrick Holden and according to my friend, you belong to me."

My eyes widened as he spoke. _James really did sell me to some one else. How could he?_ Everything registered in my brain as the man's gaze travelled along the curves of my body.

"Zobelle didn't disappoint when he described you. You are well worth what I paid." His hand reached out to touch my leg. "Don't worry, I'll get your head looked at once we get to my shop." I squirmed away from him but the door didn't allow me to get very far. "Now, now. Don't be like that."

"Don't touch me, you bastard!" I yelled and spit in his direction. The man in the front seat whipped around and slammed the barrel of a gun into my temple sending me over the edge and into blackness.

Opie's POV

I watched as Kozik and Charlotte left the Teller-Morrow lot. _He better not hurt her. She just joined my family and I intend on keeping her safe. She's had a hard life and deserves a family that loves her unconditionally. He may have put a temporary crow on her cast but I'm still not sure I can trust him 100%. He loses his temper easily and I swear to god if he ever touches her I will shoot him._

I stayed outside, sitting on the picnic table, waiting for Lyla to arrive. Once she pulled up I jumped up and opened my arms for her. I hugged her tightly and gave her a long kiss before Ratboy handed us each a beer. I looked over Lyla's head and saw Mike, the ex-prospect, walk onto the lot.

I withdrew myself from Lyla's arms and squared my shoulders before meeting him halfway. "I believe we told you to beat it."

He held up his hands, "C'mon Opie, you know I can be a good addition. Just cuz Kozik's head is wrapped up in some new pussy…"

I quickly thrust my fist into his face to stop him from finishing his sentence. I rammed my knee into his gut, causing him to collapse. "If you ever set foot in here again or even think about Charlotte again, you will NOT live to tell about it."

His hands were clamped over his face and I heard him speak through them, "What's she to you? You have a wife who's a porn star…"

Picking up my foot, I stomped hard into the man's crotch, causing him to cry in pain. "I swear to god…"

I felt two hands pull me back and looked up to see Jax in front of me. "Ope, it's Charlotte."

"What happened? Did Kozik…?"

Jax shook his head, "No man, Unser called and said they were in an accident, Kozik was still in the truck but no Charlotte."

I gaped at him, trying to process what could have possibly happened. "Do you think it was the Niners or Mayans?"

Again, Jax shook his head, "Nah, already talked to Laroy and Alvarez. It wasn't them. Come on, we gotta get down there."

I ran and jumped on my bike, seeing most of the other guys get on theirs and follow us. _Charlotte wasn't there? Who would want to hurt her? Where the hell is she?_

Kozik's POV

I shook my head and came to, hearing sirens and voices shouting. I pulled my head away from the steering wheel and looked around. Seeing the seat empty next to me and the door open, I remembered what happened. Turning my head to look out of my broken window I saw some police officers were directing people around and police tape had been set up around the crash site.

Realizing I was awake, ex-chief Unser hurried over to me. "Hey, hey, you were in an accident. Don't move." He put his hand on my arm to stop me from getting out.

I pushed him away, "I gotta get out. I gotta get Charlotte."

"Son, you ain't going anywhere. You gotta get checked out by the paramedics." He waved them over but I wasn't going to sit here while those bastards got further and further away with Charlotte.

I yanked off my seat belt and tried to open my door. There was a burning pain in my left shoulder and I saw it looked dislocated. _Shit, I can't find her like this._ I pulled my arm in between my legs. I swiftly jerked my body to pop my shoulder back into place. The new pain I caused myself made me swear and bellow as my shoulder settled itself. I ignored Unser's warning and the aching I was feeling in my body as I crawled over the seats to get out of the passenger side door.

As my feet hit the pavement, I heard the roar of motorcycles pulling up. Snapping my head up, I saw Opie and most of the other guys getting off their bikes. Cops tried to stop them but they shoved their way past the tape. Unser waved them through and I limped around the truck to get to them.

Jax was the first one to get to me, "What the hell happened Koz?"

"Black Escalade t-boned us. Two guys got out; one pulled Charlotte from the truck. They left ten minutes ago. I'm so sorry Ope. I didn't…"

He held up his hand to stop me, "Bro, it wasn't your fault. Let's just get her back. Fast."

Juice spoke up, "Did you get a plate?"

I paused and tried to put all my thoughts together, "Um… 6-D-M-P… ah fuck. I can't remember…" I pounded my hand into the hood of the truck.

"Partial will work. I'll get on it."

Jax called after him, "Take Half Sack with you. No one rides alone until we know who did this."

Two of the paramedics hauled me towards the ambulance, looking me over while I was in a daze. They put a sling around me, keeping my left arm tight against my body to stop me from dislocating it again. I looked around at the guys who had shown up: Jax looked worried as he talked to Unser, Opie was livid, Chibs was talking to a paramedic and pointing at me, Happy was eyeing each cop standing around the blocked off perimeter, Miles was leaning against the tow truck, and Tig was flirting with one of the female officers and standing near the bikes. After another five minute of poking and prodding, I shrugged them off and rushed out of the back of the ambulance.

Disregarding their shouts, I took off towards the tow truck that Miles had driven. "Get me back to the clubhouse." After shutting the door, I saw the other guys getting on their bikes as we left the truck and emergency vehicles.

As soon as I got back to the clubhouse, I looked around. Juice was sitting behind his laptop in the chapel feverishly typing and scanning the screen. The party had been quickly broken up when they heard about the accident and everyone had scattered. I didn't know what to do. I was pacing and muttering to myself. Most of the guys were shooting each other weird looks. Opie was sitting at the bar, taking long drags from a beer. He looked angered but like he was trying to keep calm.

Tig slowly crept towards me, almost afraid to talk to me. "Look man, I know you're pissed at me. But I'm sorry about everything. I promise I'll do what I can for you guys and I won't do anything to her. I just wanna help get her back."

I nodded and shook his hand. "Thanks Tig, it means a lot for you to man up and say that." He backed away and went to talk to Happy. They both didn't look thrilled to be here but in a way that meant they were furious someone had messed with the club and a woman.

I went back to pacing and swearing under my breath, not even noticing Chibs walking over to me. "Aye, Jackie told me to give ya somethin' to calm the nerves."

"Nah, Chibby I don't need anything. I'll be fine." _Charlotte needs me and she needs me now. I need to get to her now. I can't waste time sleeping or eating._

"Look if ya wanna help your lady friend, you're gonna need your strength." He clapped his hand on my shoulder. "C'mon, son you know I'm right."

Before I could answer, I felt a prick on my neck. I glared at him and clasped my hand to my skin. "What the…?" I started to say. The room started to grow fuzzy and I felt like I was swaying on my feet. I couldn't even get out what I wanted to say, one of the prospects dragged me to the couch and pushed me down onto it before I passed out.

Opie's POV

Chibs had given Kozik a sedative a couple hours ago and the man was out cold. Juice had gotten together as much information he could find and we gathered for Church.

"According to the partial plate, there is only one that belonged to a black Escalade. It's registered to a company called Empire Worldwide. It's a huge import/export company out in Stockton. The warehouse it operates out of is surrounded by other buildings but most look abandoned." Juice paused, shuffling through papers. "It took me a long time to find who owns it. He was very hidden but I finally found him. His name is Derrick Holden." He pulled out a couple of pictures. "This was taken on I-5. Neither man is Holden." Juice held up a picture of a black SUV with two men in the front and the other was an enlargement of the first, showing blonde hair and a blue cast. "Charlotte is definitely in the cage. I kept digging to see if there was any connection between her and the men but there isn't one."

We all sat and looked at each other while we processed the information. "Do we know how many men on security does he have?" Clay asked.

"Not an accurate count but about five or ten." Juice shuffled through his papers again. "I have his payroll here and there's some people who don't fit with others. His other financials point to him being ridiculously rich."

Bobby grabbed the stack of papers and looked through the monetary records. He was nodding and staring intently at the numbers. After ten minutes of studying and calculating he looked up, "Looks like this man deals with firearms and diamonds. And the exception is that he paid a large sum of money to a private account in the last week."

Jax spoke up, "Remember when we went to Lodi because Darby said Zobelle and James sold her? What if we're dealing with the same shit?"

Tig started putting two and two together, "What if the Nords gave Charlotte to Calaveras just so we'd take them out? And Zobelle's real buyer was this guy?"

Clay addressed Juice, "Have we heard from Zobelle?"

Juice shook his head, "Nope, he's still MIA and out of the country."

I stared at the table. "What is our plan?"

Happy finally said something, "Go in and kill 'em all."

Chibs drummed his fingers on the table, "And get our girly back."

After a chorus of agreements from every man in the room, Clay yelled over us, "We need to get Tacoma, SAMTAZ, and any other charter in here to help us out. We need the numbers if we want this to be successful. Sack, call 'em and get 'em here ASAP."

Charlotte's POV

I groaned as I woke up and opened my eyes. I was laying in a hospital bed but the room wasn't a normal hospital room._ I hope Kozik isn't hurt._ Was the first thought that ran through my head. The next was: _where the hell am I? and what is this man going to do to me?_ I scanned the room, realizing I was alone but there were bars on the windows and the door didn't have a knob. _Clearly I'm not going to be able to escape this place alone. I just hope I can figure out a plan quickly._

The door slid open and a man stepped in. He was carrying a rifle and he looked very angry. I tried to shrink into the bed but I then realized I was handcuffed to the railing. I pulled at the cold metal but it wasn't going anywhere. He seemed amused as the cuff rattled against the bar.

A doctor appeared from behind him and she checked my vitals, "You had a nasty bump but you should be fine."

"How long have I been out?" I asked her quietly.

"About ten hours. You came in unconscious and we added to that to perform surgery. You see we have very advanced medical knowledge here. Our surgeon was able to fix your hand so you no long have to wear a cast. He also patched up your face so you no longer have bruises or cuts." She held up a mirror so I can look at my reflection. "See? Back to normal and ready for what Mr. Holden has for you." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. The man with the gun stared me down before leaving as well.

I looked down at my hands; the left was handcuffed to the bed while the right was free to move. I flexed my hand, making a fist and relaxing it. It felt good as new, barely any stiffness. _What is this place? How will Kozik feel about Happy's art being destroyed?_

I quickly checked the rest of my body to make sure nothing else happened while I was out. Satisfied they hadn't done anything, I laid back against the pillows trying to figure out what to do next.

Before I could finish putting together my thoughts and escape route, the door slid open again. A group of women entered carrying several bags, followed by the armed man. The oldest woman spoke up with a heavy accent, "Mr. Holden would like you to join him for dinner. He says if you cooperate, this will be easier for you. He wants us to make you look appropriate."

I pulled the blanket higher and felt myself shaking. _What did this man want? The only way to find out is to agree to this I suppose…_

I nodded and pointed to the handcuffs, "What about this?"

She pulled out a key, "Mr. Holden says I can unlock you if you promise to not run. If you run, he gave that man permission to shoot." She pointed over her shoulder to the armed man at the door.

"I promise." I whispered reluctantly.


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you are all having a wonderful weekend or week! Who else is super excited about the extra episode this season?**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Kozik's POV<span>

_I was running through the woods looking for Charlotte or anyone else. I had a shotgun and was willing to shot anyone who got in my way of finding her. I picked up speed and ran full speed towards a large log cabin. A man walked out with Charlotte under his arm. She didn't look happy but the man wouldn't let her speak. When I raised the gun to threaten him, he laughed and ran his hand along Charlotte's body. She whimpered but didn't respond. I looked down and saw that my gun was now just a plastic squirt gun. I looked around me helplessly to find something to hurt than man with but there was nothing. When I turned back to Charlotte, there was a brick wall and I couldn't hear anything. Just as I was about to start yelling…_

I heard someone calling my name, pulling me out of my dream. _Charlotte? She needs me! _I felt like I was swimming in a deep, dark, lake of sleep and I was desperately trying to get to the surface. I heard my name again and then felt a hand striking my face.

After the slap, my eyes finally opened and my hand covered my face. "Ouch! Stop it!"

"Come on, pretty boy, time to wake up." My eyes focused onto Tig looming over me.

Tig lightly tapped his hand against my cheek but I pushed him away and sat up, "Chibs was the one who… How long have I been out?"

Bobby shoved Tig out of the way, "About seven hours. C'mon sleepy head, Juicey will fill you in."

Charlotte's POV

I watched the women wash and primp me for over an hour, getting me all dolled up for my meal with Mr. Holden. They blew out my hair and applied makeup to my face before dressing me. I looked down at the finished product and saw a different person staring back at me. I felt like I was dressed like a high-end, classy hooker. I saw I was wearing tall black pumps, tight black dress, heavy makeup, hair sprayed hair, and lingerie that would make any mother blush.

I felt uncomfortable and I wanted to take it off but the man at the door was eyeing me with a look that said if I moved I'd be shot and that he liked what he saw. I shivered and tried to adjust the dress to cover more of my chest but it was no use.

"Are you ready Miss?" I heard the woman ask me. I nodded and turned to her. She led me out of the room I was held in and out to a large room that resembled a warehouse. I tripped a couple of time in the heels but managed to make it to a door on the other side of the room.

The door opened to reveal a room with a large bed and square table set up with a formal dinner setting. Before I could ask her what was going on, the door shut leaving me alone. _What is going to happen to me? Maybe I can talk this guy into letting me go…_

Kozik's POV

I sat in the Chapel as Juice went over the details that we knew. I was worried. About Charlotte, the guys, this challenge we were facing, and how the hell we were going to get her back. I felt the rage coursing through my body as he told me about this man.

I slammed my fist into the table, "Why the hell are we just sitting around here? Let's go get her!"

"We're waiting for our backup to get here." Chibs said, interrupting Juice.

"I'm still pissed at you, man." I pointed at him angrily.

Chibs held up his hands, "I was just doing what the paramedics told me to do, tryin' to help you out. You needed to rest and she'll need you focused when we carry this out."

I got up and shoved my way out of the room and the clubhouse. I stormed over to the picnic table and kicked it over. I needed fresh air to calm down. _I just want Charlotte back. I promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt again and yet, here we are. She is never going to forgive me._

Gemma's POV

I watched as Tig woke Kozik up, as Juice told him what they had found, and then watched as he went outside. _He feels so guilty for this. If he keeps it up, he's going to ruin whatever he has going for him. She needs him to be strong and we as a club need to be more careful._

I followed him out and waited for him to cool off a little bit. When he finally sat down on the ground against a pillar, I walked over to him. "Hey." I started.

He looked up at me and swiped at his face. "Oh, hey Gemma. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. How are you doing?" I took a seat next to him.

He shrugged, "I've been better. I'm fine, really."

"Now why don't I believe you? Come on, Koz. I've known you for a while and this new you." I gestured to him. "Is ten times the man you used to be. You're a great guy and she will love you. No matter how many times you break your promises. As long as you make them up to her, you both are going to be just fine."

When he looked up at me, I saw a broken man with tears in his eyes, "I hope you're right Gemma. I just hope I'm enough for her and that she'll forgive me."

I patted his leg, "You are and she will." He was still trying to hold back his emotions and keep himself in check but I knew he was close to breaking. "Don't worry. The guys will get her back. You know Happy won't stop until she's back here." He nodded but kept his eyes on his lap. _The poor guy. He must be torn up about this. I just hope we get her back soon, he can't hold on for much longer._

Charlotte's POV

I stood in the center of the room and surveyed the furnishings. It seemed like forever had passed when the door opened and two men walked in. One was a guard, holding a semi-automatic rifle while the other was Derrick Holden. I froze and stared at them with wide eyes, too scared to move.

"Please, sit." Derrick said to me, ushering me to the table. I slowly sank into the chair as he pushed it under me. After popping a bottle of champagne and pouring us each a glass, he took the seat across from me as the guard stood in front of the door. "Now, you are my guest and I hope you are finding everything to be satisfactory." He waited for me to respond but I still didn't move. "You look very lovely. I'm glad the ladies took care of you." He took the lid off of his plate and mine, revealing chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. "I hope you will enjoy your dinner."

I hesitated before picking up my knife and fork. I didn't want to eat his food but I was famished and couldn't stop myself. We ate in near silence, he kept talking but I wouldn't respond to him. I was too worried about what would happen to me in the near future.

I looked up as he waved to the guard, "Please send for the chef." Five minutes later, the door opened and another man came into the room. He set two new dishes down in front of us and took our dinner plates away. "It was very good tonight, Pierre. Thank you." The man bowed and left without a word. "Please darling." Derrick motioned to the dessert in front of me.

I took one bite of the chocolate cake then set my fork down. "Mr. Holden?" I quietly spoke.

"Please, call me Derrick." He smiled at me. It was eerie but I tried to shrug it off.

"Ok, um Derrick? What exactly do you have planned for me?" I was twisting the cloth napkin in my lap and biting my lip, waiting for him to answer.

"Well, first I gave you medical attention, then got you freshened up. I figured I should feed you and then maybe see where this will go."

I stared at him as he spoke. The man didn't answer my question. He only made me feel as though I was disrespecting him for being a good host. I looked down at my lap as he took a drink from his glass of champagne.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I don't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing." He chuckled to himself and finished his slice of cake.

Kozik's POV

About half an hour after talking to Gemma, I heard the sound of more than fifty motorcycles rumble onto the Teller-Morrow lot. I turned my head to see the Grim Bastards, Sons Of Anarchy Tacoma, Oregon, Tucson, Nevada, and several Nomads roll up. I stayed where I was as the men got off their bikes and were greeted by SAMCRO. Piney and Opie came over to stand next to me, excluding themselves from the large group of men.

It had been at least eleven hours since the accident and I was itching to get Charlotte back in my arms. Now that the other charters had arrived, Clay called Church with only the presidents so they could all get the run-down and spread the word to their men. Everyone else stood around, drinking beers, and reminiscing about past patchover parties.

Once Clay and the other presidents come outside and gathered their respective men to explain the situation, the mood of the crowd changed. I stood up and looked around, seeing them all grow angrier and get agitated. I knew they were all ready to help us get Charlotte back. I listened as some of the men voiced their displeasure about what these bastards had done. Some of them snuck looks at me and nodded like they understood. I didn't know most of them but they sure seemed to know me.

The prospects from each chapter had gotten together to load one of the two vans with bags and bags of weapons for us to defend ourselves with. The other would be left empty for Charlotte and in case anyone got injured. The atmosphere around the clubhouse was grim and no one said much to each other.

Clay called for everyone's attention as he stood on the picnic table to tell them the official plan. "Now, I've talked to several people about this and we've decided that we're going all go in there, surround the place, make sure to eliminate all the threats, get Charlotte back, and then light the place up." He gave some more detail before the men got onto their motorcycles and lined up and drove away from the garage, towards Stockton.

I was about to get in the line up but Clay stopped me. "Piney's staying here. You and Opie ride in the van. You're not going to be riding your bikes back so…" Opie and I nodded and got into the van without protest. Clay turned to the rows of men, "Let's get a move on!"

My thoughts wandered as some prospects, Opie, and I rode in the back of the van. _I hope we're not too late. We needed to get there hours ago. I just pray to God that Charlotte isn't suffering or being tortured. I know I promised her several times before that I'd never let her get hurt or be out of my sight again but this time is the last time. I'm going to make sure she's being taken care of 100% of the time._

Charlotte's POV

I subtly pushed my plate away, watching Derrick finish his glass of champagne. He smiled at me as he offered me some more. I declined but he poured anyways. I politely picked up the glass and sipped at the cold liquid. I heard him whisper "good girl" under his breath as he watched me drink from the flute. He took a remote from his pocket and turned on some classical music then stood offering me his hand.

I hesitated but the guard at the door clear his throat. I unwillingly placed my hand in his and stood. He pulled me into him and placed his hand on my lower back, swaying with the music. He smoothly turned us around, dancing to the music before picking up my glass and offering it to me. I didn't want any more but he insisted so I opened my lips, letting him pour the alcohol down my throat.

I coughed as I accidently inhaled a small amount. I smiled and shook my head but he kept dancing with me. The bubbly drink was going to my head, causing me to think that something was up. _He must have spiked something I ate or drank. I never get tipsy off of one or two glasses of champagne._ He twirled me in his arms before pressing his body against mine. His hands freely travelled up and down my body as I tried to regain my poise.

After ten more minutes of dancing he let me sit on the edge of the bed. My limbs felt heavy as he sat next to me and placed his hand on my knee. I tried to push him away but the guard cocked his gun to let me know I better comply. Derrick unzipped my dress and eased me back onto the bedspread before pulling the dress from my body. I bit my lip as my stomach twisted into knots. _Is this what I've come down to? Allow a strange man to violate my body or death?_

His hand roamed my body and I tried to stop myself from wincing. As he hovered over my mouth, the guard spoke, "Sir! We have a situation."

Derrick poked his head up, "Then go take care of it. Can't you see I'm busy?" The guard turned and left, slamming the door behind him. "Now, where were we?" He turned back to me and kissed my neck roughly, sinking his teeth in, leaving a hickey and marking me as his. I whined through my closed lips, shrinking away from him. I didn't get very far, his hands were firm as they held me down on the bed next to him.

"Please, don't." I whispered as his hands touched my delicate flesh. I could feel myself losing control and my tongue felt fuzzy and thick against my teeth. My vision was getting blurry but I fought hard to stay awake.

"Now, now. I paid for this, I'm going to enjoy it." His hands worked quickly, unhooking my bra, sliding the straps down but leaving the flimsy material covering my breasts.

Kozik's POV

We finally pulled up to the warehouse that Juice had found through his digging. There were several cars parked outside but no guards stationed at the doors. Each man cut their bikes, grabbed a gun, and started to set up a perimeter around the building.

After two minutes, we were ready and in place. Clay counted us down and signaled for us to move in. Opie light the fuse to set off the explosives set up at the big rolling door. The large doors on either side of the build came crashing down, letting us storm in with a huge surprise. Men swept through the place shooting any enemy standing in the way. Clay's words echoed through my head: _Shoot now, ask questions later._

The warehouse was huge and full of his products. There were also several doors and rooms build along the walls. SAMCRO split up into groups to find Derrick and Charlotte while the other charters kept finding more men to shoot and secure the building.

Opie, Jax, Bobby, Clay, and I went one way down the rooms; while Happy, Tig, Chibs, Juice, and Half Sack went the other way. My search came up empty until we got to the last room. There was a hospital bed that looked slept in and a pile of clothes on the chair.

I picked them up, "These are Charlotte's."

Jax looked around the room, "No blood, no Charlotte."

Opie looked upset, "Shit."

Clay shrugged, "At least we know that she was here." We all turned back to the warehouse to go back the way we came. I looked around and saw several of Derrick's men laying in a pile in the center of the warehouse. Clay shouted to the others, "Find anything? We whole?" We found that no one was too badly hurt, just cuts or grazes from knives and stray bullets.

We heard one more shot then Juice yelling across the building, "Hey, over here!"


	24. Chapter 24

**I can't wait for tonight's episode! I read online that a SAMCRO member is going to die and I hope that it's not someone I love! **

**I really hope that you all love the new twist I added :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Derrick's POV<span>

After the idiot left, I focused all my attention on this beautiful girl in front of me. _Sure I had the chef slip something into her food but that was to insure she wouldn't put up the fight I heard she was known for._ I kissed her neck and bit lightly, sucking to leave a mark on her. I had already stripped her of the silky dress she wore but now all that was left was her bra and panties.

She barely squirmed under me, her body reacted to my hands but her eyes seemed dead. I unhooked her bra but left it covering most of her chest as I worked my lips along her skin towards her lacy panties. I heard gunfire but I thought nothing of it, thinking it was just my men taking care of the situation that presented itself.

Most people would think that having rooms installed into the warehouse I did business out of would be a bad idea but I thought it was brilliant. I could keep an eye on all my merchandise while enjoying the finer things in life. Plus it kept some of my not so clean activities away from my villa where my wife and kids slept.

I shifted my body and straddled her body, slowly lowering myself to kiss her pouty, full lips. She closed her eyes, almost as if she was giving up the fight and allowing this to happen.

Just as I hooked my thumbs on her panties, the door opened loudly. "What the fuck are you doing?" I heard a hoarse voice ask me.

I righted myself and turned to look who was disturbing me. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" I saw strange men wearing leather at the door. They didn't answer me. The next thing I felt was a burning pain. _The bastards shot me_. I turned back to the girl and found it hard to breathe. I coughed and felt the ooze of blood on my chin.

Charlotte's POV

I knew that the only thing I could do was close my eyes and wait for this to be over. It's what I did every time James beat me and I could somehow find a way to get through this. Derrick raised himself over me and was about to kiss my lips when I heard the door open, shouting, and then gunfire. I opened my eyes to see Derrick frozen, blood dripping from his mouth. Before I could scream, I watched as a pair of hands shoved him away from me.

A groan escaped my lips as my eyes followed him and he buckled, skidding off the side of the bed. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his still body and I felt like I couldn't move my body. I tried to cover my chest with my hands as I realized there were other people in the room. My head rolled to my other side, finally able to stop looking at Derrick. The first person I saw was Tig, which wasn't very reassuring but after everything, I was almost glad he was here. I then saw Chibs, Juice, Half Sack, and Happy.

The fear I felt fled my body but I still was a little panicked inside. I tried to smile but my face felt numb and I was too weak. "Happy." I mumbled. I saw concern on his face as he looked me over. I felt a tear slide down from my eye and his rough hand touched my cheek lightly. I managed to bring my hand to his and softly gripped his wrist. "Koz..." I tried to swallow but my mouth was so dry. "Happy." I breathed as I tried to cover my body from view.

Half Sack handed Happy a blanket and he pulled it over my body and carefully tucked it around me. I heard him ask me, "Charlotte? Princess, you ok?" They all looked at me like they could tell something was wrong.

I tried to shake my head and I managed to get out, "Drugged." I was losing my fight against the sleepiness in my head but he nodded, understanding what happened. I kept my eyes on Happy, knowing that with him I was safe.

I heard Clay shouting in the distance but couldn't make out what was going on. "Happy." I murmured again. I felt him kneel on the bed and pull me up into a sitting position. After reclasping my bra and adjusting the blanket, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off of the bed. I gripped his cut as he carried me out of the room and then I lost the fight against the drugs.

Happy's POV

I followed Tig as he led Chibs, Juice, Half Sack and myself across the warehouse and to the row of doors. Chibs started kicking down doors as Tig and I poked our heads into each one finding nothing but desks or storage rooms. I was starting to get angrier and concerned. _I gotta find this girl and get her back to Kozik before he cracks. I've never had an old lady but if he feels half of what I feel for my mom and aunt then I can imagine what he is going through. These fuckers are going to regret the day they fucked with SAMCRO._

Once we got to the last door, the guys looked down. Juice stopped us before we opened the door, "What if she's not in there?"

Tig looked at him like he was insanely stupid, "You did the research, man. You should know if she's here of not." Juice looked at his feet, knowing he said the wrong thing again.

I glared at him. "She better be in there." Juice was intimidated by me and backed down quickly.

Chibs reared back and kicked down the door. I hurried in and held up my rifle, spotting a man kneeling on a bed over a woman. "What the fuck are you doing?" I snarled to get his attention. As soon as he looked over his shoulder, I saw Charlotte on the bed beneath him. Without responding, Tig and I pulled the trigger.

The man froze, giving me enough time to closer to the bed. I caught him and nudged him so he fell off the bed and away from Charlotte. I looked down at her and noticed something was off. I motioned for Sack to get a blanket so I could cover her up. Her eyes lids were half closed and she looked about ready to pass out. She finally looked at me and said my name, causing something inside of me to snap. _This girl is something else. I hardly ever let myself get too involved with women other than in the bedroom. Maybe it's because she is so important to a guy who I consider to be my closest friend. I'm just glad she's not too badly injured. She was probably just roofied._

I looked her over as I surveyed the scene to make sure this man didn't abuse her or inflict any pain. "Charlotte? Princess, you ok?" I asked as Sack handed me the blanket. _I call her Princess because she is the only daughter of the First 9, plus she deserves for someone to treat her like one after the life she's had. I know everyone looks at me like I'm a hardcore, stone-cold killer but I have a few soft spots. Family is one of them. Hurting women is another. That is one thing real men do not do. Especially women that are related to the club._

When she said, "Drugged." I knew I was right. _This prick drugged her so he could have his way with her. Shit. I can't give her to Kozik like this. I better wrap her up so no other men get a good look at her skin._ Tig was clearing his throat as Juice went to get the others. I knew I had to get out of here quick but first I helped Charlotte sit up. I quickly decided to fasten the bra she was wearing so she'd at least be covered there. I readjusted the blanket and draped it around her shoulders then around her body so it wouldn't slip off. I put my arm under her legs and the other around her torso, lifting her off the bed and carrying her out of the room. I set my face to warn every other man there to back off and not talk to me or try to help with Charlotte. _The only man who will touch her besides me is gonna be Kozik._

Kozik's POV

I ran over to the other side of the warehouse and saw Happy carrying a passed out, half naked Charlotte. "Did they… Is she…?"

Chibs put his arm over my shoulders, "She'll be fine. We'll get her checked out by the doc. Far as I could see, she wasn't hurt or anything worse. In fact, this guy may have healed some of her injuries. Don't worry. Tig and Happy took care of the guy." He patted my back and led me to the vans. It was

Clay shouted to everyone, "Let's go home!" He looked at Bobby and a man from Nevada known as Bomber, "You know what to do."

Several prospects, Miles, Opie, and I got into the van before Happy handed me Charlotte. She was limp but breathing. I pulled the blanket tighter around her as I drew her into my chest. "Thanks Hap." I said before he shut the door.

I held Charlotte to me, emotions rushing through my veins as I kissed her forehead. Opie gave me a one-armed hug and touched her cheek lightly. "I'm so glad we got her back."

I nodded and looked up at him. "Me too. I'm sorry, Ope." I said quietly.

"Hey. Again, it's not your fault. Let's just keep a close eye on her until we're sure she's safe for good." He patted my back gently before turning to Miles. "Hey Miles, get us to St. Thomas. Fast." He turned to Phil, "Call Tara or Gemma and have them both meet us there with Piney." To the SAMTAZ prospect he said, "You go tell Clay where we're going."

The prospect got out and hurried to tell Clay. The rest of the men got onto their bikes as he came back into the van. We set off towards Charming, the large caravan of vans and motorcycles. We barely made it a hundred yards when I heard the blast. I looked out the back window of the van and saw the warehouse explode, fires blazing and glass spraying everywhere. _I'm just glad to have Charlotte back in my arms. I'm glad that Happy took care of that asshole. What did this bastard do to her?_

We finally got to St. Thomas and the doctors tried to take Charlotte from my arms. I gripped her tighter and shook my head. It wasn't until Tara ran up to me that I set her on a table. "Don't worry Koz, I'll take care of her." Tara promised me.

I watched as Tara wheeled Charlotte back to an exam room. My heart dropped as I stood, helpless in the waiting area. Opie stood next to me as the rest of SAMCRO and old ladies sat around us. The rest of the charters went back to the clubhouse to celebrate a victory and wait for our arrival. I started pacing, trying to take deep breaths and reorganize my thoughts.

After a couple of hours, Tara came into the room. Everyone jumped up to meet her and hear the news, "Charlotte is still out but she'll make a full recovery. Her blood work shows that they gave her a sedative. It's much like rohypnol but stronger. They also seemed to have fixed her broken hand and the cut on her arm. I'm still not sure how but it all looks great…"

"Thanks Doc." Gemma said.

"Can we see her?" Piney asked.

Tara nodded, "Of course, but let's try to keep the visitors to a minimum so she doesn't get overwhelmed." She led the way down the hallway as Piney, Opie, and I followed her. Everyone else stayed behind for now. After a couple of minutes, we came to a stop and Tara opened the door for us. Piney and Opie went in first and looked at Charlotte. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully and I was grateful for that.

Opie seemed satisfied that Charlotte wasn't in too bad of shape and he looked exhausted. "C'mon pop, she looks good. And she'll still be here in the morning. Right Doc?" Tara nodded and Opie leaned down to kiss her forehead. Piney did the same and they both shook my hand then left to catch up on sleep.

I stayed as they left and Tara went to find Gemma. A few minutes later, the rest of SAMCRO filed through the room to pay their respects before going home. Happy, Miles, and Phil said they were staying behind. Gemma told me that if Charlotte woke up and needed anything, to call her immediately. I shook several hands and gave hugs before the room emptied, leaving Charlotte and me alone. I was worried that she'd be scared or mad at me when she woke up. I tried not to think about it but the thoughts kept creeping back into my head. I pulled a chair up to her bed and sank into it, to watch her sleep.

Charlotte had been unconscious for hours and it was really making me nervous. I wanted her to wake up and laugh again, to hear her voice. My stomach grumbled, telling me I was hungry but I didn't want to leave her side. I couldn't bear to think of Charlotte waking up alone in the hospital again.

Before I could contemplate what to do, there was a knock at the door. I looked up and Happy opened the door letting David Hale step in. He was still hooked up to an IV bag and heart monitor and was walking with care. I barely moved from my seat as he limped into the room.

"Hey." He said quietly to me.

I nodded in return but then thought better of it, "Hey, How you feelin'?"

"Better. How are you?"

I could feel the tension and awkwardness in the room but he was important to Charlotte so I had to play nice, not matter how much he bothered me. "I'm fine. Worried."

He nodded and there was a long pause, "She gonna be ok? What happened?" He looked just as I felt.

"Doc said she'll be fine. I guess she just has to sleep it off. You know that James came after us right? We had to shot him in self-defense." The chief nodded, like he knew that had happened and was grateful. "And that he tried to sell her to some asshole but we got her back." He looked shocked but relieved that she was safe again. "I promise I will make sure she's safe. And I'll try to stay out of your hair."

"You're welcome at my house as long as she wants you there. Just don't trash it." He was trying to be a protective brother but I could see right through his façade. He looked tired and I'm guessing he shouldn't be walking around. "Alright, well… tell her I stopped by and if she can, to come visit me." I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest as I watched him leave the room.

Charlotte's Dream

_I was laying in bed, wearing the smallest pair of lacy undergarments and waiting. I looked around the room before hearing a loud crash. My attention flew in the direction of noise. I saw Derrick leering at me. His eyes gleaming in the dim lighting, following every movement I made._

_I tried to squirm away from him but couldn't. He laughed and I felt his breath on my neck. I heard a low whine leave my throat. I tried to push his hands away only to find that my hands were tied to bed. I pulled at the ropes on my wrists and realized my ankles were bound too._

_I shook my head, "No, please. Don't." I felt his hands on my skin. Burning me with every touch. I wanted to wipe the feelings away but I couldn't. He wouldn't let me._

_He laughed as his hand drifted lower and lower…_

Kozik's POV

It had been a couple of hours since Hale left the room and my stomach was twisting and tying itself in knots. Charlotte still hadn't moved but Miles brought me a sandwich that I barely touched. I tried to think of what I'd say to her when she finally woke up but nothing seemed right.

It had been dark outside for about an hour and I was flipping channels on the TV when Charlotte started moving. I looked over and her face told me she was worried and in pain. She was trying to turn over in bed but her hands were trying to rip the sheet in half. _She's having another bad dream. I hope she never has another one. _ I got up and leaned over her, kissing her forehead, "Charlotte, baby, wake up. I promise you're safe now." She didn't open her eyes and I saw a few tears slide from under her eyelids. "Babe, I'm here. You're never leaving my side again." I whispered. I cupped her face and stroked her cheek as the tears fell. I brushed them away and climbed into bed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she cried. _I just want her to wake up. I wish she never had to feel this way again. No more tears. No more pain._

I kissed her forehead again as I rocked her in my arms. I barely heard her say, "Koz?" Her voice was scratchy and sounded like she needed something to drink.

I looked down and smiled, "Hey babe. I'm so glad you're awake. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head but smiled through her tears and gripped my cut tightly, "I missed you. Are you ok?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you asking me for? You're the one who's been through hell."

"But we were hit by that car…"

"And I survived it." I paused and softly said, "I'm sorry about your truck, I know how much it meant to you..."

She shrugged, "I forgive you. As long as you help me find a new one."

I nodded and gently pushed her hair off of her face. "I'm so sorry that you went through that."

She snuggled into my side, and draped her legs over one of mine, "You know, you still owe me those boxing lessons." She whispered.

I tilted her head up to me, "You still want to learn?" I asked bewildered.

"Of course. I want to be able to kick your ass when you step out of line." She giggled and winked at me. I started laughing with her, pulling her closer to me._ God, she gets more and more amazing everyday. I need her to be mine. All mine._

"Let's get you that ice cream." She flashed me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and I kissed her lips before yelling "Miles!"

Happy opened the door and saw me in bed with Charlotte, "She awake?" I nodded eagerly. "Good. Glad you're back, princess. Koz, Miles left but Rat's here." He turned and shoved Ratboy into the room.

"Prospect, go get us some ice cream. And none of the froyo bullshit." I smiled down at Charlotte, "what flavor do you want?"

"I'd be fine with chocolate or vanilla." She bit her lower lip, which I found incredibly sexy.

I gazed at her, making sure she would be fine with it. I kissed Charlotte's cheek and whispered, "Are you sure? What's your favorite flavor? I could get him to go get anything you want."

Charlotte's POV

When I woke up in Kozik's arms I instantly felt better but my throat was sore and I still felt tired. I realized I was crying and I tried to stop, focusing my anxiety on Kozik. _He'd been in the accident too, but how is he not hurt?_ He reassured me that he was fine but I wasn't so sure. He tried to apologize for totaling my truck and I quickly told him I didn't care.

To lighten the mood, I joked about him giving me boxing lessons. After everything that has happened, I thought it'd be a good idea to learn. He surprised me by calling for another man to get me ice cream. Happy opened the door to check in on me then sent a younger man to see what we want.

I didn't want to order the man around and make him run around town. _I'd be fine with just plain flavors._ But Kozik insisted on asking me my favorite type of ice cream. I thought about it then said softly, "Ben and Jerry's Half Baked."

He turned his head back to Ratboy, "Go get it. And have Phil call Gemma, Opie, and Piney and let them know she's awake." Ratboy turned and ran out of the room. Kozik smiled down at me, "See that wasn't so bad. The prospects will do anything you ask."

I giggled, "I just have to get used to this I guess."

He nodded and bent his head, kissing my lips softly, "God, I missed you. I'm sorry that I let that happen to you."

I pushed his shoulders and rolled on top of him as best I could in the small bed. Once I was laying on top of him, my hand resting on his chest, "Stop apologizing. You came after me and got me back. That's all that matters. No one has ever done what you've done, for me."

He seemed taken aback that I was so forward but he lightly put his hands on my lower back. "I'd do it over and over again if I could have this." He whispered before kissing my forehead.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't even know what to think or do after watching this week's episode. I think I jinxed myself by posting on my last chapter that I hope someone I love doesn't die… I just want to cry because Kozik died. :( But that's TV Life, right? Plus Kenny Johnson's other show (Prime Suspect) got benched midseason. Not to mention he wasn't really a main character. **

**Kurt Sutter is a mad genius and blows my mind every week.**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Opie's POV<span>

I was at the clubhouse, sitting at the bar, trying to wrap my head around the event that had taken place in the past week. I took a sip of my beer as Lyla came up behind me. "Hey Ope, you doin' ok?"

I nodded and smiled, turning to her, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to figure this shit out. You ok? I'm sorry I've been…"

She kissed my lips, "Don't. I understand. I'm glad she's back with us, so now I can get to know her."

I smiled at her. _This woman, although she's my second wife, is amazing. She's so giving and caring to those around her. I'm glad she's my wife._ I wrapped my arms around her to pull her in for a deeper kiss. I was about to sweep her into my embrace and take her to the bedroom when my phone rang._ Shit, whoever this is, their timing really sucks._

I flipped open the phone, "What?"

"Uh hey Opie, uh, Charlotte's awake."

I hung up on Phil before he could continue rambling. I yelled over Lyla's head, "Hey everyone! Charlotte woke up!" Cheers could be heard around the clubhouse. Everyone seemed grateful and delighted to hear. Half Sack immediately started pouring shots for everyone and passed them out. I raised mine, "To Charlotte!"

Lyla downed hers and waited for me to slam the shot glass on the bar before she said, "You know, we should throw her another party."

"How'd I get so lucky to marry you?" She just shrugged and kissed my lips before going to get me another beer.

Gemma walked by me and gave me a hug, "Great news, huh?"

I nodded, "Let's just hope Kozik can keep her safe and feeling good."

She looked me dead in the eye, "He will. If he don't, he has you, Piney, and me to deal with."

I chuckled. _Gemma always knows how to lighten the room. Or threaten the shit out of someone._ "Thanks, Mom."

"We'll go visit her tomorrow morning together, alright?" I nodded in agreement, relieved that everything is going to be fine and that I had Gemma to lean on.

Kozik's POV

When Ratboy finally came back with the pint of ice cream Charlotte and I were sitting side-by-side on the bed. I growled at him as I ripped the bag from his hands and he scurried from the room. I turned back to her and smiled, opening the bag and handing her a spoon before popping the lid on the ice cream.

I swore under my breath as the melted ice cream spilt from the top. "Sorry, babe. That jackass took too long."

She took it from my hands, "It's ok. It's still eatable."

I shook my head, "How could anyone like to eat their ice cream like soup?"

She shrugged and took a bite, "If you don't want any…"

I took the carton back from her, "Hey, now. I never said that." I took my own spoonful and smiled at her. While I ate a couple bites, Charlotte turned on the TV and flipped channels until she stopped on the Sopranos. I chuckled but handed her back the ice cream, "When we get you out of here, I'm gonna get you some real ice cream. This ain't cutting it."

She smiled and kept eating. "I don't want to push it. The guy tried."

I shook my head and snickered, "You still don't know how this works."

"I'm trying." She said in between bites.

I watched her scoop the melted cream from the container. "You deserve to be treated like the royalty you are." I whispered to her.

I turned my attention to the TV but I felt her eyes on me. After a couple of minutes, she set the ice cream cup down on the table next to her. I felt her stiffen and then she jumped off the bed and flew into the bathroom.

"Happy!" I yelled as I threw myself off the bed and followed her. I heard him open the door as I got to the bathroom. "Hap, get Tara!" I told him as I knelt beside Charlotte.

Charlotte's POV

Kozik was tormenting the prospect and I wasn't sure if I had the guts to do it too. _Maybe I can find the happy medium and be nice yet able to get them to do things for me._ I started to dig into the softened ice cream, trying to put on a happy face and enjoy what we had2. I smiled as I turned on the TV and started watching one of my favorite shows, the Sopranos. After another couple of bites, I was really enjoying the cool cream and chunks of brownies and cookies. Kozik said something so quietly I almost missed it. _He really thinks I'm special enough to be a princess? I've never felt more beautiful and adored._

I looked at him but he seemed adamant about dropping the conversation, like he didn't want to upset me if he said the wrong thing or moved to quickly. I was about to press the topic when my stomach started churning. I set the pint down on the table and felt even worse. I got off the bed and into the bathroom as fast as I could and knew I was about to burst. I barely made it to the toilet before I gagged. I heard Kozik shouting but couldn't focus on anything but what was happening within me.

I groaned as I gripped the porcelain tightly, willing myself to stop but could not. I felt Kozik beside me, holding my hair away from my face and rubbing slow circles on my back. Another wave of nausea hit me and I felt my knuckles turning white from holding onto the toilet. I didn't notice anyone else join us until I heard them talking. I tried to turn around to see who it was but the room was spinning, my vision was starting to tunnel, and everything seemed to echo.

Kozik's POV

I held back Charlotte's hair as I waited for her to ride out the sickness. Happy had reappeared within seconds of me telling him to get Tara. He seemed worried about Charlotte and I was appreciative that he was helping me. He stood by the bathroom door and watched over us and our backs at the same time.

Tara ran in the room and crouched next to us, "What happened?"

I tore my eyes away from Charlotte, "I dunno. We were sitting one minute, eating ice cream and the next she bolted in here."

Tara nodded and felt for a pulse, "Her pulse is racing." She felt Charlotte's forehead briefly, "She's a little warm."

I looked down at Charlotte and noticed her eyes fluttering and her body relaxing slightly. "I think she's…"

Tara peered down and nodded, "She's out. Let's get her back in bed."

I felt my knees go weak at the sight of Charlotte. I tried to take some deep breaths but couldn't right myself. I knew I needed to be there for her but I didn't think I could lift her. Luckily, Happy noticed and stepped in, "I got her." He swiftly picked her up and took her to the bed then came back to help me up and to the chair next to her bed.

"Thanks Hap." He nodded and went to stand at the door, this time on the inside. I knew he was just doing his job and wanted the best for the club. We both watched as Tara and a nurse worked on Charlotte, replacing her ripped out IV and pushing drugs into the cord.

After several long minutes, the nurse left and Tara turned to me, "She should be alright. We'll just monitor her closely."

I glanced at Charlotte then back to Tara, "What was wrong with her?"

"She's undergone so much stress and trauma in such a short time, her body was just got overwhelmed and tried to protect itself." I nodded, trying to understand. "Don't worry, Koz. She just needs to take it easy. And no more ice cream until I say so." She weakly smiled and left the room.

I felt Happy's eyes on me as I sat back in the chair. "Go get some air. I'll watch her." I halfheartedly got up and shook his hand before taking one last look at Charlotte sleeping. I started walking down the hallway and finally to the stairs. I started walking down them, testing my stitches. Pretty soon I was running up the stairs, trying to breathe deeply while I worked out the thoughts in my head.

_I shouldn't have pushed to be next to Charlotte so quickly. She just lost her mom, was attacked several times, not to mention the past she had with her stepfather. She doesn't need me to be adding to her burden. But I can't get her out of my head. I want her in my life. I couldn't protect her from her stepfather or the other assholes that got to her so how can I make her feel safe in the future? Am I really what's best for her? How can I make sure she doesn't stress herself out again? Opie and Piney are gonna be pissed when they get here and find out she got sick. Is Charlotte the one? Am I right for her? _

Before I knew it, an hour had passed. I slowed and came to a stop, seeing Ratboy leaning against the wall in the stairwell. He didn't say a word as he waited for me to catch my breath. I left the stairs and went back down the hall to sit outside of her room and calm down.

Happy's POV

I was leaning against the wall next to the door when I heard Kozik yell for me. After getting Phil to get Tara, I ran into the room and stood just inside the bathroom door. Listening to Charlotte vomit was making my stomach flip. _Why's she getting sick? I thought she was going to be fine._

Tara checked on the sick girl while Kozik tried to figure out how to help her. I could tell he was hurting. He wanted to be able to take care of Charlotte but he was struggling with his thoughts and what he should do. _It must be killing him to see his girl hurting. After all this crap that happened to her, he must feel semi-responsible. I can see it on his face. He needs to go work out his problems, run some flights. I can make sure nothing bothers her while he's gone._

Kozik left and I leaned against the dresser of the room. I sent Ratboy with him while Phil stood outside of the room. Charlotte stayed asleep for almost two hours until I heard her whimper in her sleep. _How do these guys put up with these women? It's heart wrenching to listen to. I'm glad I don't have an old lady. It's not for me._

I saw her open her eyes and she looked around, finally spotting me. "Happy?" She croaked out.

I got off the dresser and approached her slowly, "You feeling alright princess?"

She shook her head, "Where's Koz?" She looked worried and freaked out and I didn't want her to make herself sick again.

"He'll be back. He just stepped out. Need anything?" She shook her head and shifted on the bed to get comfortable, turning her eyes to the TV. _Where's Kozik? He never runs for more that forty minutes. This girl needs him. _ I sat down in the chair next to the bed to wait. I split my focus between the TV, the door, and glancing at Charlotte. I subtly rotated my eyes and head to not draw attention to my surveillance.

I crossed my arms and slouched in the car after an hour of watching the Sopranos with Charlotte. She hadn't gone back to sleep and Kozik hadn't come back. She kept sneaking peeks at the door. Charlotte whispered to me, "Happy?" I looked into her eyes. "Is Kozik mad at me?" I saw the tears in her eyes and it nearly broke my tough-guy exterior.

"No way in hell princess." I saw the doubt behind her watery eyes. "I can go get him…" She shook her head and I saw a single tear glide down her cheek. I gently reached my hand over to hold hers to try to comfort her. She slid her hand into mine, "I swear, he's just beating himself up. Feelin' guilty." She brushed away her tears and gave me a small smile. I thought she'd take her hand back but she tightened her grip.

I hesitantly held her hand as we sat and waited for Kozik to return. Charlotte kept the TV on HBO for another episode of the Sopranos. _She must enjoy this show. I'll watch or do whatever to keep her happy. _ About half way through the episode, I noticed she had fallen asleep again. _This poor girl, so much shit has happened. She must be so tired._

I eased her hand out of mine and crept to the door. _I gotta get Kozik back in here before she wakes up again and thinks he hates her._ I snuck out of the room and shut the door as quietly as I could. I turned around and saw Ratboy, Phil, and Kozik. The prospect avoided looking at me and Kozik was sitting on the floor against the wall.

I stood in front of him with my arms crossed, "What the fuck are you doin' out here."

He dragged his eyes up to me, "Thinkin'."

I kicked his boot, "Get your ass in there. She needs ya."

"But Hap…"

I shook my head and gave him a dirty look. "Pull your head outta your ass. Get the fuck in there and take care of your girl."

Kozik's POV

After Happy's little 'pep talk' I got up and into Charlotte's room. She was asleep so I sat in the chair next to her. _Happy's right. I gotta man up. _I glanced at her. _Damn, she's so beautiful. I can't mess this up._ The TV was still on and I wasn't about to change the channel incase she woke up. I sagged in the chair, only thinking about Charlotte and what my next move should be.

I was so distracted with my thoughts, staring at the TV, that I didn't realize Charlotte woke up until she said in a raspy voice, "This is my favorite part."

I jumped and turned towards her, "Hey baby, you feelin' better?" I smiled and took her hand in mine. She didn't answer me however she didn't pull away. Her eyes stayed on the TV but I could see them water. "Charlotte? Are you ok?" I asked her softly trying to get her to speak to me.

"Do you hate me?" She whispered almost inaudibly. She still wouldn't look at me.

I was so taken aback I didn't respond for a few moments. I squeezed her hand as I saw her turn her head away from me. "I could never… why would you think that?" She wouldn't turn back to me. "Charlotte, please…" I put my hand on her shoulder to try to get her to look at me. She flinched, causing my chest to ache. "I'm sorry." I said as I yanked my hand back. I knelt next to the bed, "Charlotte, sweetheart, I could never hate you, be mad at you, or upset with you. You're perfect and I wouldn't change a thing about you." I looked down at my hands and added quietly, "I just hope I'm enough for you."

"Koz…" She sighed making my eyes wander up to hers, "Of course you're enough for me." I saw the tears drip down her cheeks, "I'm just… feeling uneasy about everything."

"It'll be alright. I would never dream of pressuring you or doing anything to hurt you. You've got to trust me."

She tapped the bed next to her and moved over, "I trust you, pinky swear." She held up her pinky and waited for me to get in bed next to her.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I stood, hooking my pinky with hers.

She pulled me to her, "I've never been more sure."

I slid onto the bed next to her and lightly kissed her cheek. Still holding her pinky in mine, I brushed her soft skin with my other hand, wiping away the mascara streaks and smudges. She was still radiant with the makeup running down her face. She pulled my arm and put it around her shoulders, getting herself comfortable against me. I smiled as I felt her hand slip beneath my cut to rest on my heart. Charlotte put her head on my shoulder and went back to watching the episode of the Sopranos that was playing.

"So you like this show?" I asked her in a low voice as I pointed to the TV.

She nodded, "It's one of my favorites."

"Why's that?"

"They're a family. Loyal to each other. Always having the back of the person they love. It's something I always wished for. Dreamed of." Her voice sounded distant and weak. My heart dropped as she told me one of her secrets.

Charlotte's POV

I was feeling very self-conscious when I saw that Kozik was in the room with me. _Why had he left for so long? Was he tired of me? Maybe he's mad after everything he did for me._ I didn't know what to say to him. There was a Sopranos marathon and it was one of my favorite episodes. Kozik was surprised when I spoke but I was tongue-tied after that. I could feel the emotions and tears flowing through my body.

I finally found the courage to ask him what I was afraid of and he immediately pushed those thoughts out of my mind. _He's actually worried that he's not good enough for me? I'm the damaged one. Not him. I guess no one's perfect. I just can't imagine my life without him, now that I've met him and gotten to know him._

After getting Kozik back onto the bed and closer to me, I managed to stop crying and wrapped his arm around me. He changed the subject by asking me about the HBO show I had been watching most of the day. _I honestly envy the relationships that the characters build through the course of the show and I've grown up never knowing what that was like. Feeling like you belong and fit in someplace._

"I know exactly what you mean." He said to me. I looked up at him as he continued, "In the Marines, each guy you're out there with is like a brother. When I got back to the U.S., I felt lost without them. Then, I found the Sons. It's the best family I've ever known."

I smiled at him, "I just never knew what it's supposed to be like…"

"Well, now you're a part of this family. In more ways than one. You'll never feel lonely again. I promise. So do Piney, Opie, and especially Gemma. Hell, Happy will always have your back." I felt him press his lips to the top of my head, "I will never leave you alone. I'm here for you, Charlotte."

I pressed myself against him, hugging him tightly, "Thank you, Koz."

We watched TV for a couple of hours until I fell asleep against him with my hand still under his cut and his arms holding me close. I felt safe, cherished, and warm. Kozik made it easy for me to get the rest my body was craving.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to all of you who Favorited and Alerted my story! It means so much to me! I love you all for reading! **

**This chapter's a little longer, just for you guys. Sorry it took me a while to post this, I got a little writer's block…**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Kozik's POV<span>

Charlotte had fallen asleep, easing my mind a little bit. Without moving my body much, I reached for the remote and turned off the TV. I shut my eyes for what felt like five minutes, waking up to the sound of the door opening. I opened one eye and looked over Charlotte's body to the door, seeing the new prospect Tony holding the door open for a male doctor I didn't know. _What the hell is this and why is the prospect disturbing us?_

I lifted my head and gave him a look to let him know he fucked up. I kept my voice low as I growled, "Get out." The prospect froze but the doctor kept walking slowly into the room. "I said get the fuck out of here."

He stopped, "But I have to check…"

After glancing down at Charlotte, who was still curled against me sleeping, I glared back up at him, "She's fine. The only doctor we want to see is Dr. Knowles." My eyes went to the prospect, "Get him out of here. Where the fuck is Happy?"

The prospect looked like he was about to piss his pants he was so nervous and was intimidated by me. "He uh… he uh…" I scowled at him.

"Just go." I told him quietly, checking to make sure Charlotte was still doing okay. I looked over my shoulder, out of the window, and saw the sky just starting to get light. _I must have slept for a couple of hours. That's still not enough time for her. I'm gonna hurt those little pricks if she wakes up. It's not Happy's fault but that damn prospect shouldn't have let the doc in._

After making sure they were leaving and just as I was about to settle back into the bed to get some more sleep, the door squeaked causing Charlotte to tense and open her eyes. _Shit. She needs all the rest she can get and these assholes aren't makin' it easy for her._ I tried to keep her calm, holding her to me and murmuring soothing words to her.

She took a few deep breaths as she buried her head into my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, "Wanna go back to sleep, babe?" She shook her head, "Want me to turn on the Sopranos?" She shook her head again, "You want some food?" She shook her head again, "What can I do for you?" I asked her, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I just want to get out of here." She whispered.

I gently caressed her cheek, "I know, baby. And we will soon. We just gotta wait for Tara to get here."

She nodded but looked up at me with her intense blue eyes, "What if she says I can't leave?"

"Then I'll bust you out of here myself." She smiled at me and then shifted to kiss my lips. It was the sweetest kiss we've shared.

When Charlotte pulled away, I searched her face for any signs of tiredness or concern, but she seemed happy and content. "Koz? I guess I could use some food."

"Of course, babe." I kissed her again before calling out, "Yo, prospect!"

Tony burst through the door and skidded into the room, "Kozik, I'm s-s-sorry about…"

I held up my hand to get him to stop, "Just go get us some food. Like toast, eggs, some cereal, water. And don't let it be crappy by the time you get back like Rat did yesterday. Do a good job and I'll forget about earlier." He nodded and took off, sprinting to get us the food. I smiled down at Charlotte, "See? That's how it's done."

Charlotte's POV

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the door creaking. While I was asleep Kozik had turned onto his side and curled himself around me. I felt startled but he kissed my forehead and whispered, "Don't worry baby, I'm here."

He offered to do whatever he could to make me feel better but I couldn't think about them at the moment. _I just want to get out of this cold, sterile place and feel back to normal again. After all the trips I've taken to the hospital, this trip was best one yet and that was because of Kozik but it still brought up the horrible memories. I remember that the first time James put me in the hospital, he didn't bother visiting and my mother was in the bed next to me. The only thing she talked about was not pressing charges against him because he loved us and wanted to take care of us. Yeah, right._

Kozik squeezed my shoulder to make sure I believed his words. He brought me back to reality and I realized I was hungry. After last night, I wasn't too sure about eating but my stomach disagreed with me. Kozik got a guy to go get us something to eat and the kid looked scared. It was funny to watch but I wasn't sure I could do it too.

We weren't alone more than ten minutes when Tig opened the door, "Hey man, sorry about what happened earlier. Happy went to take a piss, then Clay called him to TM and sent me."

I felt Kozik tighten his arm around me but replied to him, "It's cool. Can you just make sure Tony gets back here quick?" Tig nodded and left the room without another word. _There's something about the man that gives me the creeps._ I didn't realize I was gripping Kozik's sleeve and cut until he pressed his lips to my temple and looked at me with question written on his face, "You ok?"

I must have jumped slightly because when I looked into his eyes he looked worried, "I'm ok. He just…" I replied quietly.

Kozik seemed to know what I was thinking, "Creepy, right?"

Before I answered, the door banged open and the younger man from earlier entered, panting. He was holding a tray of food and looked like he was trying very hard not to drop anything. "Uh… uh… I'm…" He seemed to be nervous and anxious, his eyes fixated me.

Kozik rolled his eyes at me, "Prospect, just put the tray down and go."

I playfully swatted at Kozik's arm, "Leave him alone. He's just uncomfortable." I smiled at the guy, "You can just put that down on the table, um…" I paused and gestured for his name.

"Tony." He mumbled as he set the tray on the raised table next to the bed.

"Thank you, Tony." I said as he awkwardly exited the room.

Kozik's POV

_Of course Charlotte felt weirded out by Tig. He's just so bizarre and can terrorize anyone and everyone. He was helpful when we were looking for her and has been getting better but I'm still not sure that his motives are pure. I can't help but to feel protective of her. _

Tony came bursting into the room carrying as much food as he could. He started stuttering and eyeing Charlotte, like he had never seen a woman before. _This asswipe better keep his eyes to himself and on the floor. _ I felt myself getting heated and I was about to get up and do something when Charlotte slapped my arm. I saw her smile and encourage him to relax and put down what he brought.

_I can't believe she just did that; no one ever treats the prospects like equals. She is such a kind woman. It's hard to believe that anyone would ever want to hurt someone so wholesome and innocent. I hope she stays this way because she's amazing. I'm never going to let her go. I know for sure she's "the one"._

I pulled the high table towards us and smiled at Charlotte, "So, what would you like to eat first?"

She shrugged and picked up a piece of toast. She started nibbling and slowly ate her way through some of the food. I watched her, still fascinated by how nice she was to Tony. She must have felt my eyes on her because she looked up, smiling, "Eat something. Stop staring at me."

I picked up the plate of eggs and started eating. In between bites, I asked her, "So what do you want to do when you get out of here?" I studied her face for any sign of distress.

She shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it. I know I need a job…"

_I wish she'd never want to work. Just let me take care of everything. But if this is what she wants…_ I nodded and smiled, "Why don't you ask Gemma for a job? I know she'd love to have you help out around the garage. Plus you could always bartender at the clubhouse."

"I guess that might work." She said.

Before I could say another word, Tig opened the door. "What, you don't knock?" I grumbled at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Just thought I'd come in and let you know Tara ain't gonna be coming in today. Something about Abel or Thomas. I dunno but I got the head doctor to come get release papers started for your girl." His gaze shifted to Charlotte and he winked at her.

Charlotte's POV

I agreed with Kozik when he suggested I work at the garage and clubhouse. _At least everything that happened in the past couple of weeks wouldn't happen again, right? It just seems like the best idea right now. Who else can I trust beside this new family?_

Tig came into the room and it made me feel uneasy. It must have made Kozik feel even worse because his mood changed instantly. While Tig had decent news, telling us that we can get out of here soon, his eyes were eerily intense and cold and were trained on me. I saw him wink and then all hell broke loose.

Kozik jumped off the bed and charged at Tig, pushing them both into the hallway. Before the door closed, I saw the prospects try to stop them and pull them apart. I gripped the blanket as I waited for Koz to come back. I felt alone and I got the chills as I tried to imagine what was happening on the other side of the door.

Twenty minutes after they rolled into the hall, Happy opened the door, "You doin' ok, princess?" He asked me.

I looked up at him, "Happy, what's going on?"

His eyes went straight to the ground, "Just some old shit. It'll be ok." There was a knock on the door and Happy went to answer it. He stared down the woman standing outside for a moment before letting her in.

The woman seemed nice enough but I couldn't be sure. _At least Happy is here_, I thought. She smiled kindly at me, "Hello, my name is Margaret, I'm the hospital administrator. Dr. Knowles asked me to come here and check on you before filling out some forms to get you on your way." I nodded and smiled back at her while she looked over my vitals and wrote some things down on her clipboard. She glanced at me then at Happy. "You know, honey, you need to keep yourself safe. Especially around…" She cleared her throat, "All this stress will make your recovery more challenging."

I look at her confused and then at Happy. _What was this lady talking about? This is my family. I feel like the world is trying to pull us apart but how can I just let them go?_ Happy didn't look happy, which was supposedly normal, but at this moment, he looked even more cross as he folded his arms. I didn't say anything as the woman finished her work and had me sign a form. "Ok Ms. Smith, you can get changed and we'll send you home."

I winced at the sound of my last name. _I was never a Smith. I'm a Winston. Now and forever._ She left and I could feel Happy staring at me. He was clearly waiting for me to say something but I didn't know how to word what was going through my mind.

The door opened again, this time it was Gemma. She looked around the room and nodded to Happy before she focused her attention on me, "Hey baby girl. How you feeling?" I looked down at my lap, unsure of what to tell her. I knew she could tell something was wrong. "Happy, where's Kozik? What happened here?" She set down the bag she was carrying and put her hands on her hips.

He spoke in a low voice, "Tara's boss came by. Warned her about us. Told her she could leave. Charlotte's been upset since."

"That bitch." Gemma muttered under her breath.

Gemma's POV

Tara had called me early this morning to tell me that Abel had a fever and she couldn't make it to the hospital. She said I should go check on Charlotte and make sure things were going smoothly so she could get out of there.

I stopped by the clubhouse to grab some comfortable clothes for the poor girl before heading over to St. Thomas. I saw that Happy's bike was sitting on the lot. _I thought he was with Koz and Charlotte, what's he doing here?_ I saw him talking to Clay, so I went over to find out what was going on. Apparently in the middle of the night, Clay needed Happy to take care of some 'club business'. _Of course he did. I wonder who is there instead?_ Since Happy was done, he decided to follow me over to the hospital.

Pulling up to St. Thomas, I saw Tig's bike was there. _He better not be causing problems again._ We walked towards the room and I didn't see Tig but Phil and Ratboy were outside with a new prospect. Phil was looking at his feet and I could tell he wanted to tell me something. "Where's Tig, Phil?"

"Him and Kozik got in a fight. Full-blown. They're both in the waiting room talking to hospital security."

"Oh great." I said, "Hey Hap, why don't you make sure Charlotte's alright. I'm gonna find them."

I walked down the hall and found the two sitting on opposite sides of the room with security guards standing next to them. They both looked bruised and slightly bloody. One of the guards stopped me, "Excuse me ma'am, this is a restricted area right now."

"I understand but I know these men."

He looked me up and down, "How so?"

"I'm like their mother." Both Kozik and Tig looked up at me and then back at the ground, knowing they were in trouble now. The guard looked at me like he wasn't sure but then let me through. I pointed at Tig to get up and sit next to Kozik. "What in the hell were you two thinking?" The avoided looking at me, they knew they were wrong. "You can't keep letting your old shit come up and affect everyone else. Especially that girl in there, she needs you Kozik. Tig, I want you to back off. No more, you hear me?" They both nodded and mumbled in agreement. "Good. Now go clean yourselves up and meet me in her room."

I glared at them as I left the room to go see Charlotte. Just as I rounded the corner I saw Margaret Murphy leaving the room. _Shit, that cunt better not have done anything to hurt Charlotte._ I waited for the woman to be out of eyesight before going to the room. Happy looked heated while Charlotte looked bothered by something. _Why couldn't that judgmental bitch mind her own business? God, I have to fix everything around here._

I picked up the bag I was carrying and set it on the bed. "Well, Charlotte, I've brought you some clothes to wear. Why don't we get you changed and out of this hell hole?" Once she nodded, I turned to Happy, "Why don't you give us a few minutes. Oh and Hap? Send the prospects to find Tig and Koz but don't let them in."

After he left, I started pulling clothes out of the bag to help her get changed. She quietly asked me, "Gemma, do you think you could help me with something?"

"With what, sweetheart?"

"I want to legally change my name. I don't want to be a Smith any more."

"Of course. I'll do whatever it takes to help you." I smiled at her. _Good for her. Wanting to move on and get her life back. _ "Let's get you out of here." I sat and watched her go to the bathroom to change into some undergarments, yoga pants, and an old SAMCRO shirt and wash her face and brush her teeth. Charlotte didn't say anything when she came back to pull on a pair of sneakers; she seemed lost in her thoughts. _I gotta get to the bottom of this before she leaves the room._ "Is something else bothering you, baby girl?"

"No, I'm just really tired and everything…" Her voice trailed off a little bit.

"I hope that woman didn't say anything to rattle you. Lord knows you don't need it. Well, if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

Charlotte's POV

After asking Gemma to help me, I started feeling better but the words of that lady were ringing in my head. "_You need to keep yourself safe". Who can keep me safer than my family and the guy I'm falling for? Why am I letting this throw me off?_ I tried to shake the thoughts from my head, only to wonder where Kozik went.

I felt Gemma eyes watching me carefully. She asked me if something was wrong. I didn't lie to her, I really was tired. Something told me that she didn't like the administrator and was worried I would be too freaked out about what the woman said to go home with her. I was very grateful that Gemma was being so nice to me, treating me like I was her daughter.

I sat back down on the bed and sighed, "Gemma, I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me. It means so much to me." I paused and looked at her, trying to find the words to express myself. "I know what the hospital administrator was trying to do and I want to let you know, it's not going to stop me from wanting to be a part of the family. Your family."

Gemma got up and walked over to me, wrapping me in a hug, "Oh sweetheart, this is your family too. And we'd love to have you." She patted my back lightly, "C'mon, let's get you home."

Gemma went towards the door, Happy opening it before she even tried to reach for the handle. He looked me over quickly, as if to make sure I wasn't hurting before moving out of the way to let a male nurse bring a wheelchair into the room. I hesitantly sat down, only to watch the nurse running down the hall. I looked up at Gemma to see she was holding back laughter and Happy half smiled at me._ What just happened?_

"Gemma? Where's Kozik?" I asked her, trying to sort everything out.

"Oh don't worry about him… he'll catch up to us." She nodded at Happy who started pushing me down the hallway.

We took the elevator down to the first floor and as soon as we got off, Tig was standing there, leaning against a wall. I gripped the armrests and felt frozen. A low, soft whimper must have escaped my lips because Happy put his hand gently on my shoulder. "Don't worry princess, he won't hurt you." I hear him whisper almost inaudibly to me. I still hadn't seen Kozik but Happy being so close made me relax a little bit.

Tig didn't make eye contact as we passed him, but I peeked over my shoulder and saw him, the prospects, and Gemma following Happy. Happy wheeled me out of the hospital and towards Gemma's SVU. Ratboy reached out to pull me up while Phil opened the door. I frowned and pulled away from the younger man. Happy growled out, "Don't." as he slapped Rat's hands away and shoved him back.

Gemma started to chuckle as Happy gently eased me out of the chair and hugged me to his chest. I clung to him and gripped his cut as he placed me into the front seat. He squeezed my shoulder in a reassuring gesture before shutting the door. He stood there and waited for the others to get on their bikes and Gemma to get in the driver's seat before going towards his bike.

I finally saw Kozik walk out of the hospital and look around wildly. His eyes settled on me in the car. His face was swollen, he was going to have a black eye, and he had a small cut above his right eyebrow.

I smiled and rolled down the window as he made his way towards me. "You ok babe?" He asked as he got beside the car. His eyes searched mine for any sign of pain or discomfort. "Sorry about earlier." He said, cupping my face tenderly with both hands. "I'll see you at the clubhouse." He leaned in and kissed my lips lightly.

With that, he turned and went to his motorcycle. Gemma started her car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards Teller-Morrow.

Kozik's POV

After Gemma got us out of deep shit with the hospital security, I went to the stairwell to calm down. After running a couple of flights then sitting on a step for twenty minutes, I went to the closest bathroom to clean myself up. I kept staring at myself in the mirror.

_I gotta keep this shit between me and Tig to a minimum. We can't keep going on like this, Gemma's right. Charlotte doesn't deserve it and deep down, I know it. She deserves the world. I'm going to single-handedly make her life better from now on. I'm going to make her smile everyday and I'm going to marry her some day._

I finished wiping away the sweat and blood from my face. Making sure my features weren't too bad and wouldn't freak Charlotte out. I knew I was going to need to put some ice on my eye when I had a chance.

I walked out into the hall and saw the prospect, Tony, waiting for me. "They released Charlotte, Gemma's getting her ready to leave." I nodded and started towards the room. "I think they're outside." He said behind me.

I turned and headed towards the elevator to get to the ground floor and out to meet them. By the time I made it outside, Charlotte was sitting in the front seat of Gemma's SUV and Happy was glaring down the other guys. _Good ole Happy, having my back and protecting my lady._

I went to Charlotte to double-check she wasn't hurt or frightened before getting on my bike and following them to the clubhouse. Happy was the first one off his bike, quickly making sure that no one else approached the vehicle. I got off mine and went over to open Charlotte's door and help her out.

She smiled at me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and guided her into the clubhouse. "What do you wanna do, baby?" I asked her.

She sleepily looked up at me, "I think I need a nap."

I nodded to her, after all it was barely eight in the morning and she hadn't gotten much sleep. "You got it. Then we'll get some lunch. How 'bout that?"

"Sounds great. But after that, Gemma promised she'd help me with something."

"With what?" I asked, her confused.

"It's a surprise." I could see the mischievous twinkle in her eye. _I wonder what she's up to. Knowing Gemma, it's gonna be one hell of a surprise._

I led Charlotte to my room, "I'm gonna go take care of some business but I'll be back later. You're safe in here, ok?" I said as I got her settled in, waiting for her to climb into bed before kissing her forehead and leaving her to catch some shuteye.

I walked back into the clubhouse, grabbed an ice pack, and went out to the garage to get to work on some cars and motorcycles. I was trying to take my mind off of what had happened and relax a bit before going back to her. Suddenly I came up with a great idea, "Yo, prospect!" I yelled across the lot to Tony.

He rushed over, "Yeah?"

I got out some cash and pressed it into his hand, "Around noon, go to the diner and grab burgers and fries for me, Charlotte, and Happy. You can get yourself one too. But they better not be cold by the time you get back." I slapped him hard on the back to convince him to do what I said. "You better not forget or else I'll send Happy after ya." He nodded and took off to get back to his prospect duties.

Gemma's POV

As soon as we got back to the lot, Kozik took Charlotte to his room. _The poor girl looked exhausted and she almost fell asleep during the ten-minute ride back to TM. Something must have happened last night because she and Kozik looked tired, Tig looked guilty, and Happy looked pissed._

I watched the guys moving around, getting ready for work or doing random chores, mostly drinking coffees and eating breakfast. I spotted Juice going into the clubhouse after tossing his cigarette to the ground. I followed him, "Hey, Juice!" I called out before he disappeared.

He stopped and turned, "Yeah, Gemma?"

I caught up to him and smiled, "I need a favor."

"Yeah, anything."

I made sure no one was close enough to hear. "This stays between you and I. It's a surprise. Alright?" He nodded, looking around nervously. "Charlotte wants to change her name, will you help me get the forms?"

"Of course, I'll get right on it after I take care of a couple cars…"

I stopped him, "No, I want you to do this now. I'll get Tig to work on those cars." When Juice gave me a look, I smiled, "Trust me. He'll do it. Now go."

I smirked as Juice ran off to his laptop to do whatever he normally does. Tig walked past me just as I turned to go to the office. I grabbed his arm, "Hey, Tig? Wanna tell me what happened at the hospital?" When he hesitated and looked anywhere but me, I kept going. "Juice is gonna be a little busy this morning, can you take over the cars in the garage for him? Thanks." I stalked off before he could question or argue with me.

About an hour later, Juice came into the office, smiling his usual goofy smile. "Here ya go, Gemma." He said as he handed me a stack of papers. "She just has to fill these out and I'll take care of the rest. Should be official next month."

"Thanks Juicey. Good work. Remember, don't tell anyone." I gave him a pat on the back before sending him out the door.

Happy's POV

Charlotte was shaken up by the mere sight of Tig. _I could understand that, he frightens a lot of women. It nearly breaks my cold heart to see her this fragile. No woman should feel this way. Especially one related to the club._

After everything that happened to this girl, I didn't trust anyone with her except Kozik, an old lady, or myself. _I don't know what it is, but I feel like a protective brother with her. I know Opie was her real brother but who can intimidate other people better than me? _I made sure that Tig kept his distance and that none of the prospects touched her as I took her to Gemma's Escalade. Charlotte seemed to appreciate what I was doing for her and didn't get startled when I helped her.

I was drained when we got back to the clubhouse. _After being up all night and the bastard Clay had me take care of, all I needed was my bed. Good thing it's next to Kozik's so I can keep an ear on Charlotte._ I scanned the rooms for Tig or any other threats to her before going into my room. I left the door cracked and hit the sack, hoping to catch up on sleep before the club needed me again.

Two and a half hours later, I snapped awake when I heard a feminine sounding yell from next door and then a door creak open. I hurdled myself out of bed and ripped open my door, to see a prospect at Kozik's door looking in.

"Get the fuck away." I snarled at him. "Where's Kozik?"

The prospect looked like he was about to shit his pants, "He uh… He's um… He's in the garage."

"Go get him." My eyes narrowed as I watched him dash out of the hallway. I opened Kozik's door, scanned the room, and saw Charlotte, alone, sitting up in bed with her head in her hands.

She looked up and saw me, "Happy…I dreamt that…" She looked terrified.

"Don't worry princess, Kozik's on his way. No one's going to hurt you. It was just a dream." I tried to comfort her but honestly, I have no idea how to talk a woman down from the edge. She seemed to respond to my words and calmed down a little. I stood in the doorway as we waited for Kozik.

Charlotte's Dream

_I was walking through a park, late at night and it was a little foggy. I was wearing one of those frilly, girly dresses and heels, like I had just come from a high school prom. I looked around and saw a man on the other side of the field and started walking towards him. His back was to me and I couldn't tell who it was, but he was doing something. The fog seemed to be getting thicker as I trekked across the tall grass._

"_Hello?" I called out, trying to catch his attention. He looked over his shoulder, clearly noticing me. He turned back around and started sprinting away from me, to a sketchy looking van. _

_I felt someone starting at me and turned to see these intense, blue eyes, glaring at me through the fog. I shrieked and ran away. I was five feet away from the man in the van when he pulled out a large gun. He pointed it at me and before I could move another muscle, he pulled the trigger. I felt the warm liquid drip down from my shoulder. I dropped to my knees…_

Charlotte's POV

I gasped and shot out of bed, covered in sweat and shaking. The door scraped against the ground and I saw a man looking at me. I yelped, startled that he was there. I buried my face in my hands, embarrassed that I was such a wimp. I heard someone's raspy voice and through my teary eyes, I saw Happy. He told me that Kozik was going to be here soon, but I felt a little better knowing that Happy would ward off any other dangers.

Kozik appeared and handed Happy a bag, "Thanks Bro. I got you lunch." Happy gave him a half smiled and left. Kozik shut the door behind him, "Hey, baby, you ok? Wanna tell me what your dream was about?" He asked as he sat down on the bed next to me and pulled me into him.

I gripped his shirt tightly and twisted it in my hands. "It was horrible…" I told him what I could from my nightmare. He held me close to him and stroked my back caringly. "I never thought I'd be that petrified from dreams. I thought I was dead." I whispered.

"It's ok, it was just a dream, I'd never let anyone come remotely close to point any weapon at you." He pressed his lips to my forehead, "Do you want something to eat?" I nodded and he handed me a bag just like the one he handed to Happy.

We ate and talked a little bit, he kept me feeling comfortable and it felt easy to be with him. Once we finished, he balled up the trash and threw it across the room. I giggled at him, "Thank you, for everything." I kissed him lightly. He didn't push the boundaries, I was thankful that he didn't try to force me, letting me make the first move meant so much to me. _I'm really starting to trust him and fall for him. _I got off the bed and grabbed a change of clothes, going into the bathroom to change quickly. I rejoined Kozik on the bed, now wearing a pair of jean shorts and a different, smaller SAMCRO shirt.

There was a knock on the door, Gemma poked her head in, "Hey you two love birds. I got something for you." She handed me a legal sized envelope. I slowly opened it and found a stack of forms. "Juice said to fill it out and he'll take care of the rest for you."

Kozik looked at me, confused, "What is this?"

I smiled at him, "Name change papers. I'm going to be a Winston." He grinned at me and chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "As long as it's alright with Piney and Opie…"

"Well, let's ask them, then." Gemma interrupted and led the way out of the room.

I hesitated but Kozik picked me up and slung me over his shoulder to carry me to the clubhouse. I kicked and swore softly at him but he kept going. He plunked me down on a bar stool in front of everyone. He winked at me, "Go ahead, ask."

Opie and Piney were standing in front of me but I saw the other guys standing around behind them. I gulped, nervously, "I just wanted to ask…" I paused and gathered my courage, "If it was alright to fill out these forms to become a Winston, officially, again." I looked at their faces for any sign of negativity.

I saw the complete opposite. Cheers erupted and the prospects got out glasses for celebratory shots. Piney held open his arms for me and I tentatively got up and hugged him. He picked me up and swung me around, "Of course it's alright. We'd love to have you!" He roared in my ear.

"C'mon, old man, let her go." Opie laughed and patted his shoulder. He quickly enveloped me in his arms and lifted me off the floor. "We're so glad to have you in our family!"

Kozik's POV

I was in the middle of working on my bike when Tony started hollering for me. He had just come back from getting the food I asked him to buy and now apparently there was a problem in the clubhouse. I got up and hurried across the lot to the dorms. I grabbed the bags and brushed past him. I found Happy standing outside my door, blocking the room off from the world, and handed him a bag before checking on Charlotte.

She looked afraid and wounded. It nearly broke me. I took her in my arms, trying to chase away all the thoughts that caused her more pain. She told me about her dream and all I could think was that the man that shot at her was Tig. _Goddamnit. This shit with Tig is serious. Charlotte can't be dreaming about him or thinking he would hurt her. I shouldn't have left her alone to sleep._ I tried not to kick myself while we ate lunch. After I got rid of the bags, Charlotte kissed me then got up to change. She came back wearing the simplest, cutest outfit. _God, she's perfect. Even in plain, not-trying-to-be-sexy clothing._

Gemma picked this moment to stop by to give Charlotte an envelope. I was clueless and wondering what was in it when she told me what the surprise was. I was ecstatic but I knew Piney and Opie would be more thrilled when they heard. As soon as Charlotte started doubting her idea, Gemma and I shared a look. _We should get her to tell them now._ I thought. Gemma was obviously thinking the same thing because she winked and left the room.

Charlotte didn't budge so I carefully took her and carried her over my shoulder to the main room. I dropped her onto a bar stool gently and stepped back while Gemma got Piney and Opie to stand in front of her. After she told her of her plan, everyone seemed to be excited and ready to party. I motioned for the guys to grab shots so we could toast and celebrate Charlotte joining the SAMCRO family.

Once Piney and Opie had their turns hugging her, the other guys came up to hug or kiss her cheek. Happy appeared next to her and made sure no one lingered for too long. With Happy on her right and me on her left, the other guys were careful while touching her and wishing her well. I noticed that Tig didn't even try to come over. Charlotte was smiling and didn't cringe once, while everyone came up to her. It was like she knew with Happy and me next to her no one would hurt her.

_I'm so proud of her. She wants to be a part of SAMCRO. My family. Her family. __**Our family**__. This is amazing. She is so beautiful and I'm so lucky to have her in my life. _


	27. Chapter 27

**Is any one else freaking out about the end of the season? I have no clue what to do until next year. Oh except watch every episode over and over again and all the dvd extras. **

**I hope you're all enjoying my story! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post again, I've been busy and working a lot, but hopefully I'll be able to continue this story as much as possible. **

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Kozik's POV<span>

_I am so proud of Charlotte for making this decision to officially become the 'princess' of SAMCRO. _I thought to myself as I watched her hug most of the men and women of the club. Everyone was thrilled and grabbed drinks to celebrate, toasting Charlotte over and over again.

Gemma was the last one to come over and kiss her cheek while whispering loud enough for me to hear too, "We're all so freakin' happy to have you in our family. I can't wait to teach you all you need to know about loving the club."

I smiled at Gemma as she made her way to me, "Thanks Gemma." I told her as we embraced.

Gemma winked, "You've got yourself a keeper. She's a smart girl and you're lucky to have her. Don't screw it up."

I chuckled as she pulled away, "I wouldn't dream of it." My eyes landing on Charlotte and the laughter in her eyes, I quietly added, "I'm gonna marry her one day, Gemma." She gave me a knowing look like she knew I was going to say that and that she knew I meant every word.

After a few minutes, I saw Miles and Chibs were talking to Charlotte, making her giggle at some lame joke. I rolled my eyes as I took the few steps to close the distance between us. I heard Miles say "You know… if you ever get bored with Koz, I'm available."

I cleared my throat then snaked my arm around her shoulders, "Alright, alright, back off. Keep it in your pants. She's out of your league." Charlotte shook her head, gave me a wink, and put her hand on my chest. I could feel my heart flutter under her soft touch, _I hope she doesn't feel it too; I'm being such a chick._

I quickly leaned in and paused, she met me halfway and we shared a long kiss. Cheers went up as our lips pressed together, I expected Charlotte to pull away, embarrassed, but she only deepened the kiss. She put her hand on the back of my neck and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up from the stool she was sitting on, holding her off the ground as we continued.

She finally broke out in a smile, ending the kiss. I asked her, "Do you want somethin' to drink?" She nodded and I gently set her back down on her feet and then went to grab her a vodka cranberry.

While I waited for a prospect to make her drink and grab me a beer, Tig approached me, "Hey. Um. I wanted to say I'm sorry for…"

I cut him off, "It's fine. Just drop it." He looked like he was going to say something else but I took the drinks and turned away from him. I saw Happy and Gemma staring over at me, waiting for my reaction to Tig's 'apology'. I shook my head at them, knowing they were making sure there wasn't another fight. _I'm through with Tig's crap. I'm not letting him bait me into another brawl, especially in front of Charlotte._

Charlotte's POV

Everyone was so accepting and excited for me, Piney, and Opie. _I'm just so relieved to have a real family, finally. For once in my life I have a place where I belong. Not just one place but two._ As I thought this, I looked over at Kozik talking to Gemma. _I just know that he's the one for me. No matter how many people try to keep us apart, we are meant for each other._

Miles and Chibs were telling me about how much I'd enjoy being a part of the busy life of the club. Chibs laughed, "Girlie, you're gonna love bein' around us all the time. The parties we throw are legendary. Plus, you'll never be bored."

Miles joined in, "The guys will always be around if you ever need anything. You know… if you ever get bored with Koz, I'm available." He gave me a small wink. I giggled, a little flattered but I knew I'd never take his offer.

Kozik appeared next to me, making Miles freak out. He leaned in to kiss me and I gladly kissed him back. I could feel my cheeks burning as people watched and applauded but I kept my lips pressed against his, wanting more. When I couldn't catch my breath, I pulled back. Kozik left me briefly to get us drinks, letting Opie come over to me.

He pulled me into his arms, "I'm so happy you're doing this sis. I don't think you know how thankful me and Pop are that you're officially joining our family and our other family." He smiled down at me, "I talked to Gemma and she and I are going to help you find a house to live in. I know you're staying with Hale or here at the clubhouse, but I thought you'd want a place of your own."

I hugged him back tightly, tears springing up, "Thank you so much. For everything."

Kozik returned and handed me a glass of vodka cranberry, "What are you two talking about?"

"My brother is going to help me find a house to live in." I was beaming when I said brother.

Kozik looked disappointed that I wouldn't be living with him at the clubhouse but he responded, "That's great."

"But first, you have to teach me how to box, remember?"

At this, he perked up, "You still want to learn?" I nodded, studying his face to make sure he wasn't upset anymore by the previous news. "Great, let's go now." He took my hand and led me outside.

It was bright outside because it was only 3pm. The guys were drinking in the clubhouse, not working in the garage. I set my drink down on the picnic table, "So, where should we start?"

"Right here." He said as he pulled me into him to kiss me again. No one was outside this time to interrupt us or creepily watch.

It was such a sweet, innocent kiss, I didn't want it to end but I pulled back, smiling. "But seriously, are you ok with me not living at the clubhouse?"

He kept his arms wrapped around me, "I'd actually prefer if you didn't. I can't handle you being surrounded by half naked, horny men all the time. Now, you can have some privacy." His goofy smile was almost too much to bear. I burst out giggling in his arms. "Alright, come on. I'll teach you how to kick someone's ass."

He pulled me into the boxing ring and taught me how to hold my arms up, throw a punch without hurting my wrists, and how to dodge someone coming at me. He had been practicing for about an hour and no one even bothered us. I was really starting to get the hang of it, until I accidently punched Kozik in the face.

He stumbled and shook his head, "Ouch, geez Charlotte." He sat down in the middle of the ring and rubbed his cheek.

I dropped my hands and sank down next to him, "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

He half smiled and we heard someone say, "At least we know she can pack a punch." I looked over my shoulder at them, my cheeks flushed, to see Happy was chuckling at Kozik for letting me clock him and Tig was smirking like he couldn't be happier that Kozik got hit. Happy continued, "Should come in handy, huh Tig?" Tig then looked down at the ground not answering the question.

Kozik's POV

When I overheard Opie offering to help Charlotte find a home of her own, I was a little hurt, like she hadn't wanted to stay with me forever. But after I thought about it, I knew that it was the best idea for her. _She needs her own space, that's free of men leering at her. Plus then maybe I can move in with her and stop staying at the clubhouse all the time. I better support whatever she wants so that she doesn't think I'm against anything she does._

She tried to cheer me up by asking me again to teach her how to box. _Good, I'm glad she still wants to know how to defend herself. Especially if she's going to be living in her own house._

I took her outside and set down my beer on the picnic table. I cheesily kissed her before holding the ropes apart as Charlotte climbed into the ring. I took her hands gently, kissed each one and then positioned them properly to protect her face.

"Make sure you keep your hands up so no one hits your pretty face." She smiled and blushed but held her hands up. "You gotta be light on your feet, ok? Make it hard for the attacker to get to you."

"Like this?" She asked as she bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet and held her hands up near her face.

I tried not to chuckle as she danced around me, "Just like that. You've got to be quick, dodge the attacks fast and then counter-attack faster. Keep your defense up but of course, the best defense is offense. After they swing at you, block it and then start striking back." She nodded as I continued, "When you're punching someone, make sure you don't roll your wrist. Keep it firm and locked just like this…" I say as I hold her fist up, not letting it bend or move. "Make sure you lead with your first two knuckles, never your ring or pinky fingers."

She nodded again, "So like this?" She threw a punch into the air.

I took her hand again, "More like this." I guided her hand through the correct way to throw a punch without hurting herself. She thrust her fist through the air again. "Good, just like that." She smiled and looked like she accomplished a lot. "Ok, now hit my hands with your fists…" I held up my hands for her to punch.

After a couple of blows, she missed my hand and connected with my cheek. I winced and turned around so she wouldn't see me hurting. I slowly sank to the mat, rubbing my cheek to make the sting go away. It wasn't long before I heard Happy's snicker. Turning, I saw Happy and Tig watching us box. My eyes narrowed towards Tig, wondering what the hell he was doing near me and Charlotte. Tig looked extremely embarrassed when Happy referenced Charlotte punching Tig.

Tig finally cleared his throat and quietly responded, "She, uh, sucker punched me."

Happy shook his head, "Whatever, man. You still got hit by a girl."

"So did Koz!" Tig shouted.

I finally spoke up, "At least I was teaching her how to box. Not running my mouth, begging for her to hit me."

Tig turned and yelled out, "Yo, Mike! Get over here if you want a chance to get back in!"

I glared at Tig, "You can't be serious. This guy is still here? No. No. No. Absolutely not!" I was seething as Mike made his was across the lot. I could still hear his words ringing in my ears: _Why don't you just fuck her already!_

Happy gave me a reassuring look, making sure I knew that everything would be alright and this was all planned. Mike arrived at the ring and Tig patted him on the back, "Hey Mike, we've decided that you can be a prospect again if you get in the ring, right now, and fight who we tell you to fight."

The guy lit up, "Really?" Tig nodded. "Ok, thanks." He put some tape on his hands and jumped in the ring with me and Charlotte.

Charlotte looked nervous, "But Koz, you can't fight him…"

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry, babe. You can take him."

Charlotte's POV

I watched as Tig called that prospect over that was incredibly crude towards me. I was panicking on the inside and as he got closer I noticed he was ogling me. I shivered and wondering if Kozik was really going to fight him or not. It took me a few minutes to realize that the guys were setting this up for me to fight him and get revenge for what Mike did to me the other day.

Mike was already in the ring before Kozik kissed each of my fists, wrapping athletic tape around my knuckles and then he gave me one last bit of advice, "Don't worry, he won't hit you. If he tries, remember to duck and dodge them and then swing back. Try to get some good blows in before I let Happy in the ring." I nodded, uncertainly, as I watched him slip out of the boxing ring. _They want me to hit this guy? He's three times bigger than me and could easily take down Half Sack. I guess it's good that Happy and Kozik are only a few feet away and can jump in to stop this guy from really hurting me._

I turned around to see Mike's jaw drop, "Wait… what the hell? I can't fight some crow eater bitch."

Tig spoke up, growling out "You're gonna have to if you ever want to get back in with us." I felt offended and I didn't know what to do, but as I looked at Kozik he gave me a supportive, reassuring smile. My eyes drifted to Happy who was frowning, a little more angrier than usual, but he gave me a nod.

The man standing in front of me weighed his options quickly before shrugging, putting his hands up near his face. I heard Kozik root me on, "You can do it, baby. No fear. Let it rip!"

I put my hands up and prepared myself, waiting for him to make the first move. And sure enough he did. His fist shot out rapidly towards me, I let out a shriek, causing him to slow down and barely tap my forearm. While he stepped backward and lowered his arms, I took the opportunity to advance and slam my hand into his jaw. He clutched his cheek and glowered at me. Before he could regain his thoughts, I reared back and smashed my fist into his eye. _Wow, Kozik was right, these punches don't even hurt my wrist and my knuckles are only barely stinging._ I thought before striking Mike in the stomach. He doubled over then reached out to grab me. He swiftly knocked me down and pinned my arms to the mat before I could punch him again.

I whimpered as he knelt over me and held me down. I closed my eyes; thinking he was about to hit me. Fortunately, Happy and Tig jumped into the ring knocking Mike off of me while Kozik gathered me up in his arms and pulled me into a corner. "I'm so proud of you, babe" Kozik whispered as he pressed his lips to my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked up, to see Happy beat the shit out of the ex-prospect. I looked around and saw a crowd had gathered: Gemma was watching me, Opie was glaring between Kozik and Mike, while some of the other guys were observing Tig and Happy gang up on the former prospect.

Sitting behind me, with me between his legs, Kozik's large hands eased the tape off of my hands. We watched as Mike went limp in Happy's grip and then Phil and Miles pulled him out of the ring and out of sight. Happy wiped Mike's blood from his hands before coming over to us. "Great job, princess." He said in his raspy voice.

Tig was about to slink out of the ring without a word but Kozik called him over, something I never thought would happen. Before he could say anything, Tig cut him off and said, "I told you I wanted to apologize for what I've done recently. This was my way of repaying you. I saw Charlotte was picking up the skills you were teaching her pretty quickly and saw Mike by the gate. I thought it'd be a great time to give him what he deserves and for Charlotte to kick someone's ass."

Kozik held out his hand, "I forgive you." Tig shook Kozik's hand, "Thank you… brother."

Kozik's POV

Happy, Tig, and I watched as Mike chickened out of the fight and then Charlotte got two great punches to his face and then one to his gut. People started coming out of the clubhouse to watch but I was keeping my eyes trained on the 'fight'. As he doubled over and held his stomach, he decided to grab her and push her onto the mat. Happy sprang through the ropes to get him off of her and then continued beating him. I was surprised to see Tig throw himself through the lines as I followed them in to take care of Charlotte. I got her out of the way and into a corner to peel the tape off of her small hands.

I got Tig over to us and before I could thank him, he explained why he did what he did. _I'm actually grateful for what Tig did. We're finally on good terms again. At least Charlotte will never again have to worry about the old drama. Plus, now she knows how to box and defend herself a little bit._ We shook hands before Tig went to make sure Mike was thrown off of the Teller-Morrow lot.

Charlotte turned in my arms and kneeled in front of me, "Koz? I'm so sorry for hitting you…"

I smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. I'm a tough guy." I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her lips softly.

Gemma walked over to us, "Hey you two, why don't you shower up and then go grab dinner before the party tonight?"

I held the ropes apart to let Charlotte out before following her. She paused as I jumped down from the boxing ring. I held my hand out to her and waited for her to take it. She smiled up at me and slipped her fingers into mine. Gemma grinned as she watched us walk into the clubhouse and to my dorm room.

I shut the door behind us, "Charlotte, you can shower first, if you want." I was trying to be extremely careful around her, especially after what happened the last time I joked about the whole shower situation. I took off my cut before taking a seat on the bed and watching her for a moment.

Charlotte's POV

_Dinner? I don't want to go anywhere, especially after last time. I really don't want to be away from Kozik or a safe place for too long. Gosh, he's so handsome. Should I really be moving into my own house?_ I thought as we walked together to his room, passing several of the guys who were still drinking. _Don't these guys have to work on the cars in the garage?_

We made it to his small bedroom, _Kozik's acting so cautious around me. It's endearing but I wish I wasn't so fragile… What can I do to show him that I'm fine? I want him to touch me so badly…_

Kozik was sitting on the bed with his eyes following me as I pulled the slightly sweaty shirt over my head and kicking off my sneakers. He seemed to be surprised that I was ready to be this open with him, but truthfully I was. I turned to face him, standing in front of him in my plain bra and jean shorts. His eyes may have lit up but he didn't move, _maybe he's afraid that I'll change my mind. _

I slowly walked to him, unbuttoning my shorts, "Koz?" I said, looking at him hopefully. I was now standing in between his legs, his hands still on his knees. I slid my shorts down and kicked them to the side, waiting for him to touch my skin, only wearing my bra and panties. This was the least clothed he'd ever seen me and it was almost starting to scare me. _Does he not find me attractive?_

Just when I felt so stupid and embarrassed, Kozik reached up and held my hands in his. His hands tugged lightly, pulling me down to kiss him, his arms wound around me as he held me close to him. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me with such passion, I couldn't believe just a minute before I doubted him. I reached down and lifted up his shirt, easing it over his head, and then letting it drop to the floor, before quickly returning my lips to his. I sighed, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth. I was truly enjoying his embrace and the way he was touching me lightly. With our skin pressing against each other, it was very easy to lose myself in the moment.

I didn't realize we hadn't moved or done anything else for at least fifteen minutes until Kozik eased himself back. "Charlotte?" He breathed. I looked into his eyes, trying to read his expression. He looked pained yet in so much pleasure; it was strange because I've never seen someone look like this so close before. He tried to continue calmly, "Are you sure about this?" I hesitated, not sure what to say. "We can wait, I promise… I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for…"

To hear he was willing to stop, even though there was so much desire written on his face, meant so much to me. "Koz, I want to prove to you that I'm ready for this. That I'm ready for you."

"Babe, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know it'll take time. It's ok, Charlotte. I don't want you to do anything you may regret later." The look in his eye told me he was serious, he didn't want to do anything to push me or make me feel uncomfortable.

Kozik's POV

It blew me away when Charlotte started undressing in front of me. _Please tell me I'm NOT dreaming. God, I want her so badly. _As I was thinking about what I wanted to do with Charlotte, Piney's words came ringing back in my ears. _"You better not force her into anything. Her life hasn't been great… But if you ever hurt her, and I mean in the smallest way, you're out."_

I must have zoned out because when Charlotte said my name, she pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her, seeing she was only wearing her bra and panties._ God she's gorgeous. I wish I could take her, throw her on the bed, and show her how much I want her._ She looked humiliated; so I knew I had to act quickly or else she may never take do this again. I took her hands in mine, as I looked up to her eyes, making sure she was certain she wanted this. I pulled her down and kissed her hard, as avidly as I could, to make sure she knew that I desired her. I drew her into my lap, my arms holding her to me, squeezing slightly. _I want her closer than possible, my skin is crawling like a junkies and she is my drug_.

I realized we were still making out, instead of getting into the shower and getting dinner._ I want to take her and make her mine but I can't now. I'm still not sure if she's doing this because she loves me or because she wants to act normal. I must stop this but I just don't want her to think I'd put my own needs over her._ I pulled back and gathered myself. I took a deep breath and tried to explain to her what I was thinking. I tried not to let her see how much I was enjoying myself but I needed her to know we didn't have to do anything. _I can't believe she wants to make me happy; I'd be satisfied to just be near her. I just didn't want to push her and give her something she'd regret later._

She told me that she was feeling like she had something to prove. So I told her, "Babe, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know it'll take time. It's ok, Charlotte. I don't want you to do anything you may regret later." She simply nodded, not saying a word as she looked down as her hands. I touched her chin, trying to get her to look at me. "Let's just take this slow, ok? Make sure you're ready before we do anything. For today, we'll just take a shower. Let's wait to jump in the sack, ok? I just don't want to rush you or make you feel like I forced you to do anything. I can wait, I promise."

She stood up from my lap and tried to collect herself, "Kozik… I'm sorry I threw myself at you." She looked ashamed and self-conscious. She turned and walked to the bathroom. I thought she was going to shut the door and I'd have to coax her out but after turning on the water, she surprised me again by poking her head around the door, "Well… are you coming?"

I didn't need to be asked twice, I got up and followed her, dropping my baggy jeans as I went. She stood nervously in the bathroom, waiting for me by the time I got in there. I smiled and went to her, placing my arms tenderly around her as I kissed her again. Her hands traveled down my chest to my boxers and as she slid them off my hips I was actually nervous for her to see me naked. _I honestly don't know how I will be able to restrain myself from taking this further._

I kept my lips pressed to hers as my fingers fumbled with the clasp on her bra. I could feel her smile as her hands peeled off the panties she was wearing, letting them drop to the floor and then kicking them away. She pushed back from me and easily reached behind her to undo her bra, letting it drop in between us. _I'm trying so hard not to stare or scare her off, but she's so goddamn beautiful. How the hell am I going to get through this without having sex with her?_

Charlotte's POV

_I understand why Kozik doesn't want to do anything just yet. It's very sweet and charming that he wants to make sure I'm absolutely sure I want to get in bed with him. I guess I never pegged him for one of those guys who would take it slow. I just want him to be mine so badly that I'd do just about anything. It never occurred to me that he already was. I want to give him something for being so patient with me, I know we haven't had the most conventional romance, but he makes me feel something I never thought I'd feel. Especially after James left me so damaged and all the other things that have happened to me._

After Kozik pulled away and explained to me that we have all the time in the world, that we don't have to do anything right this second, I wasn't sure what to do. I blankly stared at the ground as I briefly excused myself. I turned on the water and realized that Kozik was still sitting on the bed. _Well, at least we can shower together with no sexual actions, right?_ As soon as I invited him, his face lit back up. He practically skipped into the bathroom to kiss me, dropping his pants as he went. I got his boxers off, feeling him struggle with my bra. _It's cute, he's like a teenager, trying to undress a girl for the first time…_ I thought as I took a step back to take off my bra. It was a little intimidating to be standing in front of him, fully naked, but the look in his eyes made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Koz pulled me against him, kissing me again with intense passion and lifting me slightly off the ground. _His arms are so strong; I love how they feel around me._ He easily held me up as he stepped into the shower, carrying me along with him. The hot water hit my skin, making me gasp into his mouth. He gradually set me down, looked me over, and then grabbed a bottle of lavender body wash that Gemma had left for me. I was facing him as I looked up, watching him squeeze some of the gel into his hand and then worked it up into foam as he kneaded my shoulders. His hands felt rough and firm on my shoulders and back, it's like his hands were meant for my body.

I picked up the bottle to do the same to him but he stopped me, "You know the guys are going to give me a rough time if I let you put this girly shit on me."

I giggled, "Well, I guess you'll have to think of some good comebacks then." I quickly squirted the gel onto his chest, rubbing it in before he could fight me off.

"Ah, come on!" He cried out as he held my arms down so I couldn't keep washing his body. "Charlotte…" He breathed as our chests heaved in the steam of the shower.

My eyes found his, "Koz, you… you saved my life." I whispered. I looked away and turned to avoid any rejection he may want to voice.

I picked up a shampoo bottle to wash my hair but Kozik reached over my shoulder and took it, "Charlotte… you don't know this… but…" He paused for a long moment. "But you… you saved mine."

I looked over my shoulder at him then turned back around. He got some shampoo in his hand and tenderly started to massage it through my hair. All I could do was stare up at him, surprised and speechless. _I saved his life? I know we don't know every single thing about each other but how could I possibly have saved this man's life? He's a strong, confident guy who knows where he belongs. While I'm just a girl, still trying to understand where I fit into this world._

Kozik pulled me out of my thoughts and he took my face in his hands, lightly tipped my head back, letting the water wash the shampoo from my hair. He did the same with the conditioner, running his hands thoroughly through each strand. I wanted to do the same to him but he wouldn't let me. He rapidly washed his own hair and the rest of his body before he hands returned to me, one on my hip and the other on the back of my neck. His lips brushed against mine as he rinsed away the last of the soapy water.

We stood quietly under the water until it cooled off and I started shivering. He helped me out of the shower, Kozik finally broke the silence, pulling a towel around me as he dried me off, "Charlotte, baby… I never want you to feel like you need to do anything for me or like you have to show me how much you care. I just want you to worry about you, not me. Don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise. I will be fine, I promise you. I will never let you get hurt again and I will never leave you. That is, as long as you want me around."

I studied Kozik's face through the tears that had welled up in my eyes. He caringly wiped them off my cheeks as they spilled over. "Koz…" I tried to find the words to describe what I wanted to say to him but I kept stuttering.

He didn't even let me finish, "You don't have to say anything, babe. With you, I want to be a better man and I want to do this, do us, the right way." He took my hand and led me out of the bathroom. "C'mon, let's get dressed and go eat." He grabbed a set of clean clothes and hastily put them on. I had shifted through my pile of clothes to find something to wear and then pulling out a few choices. Just as he slid on his cut he smiled at me, "I'm going to go out to the clubhouse. Take your time, ok?" He kissed my forehead and left me to change and think. I nodded and watched him leave. _God, what did I do to deserve him? He's amazing._

I quickly got myself ready, trying to look my best for him. I straightened my hair and applied some smoky eye shadow, along with my other makeup. Then I pulled on dark, skinny jeans and a light pink, off-the-shoulder shirt. After slipping into my low-heeled booties, I took a deep breath and grabbed my purse, walking out of Kozik's room and into the main clubhouse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm working on this chapter and maybe a couple more… Just prepare yourselves because this story will be ending soon.**

**WARNING! There is a Rated-R scene towards the end of the chapter. This is your only warning if you feel uncomfortable with it.**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Kozik's POV<span>

It took a lot out of me to not make a move during the shower with Charlotte. _I really do want to take it slow, do this right. She's the type of girl that can change your life. I'm glad that she is willing to put up with my "family" and me._ I was a little lost in my thoughts as I left her in my dorm room to get herself ready. I accidently bumped into Tig on my way into the clubhouse.

"Sorry, man." I muttered and I continued to make my way to the bar.

"Don't worry about it…" He mumbled. "Your girl doin' ok?"

"Yeah, but I can tell she's a little off, I think she's scared to leave TM." I explained as Phil handed me a beer.

"Takin' her out in a group should help, right?" He offered.

I shrugged, "The carnival."

He nodded, understanding what I meant, "Ok, that might be a bad example. Why don't I come with you? And Hap, Sack, Ope, and some of the girls. Small but takin' good guys to keep things… calm."

"Yeah. Thanks, man. Let's go round them up." I downed the rest of my beer and set the empty bottle down before following Tig to find the rest of the guys. We split up; Tig went to find Sack and Cherry, while I went to find Opie, Lyla, and Happy. Happy was sitting on the roof, quietly, like his normal stoic self. I looked up and shouted up to him, "Hey Hap? Wanna grab a bite?" He nodded and put out his cigarette and started to climb down. I saw Opie and Lyla standing by Lyla's Prius. I slowly approached them, "Hey Ope, Lyla. I was wonderin' if you wanted to come with us to get dinner? I can tell Charlotte's feeling uneasy about leaving the lot again and it'd probably be best if we travel in a group…"

Lyla quickly jumped at the chance, not letting Opie have a second to answer, "Yes, of course we will. Anything to help her out." Opie smiled and wrapped his arms around her, nodding his response.

"Great, we'll leave when Charlotte's ready." I turned and quickly walked back into the clubhouse to wait for Charlotte. As soon as I took five steps into the building, Charlotte came out from the hallway. _Damn. _ I could feel my jaw drop as I watched her walk towards me. _She doesn't have to wear anything flashy to catch my eye. She's drop dead gorgeous in her normal clothes._

I must not have realized she was standing in front of me because she lightly touched my cheek, "Close your mouth, Koz, before you catch a fly." She winked at me and said quietly, "Although, it's very flattering."

I swallowed and closed my mouth, smiling at her, "Sorry, babe. You're just so beautiful." Her cheeks flushed, _like she's never heard any compliments before. Well, I'm never letting her go without hearing how attractive I find her._ I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. I let my lips brush her soft skin as I whispered, "You're breathtakingly stunning and I'll never let you go." She was smiling as I pulled back, I goofily held out my elbow, "Shall we go to dinner?"

She hesitated, "Koz, I…" She paused before continuing quietly, "It's just… I'm worried?" Her voice told me she was unsure of how she was feeling but she was definitely scared.

I let my arm drop before taking her hands into mind, "Don't baby, please. I'm going to be at your side, plus Cherry, Lyla, Tig, Half Sack, Opie, and Happy are coming with us. You can even hold my hand the entire time. I promise, just to the diner and back. No other stops."

She seemed to slowly open up to the idea, but I saw the doubt in her eyes. Tears were starting to form and I was worried she was about to break down and bolt but she choked out, "Ok." Before hugging me tightly. She pulled back and wiped a few small smudges of makeup from below her eyes.

I held my hand out to her, letting her take her time to put her hand into my palm. I led her from the clubhouse to row of bikes, where the others were waiting. I handed her my helmet, just like Half Sack and Opie did to their women. I straddled my bike then helped Charlotte onto the back and waited for her to get situated before starting it. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist so I reached down and placed my hand over both of hers, reassuring her that I'd keep her safe.

After ten minutes, we arrived at the diner on the edge of town. Charlotte got off my bikes and waited for me. I smiled up at her and I shut off the motorcycle, stood and swung my leg over. She hung the helmet off the handlebars as I slung my arm around her shoulders to walk us into the restaurant.

The other guys and their ladies followed us in and into the back, corner tables. Charlotte sat down, I took the seat on her right and Lyla on her left. Cherry was next to Lyla, Half Sack sat across from Cherry, Opie across from Lyla, Happy across from me, and Tig sat next to Happy. I could only hope that Charlotte felt comfortable and do my best to keep her that way.

A waitress came and took our drink order as Charlotte looked over the menu. The rest of us had been frequenting the restaurant for a long time, so we already knew what we wanted. I could tell that she was struggling to make a decision; somehow I could read her feelings. Our chemistry clicked, there was no mistaking it. _I'm just glad that she's not one of those girls that's hard to read, or incredibly insane for that matter. It's almost as if she wears her heart on her sleeve, even though I know she's terrified to put herself out there and be vulnerable. Hell, I am too._

Our drinks came and the waitress was waiting impatiently for our order, even though she knew we were pleasant people. I could tell Charlotte still couldn't decide so I whispered to her, "Want me to order for you? The burgers are really good here…" She nodded and smiled, silently thanking me. I quickly ordered us two burgers and fries. The waitress gave Charlotte a look that said she was either jealous of or disgusted by Charlotte's actions. I positioned my arm on the back of Charlotte's chair as I shot a look over Charlotte's head towards the waitress, trying to warn her to back off.

Another waitress brought our food, while we ate the topics of discussion ranged from Jax's new son to what Bobby was cooking up yesterday. We laughed and enjoyed the food, there was no pressure on Charlotte as the rest of us swapped stories. She listened and joined in when she could, everyone was making her feel like she belonged.

Towards the end of the meal, the sun was starting to set; the second waitress brought us the checks. The guys and me went to pay for it while the girls went to the restroom to "freshen up". _It must be a female thing._ I thought as I watched Charlotte carefully as she went with Lyla and Cherry. She smiled shyly over her shoulder at me, making me feel like things were maybe getting back to normal. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the men at the table near the bathrooms turn and look at the three girls.

Happy patted me on the back, "Don't worry, we're right here. Nothin's gonna happen to them, I'll go scare 'em off." I nodded as he handed me his check and a twenty, then went towards the bathrooms. He slipped into the men's room to wait as I kept my eye on the men, I couldn't put my finger on it but something was familiar about those guys. _I just feel so much more comfortable having Happy right there. Sure, Lyla and Cherry can take care of themselves, but Charlotte? I'm sure she can, I just feel so protective of her._

I glared at the men before turning my attention back to the waitress at the register to pay for the meal.

Charlotte's POV

_I feel flustered. I don't know what to think or how I can possibly make up my mind on to what to eat, I just feel… nervous. Like someone is going to sneak up on me and grab me. Like this moment isn't real. Thank goodness for Kozik. Without him I'd be lost right now, like a feather floating in the breeze._ I was truly starting to relax and enjoy myself. _Koz was right this burger is very good. The fries are even better._

Kozik kept his arm or hand touching me at all times, it was very comforting and soothing. The waitresses in the diner were starting to creep me out. I could feel their eyes on me; like they were staring at me or they were talking about me. _What is wrong with them? Or is it me?_ I wondered to myself as I finished eating. One of the waitresses dropped the checks on the table and gave me a weird look before turning on her heel and walking away in a huff. Kozik kissed my temple as he and the other guys got up to go pay for the meal.

I sat twisting a napkin in my lap as Lyla suggested, "Why don't we go freshen up, ladies?"

Cherry nodded and got up, signaling me to join them. I followed them, looking over my shoulder at Kozik, giving him a small smile. He flashed a goofy one back at me, making me laugh as I entered the ladies room.

As the door shut, Lyla giggled and I looked up to see her looking at me. "You and Kozik are so cute together. I'm glad you're here. You two are good for each other."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, but I'm not so sure…"

Cherry, who was reapplying her lipstick, shook her head and smirked at me throw the mirror, "Don't deny it. You're falling for him hard; we all have for these guys. Plus he's an ex-addict; you've been through hell and back. We're just saying… you seem to balance each other out and make each other happy."

I looked at myself in the mirror, "I guess you're right… I really do like him." They both gave me a knowing look, like they've been there before. Lyla, Cherry, and I finished looking ourselves over, making sure that we'd be attractive to our guys.

I opened the door and walked out first, the other two following me. I looked back to make sure they were behind me, bumping into someone. "I'm so sorry." I blurted out as I looked up to see who I ran into.

"Don't be sexy. You know, you are way too polished to be around those guys." The man held out his hand. "I'm Kyle." When I didn't shake his hand he frowned, "Well, you don't have to be a bitch. I was just tryin' to be polite and see if you wanted to ditch the bikers and sleep with a real man."

Lyla and Cherry were glaring at Kyle and we were unable to get past him because of his friends. The other three men had stood up and blocked the path to the front of the diner. Kyle reached out to touch my arm so I pulled away. He sneered and something in me clicked. I reared back and threw my fist into his jaw, trying to use all the boxing tips that Kozik taught me earlier.

He barely flinched before he touched chin, "You're going to regret doing that." He said as he licked his lips and started to move towards me.

"Don't touch her." A low voice snarled. Happy appeared behind us and crossed his arms. He slowly walked around Lyla, Cherry, and me to stand in front of us.

Kyle chuckled, "Happy? Is this how far you've dropped in the SAMCRO ranks? Protecting croweaters?"

Happy let out a sadistic laugh before slamming his fist into Kyle's face. After knocking Kyle to the ground, Happy turned around to me, "You ok, princess?"

Before I could answer, Kyle grabbed Happy from behind. Happy grimaced and easily tossed the man over his shoulder and onto the table to the left of me. I shrieked and jumped back, Lyla and Cherry hugged me tightly, quickly steered me back into the ladies room as Happy shoved another man off of him. He was trying to threaten the other three men while guarding us. Just as the door closed, I saw Happy get punched by another man.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Lyla asked me as Cherry grabbed a couple of paper towels, wetting them and then pressing them against my cheeks and forehead. I felt sick and I knew I looked pale; I could tell they thought I was sickened by Happy's actions. _That's not what bothered me. It was the way Kyle was looking at me. It was creepy. It reminded me of James._

I nodded, not meeting either of their eyes. Cherry put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't be like that. That guy, he's an asshole. That's why SAMCRO kicked him out."

I looked up in shock, looking back and forth between the two women. "What did he do?"

Cherry looked away, knowing she shouldn't have told me. Lyla sighed and nodded, "It's true. Opie told me about it. The guys of SAMCRO are very loyal to each other. Kyle Hobart betrayed Opie a while back. That's how Opie ended up in jail and how he and his late wife grew apart."

I let this sink in as I took several deep breaths. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself as I thought more about James, vividly remembering my past. Lyla and Cherry hugged me again to comfort me as best they could.

The door opened and they squeezed me before we realized that it was just Half Sack. "Can I come in?" He shut the door behind him before I could see anything or anyone else. "Hey, you ladies doin' alright?" He could see that I was upset and I think it made him uncomfortable, "Don't worry about the others… they can handle their own."

Five minutes later, Opie came into the bathroom, "Everything ok?" He looked Lyla over and then me, before shifting his eyes to Half Sack.

Cherry was standing next to Half Sack while Lyla kept hugging me to her, like I'd fall apart without her. _I'm grateful that she is here but I really want Kozik._ Opie let the door close behind him as he walked towards me, taking me from Lyla's arms and pulling me into a big bear hug.

I wrapped my arms around him for a minute before he set me down, "You're going to be fine, sis. You've got all of us." He lightly patted me on the back. "You know, Kyle's had that coming to him for a long time. I know I'm proud of you, so are the rest of the guys. I think we're about ready to get the hell out of here." He put his arms around Lyla and me as Half Sack opened the door for us. I faltered, not wanting to leave the safety of the bathroom. Opie didn't let me stop, seeing as he is much stronger and taller than me, he continued to push me out of the bathroom and into the diner.

My hand gripped his shirt tightly, expecting to see Kyle or his friends again. Instead, I saw the diner looked like it normally did, sans the men that were harassing us earlier. I saw Kozik, Tig, and Happy standing right outside the door waiting for us to get to them.

Kozik had a small cut above his eye, Tig's lip was split, and Happy didn't look happy. Other than those minor injuries, they were perfectly fine and rubbing their knuckles. Kozik looked up and spotted me through one of the large windows that lined the front of the diner, he broke out into a huge grin. I let go of Opie and rushed out the door to Koz.

He opened his arms and caught me, embracing me while kissing my cheek. "Babe, you are incredible. I can't believe you socked that guy."

"I was just doing what you taught me…"

Tig chuckled, "You trained her well. Kyle put on a front but I know that blow loosened his marbles."

Even Happy crackled a smile, "Princess, you're a force to reckon with."

I grinned, "Now why would I ever have to do anything when you guys are always around?" I noticed it was very dark outside, "Come on, let's get going. Gemma's probably wondering where we are."

Kozik's POV

After paying, I looked up, seeing one of the men at the table stand up. As he did, I realized it was Kyle Hobart. _That son of a bitch. I hope Opie doesn't go ballistic. At least Happy is with the girls._ I watched as Charlotte walked out of the bathroom, running into Kyle. I couldn't hear what he was saying but she didn't look pleased. Before I could run to her aid, she hauled back and punched him. _That's my girl! Damn, it's such a turn on to see her do that._

Happy sauntered out of the men's room and quickly dissolved the situation, knocking Kyle to the ground. Tig nudged me and I looked over my shoulder to see Opie turning red and angry. It took both of us to hold Opie back before he went storming over. The girls disappeared into the ladies' room again, keeping a safe distance from the fight that Happy was starting.

Happy seemed to need help so we decided to go join him. Tig caught Half Sack before he could go anywhere, "Sack, go check on the girls, we've got this."

He nodded and slipped around the men and into the bathroom while Tig, Opie, and I jumped into the fight. Two of the men had jumped onto Happy's back before we got there. Tig quickly pulled one off and easily threw him to the ground. He held him there and beat the man into submission. Opie took on Kyle, getting more revenge for what the man did to him in the past. I grabbed the other man off of Happy and hit him hard, causing him to lose focus. The last man, who was standing to the side barreled into Opie to get him off of Kyle. Happy grabbed Kyle and dragged him out of the diner, Tig grabbed the two unconscious men and followed him, I took the man who ran into Opie into a chokehold and walked him outside.

I called over my shoulder, "Ope, go make sure the girls are ok. We'll take care of these pricks." Opie wiped his forehead and jaw before going into the bathroom.

Behind the diner, Happy had thrown Kyle into the wall while Tig pushed both men into the dirt. I continued to hold the man I had taken outside until Tig motioned to me. I shoved the man to Tig, who clotheslined him, sending him to his back, flat on the gravel.

I went over to Kyle, tapping Happy out, "Now, do you really think it's funny to treat women, my woman, that way?" I waited for an answer but he just spit in my direction.

I drilled my fist into his jaw, fracturing it before rearing back to smash my clenched hand into his eye, my ring cutting open his skin. I paused, looking over my shoulder at Tig to see him biting the man's ear roughly. Kyle's hands were grasping at my sleeves, trying to loosen my grip on his collar. I looked back down at him, wanting to kill him right here and now, but Happy pulled me back.

"C'mon Hap, let me at him."

"No. You're not goin' to jail for this dickhead. Especially not now with Charlotte in your life. Just leave him. He's learned his lesson for now."

I nodded, "Fine." I stood and gave Kyle one last kick, "If you ever come near her or any of us again, you will not live."

Tig spit blood out of his mouth, onto the man that was passed out at his feet. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

Knowing that the owner of the diner wouldn't want us tracking dirt and blood into the place, we went around front to wait for Opie and Sack to get the girls out of the bathroom. I tried to clean myself up to make sure that I was presentable and not going to scare Charlotte off. Tig spit again, getting rid of the last of the blood in his mouth. Happy didn't do anything to clean himself up.

"You know, your girl is a tough little thing…" Tig said. Happy shot him a look and he held up his hands, "Whoa now, I'm not gonna do anything, I was just commenting. You know, first hand experience and all."

I shook my head, "Yeah, she is. She's been knocked down a lot and keeps getting back up. It's impressive, huh?"

Happy nodded, "Very. You should keep teaching her how to box." He pointed past me, into the diner. "They're ready."

I turned to see Opie holding Charlotte tight to him, making sure she wouldn't backtrack. I smiled, knowing that she was the woman I loved. She finally looked up and spotted me. Her face lit up and she raced towards me. She practically flung herself into me. I laughed as I caught her, holding her tightly to me and kissing her cheek.

"Babe, you are incredible. I can't believe you socked that guy." I told her.

"I was just doing what you taught me…" She responded with an innocent tone in her voice.

Tig chuckled, "You trained her well. Kyle put on a front but I know that blow loosened his marbles." I shot him a look, knowing that he was talking about the punch she hit him with.

Happy smiled, "Princess, you're a force to reckon with." I nodded and squeezed her one last time before putting her back down on her own feet.

Charlotte was grinning, "Now why would I ever have to do anything when you guys are always around?" We all laughed, knowing it was true, we would always be there to make sure she wouldn't be harmed ever again. She patted me on the arm, "Come on, let's get going. Gemma's probably wondering where we are." I knew she was right. We had to get back to TM before any more incidents occurred and for the party that the rest of the old ladies were putting together for Charlotte.

Charlotte's POV

I got on the back of Kozik's bike, feeling once again, normal. _I can't wait to get back to the safety of Kozik's room. I just don't feel safe anywhere else._ I was lost in my thoughts as Kozik drove us back to the clubhouse. At a stoplight, he put his hand over mine, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I smiled, feeling how much he cares about me with one touch. I pressed my lips against the back of his neck and squeezed my arms around him. _I want him to know that I'm very much into him. I guess I'll talk to him at the party._

After a few more minutes, we pulled onto the Teller-Morrow lot. I got off the bike; Kozik followed me and then scooped me up in his arms, holding me bridal style as he kissed me deeply. I smiled into his lips before kissing him firmly back, wrapping my arms around his neck to support some of my weight. He easily held me off the ground, never wavering.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted us. I broke the kiss, seeing Gemma standing nearby with her arms crossed. "So, you finally graced us with your presence. You are the guest of honor, we kind of need you inside…"

I blushed, "Ok Gemma. We're right behind you." She shot us a look that said: we'd better be following her or else we'd be in trouble. I looked back to Kozik, "We'd better get in there or else we'll suffer the wrath of Gemma…"

Kozik laughed and set me down, "How is it that you already know that?"

I shrugged, "I'm just very observant."

"So you must know how I feel about you then…" He said in a quiet, serious voice.

I stood in front of him, cupping his cheek with my hand. I kissed his lips lightly, whispering, "Yes, I've noticed. I can see it on your face." I hugged him tightly before pulling away. "Now, come on, we've got a party to attend." I grabbed his hand and led him behind me into the clubhouse.

Cheers erupted when we entered. People quickly rushed over to us and thrust drinks into our hands. I laughed and smiled up to Kozik, truly enjoying myself. After a few minutes of people talking over each other and more hugging, the party was underway and everyone spread out to have their own fun. The alcohol was flowing, music was blasting, people were shouting, and I had never felt more at home in the middle of all this chaos.

We were all laughing and enjoying ourselves. Guys were playing pool and poker while most of the women were drinking, talking, and dancing to the music. Kozik hadn't left my side, not even to get another beer. Someone always brought him another. My drink was constantly being refilled so I didn't know how many I had actually had. Even when the old ladies and other women surrounded me, Kozik was right behind me, talking to a guy or two.

I was a little worried that he wasn't having a good time, but every time I looked over at him, even when he didn't notice me, he was smiling. He caught me eyeing him twice, winking back at me and giving me a questioning look, as if to ask me if I needed anything. The third time, he waited until I looked away then he reached for my hand and gently squeezed, comforting me silently.

After a couple of hours, I was a little tired from socializing with every member and the old ladies. I told Kozik that I needed to go freshen up so we split up briefly. I made my way back to his room to use the bathroom and splash some water on my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and couldn't stop myself from thinking about everything that's happened.

_I'm glad they threw this party for me, but I just want to relax and maybe be alone with Kozik. At least I'm not feeling weird or out of place. I hope that one day I won't think about James or any of these other things that happened. I know I didn't have a normal childhood but I wish my mom were still alive. I'm glad I've met my real dad but what am I supposed to do without my mom? I wish she were alive so she could meet Kozik. So she could see that I'm finally growing and turning into a real woman, not going down the road that she was stuck on. I wish that I had known my real father while my mother was alive. I can't keep wishing like this, it can't be healthy. _

A loud knock on the door made me jump. "Um yes?" I called out.

"Just checking to see if you were alright, sweetie." I heard Gemma say from the other side of the door.

I unlocked the door and opened it to see Gemma leaning against the doorframe. "Yeah, I'm fine…" I said.

"You don't look fine." Her eyes were searching my face very intently.

"Well… It's just…" I couldn't find the words but I could feel the tears rising.

"Take your time, baby girl. I've got all night." She sat on the bed and watched me as I sat next to her.

"I was just thinking about my mom. And how I wish she were here to see me now. To meet Kozik…" I felt a tear slide down my cheek so I wiped it away.

Gemma wrapped her arm around me and pulled me into her. "Don't worry, your momma is lookin' down at you, so proud of how well you're doin' right now. I know that she'd approve of Kozik and you joining our family." She squeezed my shoulders, trying to reassure me that she was being honest. "I promise, if you need any motherly advice or comfort, you just come to me and I'll do my best."

I looked up at her, "Thank you Gemma."

"Any time sweetheart." She smiled down at me while brushing some of my hair away from my face. "Now, let's get you back out there. I bet your guy is looking for you."

Kozik's POV

The party was going great, people were having a good time, and Charlotte hadn't stopped smiling since we got back to the clubhouse. _She's beautiful and the club is taking her in like she's been a part of this family for years not just a couple of weeks._ I gave a twenty to the newest prospect, Chris, to keep bringing me beer and filling up Charlotte's cup with vodka and juice. _Like there's any way I'm going to leave her at this party or any other time. I just want to make sure that she's having fun and in no way uncomfortable._ After being surrounded by groups of people for an hour, Charlotte seemed to be getting dazed and probably needed space so I started to give people a warning look to back off.

I began to lead her to the couch to let us have some alone time. We only made it about halfway when Charlotte stopped, "I'm going to go freshen up. I'll be right back." I nodded and watched her go to my dorm room.

Happy was standing by the pool table, making out with a crow eater while beating Tig at pool. I went over to them while grabbing another beer. Tig spoke, pointing to the hallway, "Your girl enjoying the party or can she not handle this?"

I shot him a look, "Nah, she just needs to take a small break, you know, clean up a bit. Girly shit."

I took a pull from my beer as Happy glared at Tig, "She seems to be adapting pretty well."

I nodded and took a cue, taking Happy's next shot. "Yeah, I'm relieved she is. I don't want to be stuck in a relationship with someone who hates the club."

Tig shook his head, "I'm never getting into a relationship again. Too much pain. Being locked down with one broad isn't for me. I'm surprised you're into it."

I shrugged, "I didn't think I wanted it… but…" Happy and Tig were both looking at me like they were about to torment me for what they thought I'd say next. Luckily, Gemma was walking by. It had been fifteen minutes since I had seen Charlotte and because I didn't know much about women I wasn't sure if that was a long or short time. "Uh, hey Gemma? Can you go check on Charlotte? She went to my room to "freshen up" and hasn't come back yet."

"Sure. You both better not be mocking him." She pointed threateningly to Happy and Tig. _Gemma is one of the only people who can threaten Happy and get away with it._ I thought as Gemma stared them down before walking to the hallway.

Happy went back to his croweater while Tig gave me a look like he wanted to say something but went back to the game of pool. I took another long drink of my beer and set the cue down. I calmly walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Charlotte to come back. Luckily, the couch was placed at the angle so I could see most of the room and down the hallway.

Ten minutes after Gemma went down the hallway, she came back with Charlotte. Charlotte's eyes were red but she was smiling. _What the hell did Gemma say to her?_ I was about to get angry but Charlotte leaned down to kiss me. I smiled and eyed her carefully, whispering, "You doin' ok?"

She nodded as she sat down in my lap, leaving her legs across my thighs as she slid onto to couch next to me. "I'm fine, Koz."

I looked at her again, "You don't look fine." She frown and started to get up from my lap but I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her next to me. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to make sure you're not hurting."

She wouldn't look at me so I gently turned her head towards me, keeping my hand against her cheek. She swallowed, "I promise, I'm ok. Gemma caught me thinking about my mom…" She said softly.

_Of course, that explains it. I can't believe she's lasted this long without falling apart. It's probably because of all the other terrifying things that have happened lately. I feel like such an ass for not noticing sooner. _ I pulled her even closer, pressing my lips to her cheek. "I'm sorry." was all I could say to her. _I honestly don't know what else to say to cheer her up… I don't think I've ever been in this position before._

She laid her head on my shoulder, collapsing into me. "It's not your fault…" was all I heard from what she mumbled. I felt her shaking, _she's probably crying_. _The alcohol isn't helping this situation and I know that she may not want the others seeing her cry. Maybe I should take her to my room._ I looked around the room, noticing that no one was paying attention to us, except for Gemma. She was looking at us, concerned but not moving. I left one arm around her back and the other over her knees, pulling her across my lap and closer to me. My hands rubbed against her skin, trying to comfort her as best I could. She gripped my cut and buried her head into my chest. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled into my shirt.

I pressed my face into her hair, "Babe, don't apologize."

She looked up at me and I could see the pain in her eyes. There was make up and tears drying on her face. "But… I'm ruining the party…"

She had stopped crying so I tried to wipe away the mess, "No, you're not. Those assholes over there…" I pointed to Tig and Bobby making out heavily with crow eaters. "…are ruining the party." I tried to smile as I kissed her cheeks and thumbed at the skin under her eyes. "You look beautiful."

She laughed lightly then shook her head but her eyes never left mine. "You… look like shit." She laughed as I faked being hurt by the jab. "Ok, ok… you look very handsome." She kissed my lips lightly. I wanted more but she pulled back, "I'm sorry for being… such a stupid girl."

"You're not stupid. And yes, you are a girl, but from what I hear, that's pretty normal." I gave her a goofy grin as I looked her over.

She giggled at this and hugged me tightly, "Thank you, for everything. You truly did rescue me. I know that we haven't known each other very long but…"

She hesitated and when she didn't continue, I nodded, "I know exactly what you mean. And I know that you've been through hell and we need time, take this a little slow..."

Charlotte's POV

Even after Gemma talked to me, I still felt a little sad as I walked back to the party to find Kozik. I found him waiting for me on the couch right in front of the end of the hallway. I kissed him and slipped into his lap and embrace. He asked me what was wrong and I tried to get him to drop the topic but he pressed it. It pushed me over the edge and I told him why I was feeling down. I started sobbing and he drew me into him more. I felt so secure and cared for, he was trying to calm me down and it was working. When I finally stopped, he started to clean the makeup and tears off my cheeks and then swiftly made me laugh.

_How is it that I've only known him for a very short time yet he can make me laugh right after crying? Our chemistry is undeniable. I feel like he's saved me from a downward spiral. My whole life has been extremely rough and I know that Kozik's hasn't been a walk in the park either. Because we are so close and how much we have in common, I know that we balance each other very well._

I tried to explain how he made me feel but I couldn't find the right words and I started to feel like crying again so I stopped. Luckily Kozik jumped in, "I know exactly what you mean. And I know that you've been through hell and we need time, take this a little slow…"

I wasn't sure what to respond. Fortunately, Jax and Tara walked by. Tara looked at me concerned, "Hey, I heard about what happened today, you ok?"

Jax looked at Kozik then back to me, "Yeah darlin', everything alright?"

I looked up at them, "Yes, I'm fine. Things were crazy but Kozik had taught me how to box and I got to use it."

Jax scratched his jaw and chuckled while looking at Kozik, "You've got one tough girl there Koz."

Kozik laughed and shook Jax's hand as Jax and Tara went outside to go home to their boys. Kozik kissed my cheek near my ear as he whispered, "He's right you know… you're one of the toughest women I've ever met. And I'm very glad I met you."

Phil walked by and handed us another round of drinks, before Happy sauntered over with a croweater attached to his hip. "You ok, princess?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, thank you Happy."

He gave me a half smile and a nod as he continued on his way to his room. Koz scanned the room as I took a long drink from the cup Phil handed me. I hadn't been counting how many drinks either Kozik or I had had, but I knew I was getting closer and closer to being drunk so Kozik must have been too. I was thankful to be leaning against him on the couch; otherwise I might not be able to stand up straight.

"Hey Koz," I slurred as I nudged him. "I think I'm done…" I handed him my cup before snuggling into him a little more, getting comfortable, and watching the people still in it. About half of the party had left, since it had gotten late and people were either hooking up or too drunk to stay awake any longer.

Kozik chuckled as he took the cup from my hand and handed it to the next prospect that walked by. "Wanna go to bed?"

Kozik's POV

Charlotte was leaning into me as several of the guys walked by on their way to hook up with various chicks or their old ladies. I was glad that people were concerned about Charlotte but I was so proud of how she handled Kyle earlier. I looked around the room and saw that Gemma wasn't taking her eyes off of us. _It's like she's taken Charlotte in as her own kid. I'm so grateful that everyone has just accepted that she is in our family and we've got to keep looking out for each other._

I turned my attention back to her and smiled, seeing her content and relaxing a bit. I wasn't sure how much she'd had to drink but I knew it was more than me. She thrust her cup into my hand, cutting herself off, "Hey Koz, I think I'm done…"

I heard the way she spoke, realizing just how drunk she was. It was a little funny. I took the cup, not wanting her to get black-out-drunk, "Wanna go to bed?" I asked.

She nodded and pressed her lips to mine, kissing me with intense passion. I smiled into her lips then kissed her back. I wanted more but she was drunk and I didn't want to take advantage of her.

After a few minutes, I eased back. "Babe… you're amazing and beautiful. Let's get you to bed." I whispered into her ear. She nodded and started to stand up. I helped her and quickly twirled her into my arms, quickly kissing her briefly. _They don't call me a Casanova for nothing. I know the moves to charm a girl. Hopefully, this will be the last girl I ever charm. That is, if she wants me._

We walked to my room, passing a couple of couples dancing. Clay and Gemma we the closest to us, Opie and Lyla were across the room, and Half Sack and Cherry were dancing near the bar. Juice was trying to convince Brie to do something but she didn't seem like she wanted to do anything. I kissed Charlotte's forehead as I supported her, making sure she didn't fall over from the alcohol she had consumed.

I had wanted her this close all night and now I was finally getting her alone. I wanted to pick her up and carry her into my room, but I felt Opie's eyes shooting daggers at me as we walked by him. As much as I wanted her, I didn't want to push her and have her regret anything later. _Why am I being such a pussy? Every other guy would be kissing and about ready to have sex with any chick acting like this. But I just want this to be right._

I walked Charlotte to my room and eased her down onto the bed to take her shoes off. "Charlotte," I whispered. "I just want us to be a normal couple. I don't want to rush you at all…"

Charlotte's POV

I kissed Kozik as passionately as I could. I knew I was borderline drunk but I wanted him and I wanted him to know I did. After a short make out session, he pulled away and suggested we get to bed. I agreed, only because I wanted to be alone with him. When I tried to stand up, I almost fell. Kozik caught me and spun me around. _Why'd I let myself get so drunk? This was so stupid. Wow, the room is spinning._

I barely paid any attention to where we were going until Kozik gently nudged me onto his bed. As he slid my shoes off he murmured, "Charlotte, I just want us to be a normal couple. I don't want to rush you at all…"

I tried to look at him but he was avoiding my eyes. I reached down and touched his cheek, "Koz, I'm so grateful that you feel this way. But I don't want you to treat me like I'm so fragile. That's when we can be normal."

He leaned forward and kissed me, almost roughly but with such need and desire. He kicked his boots off as he worked his hands under my shirt, pulling it easily and flung it across the room. He took his cut was off and his shirt too before he crawled onto the bed and gently nudged me onto my back. I laid back and he kneeled above me, looking down and admiring me. He smiled and sighed before dropping down to kiss my lips again. I could feel how badly he wanted me from the electricity shooting from his mouth to mine.

He propped himself up by his elbows as he spread my knees with one of his. He held my head with one of his hands as his other hand slipped in between our bodies to undo my pants, sliding them off my hips, letting me kick them off. I reached for his belt and fumbled with it to get his pants off. He chuckled, touched my hand, and then moved to take his pants off. I giggled and kissed him deeply before breaking away to kiss his neck softly.

He groaned as my lips brushed his skin, then he kissed pressed his lips to my collarbone as his hand slithered under me to undo my bra. It fell away effortlessly and he threw it off the bed. His lips quickly captured my breast and he sucked until the nipple was pulled into a perfect peak. I moaned as he flicked my nipple, rolling it between his teeth. He moved to my other breast and did the same, teasing my nipple until I groaned and sighed. He left a trail of kisses from both my breasts up to my lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth as I felt his hand play with the edge of my panties.

He yanked on them until they were off my hips and onto the floor. I was now completely naked under him and he was about to be naked too. His fingers tempted and teased my hips as he continued to kiss my lips, neck and chest. He slid one finger between my lower lips and slowly rubbed my clit before entering my pussy. My back arched and I moaned as I felt his finger wiggle slightly, exploring the walls of my sex.

Kozik continued to tease and pleasure me as I pawed at his chest and back. My whole body wanted him and I knew that if I didn't get him inside of me soon, I wouldn't last. I pulled at his boxers, getting them down his legs until he kicked them off so I could finally grasp his member. It was rock hard and pulsating in my hand.

Kozik's POV

The second Charlotte told me she felt like I was treating her like she'd break, I knew I had to take her and make her mine tonight. I hastily kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. _No more easy, no more tender shit. We can be lovey-dovey later. This is about me and her, becoming one._

I got her shirt off and looked down at her as she fell back onto the bed. _Damn she's fucking beautiful._ I could feel my dick straining against my jeans, begging to be touched. I kissed her again before taking off her pants. She tried to take mine off but she was unable to do it. I laughed softly and then took them off myself. She kissed my neck and it nearly sent me over the edge. I tried to not shiver as her hands travelled all over my skin.

I had to focus all of my attention on pleasuring her before I came. I pressed my mouth to her collarbone as I undid her bra, pushing it away from us. As soon as her breasts were free, I damn near attacked them. Sucking, licking, and kissing both of them. I tried to torment her, sending so much pleasure into her body until she groaned from the desire. I kissed her lips, letting my tongue search her mouth as I took her panties off, leaving her exposed beneath me.

My hand drifted between her legs, pushing into her lips, playing with her clit. After a few moments, I pressed into her. I slowly fingered her, letting Charlotte moan and squirm under me. I kept using my mouth and fingers work over her body. She decided to retaliate by pulling my boxers off and wrapping her hand around my dick. She started to stroke me causing me to groan as I tried to keep from coming, the slightest touch made me want to release. I picked up the pace with my hands, caressing her breasts and playing with her pussy.

Once she shuddered, I knew she was ready. I already knew I was ready, so I reached into my nightstand and grabbed a condom. I kissed Charlotte's neck as I rolled it on in one smooth motion. She smiled and seemed to open herself up even more as she prepared to have me inside of her. I held her close to me as I shifted to slide into her. As soon as I thrust into her, I heard her gasp and tremble as I filled her up.

She gripped my shoulder and lower back as I slowly drove into her. I was straining to keep myself together as I pleasured her. _There is no way I'm going to come before her. I want her to know that I want and need her badly. I'm going to make her come first._ With each push, her hips bucked, matching my tempo and meeting my hips. Her back arched and she moaned. I could feel her pussy tighten and throb around my cock. I sighed heavily as I sped up, keeping myself deep inside of her while taking short strokes.

I moved my hand down to her hips, holding her tight to me before touching her clit again. I rubbed as I continued to push in and out of her. "Faster…" she moaned as her chest heaved. I didn't answer; I simply started slamming my dick into her as fast as I could, still rubbing her clit to increase the sensations going to her body. I felt her claw at my back, scratching me as she moaned.

"Come for me, baby." I whispered in her ear, taking in how stunning she looked. I press my lips to her neck, sucking slightly. I felt her pussy tighten even more, she shook under me. Her eyes closed, her back arched, she cried out, and I felt her release. As soon as I felt her come, I pumped into her a few more times and then came myself. I wobbled as I kept stroking, making sure she was finished before slowing to a stop.

I took a deep breath and rolled off of her, pulling her tenderly to me as I pulled the condom off and tossed it towards the trashcan. "You ok, babe?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

She still hadn't opened her eyes but I saw a smile dancing on her face. "Yes. That was… that was amazing."

I held her tightly, "I'm so glad, babe. You're so goddamn gorgeous… I don't want you to think that I'm gonna ditch you after sleeping with you…"

She rolled onto her stomach, leaning onto my chest, letting her head fall onto my shoulder. She put her hand against my mouth. "Koz. There is no way I think that." Her hand traced a random pattern on my skin as she smiled at me. "I think that we're on the same page. We both have strong feelings for each other and this is going someplace special." I nodded and then she leaned in to kiss my lips. The kiss was sweet and almost innocent, but it sure was extraordinary.

She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against my chest, tracing a random pattern on my skin as her breathing slowed and grew deeper. I smiled as I enjoyed the feeling of having the woman I loved laying in my arms. My eyelids grew heavy as the minutes ticked by and soon enough we were both sound asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter is a little long and WARNING there is a sex scene, but please enjoy :)**

**-Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><span>Kozik's POV<span>

I woke up the next morning and slid out of bed, going to get some coffee, water, and ibuprofen for Charlotte. I looked down at her sleeping and saw how beautiful she was. _I am so damn lucky. We've already been through so much and we're getting that much stronger. Last night was amazing… maybe the best sex I've ever had._

I rubbed my eyes as I pulled on my boxers, jeans, boots, and a SAMCRO tee. I stumbled down the hallway and made my way to the kitchen. Gemma was already up, making coffee for everyone. I grabbed two mugs, two bottles of water, a bottle of pills, and all the fixings for coffee.

Gemma smiled at me, "You doin' ok?"

I grinned at her, "Never better."

"Glad to hear it baby. Now go take care of our girl." She was beaming as I walked down the hall to my room.

I nudged the door open and my breath was taken away as I saw Charlotte still curled into a ball facing away from the door, sleeping. I set down the water, pills, and coffee before sneaking closer to her. I put one knee down on the bed behind her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She stirred, moaning softly in her sleep. A small smile spread across her lips as she rolled towards me and looked up at me through her sleepy eyes.

She blinked a couple of times, "Koz?"

"How you feeling, babe?" I asked, knowing she might be hung-over. I was also worried she may have some regrets.

I was still leaning over her, looking her deep in her eyes. "I feel great." She whispered, still half asleep.

"Not feeling sick?" She shook her head. "Want some coffee?" She nodded so I got up and grabbed the mug for her. I also handed her the creamer and sugar, she mixed them and then sipped at it. She perked up a bit the more she drank. I noticed she was still naked under the blankets but she was keeping herself covered pretty well. "What do you wanna do today?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"Well, if it were up to me, I'd keep you in bed all day." I winked at her as I picked up my own coffee and perched myself on my desk.

She giggled and set the coffee down on the nightstand. "Maybe we could do something else alone. Take a ride somewhere or go to the movies or something…"

"Anything you want to do." I smiled, set down my coffee, and then crawled onto the bed to kiss her. I eased myself down next to her as we kissed, enjoying each other's taste and mouths. I was about to strip off my clothes and take her as mine again when there was a loud knock and the door flew open. Charlotte shrieked and pulled the blanket further up, over her head. I quickly rolled to block her from view while looking over my shoulder to see who it was.

I growled when I saw it was Ratboy. "You can't knock?"

He looked directly at Charlotte, hiding under the covers, "Well… um…"

I glared at him and shifted, putting Charlotte even more behind me. "If you want a chance to be SAMCRO, you will stop lookin' at her right now. What do you want prospect?"

He gulped and looked at the ground, "They're at the table." With that he quickly left, leaving the door wide open.

I hurriedly got up and slammed the door shut, taking a deep breath before turning back to Charlotte. "You ok?" I asked. When she nodded, I blew out the breath I was holding. "I've got to go but I'll be back. Take your time, shower, relax, do what ever you want. If you're hungry, Gemma's out there, she'll help you out." I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Sorry about all this, it's just how this life is…"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Now go..." She smiled up at me, holding the sheet up to her chest.

I grinned at her before leaving, regretting leaving her in my room, alone. As I walked down the hall towards church, I saw Gemma. "Hey, Gemma. If Charlotte comes out of my room, can you help her get something to eat?"

"Of course, sweetheart." She said to me as she went back to baking some muffins.

I finally made it into the table, after glaring at Ratboy. I took my seat and Clay called things to order. "I'll just get right to it. We've got a problem."

Jax nodded and took over, "Zobelle is back in town."

Opie and Piney looked extremely pissed and I was about ready to get out there and hunt the bastard down myself. No one said a word for a few minutes. No one looked happy. In fact, they all looked just as riled up as I felt. _I'm glad in this family, we ALL take it seriously when one of ours is hurt. This asshole isn't getting away with what he did._

Juice pulled out a folder and passed around some pictures and papers, "Zobelle was seen near LA a few weeks ago, Sac last week, and Modesto yesterday. "

I took one look at the pictures and my temper flared again. "Is he coming back for Charlotte?" I asked angrily.

Tig spoke up, "Either way… we need to get him before he gets us."

Clay nodded, "We're going on lockdown no matter what, especially all the girls. And this time, no one leaves the lot but us." He looked at us very seriously. "Tig's right, we've got to find him before he can hurt us again." Every man around the table nodded in agreement. "Alright. Chibs, Bobby, and Sack get us locked down, check on the girls, and make sure we're stocked. Juice, keep finding out what you can and get us more info. The rest of you stay here while I go talk to Gemma."

Clay got up and left with the other guys. I sat there trying to remain calm and avoiding everyone's eyes. I could feel them looking at me and wondering what I was thinking. _What am I going to do about this? Will Charlotte freak out when she hears? Does she even know that Zobelle was behind all this, NOT James? Is Zobelle trying to seek revenge on all of us because of what we did to his associates or buyers? Are we in over our heads?_

Clay slamming the door behind him jerked me out of my thoughts. "Alright, I caught Gemma up, she's going start organizing and helping the others. I want us to work on a plan of attack. The best defense is a great offense. We can't just sit back on our heels and wait for him to strike first. Any thoughts?"

Piney said gruffly, "I want to hunt him down and kill him. Now."

"Brains before bullets, right?" Jax said pointedly.

"No one said we aren't using our noggins. We just want to solve this now." Piney argued.

"Alright, alright." Clay interrupted. "Let's figure out what we should do."

"Maybe, after Juice finds a little bit more, we should stake him out, find out what he's up to." Tig suggested.

"We need to find his weak spot." Opie said.

"What if he doesn't have a weak spot?" Clay asked.

"Every man has a weak spot." Happy stated.

I didn't say a word, I kept looking at my hands on the table, fiddling with a toothpick as the rest of the guys mumbled their various ideas. I didn't have a clue of what to do. All I could think about was Charlotte. _Great, now I am going soft. I'm not putting the club first. I gotta shake myself out of this. But now the club business is Charlotte so technically only thinking about her is ok right now. But how do I get Zobelle before he gets to us?_

I looked up and found myself looking at Opie. He raised an eyebrow at me, as if to ask if I knew what to do. I was trying to think, figure something out, anything, but I was struggling. I felt Happy nudge me and I turned my head to him. He mouthed something that looked like 'Tacoma'. It got me thinking of this job we pulled up in Washington on one of the dirtiest, richest, corrupt guys in town.

"I got an idea." I announced loudly. "First, we gotta hack his bank, like all his accounts. Then, we've got to find any and all relatives he has, use them as leverage. And finally, surround him and put pressure on him until there is no escape."

"Yeah that sounds real easy, blondie." Tig muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Opie glared at him, "I don't see you coming up with any better ideas."

Happy crossed his arms over his chest and sat back, "This will work. We've done it before. Gotta catch him off guard and take him for all he's worth."

Clay seemed satisfied with this idea, "Ok, let's do it."

Clay left the rest of us to hash out the small details while he went to get Juice to start hacking Zobelle's cash flow, syphoning out some of it to us while keeping an eye on his transactions.

Gemma's POV

I was just pulling the muffins out of the oven when Clay found me. "Hey babe." He said as he kissed me. "Look, we've got to get on a real tight lockdown starting now. I'll explain the rest later. Just get all the old ladies and kids in here ASAP."

I nodded and watched him go back to the Chapel._ What in the hell is going on now? I thought we solved all of our problems._ I looked around and saw that Jax, Opie, Piney, Happy, Tig, and Kozik weren't out yet. Chibs, Bobby, Sack, and the prospects were checking all of the supplies and started setting up extra chairs before going to the garage to send cars and people home. I set the pan down on the stove to cool and then started looking through the refrigerator and cabinets to make sure we had enough food for a week.

I turned around and spotted Charlotte standing, watching the chaos unfold as people hurried around to put stuff together. _I hope this has nothing to do with her. I don't think she can take it. The poor girl. This better not send her running, either. Kozik would fall apart. They need each other. _After thinking about the newest SAMCRO couple, I remembered that David Hale was still in the hospital. _I should call Tara and make sure he's recovering. If he is, his house isn't safe. Plus he means a lot to Charlotte. We should get him a room while we're stuck in here._

I smiled at Charlotte, "Hey babygirl, how you doin' today?"

"Good, I guess. Um, Gemma? What's going on?" She asked, looking around the room confused.

I went back to the muffins and handed one to Charlotte. "Oh, it's nothing, just some precautions."

She nibbled at the muffin before asking, "Precautions for what?"

"How about this? You help me finish cleaning up while I help the rest of the guys. There'll be plenty of time to explain what's going on later. Ok?" She nodded and I gave her a hug before going to call Tara, Lyla, Brie, and Cherry.

I called the rest of the girls before calling Tara. "Hey Tara. I got two things." I spoke into my phone. "First, we're going on lockdown and need you here as soon as you can. I know you have patients and work, but Clay seemed pretty adamant about getting the girls in here safe. Second, how's Hale doing?"

"He's doing better, he could go home if he had to, but his doctor said he should stay for another couple of days." She said quietly.

"Well… since we're going under and I have a feeling it's about Charlotte, could you persuade him to release him to your care? You bring him here and we all look after him? I just don't want the blood of the Chief on our hands…"

"Ok Gemma, I'll try. I've got to go. I'll see you soon though."

She hung up before I could say anything else. _At least she's going to work on it. I just hope all the girls get here before anything goes down._ I turned around to find Charlotte but didn't see her. _Oh no, where'd she go? If anything happens to her, we're all fucked._

Charlotte's POV

I showered quickly and got dressed in jeans, booties, and a white off the shoulder tee shirt. After putting on some light make up I went into the clubhouse to find Gemma. I watched as Clay whispered something to her and then walked back across the room. My gaze followed him, spotting several guys and a few girls picking up the place and setting up more seats. _What's going on? Everyone seems like they're in a rush and frantic._ I took a few more steps towards Gemma, my eyes still glued on the people in front of me.

Gemma handed me a blueberry muffin and I was going to eat it but the mood in the room was scaring me a little. _Come on Charlotte, you gotta be tough. Stay strong._ I thought to myself before contemplating what Gemma meant by 'precautions'. _Is something going to happen? To me? To my family?_ I kept thinking about the whole things while I cleaned up the kitchen and Gemma went into the clubhouse to make some phone calls.

Once I finished cleaning and putting things away, I took a mug of coffee and went outside to sit on the picnic table and get some air. I was people watching, seeing them sending cars home and closing the front gate of the lot. _Are we shutting down the garage? What is going on?_

Gemma sat down next to me and almost scared me. "Hey. What are you doin' out here?"

"I just wanted some air." I answered her as I set my coffee down.

"You've got to be careful, alright? Things aren't safe right now."

"Why Gemma? What's wrong?" I looked at her, trying to read her face. She had a pretty good poker face.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. But Clay told me that we have to go on lockdown. That means, we all stay at the clubhouse until the threat to our family is over. It's just to protect us and keep us whole. Don't worry, stick with me and nothing will happen to you."

I nodded, trying to make sense of it all. Before I could get any more clarity, several cars pulled onto the lot. Brie, Cherry, Lyla, and Lyla and Opie's kids got out of them. The group immediately gathered around Gemma, all clamoring about what was going on. The way they were all talking, fast and concerned, was starting to really freak me out. _What if it's all not ok? What if someone gets hurt?_

"Alright ladies. Calm down. Clay didn't say why, let's just get inside and wait for him to tell us." Gemma commanded before turning and leading us all inside.

I was the last one to follow them in, I was still nervous about the whole thing. I stuck with the group as they sat down on several of the couches while waiting for Clay to speak to the whole group. The prospect Tony came by and served the women drinks and muffins, obviously trying to keep us happy and peaceful.

I spotted Kozik talking to Opie, Piney, and Happy. What ever they were talking about must have been serious because they were talking in hushed tones and not looking at anyone else. I wanted to run over and ask him what was going on but something told me to stay put, keep next to the other old ladies, and stay out of the way. I remained on the couch next to Gemma and I tried to make sense of it all.

Clay finally stood in the center of the room and demanded everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone. I know we've done this several times before but after everything that has happened; we just want to be sure that all those close to us are safe." He was looking at the old ladies and me when he spoke. It was unnerving and starting to worry me. Gemma reached for my hand and squeezed, trying to give me a little support. "All we ask is that you stay here for a few days until the threats against any of us are resolved. Just try to relax and take it easy. If you need anything from your homes or the store, please tell a prospect and they will go get it for you. In no way are you to leave the lot. That's it, thanks." He grabbed a beer and went back into the room that they all kept disappearing into.

_What's the threat against them? Was it because of me?_ Gemma wrapped her arm around me and kissed my cheek, "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine."

"I'm worried about everyone else. What if it's because of me that this is happening?" I whispered to her.

She hugged me tightly, "No no no. Don't you think like that. Never think like that."

I bit my lip and tried to still my thoughts, simply nodding and twisting my hands in my lap as Gemma kept hugging me but turned to comfort the other old ladies. I fought back the tears as I took several deep breaths. When I looked up, I didn't see Kozik. _He must be in that room with Clay. I wish he would come over and reassure me that nothing was going to happen._ I shivered and tried to stay put.

Kozik's POV

We all sat around the table going over the finer points of the plan before walking out into the clubhouse. I saw that all the old ladies had arrived but Tara. I had to avoid looking at Charlotte because I knew if I did I'd see her fear and run to her side, completely forgetting about my duties. _At least she's sitting next to Gemma that will keep her at ease I hope._

Opie and Piney stood next to me, trying to understand everything that was going on. Opie nudged me, "So you really think this will work?"

"Well, it will at least get us closer to getting Zobelle."

Piney looked around the room, "I'm just worried about Charlotte. She's been through so much. What if she finds out this is about her?"

I shrugged while Opie crossed his arms and whispered, "She can't find out about this."

I nodded, "I don't think she can take any more. But I know this plan will work. Hap and me did it once in Tacoma."

Opie frowned, "Yeah but this guy is totally different. We don't know what he's capable of."

Piney was about to agree when I cut him off, "I know, that's why we need Juice to get everything he can and we follow him as best we can."

Clay making his speech to the guys and ladies cut our conversation short, I avoided Charlotte but looked around the room noticing that no one called in the croweaters. This lockdown was strictly close loved ones only. I wanted to comfort Charlotte and keep her in my arms until this was over but I knew what my position was. _I had to keep a straight, cold face and that meant staying clear of Charlotte, for now._

Clay led us all back into the room to sit around the Redwood table and continue adjusting our plan until it was near perfect. We were arguing about whether or not to pursue Zobelle with full force or just send a few of us. Did we need to call in reinforcements or stick to just us.

Juice joined us thirty minutes later with some news. "Alright, so I got into his financials. He just bought another storefront in Charming, has several questionable people on payroll, and doesn't seem to have any immediate family that I have found, yet."

Clay looked over the papers and pictures before speaking, "We need to get someone over there to watch his new business."

Jax scratched his chin, "I'm thinking Unser owes us a favor…"

Chibs chuckled, "I don't think he's exactly right for this…"

"Yeah but he's all we have. Zobelle will notice if one of us is standing around outside his place." Tig said.

Half Sack raised his hand, "Won't Zobelle know that Unser is with us?"

"Maybe. But do we have another option?" Jax replied.

Everyone started arguing at the same time, trying to shout over each other. Clay slammed the gavel, "Enough. We'll have Unser go plant some cameras. Juice can't you set something up?"

"Well yeah but it's a little risky. I'll get some things together and get him set up them up." Juice got up and left the room to go dig up some equipment.

"Jax, go call Unser." Clay demanded before looking at the rest of us. "No one speaks a word of this to the girls. We don't need any more trouble then we already have." After we all agreed, he continued, "Now, Bobby: go cook up some lunch for everyone. Sack: get the prospects together and make sure we have enough drinks and make sure the ladies are taken care of. Alright let's get out there."

I stood to leave but Opie stopped me, "What are you going to tell Charlotte?"

I looked up at him, "I'm not sure. I don't even know if I can be next to her."

Piney slapped me on the back, "No. You will go to my daughter and you will comfort her."

"Piney, can't I just go help Juice? Maybe you can help her?" I nearly begged him. I knew that if I were near Charlotte I would crumble.

Opie was clearly staring me down, "Fine. Pop, please go sit with Charlotte while I talk to him." Piney pushed past me, almost knocking me over as he went. He shot me a dirty look over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. "Look, I know what you're thinking and I know a little about what you're going through. I know it's tough to be next to the woman you love while you need to focus on what the club is asking you to do. I'm gonna give you a pass this one time. Go help Juice after you tell Happy to watch Charlotte." He held out his hand.

I shook his hand, "Sorry Ope, I promise I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I just want to catch this guy and get it over with."

He squeezed my hand tightly and threatened, "You better pull your shit together." He let go and left me in the room alone.

I stood there for a few minutes before going to find Happy and Juice. I made sure Charlotte was preoccupied as I snuck around the clubhouse to them. "Hey Hap, can you keep an eye on Charlotte? I'll help Juice, if that's ok."

Happy gave me a long, hard stare before going across the room to stand near Charlotte and Piney. Juice looked me up and down before explaining that he was going to have Unser plant three cameras in the area surrounding Zobelle's store. He typed something into his computer and pulled up a couple of pictures, showing me what the store looked like.

"Has Zobelle been seen around…?" I asked him.

Juice shook his head, "Not yet. It's a little weird how he was there and now he's not."

I looked at all the information closely, "What if he's playing us?" I asked quietly.

"What if he's not?" Juice retorted.

"I want to help Unser put up the cameras." I said.

"Dude, that'd be too dangerous." He tried to argue.

"Juice, I gotta get out of here. I gotta get out there and do something." I insisted.

"But what if something happens to you? What about Charlotte? What then?"

I sat back and thought about it. _Juice is right, I can't leave. If I get hurt, it will hurt Charlotte. But I can't even look her in the eye right now. God, I'm going soft. _I hadn't said anything for a few minutes and Juice noticed but didn't say a word to me. _It's almost like he knows how I feel._

He slapped me on the back, "Don't sweat it man. I won't tell." He got up to go outside and meet Unser.

I watched him go, afraid to move or turn to see Charlotte looking back at me. I got up and went outside to watch or use the punching bag. I worked out all my frustration on the bag for hours before going inside to take a shower and get ready for dinner.

Charlotte's POV

After an hour of sitting next to Gemma, Piney came over to sit next to me. "You doin' ok, sweetheart?"

I nodded and brushed some of my hair back from my face. "I think so, but where's Kozik?"

He put his arm around me, "Honey, don't you worry about him. I want you to be happy and not dependent on some guy to live your life." He kissed my forehead, "Don't you worry about him. He can take care of himself and right now he has to handle some stuff before he can come sit with you. But don't you worry, I'm here for you and Gemma and the other women."

I looked around but didn't say a word as I hugged him. I barely said two words the rest of the afternoon. Bobby made lunch and the younger guys handed plates out to the women and children. I ate in silence and then sat, watching everyone talk to each other and move around. Piney stayed next to me most of the time, making sure I was doing ok and that I didn't need anything. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Happy but he never said anything to me. _This has to be about me. Right? Or else Kozik would have come over to me. Did he realize I'm not the right one for him? He just banged me and is now ditching me. Great, I'm no better than those slutty croweaters. I just want to leave but I know that these guys will never let me. Plus, Piney and Opie are my family now. Kozik or no Kozik._

A hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my sad thoughts. I jumped and looked up to see Happy. He offered his hand to help pull me up, "C'mon, let's play some pool."

I didn't feel like it but after I looked around, I saw several people looking at me._ Wow this is embarrassing._ I nodded at Happy, put my hand in his, and followed him to the pool table. He racked the balls and handed me a cue before breaking. We played for a few hours without saying much to each other. Almost like he knew I had to do something and get away from the other girls. He didn't push me to talk, which I appreciated, but I was dying to ask him what was going on.

I tried to keep to myself while the rest of the club moved around us. Happy just kept restarting game after game, never leaving the table. He had prospects bring us drinks, mostly soda and water but a few beers for him.

Pretty soon it was time for dinner, I still hadn't seen Kozik but Happy didn't blink an eye or leave my side. I sat on the pool table, Happy leaning against it near me, as a prospect brought us food. I ate quietly, barely tasting what I was eating. I took a few looks up and finally saw Kozik walking out of the hallway and towards me.

Kozik's POV

As I slipped back into the clubhouse and past everyone, I saw Charlotte playing pool with Happy and how upset she seemed. _God, I've been so selfish._ I quickly showered and came back to find her sitting on the table, picking at the food on her plate while Happy ate, keeping his eyes on her. I grabbed a plate from a prospect and went over to her, almost with my tail between my legs. She smiled at me and it nearly broke my heart.

"Sorry, baby." I whispered as I kissed her cheek and sat next to her on the edge of the table.

She put her plate down and turned towards me, "Are you ok?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" I asked without looking at her. I felt her hand on my shoulder, almost prying my gaze to her. I looked up and saw the concern in her eyes. _Damn, she can read me like a book. Like she knows this shit is about her._ I set my plate next to hers, "Yeah babe, I know this is crazy and scary. I promise you have nothing to worry about." I kissed her lips lightly as I pulled her closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders then handed her plate back to her, "Why don't you finish eating and then we'll hang out a bit."

"Ok." She agreed and started eating. She seemed to be a little more at ease as she finished eating.

I could feel Happy's cold eyes glaring into my back as I kept eating. I knew he was mad that I left Charlotte alone for the day but I had to. Being around her was crippling me and I didn't want Clay to give me shit. After Charlotte finished, I got a prospect to take the garbage away and bring us some alcohol. We drank and played pool for a few hours with Happy before Charlotte started stumbling, clearly she'd had enough to drink. I chuckled as I picked her up and carried her to our room to put her to bed.

After I tucked her in, I went back into the clubhouse to find Happy. "Hey Hap, thanks for…"

I didn't finish my sentence before Happy pushed me against the wall. "No." He growled as he pressed his forearm against my windpipe. "No. You can't just waltz in here and apologize. I didn't talk to her but I know that poor girl was thinking that you hate her. Thinkin' that you fucked her and left her, just like a common croweater. You can't just ignore her while you try to work on your stupid issues. If you love her, you will talk to her and tell he what you're doin' at all times." He pressed a little harder on my throat. "You got that?"

I nodded; trying to choke out a few words, take a breath at least. _Damn, Happy is serious. I know he doesn't love Charlotte like I do but he's so goddamn loyal to the club and the ladies who are linked with it._ I coughed as he let go and disappeared into his room. I rubbed my throat as I looked around the clubhouse, seeing that most of the guys had watched the little show Happy just put on. I doubt they heard any of it but still, it didn't look pretty.

I just looked at the floor as I walked back to my room to get in bed with the woman I was falling for. _She is so beautiful and forgiving. I keep fucking this all up. I'm going to do better. I'm going to be a good man for her. Right after I find the fucker who messed with her._

Charlotte's POV

I woke up the next morning, curled into Kozik's side. His arm was thrown over his face while the other was holding me tight to him. I shifted and stretched, causing him to wake up slowly.

He groaned, "You ok?"

I nodded before kissing his cheek and going into the bathroom. I turned on the water to take a shower while I brushed my teeth and wiped off the makeup from last night. _God, what is going on? Should I be more worried than I am?_

I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower. I barely got my hair wet when the door opened and Kozik poked his head past the curtain, "Mind if I join you, babe?"

"Not at all." I smiled, waiting for him to strip and get in.

Once he stepped in, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into him. He kissed me briefly and I grabbed the fruity body wash, squirting it onto him before he could stop me. I giggled as he tried to wipe it off, he managed to get it to lather up and spread all over his chest.

"You know, I don't think the guy will mind if you smell like a chick." I smirked up at him.

He looked at his chest and then at me, "Actually, I don't mind smelling like you." He flashed a charming smile at me. He kissed me while he reached for something.

I felt him pouring something down my back and rubbing it in. "Hey!" I cried.

He winked at me, "Two can play at this game." He kept rubbing in his manly smelling body wash into me.

I squirmed in his arms, trying to pull away but he was too strong. I kept giggling right along with him. After a few minutes, there was a lull and we shared a deep, passionate kiss. I wanted more, feeling hungry for his lips and having him wrapped around me but he pulled back and held up a finger. I was about to speak but he turned and reached for something outside the bathtub.

He came back in holding a condom, opening it, and rolling it on with one swift motion. I leaned forward and kissed his lips again as he wrapped his arms around me again. His hands massaged their way down my back until he was holding my ass. Quickly picking me up, he held me up and pressed me against the wall. I put my hands on his shoulders as he kissed my neck.

I moaned softly as his lips and teeth brushed my neck. My hips were grinding into his, begging for him to be inside of me. Kozik's lips worked their way from my neck to my lips again. I felt him harden against me, using one arm to hold me up; he reached down and guided his member to me. I gasped as he slid in and filled me. It felt so good that I didn't want him to stop.

Kozik groaned and started thrusting slowly, grinning up at me as he went. I scratched his skin and kissed his lips roughly as he picked up speed. I knew we both wanted it and needed it badly. I felt myself tighten around him as he pushed his hips in and out, making me moan in pleasure. My lips found his neck as I tried to motivate him to drive into me faster.

He got the message and started slamming into me as quick as he could. I smiled and moaned, still kissing his as best I could. I squeezed my legs around him to give myself more leverage, bucking and grinding my hips in time with his. I knew I wasn't going to last and I was so close to the edge.

Kozik's POV

I woke up when I felt Charlotte move next to me. I was dreaming about having her in my arms and holding her tightly while I made love to her. I blinked away as she lightly kissed my cheek making me wonder if she was really ok. As soon as I heard the shower turn on I got the idea to join her. I grabbed a condom from my nightstand and slipped it into my pocket as I went to the door. I asked her if it was ok to join her and once she said yes I knew she wasn't upset about yesterday.

She was in a playful mood, splashing girly smelling gel at me. I got back at her by throwing some of mine on her. After she tried to get away from me and wash it off quickly, there was a sensual pause. We kissed passionately and I could tell she wanted it just as badly as I did. I grabbed the condom and put it on before picking her up and kissing her so I could take her as mine again.

I dove in, kissing her neck and nipping at it with my teeth, making sure she was good and ready. After a few minutes, I used one hand to push myself into her, gasping slightly as I felt her pulse around me. It was so soft and velvety smooth, I wanted to stay inside her forever. I took my time, stroking her slow and steady until she dug her nails into me and kissed my neck with a strong desire. I started driving my hips faster and harder up into her.

We kissed several times and she wrapped her legs around me, holding me inside of her and making our hips move together. I looked into her eyes, seeing the lust and want that I felt. I knew I was doomed and wouldn't hold on much longer. She was grinding and bucking letting me know she was about to finish. Our lips found each other as I pushed up even faster. She shuddered against me, I felt her nether regions tighten, contracting around my member. She threw her head back moaned as I felt her come. As soon as I felt her juices dripping down my dick and legs, I damn near exploded. I gripped her tightly against me and pressed both of us against the wall as I closed my eyes and came into her.

We were both breathing heavily as I slowly let her down, still holding her against the wall. I caught my breath and kissed her lips roughly, yet tenderly. The steam of the shower had been so erotic as we made love for the second time. Both times were somehow perfect even though neither of the conditions were 'proper'. I kept kissing her, making sure she felt loved.

She smiled against my lips and gently pushed against my chest. "Come on, we gotta get cleaned up and dressed." She winked over her shoulder as she grabbed shampoo and conditioner. We both showered and got dressed, her taking a few extra minutes to dry her hair while I put some gel in mine.

I sat on the bed while I waited for her to finish up. I had on a dark blue SAMCRO shirt and a baggy pair of jeans while Charlotte looked sexy in her tight jeans and a black SOA shirt that she must have gotten from Gemma. Her long blonde hair was blown straight and she looked so hot.

She sauntered over to me and leaned down to kiss my lips. I knew I needed to clear the air with her, "Charlotte?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She looked at me with an intense questioning look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. I just want to let you know that… I…" I gulped and I looked straight into her dark blue eyes. "I love you." I saw surprise flash across her face so I started rambling. "Look, I know we haven't know each other long and if you don't feel the same I understand. There's no pressure…" She pressed her lips against mine to make me stop talking.

"I love you too, Koz." The look in her eyes let me know that she meant it.

Charlotte's POV

I finished getting ready and found Kozik sitting on the bed waiting for me. He looked nervous and guilty. I went to him and gave him a light kiss. Both times we slept together were intense and so passionate that I knew he cared for me. I wanted to keep kissing him but I was starting to get hungry too.

I almost didn't hear him say my name. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I just want to let you know that… I…" He paused and looked up at me, "I love you." I was a little caught off guard so he started rambling. "Look, I know we haven't know each other long and if you don't feel the same I understand. There's no pressure…" _He is so sweet and nervous, just like a teenager. I know that we just started being intimate but I'm so glad he admitted how he was feeling to me. I could sense how honest he was being with me. And to be honest, I love him too._

I kissed him and told him how I felt, "I love you too, Koz." We kissed for a few minutes, enjoying the taste of each other. I finally broke away and stood up. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." I tried to pull him up but he wouldn't budge.

He frowned and tried to fall back on the bed. He ultimately won and I fell on top of him. He laughed, held me to him and then kissed my lips sweetly. "Before we go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said, wondering what he else he wanted to get out of his head.

"You know how Happy drew on that cast you had?" When I nodded he continued, "Well, what if we asked him to do ink it on you for real?"

I thought about it and then smiled, whispering, "Yes. I'd love to."

He was beaming, "'Cuz you know what that means right?"

I nodded, "Yes, the other old ladies told me what it means. Getting your crow put on me is a big step forward and it means that I'm officially yours."

He smiled, "Of course. But you're the first woman that I've felt so strongly about that I actually wanted to do this."

I blushed and smiled, "Well, I'd be honored to have your crow on my skin, permanently."

We kissed again before he said, "Alright, alright. Let's go see what Gemma cooked up today."

I rolled off of him as he sat up then helped me up. He took my hand as we walked out into the clubhouse. It was almost noon and my stomach was growling. There were trays and plates of food set up on the bar, people were eating and laughing together, not letting the lockdown get their spirits down. Kozik pulled me to the buffet and handed me a plate. I picked through the laid out food and got myself a burger, potato salad, and some fruit before grabbing a bottle of water. Kozik did the same but grabbed a beer before finding us a table to sit at and eat together.

I sat down as he kissed my cheek and sat next to me. He slung one arm around the back of my chair as he dug into his own burger while I scooted a little closer to him before eating mine. I kept smiling and flirting with him while we ate, enjoying each other's company and the food Bobby and Gemma made. When I finished, Kozik signaled for a prospect to come take away the trash. He kissed me as the younger man took the empty plates and bottles.

I looked into his eyes and touched his cheek, "Kozik, can we please go outside? I feel so cooped up in here."

"We're not supposed to…" He looked away from me.

"Please? Just to the boxing ring? Or the swing set?" I pleaded with him.

"Well Charlotte…" He still didn't seem sold.

"Please? Just for a few minutes?" I begged.

He looked around the room and finally agreed, "Alright but just to the boxing ring." He got up and took my hand, leading me out of the clubhouse to the small workout area.

Kozik's POV

Somehow the food Bobby made tasted better than normal. Getting my feelings off my chest certainly boosted my mood a bit. Sitting extremely close to the woman I loved was making me giddy like a teenager in love for the first time._ Well I guess it's kinda just like that. I seriously have never felt this way before. I'm glad I finally found the woman of my dreams._

We finished eating and there was no way I was going to let Charlotte throw away her own plate so I got Ratboy to do it. I was just about to look for Happy to see if he'd ink Charlotte when she started asking to get some fresh air. I knew it was a bad idea but her puppy-dog face was killing me. I relented and snuck her out of the clubhouse to the picnic tables right outside the door.

We found Happy sitting there smoking. He gave me an angry look that told me I shouldn't be out here with her. But he didn't understand what it was like to have Charlotte beg him to let her do something. "Hey Hap, can you do us a favor?" He grunted in return. "Can you put my crow on Charlotte later tonight?"

"Of course." He said hoarsely, giving us a half smile.

Charlotte jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly before pulling me towards the boxing ring, "Come on and teach me how to box some more." She was smiling so flirtatiously with me.

"Fine but we're not getting in the ring, just right here next to the bag." I said with a smile as I pointed to the punching bag. I held the bag still, "Here, go ahead, and punch it hard." She reared back and punched the bag, throwing several punches at it. "Good, now try some crosses." She did as I said, really hitting the bag with all her strength. _It's so fucking sexy to see her kicking this bag's ass._ After a few more minutes I moved the bag and grabbed her, scooping her into my arms and twirling her around. "Damn, babe. You picked this up so quick."

She smiled and winked, "Thanks, I had a great teacher."

I sat on the table next to Happy, letting Charlotte sit in between my legs and lean against me. After a few minutes we heard a car honk and Tara pulled onto the lot, followed by a few bikes including Jax. They parked and helped a man out of the passenger seat.

Charlotte jumped up and ran over to the car before Happy or I could stop her. In no way was it safe for her to be unprotected by the building. _What if the gate wasn't closed and someone on the street had a clear shot at her? _ My question was answered quickly because we heard the loud sound of gunshots going off ringing off the asphalt.

Charlotte's POV

Kozik was having me punch the heavy bag while Happy watched. I was so excited to get the tattoo later that my heart might have been skipping a beat. _Kozik is so sexy and I can't believe he loves me. Now where am I going to get this crow?_ Kozik sat down next to Happy on the picnic table, pulling me down to sit in front of him. No more than ten minutes later, Tara drove up and honked. I saw someone getting out of the passenger seat and quickly realized it was David.

"David!" I cried out and ran over to greet him.

I nearly knocked him over as I hugged him tightly. Before I knew what was happening, I heard the loud popping of a gun going off and someone pulling David and me to the ground. I looked up and saw Happy laying on top of us while Kozik and Jax returned fire towards the gate. There was so much going on that I didn't know what to think.

Kozik's POV

Happy was next to the car when the shots went off. He swiftly pulled Charlotte and Hale to the ground, covering them with his body as best he could. Jax and I turned and pulled our guns to fire back at the bastard who shot at my lady and the chief. We hit both of the guys that were there and the prospects quickly pulled them into the lot before shutting the gate and moving the van in front of it. _Shit, I knew this was a horrible idea. What if she's hurt?_

Clay and the others had run outside when they hurt the shots. Clay started delegating and getting everything going. Jax and I were leaning against the wall checking myself for bullet holes before going to check on our ladies. Tara's cutlass was shot to shit, the back window completely broken and the trunk full of holes. Chibs and Juice had grabbed Hale to check on him and his stitches. Jax went to Tara, making sure she wasn't hurt. I hurried around the car to check on Charlotte and Happy.

Charlotte's POV

I closed my eyes again and gripped Happy's cut. When I couldn't hear shots any more I looked up at Happy, seeing him looking back at me, "You ok, Princess?"

"I think so, are you?" He nodded. Some one had dragged David away from us and I was extremely worried about everyone. Happy stood up and I was still clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up with him. I wasn't about to let go; I was shaking and still freaking out. "Happy, what…?"

"I don't know, Princess. Look, here's Kozik…" I was still pressing myself to him but looked over my shoulder to see Kozik, really concerned and upset.

I hesitantly let go of Happy's cut and flung my arms around Kozik. He picked me up and walked us towards the boxing ring. "Kozik, was it my fault?"

Clay's POV

I was eating with Gemma when I heard the shots. I ran outside, leading half the club behind me. I saw Tara laying flat on her stomach, covering her head while Half Sack pressed himself on top of her. Jax and Kozik were aiming their guns towards the gate and other guys were shouting about two men. Chibs and Juice were pulling Hale to his feet and over to the picnic table to make sure he wasn't hit or bleeding from his stitches.

_Goddamnit. What the fuck happened out here?_ Tig was yelling at me so I went towards him. When I got near the gate I found several prospects standing around a kneeling Tig and two bleeding men. "What? Who are these fucks?"

Tig pointed at one who was not breathing, "This one, is a known hitman." He pointed to another that was bleeding from the shoulder, "Zobelle."

"Wait. He did his own dirty work?" I asked.

"Apparently…" Tig responded.

"Get him into the garage and once things settle down, get rid of this one." I turned and went back to the clubhouse to get Gemma to make sure Tara and Charlotte were okay. I shouted around the compound, "Are we whole?"

I heard several reassuring mumbles but I wasn't sure._ How'd we luck out and no one got hit?_ I spotted Happy and went over to him, "You hit, killer?"

He turned to show me the gunshot wound on his left shoulder. "Looks clean, Chibs and Tara can fix me up when they're done with Hale and Charlotte."

I walked over to Hale and saw he wasn't too badly hurt, no stitches popped, no bullets. I tapped Chibs on the shoulder, "When you get a chance, go fix Happy."

He nodded and finished up with Hale before going over to Happy to pull the slug from his shoulder. I looked around and saw none of the prospects were hit. My next stop was with Kozik and Charlotte. He was holding her, leaning against the boxing ring. She was crying and he looked broken. _Dear God, please tell me she's not hurt or bleeding._

Kozik looked up before I could ask, "She's fine, just scared." I nodded and was about to leave when he whispered, "Hey, tell me what the hell happened?"

"Yeah, let me get Gemma to take Charlotte and you meet us in the garage." He agreed and kissed Charlotte's forehead.

Kozik's POV

As soon as Happy helped her up, I saw him bleeding. His shoulder looked awful but Charlotte seemed untouched. She was near tears and wouldn't let go of Happy. She finally saw me and threw herself into my arms. I heard her whisper, "Kozik, was it my fault?" and it broke my heart. I lifted her into my arms and took her over to the boxing ring, sinking down to lean against it. I was whispering soothing words as she sobbed into my chest._ I owe Happy so goddamn much for saving her life._

Clay was walking around, checking on everyone and making sure that no one was hit during the shoot out. He came by and I told him that she was fine, just shaken up. I wanted to know who the hell shot at us and why.

When Gemma finally got to us, I gingerly handed Charlotte over to her. "Baby, I'll be right back, ok?" I barely got a head nod as she clung to Gemma.

I stormed across the pavement, leading Opie, Piney, Jax, Half Sack, and Juice into the office before going into the garage to see what Clay wanted. I was very surprised to see Zobelle slumped in a chair. "What the fuck?" We all managed to say.

"This asshole decided to show up with one hitman to try and take us out. Not sure why, yet." Clay proclaimed.

Tig crossed his arms, "Let's find out what he was thinking." He pressed his hand hard into a bullet hole in the man's thigh. "Who were you after?" When Zobelle didn't answer, Tig took a hammer and slammed it down.

Zobelle finally choked out, "The girl…"

"Why?" Tig shouted, pressing hard against another hole.

"She… fucked my… reputation. Can't. Get. Work. Cuz. Of. Her." He gasped out.

"Why did you come, not send some low level jackasses?" Clay questioned. Tig brought the hammer down as hard as he could onto the man crotch.

Zobelle cried out in pain before wheezing, "Had… very little… couldn't hire more…"

"So you got your hands dirty in hopes of getting revenge?" Piney spat out. Zobelle nodded, trying not to pass out from the amount of pain he was in.

Tig swung his fist and knocked out a few teeth, "Is there any one else coming?"

The broken man shook his head. Tig was about to pound the hammer into his cheek when Zobelle cried out, "No… no one. I swear to God."

"Good." Opie muttered.

Clay crossed his arms, "Who's gonna finish him off?"

Zobelle thrashed, trying to get away but he was tied to the chair. I looked at Opie and Piney, unsure if they'd want to do it. They both looked at me and nodded. All eyes were on me. Tig handed me a pistol, "Here you go brother."

I took it and cocked it before pointing it at Zobelle's head. I glared down at the helpless man, "You deserve so much worse than this, you dirty, evil, prick. Death is too good for you." He looked like he was about to beg so I pulled the trigger twice, sending two bullets deep into his skull.

Everyone started patting me on the back, congratulating me on killing the man who was terrorizing us and Charlotte. Clay nodded his approval, "I'll get someone else to clean this up, go check on your girl."

I nodded and left to go find Charlotte, looking over my shoulder to see Opie, Piney, and Jax following me. "I can't believe it's over…" I said quietly. They all agreed as we walked back to the clubhouse.

I found Charlotte and Gemma right where I left them. I made sure I had no blood on me before taking Charlotte back into my arms. Gemma got up to go check on Tara and Happy.

I kissed Charlotte's forehead, "Hey babe, it's all over."

"You sure?" She asked softly. She kept her face pressed tightly into my chest and cut, almost hiding from the world.

"Yes. 100% positive that all this crap you've been through is finally over." I pulled her legs over mine and held her tightly, keeping my arms wrapped protectively around her.

Gemma's POV

I made sure no one needed immediate attention and that Tara wasn't too shaken up so she could attend to Hale, Happy, and anyone else who needed help. Clay and the guys were starting to go to the garage; _obviously one of the shooters was there_. Kozik asked me to watch and hold Charlotte while he went. The girl was in pieces and Happy had gotten shot protecting her. I did my best to comfort her but she was still falling apart. _I hope this shit is finally over._

I heard a couple more shots before half the guys reappeared and headed back over to the clubhouse. Kozik practically scraped Charlotte off of me and into his body. He stayed by the ring, trying to get her to calm down.

I looked around the lot, surveying the damage and making sure no one needed anything. I went to make sure the ladies inside were still ok before getting Hale into an empty bed to rest. I went back into the clubhouse to find Clay looking for me.

I kissed him lightly, "Baby, what the hell happened?"

"Zobelle came by to get his retaliation on Charlotte. He's gone now and all this shit is over. Good news: lockdown is over. Let's get us a party going." He told me with an aged face and voice before breaking out into a smile.

"Let's just make sure no one is too down after this. You know how these women get after a near death experience." I told him as I hugged him, thanking God that he wasn't hurt.

Charlotte's POV

At least, I stopped crying, just resting against Kozik's strong chest and feeling so safe in his arms. I looked up at him, "Did anyone get hurt? Was it my fault?"

He shook his head and looked down at me seriously, "No way in hell was this your fault. And the only injuries are minor so don't you worry about that. But it doesn't look like you're gonna get your tat tonight."

"Wait… what happened to Happy? Is he…?"

"No, no, no. Just a small, insignificant, little hole. He's been hit so many times, it don't faze him. Don't you worry about him. I promise, he's more troubled about you right now than he is about himself." He tried to reassure me and make sure I didn't start crying again.

"Can I see him?" I whispered.

"Uh… sure. Let's go find him." He wiped my cheeks and brushed my hair away from my face before kissing me passionately. "Love you, babe."

He helped me up and wrapped his arm around me as he steered me into the clubhouse in search of Happy. We found him sitting at the bar, drinking tequila and grumbling. He had his cut on and a wife beater; I saw a large bandage covering part of his shoulder. The pit in my stomach dropped a little as I realized he had been hit blocking me.

Kozik tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Hap, you ok man?"

Happy looked over his shoulder and saw me before turning all the way around. "I'm fine." He said gruffly. "You ok Princess?"

I nodded but didn't know what to say, "Happy… I'm so sorry."

"Don't. It's fine. I'm fine. I promise." He reached out and squeezed my hand briefly. "So you still want that tat?"

"Are you sure? I mean if you're hurt…" I asked him timidly.

"Yeah, I've been hit worse. Don't worry, I'll call my best girl to help out." He gave me his best half smile and squeezed my hand again.

Kozik was beaming and hugging me to him, "See? He's fine. Why don't you go freshen up and wait for me in the room? I'll come get you in a minute."

Kozik's POV

I watched Charlotte go to my dorm room before turning to Happy. "Hap, I don't know how to thank you. You saved her life and mine. I owe you so much."

He nodded, "Don't worry about it. We're brothers and that makes her important to me too. She's a big part of your life and the club's. I'm just glad I could help."

I shook his hand. "Thank you Happy. Let me know if you need anything. You know, you don't have to do the crow tonight if you're hurtin' too much. We'd understand."

He shook his head, "No, I want to do it."

"Alright, thanks again. You're the only guy who's truly had my back. Thank you, I owe you a debt of gratitude." I gave him a quick man hug before going to check on Charlotte.

I found her reapplying her make up in the bathroom after washing her face. _She's so damn perfect. I'm so glad she can now live without anything causing her pain._ Once she spotted me she smiled and finished, walking over to me. After putting my arms around her, I held her off the ground and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. We stayed in my room comforting each other for about an hour. I had been so scared about her while she had been terrified nearly out of her skin. I pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon babe, let's get you tatted up." I whispered to her as I started walking her out of the room.

"Where should I get it?" She asked me in between kisses.

"Anywhere you want." I kissed her one last time and whispered, "I love you." As I set her down. I took her hand and pulled her out into the clubhouse to find people were starting to cheer up a bit.

The prospects were handing out beers and liquor while the women were hesitant to enjoy themselves, still a little worried about the guns. A few croweaters had appeared and were trying to help out where they were needed. It was around six when things were settling down and Bobby and the guys were grilling up dinner for everyone.

At seven, I saw that Happy and his girl had started setting up his station on and next to the pool table. Charlotte and I had eaten a little before I steered her to Happy. "Did you decide?" I whispered in her ear.

Charlotte's POV

After cleaning up and getting some alone time with Kozik, we went into the clubhouse and joined everyone. A few hours later we were eating and drinking and almost everyone seemed to be getting back to normal. I was relieved but worried that people would blame me for what took place today.

Happy was getting ready to put ink on my skin, having already sketched out what it would look like. His 'assistant' was a big-breasted, leggy raven-haired girl who had more tattoos than most of the guys in the club. She smiled at me as I laid down on the green felt. I was nervous because I had never been inked before and I hoped it wouldn't hurt. Kozik sat next to me and was almost reassuring me that it'd all be fine.

"Where do you want it sweetheart?" The girl asked me.

_Where did I want it? Close to my heart but do I want people gawking at me like they do at Gemma's chest? I know that Tara's is on her lower back but I don't like that idea. _"My ribs. Left side." I told her. She nodded and smiled, instructing me to lie on my right side and roll up my shirt. I did as I was told, laying down facing away from Happy, looking straight at Kozik.

Kozik lay down next to me and held both my hands. "It's gonna hurt a little, babe. Squeeze my hands if you have to." I nodded and bit my lip, I was still uneasy about it.

The girl wiped my skin with alcohol before handing Happy the nettle. He settled in to do his work. I jumped slightly and winced as it pierced the top layer of my skin. "Hold still, baby. I know it hurts." Kozik said quietly.

After enduring the pain for almost an hour, Happy or the girl set down the sharp instrument and put a balm over it, then some plastic wrap. "It's gonna be sore but it looks great."

Kozik was smiling and nodded excitedly as I looked in the mirror to check out the work. It was more beautiful and amazing than the one Happy had drawn on my cast. The crow was impressive, like it was about to fly off my skin, holding a curving banner that said 'Kozik'. Happy also took the opportunity to scrawl 'First 9' into the larger wing of the bird, it almost blended into the feathers but it was hard to miss. _I love it. It's the best thing that I've ever had done to my body._

Kozik's POV

Charlotte winced and grasped my hands as Happy and his girl did some quick, striking work on Charlotte's flawless, smooth skin. _Damn, she's taking it like a champ. I've heard that the ribs hurt the most. At least she's not crying and we're getting this done. I'm so proud that she's now officially mine. I've got to do something to prove to her I'm just as serious._

When Charlotte sat up and the other woman handed her a mirror to look over the amazing, perfect tattoo, I pulled Happy aside. "Think you could do one more tat tonight?"

He smiled and nodded, "Done."

Charlotte had gone to look at herself in a full-length mirror, not showing anyone else the tattoo while I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled aside my cut. Happy grabbed this nettle one last time and rapidly inked my chest. He finished just as Charlotte came back to kiss me with her adrenaline pumping still.

I smiled into her lips and brushed her hair behind her ear. She whispered, "What?"

"Look at what I did for you." I pointed down and peeled back my shirt.

She looked at my skin and gasped. A smile stretched from ear to ear as she took in my new tattoo. Her eyes didn't leave the small red heart with 'Charlotte Winston' inked across it in cursive. "You did this for little ole me?"

I nodded and bit my lip, "Hell yeah. My love for you is as permanent as this ink." She was near tears she was smiling so hard.

Charlotte's POV

I came back from the bathroom, in awe that the tattoo looked even better than the art that Happy had put on my cast. I saw Kozik sitting up from the table, holding his chest tenderly. _What's going on?_ I wondered as I almost skipped back to his side. I pressed my lips to his and felt his huge smile. He opened his shirt to show me what Happy did while I was in the bathroom.

I saw a small red heart on his left pec with my name 'Charlotte Winston' marked across it in large, script letters. _Right above his heart. Damn, he loves me with the same amount of passion as I love him. _

Kozik jumped off the table and shouted, "Hey everyone!" When he had the attention of the room, he let his shirt flow freely, showing them his new tattoo. "Look at me and my old lady's new ink!" He gestured for me to show everyone my crow. I smiled and pulled up my shirt to show the gathered group my sign of loyalty, commitment, and love.

The whole club was thrilled and started toasting, drinking, and celebrating the end of the threats against the club, our new tattoos, and enjoying the life that the Sons of Anarchy lived.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Readers, I hope you've enjoyed this story just as much as I have writing it. I'm so glad that you've all continued to read and review. Unfortunately, this is going to be the last chapter. But don't worry, I'm currently working on another story that you may enjoy as well. **

**I can't wait for Season 5 – Jennifer11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy or anything that Kurt Sutter created.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE YEAR LATER<strong>

Kozik's POV

After waking up this morning, I looked over at Charlotte. She was beautiful and still fast asleep. I smiled as I rolled out of bed, took a quick shower, and then went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. We had been living together in a cute one-story house that Charlotte and Gemma had found and decorated. It was a little girly for my taste but whatever made Charlotte happy, made me happy.

While I was getting ready and preparing food, I got to thinking:

_Charlotte and I have been dating for about a year and it has been the best year of my life. I never thought I'd find a woman that I could fall for, so quickly and so deeply. I love her and I always will. I'm going to pop the question, but how? I want it to be so special. To make it up to her, to make her forget all those horrible things that happened to her. But most importantly, to make her understand how much I love her and how much she means to me. I should ask Opie or Jax. But first, I gotta ask Piney for permission._

I was about to go wake Charlotte up when the doorbell rang. It was Happy and he was hungry. Over the year since we had met Charlotte, she and Happy had grown close. Almost like brother and sister, he was almost as protective of her as I was. Whenever she had a problem, he was there to help me take care of it. Luckily there weren't very many.

I had made an extra plate just for him, knowing he'd be over like he was quite often. I put it in front of him before going to wake up Charlotte. I walked down the hallway to the bedroom and found her laying in bed, still asleep. I almost didn't want to wake her up.

I knelt onto the bed and leaned over her, bracing myself with my hands. I pressed my lips to her forehead before whispering, "Hey babe, it's time to get up." She took a deep breath and shifted under the sheets. "C'mon baby. We gotta get to work." She frowned and turned her head away, pulling the blanket up to her head. I chuckled and pulled it down, before diving in to kiss her lips. As I pulled back, I said in a singsong tone, "I made breakfast…"

Her eyes fluttered open and she flashed a huge grin at me, "It's like you know the magic words." She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me back down to her. She planted her lips on mine roughly, "Come on, let's have a quickie."

_Oh hell._ I almost lost it. I wanted to so badly, but I knew that I needed to get going so I could track down Piney and plan the most romantic evening ever. Just for Charlotte. "Babe, I'd love to, Lord knows I want to, but Happy's here and we did it last night. Plus Clay wants us there now…" I knew I was making excuses but I had to get out of the room before I dove in and took her as mine, again and again.

She frowned, "All of those never stopped you before." She slowly took her hands off my neck and tightened her hold on the sheet. It nearly broke my heart. "Fine but you owe me one. Rain check?" She held up her pinky and was giving me the most flirtatious vibe.

I laughed and hooked my pinky with hers, "You're the most amazing woman in the world. Now get dressed and come eat."

She giggled and rolled off the bed. I took in the sight, seeing her tight lace panties, my crow, and nothing else. I almost grabbed her and jumped back in bed. It took so much restraint to watch her continue to get dressed. She pulled on dark jeans, a lace bra, and a grey tank top before putting on a pair of heels that Gemma had bought her.

She pulled her hair back and smiled at me, "What?"

"You're just so gorgeous." I pulled her into me and kissed her deeply, letting my hands drop to her ass. I easily lifted her up and held her to me as we continued to kiss.

She pulled back, "What about Happy and breakfast?"

I groaned, "Yeah, yeah." I kissed her one more time before carrying her out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

"You gonna put me down?" She asked before kissing my neck.

I shuddered and gripped her clothes tightly before setting her down. I put a plate of food in front of her and poured her some coffee before getting my own food and mug. Happy ate and drank his coffee in silence as Charlotte talked a bit about a random dream she had.

When we were all finished, Charlotte put all of the plates and pans in the dishwasher and ran it. "I'll just go freshen up and we'll get to the garage." She kissed my cheek and patted Happy on the back as she left the room.

I poured more coffee and sat across from Happy. I thought about what to say before actually speaking, "Hey Hap, can I ask you something?" He nodded and took a sip. "I want to propose. I've already got the ring. Do you think she feels the same?"

He set the mug down and looked at me long and hard. "You're an idiot." He rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder to make Charlotte wasn't on her way back. "Of course she does. Fucking shoulda proposed the minute you saw her."

I chuckled with him, "Yeah, guess you're right. But how should I?"

"Fucking idiot." He got up and put his mug in the sink, slapping the back of my head as he went. "Ask Gemma."

I ran my hand through my hair just as Charlotte reappeared, looking smoking hot. She didn't change much, just put on makeup, curled her hair, pulled on a tight leather jacket and grabbed her purse. She did a slow circle and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked as she grabbed her keys and opened the front door.

Charlotte's POV

Kozik woke me up so gently and passionately, making me want him so badly. When he declined, it hurt._ Why doesn't he want to make love? He normally always wants to go another round in the mornings. What is wrong with him? Or is it me?_ The look on his face told me he was stressed out so I just let it drop. _I hope he'll make it up to me later tonight…_

I got dressed and was about to leave the room when Kozik spun me into him and kissed me so intensely that I thought he'd toss me onto the bed and rip off my clothes. I regretfully pried my lips from his and got him to stop. Instead of putting me down, though, he carried me through the house. _I love when he does this. It's so sexy._

After I ate, I left Happy and Kozik to get myself ready for the day. I wanted to look as stunning as I could, just to tease Kozik, so he'd see what he missed this morning. I put on tighter jeans, a low cut teal tank top, and pulled my leather jacket over it. After applying makeup and loosely curling my hair, I looked myself over in the mirror. _Oh yeah, he won't be able to resist me._

I sauntered back into the kitchen and flashed a sultry smile at him. I saw his jaw drop and it was a great compliment. I subtly shook my hips as I led them out to their bikes. I got on the back of Kozik's bike; loving being wrapped around him as he carefully drove us to Teller-Morrow.

After he parked his bike next to everyone else's, he got off and held his hand out to me. He helped me off and quickly drew me into him. He lifted me up as he kissed me again.

He set me down lightly, "Have a nice day babe." He gave me a wink and went into the clubhouse.

I watched him go before going into the office to see what Gemma wanted me to do today. I got to work and quickly organized the papers before getting the guys to work on several cars waiting in line.

Kozik's POV

After getting one last kiss from Charlotte, I went into the clubhouse to meet with the club before work. It was another bullshit meeting and I couldn't focus on much of anything. For the past couple of weeks I had been wanting to pop the big question but now I knew it needed to happen soon. As soon as Clay hit the gavel on the wooden table, I followed Piney out to his bike. He was going to the cabin again and I had to catch him quick.

"Hey Piney!" I called out as he swung his leg over his bike.

He sat and waited for me to get to him, "What?"

He seemed pissed off, but then again, when wasn't he? "Uh, I just need to ask you somethin'." He gestured for me to speak. "I wanted to ask you for your permission to ask Charlotte to marry me." I looked around the lot to make sure no one was looking and pulled a small box out of my cut. "I have the ring…"

He took the box and opened it, taking a good, long look at the silver band and princess cut diamond. "Nice choice. I think she'll like it." He glared up at me, "You really love her?"

I felt the coldness of his stare as I nodded, "I love her more than air."

"Good. I swear if you ever fuck another…"

I cut him off, "Piney, have I in the past year?"

He thought hard about it and pushed the ring back into my hand, "Guess not. Just be careful." With that he drove off, leaving me to wonder if that was a yes or no. _I guess that was a yes…_

I turned and ran into Opie. He had obviously seen and heard the whole thing. He scowled at me for a few awkward moments before breaking out into a smile and bear hugging me tightly.

When he pulled back and slapped my back hard he spoke, "I'm so proud of you. It's about damn time! How you gonna do it?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. I'm fucking terrified."

"Sounds about right." He chuckled. "Good luck." He left me standing there with the ring; I quickly shoved it into my cut and went into the garage to find Gemma.

Charlotte was sitting behind the desk, shuffling papers and typing into the computer. _I want her so badly, all I can think about it doing her right here and now._ She looked up and smiled at me, causing me to jerk out of my fantasy.

I felt my cheeks redden, "Uh, hey babe, where's Gemma?"

She got up and walked over to me, giving me a seductive smile, "Oh, just wondering where Gemma is huh? Sure you weren't thinking about somethin' else?"

I mentally kicked myself, _Damn, she knows exactly what I'm thinking 24/7_. I kissed her cheek softly, "Babe, I love you so much. Let's have a date night tonight."

Her face lit up, "Ok, that sounds great." She hugged me, "By the way, Gemma's in the garage talking to Clay."

I nodded and kissed her cheek, "Thanks baby, I'll be back soon." I winked at her as I went into the car bays.

I waited for her to be done talking to Clay. I tried not to eavesdrop as I shifted nervously near them. She finally looked at me, "What do you need Koz?"

"Um can I talk to you in private?"

She looked at me with a motherly concern, "Sure baby." She led me out to the play area and sat on one of the swings, "What's going on?"

I leaned against a post and quietly pulled the ring from my cut again, "I want to pop the question… But I don't know how."

She took the box and looked at the ring, "It's a pretty ring, you sure about this?" I nodded, "Ok then. This has got to be perfect. You should dress up, take her to the best restaurant in town, get flowers, and make sure you tell her exactly how you feel. She won't say no."

"Are you sure?" I was so nervous.

Gemma got up from the swing, "Hon, don't be so worried. You love her and she loves you. Do all those cheesy romantic things that guys do in the movies. Charlotte will love it."

I nodded and took mental notes, "Thanks Gem. One more thing, can you let me and Charlotte go after lunch?"

She grinned and patted my back, "Of course sweetie."

I kissed her cheek and then went back to the clubhouse to make reservations and get a prospect to get me flowers. I was feeling sick and overwhelmed by all the emotions coursing through my body.

Charlotte's POV

_Kozik seems weirdly quiet and nervous all morning. What's going on?_ He asked for Gemma, which was making me feel insecure and worried about him. After pointing him in her direction, I had to ignore my thoughts because another customer came in.

I barely paid attention to him as he told me about his car troubles. I followed him out onto the lot to take a look under the hood. I propped up the hood before leaning over to check his fluid levels and the engine. Before I could get a good look at the tubes, I felt his hands on my hips and thighs.

"Excuse me sir, please remove your hands or I'll do it for you." I said as I looked over my shoulder at him.

I heard him laugh, which pissed me off. I shoved myself up and pushed his hands off of me. "C'mon now, sweetheart. I was just getting a feel for what I'm paying for."

"Sir, I'm not on the service menu." I turned my back to him and bent back under the hood to look at his engine block again.

I felt his hand caress the curve of my butt so I stood, spun around, and slammed my fist into his face. The guy held his cheek and took a step back while I turned to grab my clipboard. I was about to hurry to the office when he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I thrust my elbow into his ribs and then kicked his shin but he wouldn't let go.

I was still struggling when Tig pressed his gun into the man's back and growled, "Let her the fuck go if you want to live." He immediately released me and pushed me to the ground before Tig smashed the gun into the man's face, breaking his nose.

Happy was right next to him and looking down at me, "You ok?"

I felt shocked that this man had touched me and then shoved me. As I looked up at him and the man, I tried to brush the rocks out of my palms. Happy crouched and helped me up, leaving his arm around my shoulders as Tig kept his gun aimed at the intruder. I watched the stand off for a few moments while Happy checked me over, looking for any bruises or cuts.

Tig jabbed the gun against the chest of the guy who attacked me, "You better get in your car and get the hell out of here. We don't want your business."

He looked Tig and Happy in the eye before saying, "I'm a paying customer. Some bitch shouldn't stop me from getting help."

Happy nudged me behind him and towards Chibs, who had appeared and then firmly guided me back to the office.

Kozik's POV

I had just started talking to Juice and Phil when Half Sack shouted, "Koz! Get outside now! Your old lady just got man-handled!"

I pushed past people and got outside, not seeing Charlotte but I saw Tig and Happy trying to scare the douche bag that dared to touch my woman. I stormed over and as I got close I heard, "She's just some slut that you all bang, right?" I quickly tackled the man to the ground and started wailing on him. He tried to block my fists but I still managed to get some good shots in.

Happy pulled me off and pushed me back while Tig kept his gun trained on the man, "We got this," Tig whispered, "Go find your girl."

I nodded and went into the office. I found Chibs and Gemma sitting with Charlotte. She didn't seem hurt or terribly shaken. "Hey baby, you ok?"

She crossed her arms and legs, "No."

"What can I do…?" I asked, kneeling in front of her.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I'm so pissed." Gemma and Chibs let out a small laugh. "I wanted to kick his ass."

I shook my head and smiled at her, "Babe, you're not going to be able to fight every asshole that cops a feel. That's why you have us."

She rolled her eyes, "But I've been getting so good at boxing. All those lessons have been so helpful…"

"I know, but still, you gotta let me handle some of these fuckers."

"Fine." She said before leaning forward to kiss my lips lightly.

I stood and held out my hand, "Come on, let's get some lunch."

Charlotte's POV

Chibs brought me into the office where Gemma was waiting for us. "Hey baby girl, you ok?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Chibs drawled as he double-checked that I wasn't injured. "Does anything hurt?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine. Just mad." I turned and looked out the window and saw Kozik wailing on the man that touched me. _Damn it. I wanted to do that. I know that the guys are here to protect me but I want to stand on my own two feet sometimes. But it sure is sexy to watch Kozik defend me…_

Kozik finally walked into the office and squatted in front of me to make sure I wasn't hurting or scared. I reassured him that I was just mad that I didn't get to use any of the fighting skills he taught me to defend myself.

After a few minutes he decided we should go eat and swiftly pulled me behind him to his motorcycle. Twenty minutes later, he drove into the Charming Cemetery. I was extremely confused when he stopped and shut off his bike.

"Koz, what are we doing here?" _This is not a romantic spot for someone who claims they wanted to have a date night._ I thought as I looked around and saw no one.

"You'll see." He took my hand and steered me through a few plots before stopping again.

I looked at the headstone and saw it was my mother's grave. I gasped when I noticed the differences of the site. The tombstone had been replaced with a nicer marble and new engraving. I sank to my knees and brushed a few leaves off the stone.

I looked up at Kozik, "Did you do this?"

He nodded and smiled, squatting next to me, "Charlotte, I love you. You mean so much to me and I wanted to do something for you…"

I hugged him and kissed his lips, "Thank you so much. I love you too."

He thumbed a few tears away from my cheeks, "I'm gonna give you a few minutes, I'll be right over there." He pointed over his shoulder towards a tree.

I nodded and sat back on my heels, looking over the expensive looking marble._ I can't believe it's been a year since my mother passed away and Kozik has made me feel normal, at last. We've been dating continuously for the whole year, barely fighting at all. It's like we were made for each other, perfectly clicking in every way. I wish that my mom were still around to meet him. I know she'd love him and approve. She'd know that he was the one that will change my life forever._

Even though my mom and I had been through a lot, many ups and downs, tons of fights, I still wish that she could hug me and make me remember what she was like. Or at least show me what she would have been like without James. I looked up at the clear, scarcely cloudy sky and whispered, "Mom, I miss you. I wish you could meet him. He's perfect. I love him and I love you."

I took a few minutes to stop myself from crying, wiping at my eyes and taking deep breaths. I got up and turned around to see Kozik watching me with a loving look in his eye. I smiled and walked to him, he opened his arms and held me for several long moments.

Kozik's POV

I had been planning for weeks to show Charlotte her mother's grave. It had been about a year since she had been beaten to death and I wanted to show Charlotte that I cared about her and could remember important things. I paid for her mother's headstone to be replaced and the plot to be well kept. She didn't even have to thank me; the look on her face was enough. I let her have a few minutes alone to pay her respects.

I kept a careful eye on Charlotte while sending a silent prayer and thanks to the heavens: _Mrs. Smith, I just want to thank you for the woman you gave birth to. She is absolutely perfect. I just wish you were here to watch her become an incredible wife. If you were still with us, I would do everything in my power to prove to you that I'm worthy of your daughter. Thank you and I promise to treat her with respect and love her every day for the rest of our lives._

Charlotte looked a little down when she stood up so I swept her up into my embrace and pressed my lips into her hair. _I'm glad that I could bring her here to see her mom before I propose tonight. I already texted Gemma and they're going to do some girly things while I make sure I have all my plans laid out._

After grabbing a couple of burgers, I took Charlotte back to the lot to meet up with Gemma. I kissed her cheek and flashed a huge smiled at her before going to the clubhouse to get some help from some of the guys. Juice got us reservations in Modesto while Half Sack and the prospects cleaned my dorm room and bought flowers. I didn't want to tell the guys but they kept nagging me on why I was quiet lately and kept pestering me until I told them. It was a little surprising to find them supportive of my decision, even though it would normally seem like a bitch move. The guys all love Charlotte and want her to stick around; like they all want us to get married.

Charlotte's POV

After lunch, Gemma asked me to have some girl time. We went shopping and then to the nail salon to get a fresh mani/pedi. While at a boutique downtown, I found a smoking hot dress that I thought Kozik would love. Gemma approved and told me I should wear it tonight, since she'd heard about our date night tonight. She even bought it for me even though I tried to stop her and spend my own money.

As soon as Gemma parked her SUV in front of the salon, the ladies working there quickly filed another couple of girls out of chairs for Gemma and I. _Royal Treatment. I don't think I'll ever get used to this. But somehow, Gemma acts like it's nothing, like it's normal. _

"So how are things goin' with you and Koz?" Gemma asked as she picked out a red color for her nails.

I decided to get French tips before answering, "Good. I think. He's been acting a little strange this week but it could nothing."

She nodded and sat back in her chair, "You know those boys… they all get moody. But don't you worry. I know he loves you. Do you guys fight much?"

I shook my head, "It's weird, we hardly ever argue."

Gemma laughed, "It's because you're always right and he knows it. You've trained him well." She was joking but it was the truth.

Whenever I asked him to do something, he did it without asking questions. He even surprised me several times by bringing home roses or cooking dinner. He almost always tried to make an effort to be sweet to me. I know how people see him and the rest of the Sons. Kozik is much different than what people think he's like. People think he's cold, hearted and a tough, bad biker. But in reality, he's the nicest, sweetest guy I've ever met.

Once our nails were dry, Gemma paid the Asian ladies at the salon. I tried to protest again but there was no talking to her. "Don't you worry about it, baby girl."

I was admiring my nails as Gemma drove me home. After stopping at my house she stopped me from getting out, "I know you guys are having a date night tonight so make sure you look hot."

It was a little strange but I shook it off, "Ok, I will Gemma."

"Sweetheart, seriously, wear that dress and get your hair and make up perfect." She gave me this look that told me she was hiding something.

It made me feel nervous and anxious. _Did Kozik say something? Does he want to break up?_ My emotions were getting the best of me and I knew it. I nodded and got out of the car.

I kept thinking about what Gemma meant while I showered and redid my makeup and hair. By the time I was done and ready it was about 7 pm and the sun was starting to get low in the sky. Kozik wasn't back yet so I started to get dressed, pulling on my sexiest lingerie, the tight black and red dress Gemma bought for me, and my black booties with a 3-inch heel.

I was checking myself out in the mirror and putting on the finishing touches when I hear the rumble of Kozik's motorcycle pull into the driveway. _I can't believe I'm nervous. It's just Kozik and me, on a date, there shouldn't be a pit forming in my stomach._ I did one last hair flip and walked out of our room to meet him.

Kozik's POV

I got the whole evening set up and bought so many flowers. I got Phil to buy rose petals and told him to sprinkle them on the bed while Charlotte and I were at dinner. After triple-checking everything, I went into my dorm room. Charlotte and I had barely slept here. The only times we did were when we were too drunk to make it to her house. I scrambled through my closet to find my nicest clothes, finally finding a black dress shirt that had been ironed years ago.

I laid out my shirt, a wife beater, a clean pair of dark jeans, clean boxers, and put my cut next to it all. I sat down in the chair and took off my boots to shine them; quickly making them look almost new. I felt so restless and like I couldn't breathe. _Goddamn, I'm so fucking nervous around Charlotte. I gotta relax. There's no way she'll say no._

I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes, taking deep breaths and running my hands through my hair. I looked over at the clock and started freaking out all over again. _Shit it's 6:15! I'm gonna be late!_

I jumped out of the chair and raced into the bathroom. I showered and made sure I smelled fresh. Drying off, I wrapped the towel around my waist before looking myself in the mirror. _Don't pussy out. Fucking do this and make her yours forever._

I put some lotion on and then got my hair gel, quickly working it into my damp hair and letting it dry into the perfect look. I flexed my arms and chest, trying to pump myself up. I know I wasn't ripped like some of the other guys but I was pretty muscular and definitely strong enough to beat some guy's ass. _I can't believe Charlotte still wants to be with me. I'm such a lucky bastard._

I sprayed some cologne on before going into my room and getting dressed. After pulling on my boxers, jeans, belt, wife beater, shirt, socks, boots, and finally my cut, I walked out of my room and into the clubhouse. I was immediately hounded for dressing up and going soft to propose to my girl. My cheeks were on fire as I grabbed the roses and went out to my bike. _Like I'm gonna let these pervs and douchebags stop me from putting a ring on my girl's finger._

I heard Gemma lecturing the guys about leaving Charlotte and me alone before starting up my bike and driving as fast as I could to Charlotte's house. I made sure the bunch of flowers was presentable before going into the house. She wasn't in the front room or kitchen but when I turned back around I saw her walking down the hallway.

My jaw dropped and I just stood there, staring at her, probably looking like a fool. She smiled at me and I felt myself crumble. _Holy shit, she's fucking hot and beautiful. No other woman compares._

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked me, putting her hand on her hip as she watched me.

"I uh…" Was all I managed to get out.

"Are these for me?" She took a few steps towards me and took the flowers from my hand. I nodded as I watched her take the roses into the kitchen and put them in a vase and water. She came back and kissed my lips, "Thank you, Koz. So are we going to go…?"

I almost shot forward, "Uh yeah, yeah." She started walking towards the door but I caught her arm, "Babe." I pulled her back around and into my arms, holding her tightly to my chest. "You look… amazing. Breathtaking." I whispered, barely an inch was between us.

She was blushing, "You look extremely handsome. I didn't know you could clean up this well…" She giggled before kissing me.

I winked at her, "Only for you baby, now let's get going." I led her out to the black Cadillac SRX I had helped her buy a few months ago. I wouldn't tell her where I was taking her during the thirty-minute drive to the restaurant I had made reservations at.

Charlotte's POV

_The look on Kozik's face was so cute when I walked into the room. It's like every time he sees me he's surprised that I'm still there. That he's never seen me naked or anything._ I almost giggled when he didn't respond; he only stared for several minutes. We finally about to leave but I was wondering how the hell I'd ride his bike in my tight dress. _I guess Gemma didn't think this all the way through…_

He actually guided me to my SUV and put me in the passenger seat before getting in to drive. "Where are we goin', Koz?" I asked him several times.

He just smiled and shook his head before replying, "Dinner, you'll see."

It was all a little suspicious until he pulled up in front of a very fancy Italian restaurant in Modesto called Verona's. I had heard of the place from Gemma and Tara a couple of times but had never been there. A valet opened the door for me and Kozik came around to my side, handing me a single red rose. The whole scene and mood was romantic and said a lot. Kozik was trying so hard to make this date night perfect.

We sat down and ordered a few drinks and our food. I noticed Kozik was only looking at me, never looking around him to see the other women. I felt a few eyes on me but I tried to ignore the feeling. Kozik had his cut on like normal but he had slid his hand into mine, holding it on top of the table. It was loose but firm enough to send a clear message, he wasn't afraid of PDA and wasn't going to let anyone ruin our night.

After eating and drinking for about an hour, a barbershop quartet looking group came out and started serenading the guests. _They look cute but I know Kozik hates that kind of cheesy thing. He always hates when I drag him to see a romantic comedy. But isn't life supposed to be a little romantic at times?_ A waiter whisked away my plate just as the band got to our table; I was fascinated with the four men and how well they could perform.

I kept staring as I listened to them sing 'I Do" by Colbie Caillat. It was a little strange to listen to grown men singing this song, but the lyrics are very powerful. After two minutes of the song, I looked over to see what Kozik was thinking but he wasn't in his seat across from me. I frowned and felt panic rising in my throat so I whirled around to look for him. My eyes landed on him, kneeling next to me, with a huge smile on his face.

I gave him a confused look but saw him pulling something out of his cut, "Charlotte." He started, "When I met you a year ago, we were both at a low point, struggling and in trouble. I knew instantly we had a connection and that I wanted to you in my life. I know I'm not normal but with you, I feel at home. You brought me back from my downward spiral and I know you think you need me, but I need you more. You hold me together and turn me into the man I want to be. It would be such an honor to be your husband…" He took a deep breath, "Will you marry me?"

Kozik's POV

_I'm so damn nervous. Fuck._ Was all I could think about as we entered the restaurant. I slipped a wad of cash to the owner as he led us to his best table. Half Sack helped me plan everything, the restaurant, the roses, the group of singers, and even helped me figure out what to say. Charlotte and I sat; I noticed many of the patrons staring at us. I knew it was because of my cut and they were probably thinking we didn't belong here or together.

I wanted everything to go perfect for Charlotte so I held her hand from across the table, leaving our hands out for everyone to see. After ordering several beers, fruity cocktails for her, and plenty of food, I nodded to the host to send out the quartet to sing some sappy songs, one in particular that I saw Charlotte dancing to one morning with making breakfast: 'I Do' by some pop singer. After looking up the lyrics, I knew it was the song for us. I had hired these four guys and made sure they could and would sing the song at our table.

Charlotte heard and saw them, turning her attention 100% on them as they stood in front of her. I quietly slipped out of my chair during the song and got down on one knee in front of her. I pulled the box out of my cut and gave her my little speech, knowing that the whole restaurant was staring. I was almost freaking out as I watched her face and waited for her answer. I saw tears forming in her eyes, her hand covering her mouth, as she sat frozen in her seat. _Oh no, she's going to say no._ I thought and I bit my lip.

Finally she nodded, a single tear dropping from her eye, "Yes… Yes of course." She cried out as her hand moved and she smiled.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I slipped the ring onto her left hand. I stood up as she threw herself into my arms and we kissed, holding each other tightly. _I'm so goddamn happy. Why was I so fucking nervous?_

The restaurant burst into cheers and applause as I pushed more money into the owner's hand and led Charlotte out to her waiting SUV. I was so excited to share the news with the rest of our family.

Charlotte's POV

_I'm a little shocked. I never thought he'd actually propose. _ I was speechless as he spoke and then waited for me to answer. I finally found my words and nodded before saying yes. He looked relieved as he pushed the simple, elegant ring onto my finger. The stone was large while the band was plain and simple. It was perfect. We were perfect together.

He helped me into the Cadillac before getting in to drive us to the clubhouse. _I wonder what everyone will say…?_ I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. I turned and looked at him, he was just as happy as I was. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Once we got on CA-99 North, he held my hand, running his thumb over my knuckles and the ring. "So, fiancé… what else do you want to do tonight?"

I blushed slightly before grinning back at him, "Anything you want…"

We both shared a look before shouting together, "Party!"

Twenty minutes later, we pulled onto the Teller-Morrow lot to find the party in full swing. Kozik jumped out and was next to me in a second, "Ready to celebrate?" He whispered into my ear as he kissed my cheek and took my left hand in his.

We walked towards the crowds of people, they all looked like they had been waiting for us for a while. Kozik was beaming as he yelled for everyone's attention. "Guess who's gettin' hitched?"

We were immediately swarmed as people tried to get a good look at the rock and hear the whole story of what Kozik did. Gemma hugged me tightly, "I'm so glad you're a part of our family and that you'll be around forever."

_The past year has been a blur, just like all these members and family members crowding around us. I'm so lucky, delighted, and thankful to be a part of all of this._ I looked up at Kozik and saw the love in his eyes and face. _This is happening and this is the best moment of my entire life. I can't wait to see what will happen in the future._


End file.
